


Liens de Sang

by SweetIvyLies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, OC, Romance, tony - Freeform, vampire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Tony est un brillant inventeur, ayant un peu trop tendance à trainer trop tard dans les rues sombres de sa ville. Ainsi, un soir de début d'hiver, il attire l'attention d'un prédateur inconnu. Inconscient de la proie qu'il représente... il se prépare à vivre l'une des plus grandes aventures qu'il n'ait jamais imaginée.





	1. Hunter

Hello ! Nous revoilà dans une autre fanfiction ! cette fois des vampires ! j'espere que ça vous plaira, il y aura plus de OC mais normalement ils "existent" vraiment. Donc de l'angst leger, de la Romance, du Family, du Fantastic donc et du Frostiron bien sur, j'ai essayer de faire la chasse aux fautes mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, shame on me si j'en ai oublié.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Alors juste avant : code perso !

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

* * *

**_*Anthony Edward Stark n'était pas homme à rentrer sagement chez lui avant le coucher du soleil. Les laboratoires légués par son père avaient beau être , par sécurité, situés en dehors de la ville et donc assez loin de la riche demeure familiale, il rentrait tous les soirs à pied depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans. Prendre l'air, il n'y avait que cela de vrai . Même si l'industrialisation progressive polluait l'air... Cela lui permettait encore mieux de réfléchir aux modes d'énergie sans pollution qu'il recherchait depuis une demi décennie déjà. Âgé de 41 ans, célibataire endurci mais coureur de jupons invétéré - un peu exagérément disaient certains pour le taquiner -, il portait le costume de l'époque avec la désinvolture d'un sauvage, les cheveux au vent et la barbe à contre pied de la mode . Qu'en avait il donc à faire ? Personnage public, peut-être, mais pas esclave de la presse! C'est donc sans déroger à son habitude qu'il quitta le laboratoire, tard le soir, prit une grande bouffée d'air et prit la direction de la ville, mains dans les poches , pieds foulant le sentier poudreux de la fin de l'été *_ **

_*Il arpentait les rues de la ville, à moitié dans l'ombre, la nuit était son domaine, il se sentait roi. Mais roi affamé. Voilà bientôt une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. Oh il mangeait bien de quoi subvenir à ses besoins, les... nécessités mortelles. Seulement tout cela n'avait aucun goût pour lui, le plus épicé des piments lui paraissant aussi fade que les cendres. et encore... Il humait l'air, les parfums se mêlant, l'une d'elle dominait toutes les autres, oh une délicieuse odeur. Il fallait qu'il en trouve l'origine, au plus vite. Il suivait la piste avec empressement, un empressement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ralentit son pas, suivant la piste qui le rapprochait de plus en plus.*_

**_*Anthony - Tony, préférait il, Anthony lui rappelant un peu trop les semonces d'un père qui était là plupart du temps absent et qui quand il était là semblait se distraire à trouver des défauts à son fils - n'était pas peureux. Farouche non plus. Inquiet encore moins. Mais il n'aimait pas avoir la sensation d'être suivi , car après tout il restait humain. Aussi, lorsqu'il décida que le bruissement qu'il percevait était trop insistant et n'était probablement pas du au vent, il porta la main à sa ceinture , ou il gardait toujours une arme de son invention, et dessina un lent cercle sur lui-même , les yeux plissés pour percer la nuit.*_ **

_*Dissimulé dans une ombre, il sourit en apercevant sa future proie, son futur repas. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le jeune homme. D'habitude il se repaissait de jeunes femmes, leur goût étaient plus subtils, certains hommes faisaient exception, mais il avait conscience de l'histoire qui se déroulait autour de lui, ces hommes là en général étaient de ceux qui changeaient l'histoire, il les gardait en vie. Mais lui, lui il était intéressant, il n'avait pas pu ne pas en entendre parler. Même à sa vie de reclus. pas forcement une bonne personne selon les dires du petit-monde mais il s'en méfiait, il avait eut des siècles pour apprendre à ne pas faire confiance aux bruits bourdonnants de la populaces, qu'elle soit riche ou pauvre. Il regardait l'homme depuis un recoin sombre, tapis là, il était tout bonnement invisible. Il pouvait prendre ce qui l'intéressait tout de suite ou bien... ou bien il pouvait savourer le plaisir de la traque. Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres,dévoilant un instant la pointe effilée de ses canines. Le jeune homme n'était pas déplaisant. Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu de temps à autres. *_

**_*Tony retint un grognement agacé. Un animal qui attendait le bon moment pour attaquer ? Très peu probable. L'industrialisation ne chassait pas que le bon air , elle se chargeait sans pitié de réduire l'habitat de la vie sauvage également. Donc il était suivi par un être humain. Ou alors il avait vraiment trop forcé sur le rhum, mais c'était la veille, tout de même ! Et il lui semblait qu'il avait bien cuvé sa beuverie, puisqu'il avait été capable de mener ses travaux à bien aujourd'hui. Non, définitivement, il était suivi, et par un être de son espèce. Homme ou femme, simple voleur ou détraqué... Avec ces rumeurs concernant Jack l'Éventreur... En même temps, Tony n'avait pas tout à fait l'allure d'une prostituée de Whitechapel. Il savait qu'il était joli garçon et qu'il avait des moeurs légères mais tout de même. Comme rien ne bougeait même après plusieurs minutes, il décida de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais de rester au qui vive, les muscles bandés, prêt à se battre - car il savait très bien le faire. L'air de rien, il suivit le sentier tout en sortant de sa poche des lunettes de son invention. Leur filtre, badigeonné d'une matière de sa confection, améliorait la vue de nuit. Très amusant, et très utile. Mains et arme dans les poche, il se mit à siffloter un air en vogue. Seul le vent dans les branches lui répondit. *_ **

_*Il sourit en regardant sa proie s'éloigner, la laissant le devancer. Il avait sentit le parfum d'un brin de peur au milieu de son assurance. Il n'avait pas à le suivre, il savait où il allait : Qui ne le savait pas après tout, les Stark étaient connus, et celui ci restait sans héritier pour le plus grand malheur de son père , *_

**_*Le nez froncé et les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes pour capter le moindre petit mouvement suspect, il évita de se presser. C'était un coup à faire paniquer le voleur / tueur et à le faire attaquer plus fort. Continuant de siffler distraitement, les mains serrées dans les poches, il jeta un regard aux lumières de la ville qui s'approchaient, et s'approchaient... Il arriva aux frontières de la cité sans que rien ne se soit produit. Sourcils froncés, il jeta un regard derrière lui, soupçonneux. Son imagination lui avait - elle donc joué des tours ?-*_ **

_*Il gardait un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. S'il ne le mangeait pas lui ce soir, il faudrait qu'il se contente d'un repas plus fade. Surtout s'il voulait pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoir cette nuit. Malheureuse fut la femme qui croisa son chemin, une pauvre fille de joie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il prit le temps de faire disparaître le corps, elle ne serait sans doute pas recherchée.. Après un moment de réflexion et une nouvelle tenue, il reprit sa route vers la maisonnée des Stark. *_

**_*Tony était rentré chez lui sans embûche. La lumière orangée et tamisée de son entrée induisit un fleuve de soulagement dans ses veines. Il restait humain. Le noir jouait des tours très désagréables à l'imagination. Il secoua la tête dans un soupir. Stupide vieux Tony. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux avant de gagner son salon, happant une bouteille de cherry sur son passage . Pas de visite féminine ce soir . Une soirée gâchée en somme. Soupirant, il s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, non sans avoir retiré sa veste et déboutonné sa chemise à moitié pour ne pas mourir de chaud près de l'âtre. Jarvis avait pris son congé . Il était seul . Autant boire jusqu'au sommeil . Et c'est ce qu'il fit *_ **

_*Il se rendit invisible en arrivant à proximité de la maison, ouvrant délicatement la fenêtre et se glissant doucement à l'intérieur, retrouvant sa proie déjà endormie * hm... *il attrapa du bout des doigts la bouteille presque vide qui pendait au bout de son bras. * n'est ce pas pathétique... *La posant sur la table avec une moue de dégoût, puis laissant on regard divaguer sur la chemise largement ouverte, son cou exposé *_

**_*Plongé dans un demi - sommeil plus alcoolisé que fatigué, Tony tourna la tête dans un grognement, la main qu'il avait gardée sur l'accoudoir glissant dans le vide à son tour, lui arrachant un nouveau son de mécontentement. Sentant qu'on lui enlevait sa précieuse bouteille, il crispa machinalement la main.* Laissez - moi tranquille, Jarvis ... *marmotta-t-il, yeux toujours clos, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant sur son front.*_ **

_*Il se pencha à son niveau en croisant les bras, observant l'air de sa victime, s'il s'en nourrissait maintenant il finirait complètement ivre. Oh et sa jugulaire si visible et tentatrice comme il tournait son visage. Il se redressa* je ne suis pas Jarvis..._

**_*Il fronça les sourcils. Son esprit même embrumé ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse. Ou alors à un oui monsieur et puis bonsoir. Mais cette voix lui était inconnue, et si elle appartenait à la main qui lui avait retiré sa bouteille... Ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut le réflexe de se lever en découvrant l'inconnu si près de lui, mais ses membres semblaient encore endormis : ils ne bougèrent pas d'un iota* Ah ça, non, vous n'êtes définitivement pas Jarvis ._ **

_*Il ricana doucement * quelle superbe conclusion, et on dit que vous êtes un génie. Les petites gens exagèrent sans doute un peu... *prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du sien, le dos droit, les jambes croisées, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs *_

**_*Il arqua un sourcil, l'insulte à peine déguisée le faisant dessaouler un peu.* Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si vous vous introduisez illégalement chez moi le soir où j'ai décidé de boire ? *Il se redressa un peu, le regardant avec un sourire sans sympathie, sur ses gardes.* Si vous êtes déçu vous pouvez prendre la porte, je n'en serai pas chagriné._ **

_*Il sourit un peu à sa réponse, il aimait les personnes qui avaient du répondant * Mhmh... Intéressante vision des choses. *penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'observer * c'est la réalité pour toi ?_

**_*Son second sourcil se haussa au tutoiement qui sortait de nulle part.* Avons - nous gardé les chèvres ensemble ? *s'enquit-il fraîchement en se redressant sur son siège, le dos aussi droit que lui à présent.* Et quelle réalité ? Que je suis un génie ? Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Mais est-ce bien de ma faute ?_ **

_*il ricana un peu et se redressa* non. Je parle de cette réalité *tournant sur lui même pour lui désigner la pièce. * réfléchis génie. *Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait fait leviter l'homme, l'élevant à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. *_

**_*Il fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard, finissant par regarder à terre et retenant de justesse un cri de surprise, se cramponnant à son accoudoir. Le choc passé, il se mit en effet à se demander s'il n'était pas en plein délire* Très sincèrement , si le simple fait de me réveiller pouvait m'épargner votre présence, je serais positivement ravi . *grogna - t-il en cherchant un moyen de descendre sans se casser la figure.*_ **

_*Il rit un peu plus* allons, je suis de si désagréable compagnie ? *Il le fit redescendre en douceur, les esprits des hommes aimaient tant la logique qu'ils se laissaient facilement convaincre qu'ils rêvaient. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher cependant*_

**_Disons que sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vous ai rien demandé et j'étais bien mieux seul. *asséna-t-il sans prendre de pincettes, retenant un soupir de soulagement quand il se retrouva sur le plancher des vaches. Se souvenant qu'il avait encore son arme dans sa poche, il la sortit posément et la prépara.* Que voulez - vous ?_ **

_Moi ? Mais rien ! Je ne suis qu'une chimère, une création de ton cerveau alcoolisé. Peut être deviens tu fou ? *approchant doucement * à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un fantasme ? N'est ce pas étrange de rêver d'un homme lorsque l'on court aux femmes ?_

**_*Il resta impassible. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si oui ou non il nageait dans un cauchemar. Il n'était pas superstitieux, mais il était le premier à admettre qu'il existait des choses inexplicables. Se pouvait il que tout ça soit réel ? Dans le doute, il serra sa main sur son arme. Et la pointa d'un coup vers la poitrine de l'intrus quand il s'approcha, sifflant en réponse à son odieuse insinuation *Sortez ._ **

_*Il sourit doucement à la vision de son arme * tu ne peux pas me tuer tu sais... *il utilisa ses dons pour donner l'illusion que l'arme se transformait en serpent entre ses doigts* je partirais sans doute avec le jour.*_

**_*Il poussa un cri choqué en sentant les écailles serpenter entre ses doigts, jetant aussitôt l'arme au loin . Une goutte salée de transpiration glissa de sa tempe jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres . Il fusilla du regard la chimère amusée.* Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Allez torturer les âmes en enfer et foutez - moi la paix ! *Il se leva d'un bond, chancelant un peu, et gagna la salle d'eau où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide , restant toujours sur ses gardes malgré tout. Chimère ou tueur... tueur ou chimère...*_ **

_*Il sourit et le suivit silencieusement, observant l'homme dans le reflet, le sien y étant complètement absent. Il croisa les bras en s'adossant au mur* ce n'est pas par ma volonté que je suis ici *mentait il honteusement bien*_

**_*Il ne l'entendit ni ne le vit venir dans le miroir, un sursaut violent le secouant quand les modulations doucereuses de sa voix reprirent. Se retournant d'un bloc, son rasoir tendu devant lui, le regard fiévreux, il crispa la mâchoire et s'éloigna lentement à reculons* Tiens donc ... *fit-il, sarcastique* Vous m'en direz tant . *Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui puis fila vers l'étage, où était entreposée sa pharmacie . Il allait prendre quelque chose , n'importe quoi, pour se réveiller, ou pour s'endormir . Il avait eu une longue journée et en aurait une autre demain , il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des cauchemars.*_ **

_*Il le laissa lui échapper, se téléportant après lui, le retenant avant qu'il prenne quoi que ce soit. Il ne lui claquerait pas entre les doigts* bien essayé. Mais il y a d'autres manière que se doper pour m'échapper..._

**_*Il gronda en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque, le regard sombre, de moins en moins enclin à prendre amusement dans cette visite incongrue . Il était fatigué, et il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec lui.* Ah ? Me ferez vous l'honneur de les nommer ? *siffla-t-il * Un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac, peut être ?_ **

_Hm... Au risque de te blesser. Je suis d'une constitution plutôt solide malgré les apparences *et il disait vrai. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il était temps pour lui de partir. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il l'endormit doucement, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Les bénéfices d'être un vampire... Il avait pourtant eut un peu de mal à atteindre son esprit. Il le soulevait et le ramenait à son fauteuil, replaçant la bouteille, l'arme, ramassant les médicament sur le sol et tout le reste avant de s'éclipser, le sourire au lèvres, il le recroiserait bientôt *_

**_Hm, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'essayer quand même... *Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution : un puissant sentiment d'endormissement le prit , et il sombra d'un coup d'un seul sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, au petit matin, au chant insupportable des oiseaux, il sauta sur ses pieds . Fouillant dans ses poches il trouva l'arme comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé. La bouteille était dans sa main. Le feu allumé. Rien n'avait bougé. Et pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé... C'est troublé et l'esprit ailleurs qu'il assista à la réunion des cadres de l'entreprise, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa secrétaire. Un congé maladie. Il n'en avait jamais pris mais peut être... Peut être était il surmené, après tout. C'est un peu bousculé par cette pensée qu'il retourna chez lui, en après midi, cette fois. Et puis non il n'avait pas envie de rester là. Il n'avait qu'à s'inviter à la soirée mondaine d'une de ses maîtresses. Chose décidée chose faite. Elizabeth Darcy l'accueillit à bras ouverts.*_ **

_*Il avait eut un mal fou à ne pas le mordre avant de partir, il pouvait voir son sang pulser sous sa peau. Il était parti avant de céder. Il, le compte Laufeyson, avait été également invité à la fête mondaine. Mlle Darcy était une amie de feu son père. Il s'y était rendu par convenances. Et il se retint de justesse de réagir à l'entrée de l'homme. C'était un plus. Il serait retourné le voir de jour autrement. Que le hasard l'aide autant c'était presque magique ...*_

**_*Lorsque son ancienne amante, devenue une bonne amie malgré son intelligence hélas bien moins développée que la sienne - elle en était consciente et n'en prenait pas offense, voilà sans doute pourquoi il l'aimait bien - l'entraîna vers une série de lords endimanchés pour les lui présenter, pendue à son bras avec un plaisir évident, il crut pouvoir dire adieu à la délicieuse gorgée de gin qu'il était en train de siroter. Sa chimère, juste devant lui, avec ce même sourire exaspérant qui créait chez lui la même envie de meurtre que la veille. Croyant rêver, il dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Elizabeth le lui présenta. Elle le voyait aussi, donc mathématiquement... Il était réel. Doué de pouvoirs irréels. Oh il n'aimait pas ça. Et il aima encore moins lorsque son amie alla discuter chiffons avec ses soeurs, le laissa en plan près de l'agaçant inconnu.* De quel asile vous êtes-vous échappé, je suis curieux ? *souffla-t-il caustique, sans le regarder*_ **

_*Il feint l'ignorance, faisant tourner le verre de vin entre ses doigts* Excusez moi ? *fronçant un peu les sourcils, l'air de ne pas totalement comprendre*_

**_*Il eut un rire glacial.* Faites l'innocent, ça vous va bien. Vous savez que vous allez me le payer ? Peut-être êtes-vous du genre plaisantin, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas trouvé la farce amusante. *Il posa sur lui un regard froid.*_ **

_*Il parut un peu plus perdu alors* Que... une farce ? c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre Monsieur Stark... Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? *un air inquiet très convainquant se formant sur ses traits*_

**_*Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing à la figure. Ah il voulait jouer ? Peut-être qu'un bout coup à la mâchoire lui ramènerait sa mémoire défaillante... Serrant et desserrant les poings, il sourit le regard inquiet - faussement, il en était sûr - un instant, puis souffla un bon coup* Ce masque vous sied mal au teint. Que vous avec un peu trop pâle. Vous devriez prendre le soleil. Très loin d'ici. Très loin de moi. *Il inclina la tête en une fausse politesse et lui tourna le dos* Elizabeth, je pars. Salue ceux que je n'ai pas vus pour moi._ **

_*Il fut presque déçu qu'il s'en aille aussi rapidement, lorsque Mlle Darcy lui adressa un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules , l'air aussi troublé qu'elle, il lui donna son verre et le rejoint dans l'entrée. utilisant un peu de ses dons de persuasion, c'était un peu plus difficile en plein jour mais ça demeurait tout de même un de ses talents* Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez mais je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose qui ait pu vous faire croire que je me moquais de vous. Sachez que je vous tiens en respect vous et votre père, je n'oserais en rien m'attirer les foudres de votre famille._

**_*Il était déjà en train de passer son manteau quand il le rejoignit. Posant un regard franchement dangereux sur lui, il s'apprêtait à le menacer verbalement du coup qu'il avait été très tenté de lui donner lorsque Laufeyson prit la parole. Il eut la ferme impression qu'on essayait de rentrer dans sa tête pour y implanter une idée. Il crispa la mâchoire. On ne touchait pas à son cerveau. Il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux* J'ai presque failli vous croire, avant que vous ne parliez pas de mon père. Si vous aviez deux sous de délicatesse, vous ne le mentionneriez pas devant moi. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est. *Il le toisa avec un mépris colérique, luttant encore contre la voix qui lui susurrait de se montrer plus clément . Il perdit une partie de la bataille puisqu'il s'entendit dire : * S'il vous prend à nouveau l'envie de venir me voir, frappez donc à la porte comme un être civilisé. *Puis il tourna les talons *_ **

_*Il attendit qu'il eut le dos tourné pour sourire sombrement. Le goût du risque... Il aimait qu'on lui résiste. Pas trop cela dit. Il aimerait faire durer la chose mais s'il continuait à avoir des soupçons... Il devrait mettre fin à la partie assez rapidement. L'homme le surprenait de plus en plus. Depuis des millénaire il était le premier à lui résister autant. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas crié au monstre. Problème d'ego peut être. Quoi qu'il en fut, il lui rendrait peut être visite cette nuit, véritablement dans ses rêves cette fois. Cela voulait dire magie noire cependant et donc de l'énergie gaspillée mais bon... On avait rien sans rien n'est ce pas. Les rêves étaient plus malléables que l'esprit, ils ne requéraient pas de contraindre la volonté. Il orchestrerait peut être un réel fantasme cette fois. Non. Il en était sur même. Il resta un peu chez son hôte et s'excusait alors que la nuit tombait pour rentrer chez lui. Il s'installa sur son lit et attendit, scrutant par l'esprit tout en restant loin de celui de sa victime le moment ou il dormirait. Il avait prévu tout son matériel pour le sortilège. Ça avait été plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé *_

**_*Tony était d'une humeur purement massacrante. Il haïssait qu'on s'amuse à ses dépends, et le fait que cette fois-ci, les choses aient un arrière-goût de danger réel n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur, tout aventurier qu'il soit. On voulait attenter à sa vie ? Qu'on le lui dise en face ! On voulait se moquer de lui ? Qu'on s'attache solidement à ses bretelles, car sa revanche serait retentissante. Il rumina ainsi ses colériques pensées, ne pensant même pas à boire cette fois. Pour que le petit bâtard se moque d'un alcoolisme latent ? Jamais. Il ne lui en donnerait pas l'occasion. Il préféra feuilleter tous les livres vaguement informés sur les créateurs mythiques et leurs pouvoirs. Fatigué de la mauvaise nuit de la veille, il s'endormit sur la table en chêne de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir lutté. Depuis hier, il détestait l'idée même de dormir, étrange non ? *_ **

_*Il sentait le grondement de sa colère, serait ce vraiment une bonne idée? Prenant la forme d'une jeune femme plantureuse dans son esprit, il prépara sa messe pour posséder ses rêves ainsi. Il arriva dans le sommeil cotonneux du plus jeune. La jeune femme qu'il était à cet instant, recouverte d'un drap de soie rouge en tout et pour tout, dans le lit de Stark. Il pouvait se voir d'au dessus, c'était son alter ego féminin, cheveux noirs, teint pale, yeux verts, poitrine avantageuse sans être exagérée et de jolies courbes, elle ne lui ressemblait pas particulièrement même s'il y avait un air. *_

**_*Bercé pendant à peine quelques minutes par un sommeil sans rêve, il le vit agréablement troublé par l'arrivée d'une silhouette appétissante, à la chair blanche et d'apparence douce. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres dans son sommeil. Il lui était de temps en temps arrivé d'arriver à contrôler ses lèvres, aussi essaya-t-il de s'approcher de la délicieuse vision. Il la voyait du dessus, c'était étrange, comme s'il voulait, et pouvait se poser sur elle d'un instant à l'autre. Il se mordilla la lèvre, tendit une main.*_ **

_*la jeune fille l'attira en prenant sa main,se serrant contre lui, se faisant caressante et douce. Elle gardait son regard vert sur lui, l'air gourmand et désireux*_

**_*Il frissonna, un soleil chaleureux au creux du ventre, se laissant attirer avec un sourire. Un petit froncement de sourcils le prit quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, demeurant perplexe et pensif un instant, avant de chasser ses doutes et d'entreprendre de lentes caresses sur la peau tendre*_ **

**_/!\ WARNING LEMON /!\_ **

_*Elle répondait à ses caresses et glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu et frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Ses mains descendait de sa nuque, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur ses reins *_

**_*Son sourire s'élargit dans son rêve, alors même que dans le monde réel un petit grognement appréciateur passait ses lèvres, sa peau se piquetant de frissons agréables, la version chimérique de lui-même prenant avec force les lèvres de l'amante inconnue, sans se douter de rien.*_ **

_*Il frissonna lui même, toujours dans sa demeure par l'esprit, c'était la première fois qu'un rêve possédé semblait aussi puissamment tinter sur lui. La jeune femme l'attirait contre lui avec impatience, continuant à l'embrasser, déboutonnant sa chemise lentement*_

**_*Il sourit de sentir la silhouette sensuelle se faire aussi fiévreuse sous lui, se redressant dans un geste nuageux pour se déshabiller un peu par magie, cherchant à faire glisser le drap de soie sur sa peau à elle par la suite, ses lèvres dérivant vers sa gorge offerte*_ **

_*Le drap glissa aisément, dévoilant son corps, elle caressait ses cheveux alors qu'il dévorait presque son cou, émettant un léger gémissement, ses lèvres rejoignant les siennes alors qu'il reprenait sa forme masculine.*_

**_*Il ne fit même pas attention au changement, l'esprit embrumé d'envie, la peau toujours aussi douce contre ses mains et les lèvres toujours aussi tendres contre les siennes. Il vint caresser les cuisses sveltes, les écartant et se glissant entre elles, ses lèvres dérivant vers la gorge où une pomme d'Adam avait apparu*_ **

_*il sourit contre ses lèvres, haletant un peu, l'homme était doué, lui même se retrouvant en difficultés pour se contrôler. Il aurait voulu tout arrêter qu'il n'aurait plus pu. Il enroula ses cuisses autour de ses hanches , tendant la tête en arrière, frissonnant sous ses lèvres. *_

**_*Il gronda de désir contre la peau palpitante, ses mains fortes de travailleur manuel se serrant sur les cuisses écartées alors qu'il se glissait dans le corps offert sans plus de cérémonie, son esprit inventant une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était définitivement des plus agréables*_ **

_*Il serra les dents, brute qu'il était, il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne deux ou trois choses s'il parvenait à obtenir les résultats qu'il voulait. Il se cambrait sous lui, ses doigts fourrageant ses cheveux alors qu'il posait son front contre les sien, son regard plongé dans le sien, n'y laissant filtrer que le désir. Leurs souffles s'effleurant, celui du vampire déjà court. Il se retenait de le mordre, il pouvait le goûter même en rêve mais encore une fois c'était trop simple de juste le prendre ainsi. Il voulait mériter ce sang qui semblait si délicieux*_

**_*Son souffle se fit un peu erratique et sifflant, son regard brillant d'un éclat sauvage. Il était plus doux, d'habitude, mais l'être qui s'offrait à lui ne lui inspirait que désir bestial, allez donc savoir... Agrippant les longues mèches sombres, il fit basculer la tête blanche en arrière pour mieux la voir alors qu'il entreprenait des va et vient vifs et rapides, cherchant au plus profond de l'amant fantomatique les cris qu'il voulait l'entendre pousser*_ **

_*Il se laissait complètement dominer, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là, il aurait mal réagit si c'était lui qui l'avait prit... Et il fallait se l'avouer, quand bien même c'était un rêve au final, il faisait cela désespérément bien. Il ne retenait pas ses gémissements, ses coups de reins le dévastant, se répercutant dans la réalité, donnant un spectacle bien étrange dans sa chambre pour qui rentrerait sur l'instant. *_

**_*Si dans son rêve Tony était entièrement déchaîné, la réalité s'en rapprochait autant que faire se pouvait. Il avait glissé à terre, sur le tapis épais de la bibliothèque heureusement fermée à clé, et était agité de soubresauts de plaisir, une main se promenant faiblement mais dangereusement près de son entrejambe, sous son pantalon, tandis que la version inconsciente de lui même se conduisait sans pause jusqu'à l'orgasme, savourant les gémissements de l'homme sous lui, lui ordonnant de jouir dans un grondement*_ **

_*Il gémissait sans fin, n'en revenant pas, son ordre grogné aurait été en temps normaux été corrigé ou du moins puni. Mais l'intonation qu'il y mît ne pût que l'exciter d'avantage. Il poussa un hurlement alors qu'il venait longuement sur leur ventre, se resserrant violemment autour de lui* Anthony !_

**_*Il était si proche, à une fraction de seconde de l'extase. Mais son nom ainsi crié le ramena d'une claque à la réalité. La superposition malsaine du cri de jouissance de l'amant et de celui, sévère, de son père, le fit s'éveiller dans un tremblement et un cri. Se redressant d'un coup, se cognant le front à la table dont il avait glissé, il regarda autour de lui, éperdu, avant de gémir en sentant son membre désespérément tendu, au désir inassouvi*_ **

**_/!\ FIN DU WARNING /!\_ **

_*Il mordit son oreiller alors qu'il était brutalement éjecté du rêve. Grognant de frustration. Il envoyant tout valser du rituel*_

**_*Horrifié, il serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de finir ce que le rêve avait commencé et se rua dans la salle de bains pour y rendre son dernier repas, avant de se plonger dans un bain glacé, l'esprit fiévreux, refusant de croire que c'était son esprit à lui qui avait imaginé pareille... chose*_ **

_*Il sourit de son méfait tout de même, mais il était troublé... Il avait perdu le contrôle un moment, quand il avait commencé à le prendre, il n'avait plus eut aucun contrôle. C'était dérangeant pour son amour propre et ça le rassurait un peu dans son entreprise puisque Stark ne s'était pas arrêté...*_

**_*Allongé dans l'eau froide, constatant avec soulagement que son corps réagissait rapidement au changement de température et faisait disparaître cette horrible preuve de dépravation, il enfouit malgré tout son visage entre ses mains, l'esprit hanté des images de ce rêve beaucoup trop réaliste. Serrant les dents, il frappa l'eau en maudissant cet homme. Que lui avait-il fait ? Quel plaisir prenait-il donc à le torturer ainsi ? Quel démon était-il, pour qui travaillait-il. Il le découvrirait. Et il lui ferait payer. Malgré la petite voix qui en lui susurrait que si vraiment il avait voulu arrêter, il l'aurait fait...*_ **

_*Au lendemain, il mettait en route son plan. Il alla dans l'immense bibliothèque, récupérant un projet qu'il avait réfléchit fut un temps, plutôt révolutionnaire. Et y apposa son sceau et l'envoya à Howard Stark. En demandant l'assistance de son fils pour travailler les détails et possibilités sur la machine. Anthony ne savait pas son nom, il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait il ne lui avait jamais dit, il n'avait jamais demandé*_

**_*Il fut tiré de son délicieux jour de congé par un toc toc véhément à la porte de sa chambre. Alors même qu'il allait dire à l'intrus d'aller se faire voir, Jarvis entra, stoïque, et lui présenta une missive de son père, qui lui demandait de manière assez colorée de se remuer le derrière, qu'il avait un nouveau projet intéressant pour lui, un travail d'équipe. Tony répondit en se cachant sous un oreiller. Il détestait le travail d'équipe et son père le savait. De toute manière, il ne voulait voir personne. Mais la petite voix sournoise revint le hanter, avec les images de la veille, et il fut obligé de conclure que s'occuper l'esprit était sa seule chance de ne pas devenir fou. Il gagna donc les laboratoires, en traînant des pieds, des cernes de dix mètres sous les yeux*_ **

_*Son manoir était à plusieurs kilomètre de la ville, il savait que la missive serait reçue dans l'après-midi, le jeune humain devrait sans doute arriver , si le projet avait convaincu Howard, le lendemain dans l'après midi, le temps de préparer ses affaires. À cheval, il en aurait bien pour 5 heures. Il avait connu le père de Stark avant. Il avait toujours éprouvé un certain dédain pour l'homme. Il avait du charme mais il n'était pas de ces hommes intéressants ... Pas comme son fils. Il avait vaguement connue Maria, sa mère, mais elle représentait trop de pureté pour lui. C'était une gentille fille. *_

**_*Tony écouta d'une oreille la semonce de son vieux père - vivement qu'il casse sa pipe, vraiment... - concernant la fructification du travail et l'importance de savoir déléguer ou s'intéresser aux travaux des autres, ne serait-ce que pour bien paraître et entretenir de bonnes relations, blablabla. Lorsque Howard eut enfin compris que son fils ne l'écoutait pas, il lui jeta le dossier envoyé par Laufeyson à la figure et lui ordonna de l'étudier. Il allait quant à lui écrire à l'homme pour lui signifier son intérêt et lui demander de venir rencontrer son fils. Jurant d'y mettre toute la mauvaise foi possible, Tony jeta un vague coup d'oeil aux idées. Et fut beaucoup plus intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu*_ **

_*Il reçu la lettre de confirmation avec un sourire de victoire, il espérait aussi que le projet captiverait Tony. Il répondait à Howard pour le remercier de sa réponse et de leur participation, ajoutant les formules de politesses et autres caresses dans le sens du poil ... *_

**_*Tony rechignait un peu à faire un voyage interminable pour un seul bonhomme qui avait eu une idée pas trop mal, mais si cela devait lui changer les idées et l'éloignait de son insupportable paternel... Résigné, il prépara un petit bagage. Il devrait dormir la nuit là-bas. Enfin, dormir... Rester, quoi. Après avoir arrimé son paquetage sur la selle de son cheval préféré, il monta agilement, carte en poche. Le lieu de travail de ce génie en herbe était un chouia perdu dans la cambrousse. Le soleil s'était caché derrière de lourds nuages quand enfin le manoir - car c'était un manoir, palsambleu... - apparut au loin. Il donna gentiment de l'éperon, son cheval épuisé se dépêchant, beaucoup trop content de trouver une écurie avec de l'avoine et de l'eau, et c'est après 6 heures de route que Stark frappa à la lourde porte, tout couvert de poussière. Les lieux ne l'impressionnaient pas plus que ça, il en avait vu d'autres, mais c'était curieux, pour un inventeur. Encore un de ces misanthropes...*_ **

_*Il avait demandé au garçon d'écurie, Sleipnir, de prendre soin du cheval du jeune homme et laissa Jormungandr aller ouvrir pour lui à la porte. Héla était entrain de finir de préparer une chambre pour le génie et lui même se trouvait dans son atelier, muni d'une forge, il s'était apprêté pour l'occasion, pourpoint vert, chaîne en or, un costume assez bien taillé sans être trop habillé*_

*Jormungandr ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'homme * puis je prendre vos bagages monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Laufeyson est dans son atelier, il souhaite que vous vous mettiez à l'aise et a mît à disposition le modeste confort dont nous disposons. *le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre et lui montrant la large salle de bain dans une pièce voisine * la route a du être longue... Voulez vous prendre un bain avant, vous reposer un peu ou dois je vous conduire vers Monsieur maintenant ?

**_*Tony découvrit l'intérieur des lieux avec une certaine curiosité. C'était une très belle demeure. Vieillotte, certes, un peu mal entretenue par endroit, et assez sombre, mais sa chambre était tout de même assez chaleureuse, un foyer s'y trouvait et un feu assez imposant y flambait, la différence de température entre cette pièce et le reste de la maison étant très notable.* Je vais me rafraîchir un peu, merci... Dites-moi juste par où aller et je trouverai mon chemin. *Le jeune domestique hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête et lui indiqua comment se rendre à l'atelier, avant de le laisser. Tony observa sa chambre encore un instant avant de jeter ses vêtements au sale, se débarbouiller rapidement et mettre des habits frais. Toujours aussi ébouriffé. Il n'allait pas se plier en quatre sous prétexte que son hôte avait un vague sang aristocratique. Fin prêt, il quitta sa chambre, le froid soudain du couloir le faisant frissonner, et suivit les directives de Jormungandr pour gagner le laboratoire de Mr Laufeyson*_ **

_*Il travaillait sur le projet qu'il avait envoyé, finissant une maquette. Ce n'était pas très convainquant, du moins à cette échelle. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas travaillé ici. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'on avait l'éternité on avait tendance à procrastiner...*_

**_*Il se perdit une ou deux fois dans les vastes corridors qui s'entrecroisaient sans cesse, un vrai labyrinthe. Finissant par entendre le son distinctif des outils, il se guida à l'oreille et passa enfin la porte de l'atelier, découvrant son hôte de dos, en train de travailler. Il observa silencieusement la maquette un instant, puis: * Monsieur Laufeyson, je présume ?_ **

_*Il sursauta et se força à se calmer. Il se retourna en faisant un gentil sourire.* Monsieur Stark... *les mains croisées dans son dos*_

**_*Le sourire poli qu'il affichait descendit lentement , à peu près à la même vitesse que les couleurs quittaient son visage. Il chancela, faisant un pas en arrière* Non..._ **

_Monsieur Stark ? Tout va bien ? *levant les mains pour le rattraper en cas en le voyant chanceler en arrière *_

**_Non, non, non, non, non. *Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser la vision qui se présentait à lui, cauchemardesque, mais , bien contraint de constater qu'elle ne partait pas, il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber* Ne m'approchez pas. *siffla-t-il. Partir ? Excellente idée. Mais sa fierté en ressentait un désagréable pincement. Il jaugea la porte du regard*_ **

_*Il leva les mains en signe de paix et recula d'un pas* je suis désolé, je... Je vous fais peur Monsieur Stark ? *penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, retenant un franc sourire au profit d'une moue inquiète *_

**_Allez vous faire voir chez Lucifer. *souffla-t-il, avant de tendre le bras et d'attraper un objet au hasard, le lui jetant à la figure et prenant aussitôt la poudre d'escampette. Non, il ne resterait pas ici . Non, il n'avait pas peur, mais non, il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement pas. Dégringolant les escaliers, il courut vers la porte*_ **

_*Il se protégea, la clef à molette meurtrissant son poignet, il ne le suivit pas, soupirant et s'accoudant à sa table de travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre la neige tombant à profusion, il n'irait pas bien loin. Décidément le destin jouait avec lui... Pour une fois. Il sortit doucement de son atelier, attendant de voir*_

**_*Il ne rencontra aucune résistance jusqu'à la grande porte, mais quand celle-ci s'ouvrit... Il jura dans sa barbe, dents serrées. Volant un manteau qui n'était pas à lui sur une patère, il s'en protégea pour gagner l'écurie. Plutôt crever sous une congère que de rester une seconde de plus en présence de cette... chose. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent sournoisement, et il dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour les chasser, se concentrant sur son cheval qui posait un oeil étonné sur lui. Mettant sommairement la selle, il le gronda une bonne minute avant de le convaincre de quitter la stalle. Sentant le danger dans la tourmente, l'animal refusa de sortir encore trente secondes, avant que les coups de talon effrénés de Tony finissent par avoir raison de sa résistance et qu'il obéisse à contrecoeur, partant au galop sur le chemin qui apparaissait à peine*_ **

_*Il soupira alors que Sleipnir venait lui rapporter le départ du génie, il prit son manteau et sortit tranquillement à pied, le froid engourdissait un peu ses sens mais il savait qu'il risquait gros, il ne pouvait pas accepter que sa proie meurt autrement que sous ses crocs. Il suivit l'odeur distillée qu'il dégageait. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper*_

**_*Son manteau remonté jusqu'au nez et la capuche descendue jusqu'aux yeux, son cheval bloquant tous les cent mètres en essayant visiblement de lui faire faire demi tour, il persista et signa, éperonna comme jamais auparavant, le coeur et le corps en panique. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas peur. Ou peut-être bien que si. Mais il avait peur de lui même. De ce qu'il ferait si comme dans ce rêve... Il gronda en chassant à nouveau ces pensées et avança, encore et encore, au galop ou au trot. Une demi heure s'était écoulée lorsque, à la défaveur de la très mauvaise vision donnée par la tempête, il se trompa de route et dirigea dangereusement son cheval aussi désorienté que lui vers un torrent ou tourbillonnaient de dangereux pics de glace. Certain d'être encore sur ou près du chemin, il fonça tout droit. Sa monture hennit d'horreur. Et ils chutèrent tous les deux dans les remous glacés*_ **

_*il entendit le hennissement, il n'était pas loin derrière eux... Ils avaient fait arc de cercle. Il court après lui et vit tout d'abord le cheval qui réussissait tout juste à s'agripper au bord, il prit une seconde pour l'en sortir. Il sonda les eaux du regard, affolé, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de le perdre comme ça... Il soupira d'aise en le trouvant sur la rive , il retira son manteau et lui mît le sien, il était inconscient. Il monta sur son cheval avec lui, guidant l'animal vers le manoir. Il soupira en remettant le cheval à Sleipnir qui le rassura et le bichonna un peu. Il soupira et alla le déposer dans sa chambre, de déshabillant et le séchant sommairement avant de le mettre sous les couverture, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil pour l'observer un moment, il frémit en le détaillant, serrant les dents, il se leva et le rejoint, posant sa main sur sa joue, il respirait encore mais il était froid. Il rajoutait une fourrure sur lui, se penchant un peu, il effleura ses lèvres , brûlant d'envie de le mordre. Il se redressa vivement, comme brûlé et sortait rapidement *_

**_*Plongé dans une inconscience à la fois glacée et brûlante, il s'éveilla au bout d'une petite heure, pas du tout reposé malgré l'absence salutaire de rêves. La gorge en feu, il toussa bruyamment, grondant aussitôt et étouffant ses hoquets dans l'oreiller. Ne remarquant pas la petite tache de sang qu'il avait laissée, il roula sur le dos dans un soupir, rejetant en partie sa couverture, commençant à avoir trop chaud. Son esprit encore embrumé mit un instant à prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui se passait. Il était dans la chambre du manoir qui lui était destinée. Entièrement nu. Et, après vérification, incapable de se lever, le corps douloureux et courbaturé de partout. Sa respiration s'affolant, les pupilles dilatées, il chercha au moins ses vêtements du regard, tendant désespérément le bras pour les atteindre*_ **

_*isolé dans le salon, en face de la large cheminé, il l'entendait se réveiller, il entendait son souffle s'accélérer... Il sentit le sang couler entre ses lèvres alors qu'il toussait. Oh douce torture, homme idiot...*_

**_*Grondant en se trouvant tout bonnement incapable de rien faire, il ferma les yeux et entreprit de réfléchir. C'était bien tout ce qui lui restait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, par tous les saints... Comment allait-il s'en sortir, surtout ? Pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, il gémit de douleur et se redressa en position assise, couverture ramenée sur lui. Héla arriva alors, posant un plateau de médicaments près de lui* Faites-moi sortir de là. *gronda-t-il. Elle le regarda d'un visage neutre, puis quitta la pièce. Rageusement, il renversa le plateau et s'enfouit sous les couvertures*_ **

_*Il soupira comme un parent exaspéré et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre, il frappa quelques coups et entra * Monsieur Stark... *Il ramassa le plateau et les médicament les plaçant hors de portée* vous vous comportez comme un enfant... Le froid à attaqué vos poumons, vous feriez mieux de... *il fut interrompu par un petit grattement contre la porte, puis Fenrir pointa le bout de son nez, levant ses grand yeux dorés vers lui, l'homme ignoble qu'il était s'adoucit un peu. Il lui sourit un peu et observa le petit qui allait au petit trot vers le lit, restant au pied du lit pour observer curieusement le nouveau venu, il releva les yeux à nouveau vers Loki, l'air interrogateur* non, non il ne reste pas. Il est la pour m'aider dans un nouveau projet *le petit garçon eut un petit sourire adorable. * Je crois qu'il vous aime bien_

**_*Tony gronda et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en entendant l'infâme arriver derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa présence, il voulait nier son existence, il voulait... Le petit bruit de pas lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un pas d'adulte. Quoi, le monstre séquestrait des enfants en plus du reste ? Horrifié, il sortit violemment la tête de la couverture, la lumière lui agressant les yeux, lui arrachant un grognement qui fit rire le petit. Posant son regard sur lui, il le contempla un instant sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas la tête d'un enfant prisonnier. Ou malheureux. Son fils ? Non... Peut-être ? Qu'en savait-il... Il risqua un début de sourire vers le garçon avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux, sans sang cette fois*_ **

*** Le petit fronça les sourcil à la quinte toux, il trottina vers Loki et le plateau de médicament, les ramenant a l'inventeur et les lui fourrant dans les mains, les montrant de son petit doigt potelé sous le regard abasourdi de Loki. ***

**_*Tony fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais n'eut pas le coeur de rejeter à nouveau les médicaments alors que c'était le petit qui les lui donnait. Il jeta un regard assassin au maitre de maison. Si c'était un piège... Il avala rapidement une gorgée de sirop absolument répugnant* Tu me donnes mes vêtements ? *demanda-t-il ensuite au petit, non sans un nouveau regard haineux vers Loki*_ **

_*Loki leva les yeux au ciel, c'était puéril* ils sont encore trempé, je vais vous en faire apporter de nouveaux... voulez vous que ce soit Fenrir qui vous les emmène ? *prenant le petit dans ses bras lorsqu'il tendit ses petites mains vers lui. * il ne peut pas parler. Sa langue est coupée. Sa... Mère le battait à cause de la couleur étrange de ses yeux, elle croyait que c'était le fils du démon ... Je... Passais en carrosse dans leur village et elle le j'étais presque sous les roues. Heureusement Sleipnir à de bon réflexe et il n'a rien eut. La mère a été jugée et est morte. Je l'ai récupéré mais il avait déjà perdu l'usage de la parole... *il serrait les dents, c'est dans ses moments la qu'il se disait que les hommes méritaient bien de mourir des pires façons possibles et imaginables, l'homme dans ce lit ne dérogeait sans doute pas à la règle. Aussi charmant soit il* bref, assez bavardé. *il sortit de la chambre et alla chercher des vêtements propre qu'il laissa apporter par Fenrir. *_

**_*Il resta un instant silencieux, sous le choc, regardant le petit avec désolation. Il n'était pas homme à larmoyer facilement mais il n'était pas un coeur de pierre non plus. Il demeura silencieux alors que les deux quittaient la pièce, seule une toux qu'il contint venant briser le mutisme de la pièce. Il était à deux doigts de se sentir mal d'avoir mal jugé Laufeyson lorsque son esprit frondeur se rebella. Qu'il ait recueilli un enfant maltraité ne changeait rien à ce qu'il lui avait fait , à lui. Quand on était un homme bon, on ne s'amusait pas à torturer l'esprit des honnêtes gens pour le plaisir ! Dès que le petit lui eut ramené ses vêtements, il le remercia d'un sourire et attendit qu'il soit parti pour s'habiller en vitesse et tâcher de se lever. D'abord, se trouver une arme. Puis demander des explications. Et si le maître de céans persistait à faire semblant de ne pas être le succube qui avait hanté ses nuits...*_ **

_*Il se sentit vraiment fatigué, si Fenrir s'y attachait comment pourrait il le tuer ensuite ?ce n'était pas qu'il les aimait ou quoi que ce soit mais... Si peut être un peu. Il avait recueillit chacun d'entre eux chez ses victimes et les parents, ignobles, les lui jetaient entre les griffes dans l'espoir d'avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Il était un monstre. Il l'assumait. Mais il était comme tout le monde au fond, les enfants étaient sacré. Même Satan frissonne aux pleurs d'un nourrisson. Le mal incarné seul peut s'en prendre à l'innocence de l'enfance. Et il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être ce Mal. Bref. Il les avait prit en pitié, et réussissait rarement à leur refuser quoi que ce soit...*_

**_*Les muscles encore douloureux mais essayant tant bien que mal de passer par-dessus pour se déplacer, il resserra autour de lui la peau d'ours qu'il avait attachée pour se préserver du froid des couloirs. Il se sentait ridicule, dans ces vêtements trop grands pour lui et ces pantoufles dont le seul mérite était d'être chaudes. Il choisit comme arme le tison de la cheminée, encore brûlant au bout, puis entreprit prudemment de quitter sa chambre, retenant sa toux du mieux possible. Quitter le manoir était de toute évidence compromis pour le moment... Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait avoir comme un enfant . Laufeyson ne lui voulait aucun bien. Ça, c'était clair. A pas de loup, il frissonna en passant tout près du salon où il était assis, hésitant. Aller vers la gueule du loup ou explorer les lieux pour pouvoir s'y cacher à un moment si le besoin était ?*_ **

_*Il entendait ses pas, sa respiration. Il l'entendit à la porte, se contrôlant pour ne pas le forcer au sommeil jusqu'à rémission complète voir un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux décidant de l'ignorer en soupirant, se demandant ce qu'il prévoyait de faire *_

**_*Il hésita encore un instant, puis prit une profonde inspiration et fit son choix. Il voulait savoir. Prudent, le tison à la main, prêt à frapper, il entra dans le salon, restant quelques pas derrière Laufeyson, lequel était tourné vers le feu.* Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_ **

_*Il soupira encore et se retourna lui adressa un regard fatigué -un tisonnier ? Vraiment ?- * j'ai demandé l'aide d'un inventeur reconnu pour un projet de mon invention et il a accepté. Si vous voulez faire chemin inverse il n'y a pas de problème. Vous devrez juste attendre qu'il s'arrête de neiger. *Il haussa les épaules, se redressant droit et fier*_

**_*Il serra les poings. Il se moquait de lui. Il se jouait entièrement et parfaitement de lui* Vous mentez. *souffla-t-il entre ses dents, la mâchoire si serrée que ses gencives lui faisaient mal.* Vous êtes partout, vous ne me quittez plus d'une semelle, vous me poursuivez jusque dans mes RÊVES ! *Son regard flamboya de colère, un frisson glissant dans son échine.* Et pour couronner le tout, vous vous amusez à essayer de me faire croire que je suis fou. C'est ça ? C'est votre jeu ? Cela vous plaît ?_ **

_*il haussa un sourcil à l'éclat de colère. Il hésita un moment puis son regard brilla de malice * tu doute. *faisant un sourire enjôleur et laissant voir ses canines acérées. C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. * tu as vraiment commencé à croire que tu devenait fou... *jouant avec un dé à coudre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts *_

**_*Il se sentit pris d'un frisson, autrement plus choqué que le précédent, reculant instinctivement d'un pas lorsque l'éclat du feu vint se refléter sur la pointe anormalement pointue des canines.* Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. *souffla-t-il sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, songeant plutôt à un moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite, et en vie. La tempête amenuisait ses chances, mais rester ici, c'était rester avec la promesse d'une mort très prochaine. Il n'avait jamais cru aux créatures mythiques. Mais il ne croyait pas être fou non plus. Il n'y avait donc pas d'autre conclusion possible*_ **

_Tony ... Tony... J'aurais pu te tuer ce soir dans la ruelle, ou en me glissant chez toi, ou à cette fête. J'aurais pu te tuer quand tu es arrivé et quand tu as essayé de t'enfuir très intelligemment durant une tempête de neige. *Il fit une petite moue et se rassît dans son fauteuil* je suis sur que tu doute encore, tu ne crois en rien, alors peut être que je n'existe pas. Les créature comme moi n'existent pas. C'est ce qu'on vous apprends au berceau*_

**_*Sa respiration se fit saccadée et brûlante, son regard brilla de rage qu'il peinait de plus en plus à contenir* Si tu n'existes pas, monstre, tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je te plante ça dans le coeur ? *siffla-t-il avant de bondir vers lui, le bras levé pour le frapper du tisonnier, autant dans l'élan de sa colère que par pur instinct de survie. Laufeyson vivant, il ne partirait pas d'ici.*_ **

_*Il ne bougea pas d'un cil à la menace, se contentant de le fixer, le plus sérieux du monde, n'utilisant pas la magie ou quoi que ce soit. Ne faisant que le fixer. *_

_***Il interrompit son geste un instant, un bref instant d'hésitation. Même un vampire pouvait craindre pour sa vie... Non ? S'il n'était qu'une chimère... Eh bien, que lui coutait-il de lui enfoncer ce tisonnier dans la poitrine, s'il n'était pas réel ? Et s'il s'avérait exister bel et bien et n'être qu'un monstre... Tony ne se sentirait certainement pas mal de l'avoir tué, même s'il s'agirait de son premier "meurtre." Serrant les dents, il lança son bras vers l'avant, poursuivant le chemin du tisonnier vers le coeur de l'enne** mi*_

_*il enroulait ses doigts autour du morceau de fer, stoppant sa course à un centimètre de son cœur. Il se redressa d'un mouvement, le désarmant et le plaquant au mur en tenant ses poignet, un moment déstabilisé par son arôme dans faiblir sa prise*_

**_*Il poussa un grondement suivi d'un petit halètement, son dos heurtant assez rudement le mur. Son souffle paniqua un peu, mais pas pour les raisons les plus logiques. Les images rouges et caressantes de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit, lui soulevant le coeur. Voulant se libérer mais tétanisé, il ne put que soutenir son regard*_ **

_*Il serra les dents et se perdit un moment dans le chocolat de ses yeux dans lesquels les flammes de la cheminé donnait des teintes or et rouge... Il le relâcha et s'éloignait à nouveau* cesse ces tentatives ridicules... Tu ne peux rien contre moi._

**_*Il était au bord de la crise nerveuse, le coeur battant à tout rompre, lorsque contre toute attente il le lâcha. En profitant pour s'éloigner de plusieurs pas, les jambes honteusement cotonneuses, il reprit ses esprits et sa contenance.* Penses - tu que je vais attendre bras ballants que tu m'assassines dans mon sommeil ?_ **

_*Il grogna un peu, il n'avait pas tort. * si je voulais te tuer tu serais déjà mort. * il récupéra le tisonnier et le rangea, rajouta une bûche au feu. Il se mordit la lèvre, dos tourné, par Lucifer... C'était bien la première fois qui se retrouvait dans telle situation... Il se disait qu'une fois mort... Il n'aurait eut qu'un repas. Pourquoi ne pas le garder ? S'en repaître de temps à autre en lui laissant assez pour vivre... C'était un schéma assez cruel il devait l'avouer. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il s'était trompé, cet homme était un maillon majeur dans l'histoire. La solution la plus raisonnée serait de lui faire tout oublier de lui... Et le renvoyer à son père. Une fois la tempête calmée. Oui il ferait ça* Va te reposer. Tu es malade. Je ne te tuerais pas. * les derniers mots passant difficilement ses lèvres, c'était comme un aveu de faiblesse*_

**_*Il le suivit du regard prudemment, prêt à courir aussi vite que ses muscles fatigués et ses poumons abîmés le lui permettaient. Mais rien ne vint, sinon l'étrange conseil suivi d'une tout aussi étrange promesse. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Alors pourquoi y croyait-il ? Il resta un instant bouchée bée.* C'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? La visite nocturne, le cauchemar ? *Il aurait du sauter sur l'occasion et fuir dans son lit en préparant sa défense , mais il voulait comprendre *_ **

_*Il soupirait et se retournait vers lui* je me suis trompé. Tu fais partie de l'histoire. Je ne touche pas à ceux la. *il se résigna, c'était ses propres règles et il se refusait à y faire entorse. * quand la neige cessera, je ... J'effacerais tes souvenirs et je te renverrais à ton père._

**_*Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il racontait . Son esprit enfumé de fatigue et de faiblesse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup il fallait dire . Mais il comprit tout de même très bien ses dernières phrases.* T-Tu ne touches pas à ma tête ! *siffla t il en reculant* Pas encore ! Et ne parle pas de me renvoyer chez mon père comme si j'étais un enfant de 5 ans ! *Il reculait jusqu'à la porte, effrayé pour de bon cette fois , non pas par la créature elle même mais par ce qu'elle projetait de faire à son cerveau *_ **

_que devrais je faire alors ? Te laisser repartir ainsi et attendre que tu revienne avec une armée pour le tuer ?! * il s'apaisa un peu pour ne pas l'effrayer plus encore et soupirait * calme toi, ton cœur bat trop vite si ça continue tu vas perdre connaissance ..._

**_*Il recula encore d'un pas lorsque la créature haussa le ton, son coeur battant effectivement beaucoup trop fort. Son coeur qui ne se faisait plus si jeune... Devait il dire à Laufeyson qu'il avait déjà eu nombre de problèmes ? Certainement pas. Il ravala son angoisse et releva fièrement le menton.* Si tu as le pouvoir de timmiscer dans les rêves, tu auras celui de te protéger d'une "armée", même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en lever une contre toi. Tant que tu me laisses tranquille ..._ **

_*Il soupira doucement, reprenant sa place dans son fauteuil* comme il te plaira... *faisant tourner entre ses doigts le Dé à coudre ... *_

**_*Il le regarda avec une perplexité agacée. Agacée parce qu'il aurait voulu être capable de tourner les talons, l'envoyer au diable, et s'enfouir dans son lit pour un véritable sommeil bien mérité* Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as joué avec moi._ **

_*Il sourit sombrement, il était plus calme au moins, il se redressa à nouveau et approcha* je préfère que mes victimes se jette sur mes crocs surtout avec un sang de ta qualité_

**_*Il se tendit instinctivement en le voyant se redresser. Il n'appréciait pas son air, ni le fait qu'il ait 20 centimètres de plus que lui. Un sourcil arqué, il risqua un sourire moqueur* Je présume que c'est un compliment... Mais sans vouloir te vexer, tu as obtenu l'effet inverse, je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te frapper ou de te fuir._ **

_Oui... Mais tu n'arrête pas d'y penser,mh ? *il approcha d'un pas* je suis peut être entré dans ton rêve mais c'est toi qui a continué_

**_*Il frissonna, un grognement roulant dans sa gorge, un éclat de trouble effrayé passant dans ses yeux avant qu'il secoue la tête avec véhémence* C'est toi, tu contrôlais ce rêve, c'est toi..._ **

_Non ... Au début peut être mais ensuite c'est toi qui a prit le contrôle *Il sourit doucement et croisa les bras en le regardant, ses yeux attrapant les siens*_

**_*Il secoua la tête à nouveau, son coeur s'affolant d'horreur. Non il n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait jamais été ce genre d'homme et ne le serait jamais* Tu mens... Tu veux encore me rendre fou... *La colère se mêlant à la peur, il sentit une pointe douloureuse dans sa poitrine*_ **

_*Il susurra *A quoi cela me servirait t il Mh ? *ses doigts effleurant sa joue avant de reculer un peu*_

**_*Un long frisson courut le long de son échine et il voulut reculer davantage. Ce qui n'aurait été possible que s'il avait été un spectre, étant donné qu'il était acculé contre un mur* C'est... c'est ce que tu aimes. Jouer avec les gens._ **

_Oui, ceux que je m'apprête à dévorer. Mais la... J'ai abandonné la chasse pourquoi je jouerais avec toi ? *haussant un sourcil amuse *_

**_Pourquoi devrais-je croire que tu as abandonné la chasse ? Et pourquoi essaierais-tu de me persuader que je suis un dépravé si tu ne voulais pas me rendre fou ? *Il serra les dents en se décalant vers la porte*_ **

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abordé ce sujet... *et il disait vrai... Il le laissa faire, ne le poursuivant pas, lui montrant qu'il pouvait s'enfuir quand il le désirait. *_

**_*Il fronça les sourcils* Abordé le sujet ? *Il recula encore un peu, se heurtant à un tableau et sursautant, son coeur battant toujours dangereusement fort, la fatigue le rattrapant lentement, sa vision se brouillant un instant*_ **

_*il commença à s'inquiéter de son état, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, constatant son état de fatigue. Il s'adoucit dans sa voix* c'est toi qui a tenu à en parler ..._

**_Parce que je veux savoir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu f-fait ça ? *Il chancela, se forçant à tenir debout, se tenant à un fauteuil, inspirant profondément pour tâcher de conserver tous ses esprits*_ **

_*sentant son malaise il se reculait un peu pour lui laisser de l'air * va te reposer nous en parlerons plus tard si tu le souhaite_

**_Je ne veux pas... Je veux juste... *Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait comprendre, mais il ne voulait plus en parler, ne plus avoir à penser à ce songe qui... Son coeur en perdaison eut raison de lui. Il vit un grand noir, et s'effondra*_ **

* * *

**et voila, crise cardiaque il meurt, Loki regrette de pas avoir eut le temps de le boire et fin ! Non je plaisante, la suite devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour respecter les personnages d'origines, ça doit être plus ou moins réussit**

**Laissez un petite review si l'envie vous en prends ça nous fera extrêmement plaisir et si vous avez des idées pour la mise en page ou si ce n'est pas assez clair ou si j'ai oublié des fautes d'orthographe... bref ce que vous voulez ! ^^**

**See you**


	2. Meet the Devil

Eeeet c'est reparti ^^ deuxième chapitre j'espère toujours que ca va vous plaire

petit rappel pour les codes personnages :

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

* * *

**_Je ne veux pas... Je veux juste... *Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait comprendre, mais il ne voulait plus en parler, ne plus avoir à penser à ce songe qui... Son coeur en perdaison eut raison de lui. Il vit un grand noir, et s'effondra*_ **

_Tony ! *Il le rattrapa avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Il paniqua un peu et se mît à cheval sur lui, commençant un massage cardiaque, rageant un peu* tu dois ... Faire partie de l'histoire ! Stupide mortel ! Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir épargné !_

**_*Le grand vide entre ses tempes laissa place à un bruit confus, comme un son de cloches, intolérable. Combien de temps était-il demeuré inconscient, une minute, une heure, une semaine ? Sentant un poids insister sur son coeur épuisé, il prit soudain une immense inspiration, les yeux grands ouverts, une quinte de toux le prenant aussitôt*_ **

_*il soupira de soulagement, le tournant sur le côté, le laissant respirer, passant les mains sur son visage * idiot..._

**_*Il grogna mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser manipuler, le souffle encore haletant, reprenant sa respiration peu à peu, les pupilles immenses et les yeux un peu rouges, le sol froid sous sa peau lui faisant mal et bien à la fois. L'insulte légère lui arracha un grondement, et il se secoua pour s'écarter un peu du vampire*_ **

_*Il secoua la tête * je vais te porter à ton lit... Ne m'oblige pas à rentrer dans ta tête pour t'endormir *il le souleva * ton cœur à arrêté de battre un moment. Ce n'est pas normal ..._

**_*Il gronda et gigota un peu pour se défaire de sa prise, mais tout svelte qu'il soit , le vampire était fort, et Tony était affaibli, une douleur sourde battant encore dans sa poitrine* Ha... Tu ne me connais pas..._ **

_*il fit une petite moue et hocha la tête * c'est vrai... Je ne te connais pas. *ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'un coup de talon et l'allongeant sous les draps*_

**_*Il hocha la tête. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord. Bien content de lui avoir coupé le sifflet, il se laissa transporter, restant malgré tout tendu, prêt à tout et surtout au pire, posant un regard suspicieux sur lui une fois dans son lit*_ **

_Repose toi. *il le couvrir sommairement * si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tire sur la corde. *il sortit assez rapidement, se frottant les yeux non vraiment plus vite il serait sorti de sa vie mieux il se porterait…*_

**_*Il n'eut pas le temps de le gratifier d'une réplique cinglante; il était déjà parti. Se demandant une nouvelle fois s'il n'était pas en plein délire, il s'enfouit sous la montagne de fourrures et ferma les yeux, S'endormant d'un coup sec, comme une masse, épuisé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la tempête faisait toujours rage, et son état semblait avoir empiré. Brûlant et frissonnant, la peau douloureuse, il se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Une journée entière ?*_ **

_*Il retourna dans son atelier pour se changer les idées, il traina dans sa grande bibliothèque, mais au final il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Alors il se résigna à attendre. Comme tout au Long de sa vie... Attendre. Patience. Il fermait les yeux pour écouter les sons du manoir*_

**_*Après un instant de réflexion - il devait avoir dormi douze bonnes heures. Malgré la tempête, il faisait clair dehors. -, il essaya de se lever, s'arrêtant dans son geste quand un petit trottinement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit. Tendu, s'attendant au pire, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Fenrir entrer, portant maladroitement un petit plateau de nourriture* Bonjour toi..._ **

***l'enfant lui faisait un petit sourire et posait le plateau à côté de lui, levant ses grands yeux intrigués vers lui. Il l'aimait bien, il trouvait qu'il avait une bonne tête. Et puis il avait semblé gentil. Il s'asseyait en tailleur par terre et le fixait, déterminé à le voir manger son plateau. S'il avait été récalcitrant avec ses médicaments il espérait qu'il ne le serait pas avec la nourriture.**

**_*Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et stabilisa le plateau sur ses genoux, avant de tapoter le lit du plat de la paume, invitant le petit à venir s'y asseoir. * Tu y seras mieux que par terre. *s'amusa-t-il en sentant le regard insistant de l'enfant sur lui et le plateau. Prenant la grande tasse de tisane chaude, il la porta à ses lèvres et but sans faire semblant, appréciant la chaleur du liquide et la fraîcheur de la menthe* Mais ne te mets pas trop proche, je pense que je suis malade. *Il fit la Moue*_ **

***Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui, c'est qu'il était haut le lit. Il fit une petite moue et tapota du bout d'un doigts son torse, il avait vu ce qui c'était passé et posait un regard interrogateur sur lui***

**_*Il sourit gentiment et ébouriffa sa tignasse avant de soupirer* Boh... Longue histoire... J'ai toujours été un peu abîmé, là-dedans. Et puis je ne suis plus tout jeune... *Il se retint bien de dire qu'il ne mourrait sûrement pas très vieux, même s'il le pensait.* Et toi ? Tu es bien ici ? *s'enquit il*_ **

***il sourit à sa caresse, secouant un peu la tête pour remettre en place ses cheveux, faisant une moue à son explication. Il hocha franchement la tête à sa question, il s'amusait bien ici, les habitants et Loki étaient tous gentils avec lui***

**_*Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre, hésitant. L'enfant semblait sincère. En même temps, si jeune et incapable de parler... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir.* Tu n'as jamais eu peur de monsieur Laufeyson ? C'est... un monsieur impressionnant, non ? *Il essayait de présenter la question de manière enfantine sans évoquer la véritable nature de l'homme, se demandant simplement si l'enfant était au courant et parvenait malgré tout à aimer son sauveur*_ **

***Il réfléchit un peu et secoua la tête, venant se rouler en boule à côté de lui, il dégageait de la chaleur. Monsieur Loki était gentil mais il était froid... Il savait comment et pourquoi il avait été recueillit. Monsieur Loki ne le lui avait jamais caché et il ne lui en voulait pas. ***

**_*Il se tendit un peu en voyant le petit se nicher contre lui, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des câlins, d'une autre parce que* Je suis malade... *lui rappela-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la fièvre toi aussi, petit bonhomme...*Il le regarda d'un air désolé et pensif à la fois. Il n'avait pas peur... Il était fort vraisemblable qu'il sache ce qu'était Laufeyson, et cela ne le dérangeait pas...*_ **

***il ronchonna mais ne bougea pas, montrant la fenêtre et la neige pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était le froid de dehors qui l'avait rendu malade. Pas un virus. ***

**_*Il soupira doucement mais ne put retenir un sourire. L'enfant était attendrissant, même Tony Stark, bourru et insouciant Tony Stark, ne pouvait le nier* Très bien... Mais il ne faudrait pas que ton père adoptif soit jaloux... *Il sourit en posant sa main sur la petite tête, toussant à nouveau dans le pli de son coude*_ **

***Le petit gloussa un peu mystérieusement et secoua un peu la tête, souriant à la pression rassurante de sa main alors qu'il s'endormait doucement***

**_*Il arqua légèrement un sourcil, l'air mystérieux du petit l'intriguant un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris de le sentir s'endormir et un peu embarrassé, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il se mordilla la lèvre et le regarda avec un petit sourire malgré lui, soupirant et retenant sa toux en reprenant son repas*_ **

***il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. L'homme ne se rendait pas compte que ce n'était pas de Tony qu'il serait jaloux mais de lui. L'avantage quand on était petit et muet c'est qu'on pouvait ouvrir plus grand les yeux. Et on voyait des choses que même les plus concernés ignoraient ***

**_*Il le regarda tout en mangeant, n'osant pas bouger, le petit s'étant vraiment endormi tout contre lui, tête sur sa cuisse. C'était une présence rassurante, mine de rien, presque thérapeutique. Tony sentait moins la douleur dans sa poitrine. A moins qu'on ait sournoisement glissé des médicaments dans son thé, évidemment. Il soupira. Quelle aventure, mon dieu... Alors qu'il fixait le vide, un bruit de pas le fit se tendre un peu*_ **

_*Il avait hésité à y retourner. Il semblait mal réagir à sa présence alors il abandonna l'idée. Au lieu de ça il avait demandé à Héla d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. La pauvre enfant avait été sauvée de parent terribles qui l'avait immolée. Il avait pût la sauver, mais une grande partie de son corps était difforme, fondu, ce qui était triste lorsqu'on voyait la beauté de son visage sans brûlure.  Elle laissait retomber son épaisse chevelure sur la partie abîmée de son visage. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, l'entrouvrant légèrement * Puis-je ?_

**_*Tony se détendit un peu en voyant apparaître un petit bout du visage féminin de Hela.* Oui... *Il hocha la tête et la suivit du regard, restant malgré tout prudent. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas aidé quand il lui avait demandé de le sortir de là. Bon, en même temps, il était littéralement impossible d'aller où que ce soit dans la tempête, mais elle aurait pu... Bref. Elle était fidèle à Laufeyson, tout simplement. Ce pouvait être une qualité comme un défaut. Il la regarda avancer, gardant une main sur la petite tête endormie de Fenrir, comme si le petit le protégeait par sa présence.*_ **

_*elle se présenta au bout du lit, timide et les yeux baissés * Monsieur Laufeyson m'envoie quérir votre état. Avez vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?_

**_*Il chercha son regard, trouvant à la fois mignon et troublant le fait que la moitié de son visage soit cachée par ses longs cheveux. Un peu surpris que le maître de maison ne soit pas venu lui même pour le tourmenter un peu plus, il resta silencieux puis sourit.* J'ai dû choper la crève dehors mais rien de bien important. J'ai à manger et à boire, je suis au chaud. Tout va bien, mademoiselle...?_ **

_*elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de voir Fenrir dans les bras de l'homme baissant les yeux à nouveau* oui.. Oui tout va bien. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités voilà tout. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer alors_

**_*Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, pris de compassion pour la jeune femme. Était-il donc si effrayant que ça ? Quand on savait qu'elle vivait avec un vampire, c'était plutôt très ironique...* Laissez-moi au moins vous faire un baise-main. *offrit-il en souriant, tendant une paume*_ **

_*elle entrouvrît les lèvres de surprise, hésitant et rougissant un peu, elle posa timidement sa main sur la sienne offerte, détournant le regard *_

**_*Il sourit doucement, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres de surprise en sentant la peau qui paraissait si douce rugueuse dans sa paume. Il regarda sa main, frémissant en voyant que deux doigts manquaient. Il se reprit rapidement toutefois, et son baisemain ne fut que plus délicat.* Merci. *souffla-t-il. Laufeyson recueillait donc vraiment les enfants maltraités... *_ **

_*elle frémit en sentant les lèvres sur le dos de sa main, elle fit une petite révérence et s'échappait presque, les joues rosissantes, l'homme était vraiment charmant. Elle reprit ses esprits avant de retourner vers Loki, lui rapportant ses paroles pour le rassurer avant de courir rejoindre Jormungandr pour lui raconter son aventure*_

**_*Tony sourit doucement en la regardant s'éloigner. Au moins un peu d'humanité dans le monde de fous où il avait mis les pieds. Il soupira et se renfonça dans ses coussins en caressant la petite tête de Fenrir, qui grogna d'aise dans son sommeil et se bouina un peu plus contre lui._ ** Jormungandr écouta sa soeur de coeur avec un sourire amusé et tendre à la fois. Pensif, aussi. Quand elle fut retournée à ses tâches, toute heureuse, il finit les siennes et rejoignit Loki, hésitant* Maître..?

_*Il se redressa lorsque l'aîné des enfants entrait, reprenant une posture assise* oui Jormungandr ? Il y a un problème ?_

Non... Non, au contraire. Eum... L'humain... Enfin, je veux dire, l'inventeur... *Il regardait le sol, dessinant des ronds du bout du pied, gêné* Il met un peu de vie dans la maison, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

_*Il rit un peu* oui c'est un fait ... *il le détailla du regard, il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire * allons, dis moi tout. *se redressant légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres *_

*Il garda le regard à terre. Loki était toujours bon pour eux et ne se mettait jamais en colère directement contre eux, mais ... eh bien on ne savait jamais.* Il pourrait... rester ? Ou, enfin, avoir envie de revenir ? Si... Enfin, il faudrait peut-être que vous... J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas fait connaissance dans les meilleures conditions... Mais il n'est, euh, jamais trop tard...

_*il fit une petite moue et hocha la tête, jouant avec ses doigts et relevant les yeux vers lui* je ne pense pas pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il a été bien... Clair sur ses intentions. Une fois remis il partira et ne reviendra pas. Si... Tu sais que si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez sortir en ville entre vous. Et puis tu pourrais voir ce petit messager. Il t'es sympathique il me semble,mh ? *souriant gentiment. *_

*Il rougit en baissant les yeux de plus belle* Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons nous voir au grand jour... *souffla-t-il dans un soupir, avant de toussoter* Mais je, enfin... Je parlais pour... pour vous, maître. Vous étiez tout joyeux quand vous prépariez sa venue. *Jormungandr ne pouvait évidemment pas percevoir l'odeur des êtres comme Loki mais il commençait a connaitre ce dernier et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi surexcité, meme pour les parfums les plus délicieux* Fenrir a déjà touché son coeur, et c'est vous qui avez sauvé Fenrir. Qui nous avez tous sauvés... C'est... c'est une brèche dans sa rancoeur. Du moins je pense. *Il regarda dehors* La tempête n'a pas l'air de vouloir cesser... Vous avez du temps. *Il eut un petit sourire puis s'inclina et s'éclipsa*

_*Il leva les yeux au ciel* et pourquoi pas au final ? Vous êtes jeunes. Vivez un peu. *ce fut à son tour de rosir un peu, détournant le regard * oui... Nous verrons, il ne voudra pas me voir aujourd'hui je pense. Nous verrons plus tard* il soupira en le laissant s'éclipser. Et voilà. S'il partait et ne revenait pas Fenrir allait lui en vouloir et les autres s'ennuieraient. Décidément il aurait mieux fait de choisir une autre proie*_

*Encore un peu rose, il sourit de voir son maître dans le même état que lui et, comprenant qu'il allait y réfléchir, sortit de la pièce tout content, allant rapporter la conversation à Héla qui de toute manière écoutait à moitié à la porte tout en nettoyant le couloir. Peut-être allait-il y avoir plus de chaleur dans ce manoir...

_***Tony, de son côté, bercé par la respiration régulière du petit contre lui, s'était assoupi à nouveau. Il ne s'éveilla qu'au soir, quand de petites mains le secouèrent doucement* Mmh qu'est-ce que c'est ?** _

_*Il s'apprêtait aller dîner. Par nécessité. Les enfants ne mangeaient pas avec lui tout le temps, ils prenaient leur repas quand ils le souhaitaient. Il avait beau expliquer qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mitonner les petits plats lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas en sentir le goût, ils s'entêtaient à cuisiner pour lui. Il faisait l'effort de sembler apprécier pour leur faire plaisir. Dans la grande salle cependant, seul à table, il faisait tourner sa fourchette entre les petites pommes de terres cuites au four, couvertes d'huile d'olive et du jus du poulet qui les accompagnait. *_

***Fenrir prit ses mains et le tira hors du lit, le poussant dans la salle de bain et courant lui rapporter des vêtement à sa taille. Monsieur avait donné à Héla des vêtement à lui et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait les repriser pour le plus jeune. Elle avait fait œuvre avec brio, comme toujours. Et Fenrir les lui donnait fièrement avant de s'éclipser pour le laisser se changer ***

**_*Tony se laissa faire, encore un peu trop mou de fatigue pour résister. Et puis c'était Fenrir. Il n'allait pas lui dire non. C'était désespérant, mais le petit était extrêmement attachant, et il se serait considéré comme un monstre s'il lui avait fait de la peine. Encore tout chaud de son long sommeil, ayant au fond meilleure mine malgré la fatigue, il se rafraîchit un peu et s'habilla, après avoir remercié le petit d'un sourire._ ** _**Il ne lui vint qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi on voulait qu'il s'habille. Retournant dans la chambre en faisant danser ses sourcils, il posa un regard interrogateur sur le petit, qui lui montra la porte et lui tendit la main. A peine étaient-ils sortis qu'ils tombaient "par hasard" sur Héla et Jormungandr.***  Nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez prendre votre repas en dehors de votre chambre. La salle à manger vous attend. *Et notre maître aussi, même s'il ne le sait pas, pensèrent-ils dans un sourire.  **Reniflant le coup fourré, Tony n'eut toutefois pas la force de refuser, et les remercia d'un sourire, se laissant guider par Fenrir.**_ **_Entrant dans la vaste et silencieuse salle ou brûlait un feu, il arqua un sourcil en entendant le cliquetis paresseux d'une fourchette. Il regarda Fenrir... Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Petit malin. Il ne put retenir un sourire, malgré sa légère tension.* Bonsoir... *lança-t-il à tout hasard, pour faire plaisir à l'enfant*_ **

_*Il retint un sursaut, la surprise devant cependant se voir sur son visage * b... Bonsoir. *il ne s'attendait pas à ça, regardant interrogativement les enfants qui s'ecclipserent sans réponse après avoir ajouté un couvert *_

**_*Il n'eut guère le temps de protester ou de songer à une stratégie de repli intelligente, Fenrir le faisait déjà s'asseoir et lui embrassait la joue avant de s'enfuir sur ses petites jambes en riant* Ahem... *Il replaça sa veste et son pourpoint.* J'ai l'impression que nous avons tous deux été attirés dans un piège... *Il attrapa sa serviette et l'accrocha à son col, regardant son assiette*_ **

_*Il rit un peu et hocha la tête * ils t'apprécient ... *prenant une gorgée de vin rouge, au moins il pouvait sentir la brûlure légère de l'alcool sur son palais. Il prit une bouchée et mâchonna un bout de viande* tous. Enfin Sleipnir t'en veux un peu d'avoir forcé ta monture à sortir dans cette tempête. Mais compte tenu de la situation il ne t'en tienst pas vraiment rigueur ..._

**_*Il lui jeta un petit regard à la dérobée, puis entreprit de découper ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et de porter une perte bouchée à ses lèvres* Ce malheureux cheval ... Il ne voudra plus jamais que je lui monte dessus... *Il soupira en prenant une petite gorgée de vin, avant de se mordiller la lèvre , hésitant avant de demander * Ils savent ce que tu es ?_ **

_*Il continua à manger doucement, il sourit à ses paroles, il retint un soupira à sa question * Oui. Ils savent ce que je suis. Et ils comprennent ... * c'était la chose la plus belle avec les enfants. Il y avait ce moment ou ils n'avaient pas conscience de la "normalité" *_

**_Ils ... comprennent ? *Il haussa doucement les sourcils, incertain de savoir ce qu'il signifiait par cela. Il releva à nouveau son regard sur lui, prenant cette fois et sans doute pour la première fois le temps de détailler son visage... enfin dans le monde réel. Il frissonna lorsque le visage extasié du rêve revint à sa mémoire et plongea à nouveau le nez dans son verre . Il faisait chaud , non ?*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement * oui. Ils comprennent que j'ai des nécessités et ils m'acceptent ainsi. Je leur ai toujours laissé le choix de partir s'ils le désiraient_ _*Il haussa un sourcil à la vision de la gène de l'homme. *_

**_Oh. Oui. Je vois. *Il hocha lentement la tête, sirotant lentement son vin avant de l'avaler , l'agréable picotement le réveillant un peu. C'était un excellent vin... Vieux , très vieux. Il retint encore un instant les autres questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres , préférant se les brûler sur sa nourriture avant de ne plus tenir : * Pourquoi avoir tant voulu me... m'avoir ?_ **

_*Il rit un peu à la question * j'ai besoin de me nourrir de sang humain de temps à autres. Non seulement pour être en plein possession de mes moyens mais aussi ... C'est la seule chose qui ait un goût pour moi. Et je peux sentir ton sang. Et... Il doit vraiment etre délicieux... *frissonnant un peu et se retenait de sauter sur la table pour le mordre. Il reprit ses moyens en finissant son verre de vin, frustré par l'absence de goût*_

**_*Il déglutit légèrement, sa bouchée passant un chouia de travers alors qu'il tâchait de ne pas montrer le mélange de choc et de malaise que cette déclaration, tout comme l'air de désir contenu qui s'affichait sur les traits du vampire, lui procurait.* Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander. *tâcha-t-il de plaisanter en se plongeant à nouveau dans son verre.*_ **

_Certes... Demander à un vampire pourquoi il veut du sang et plus précisément le sien.. *il fit une petite moue* moyen. *il changea le sujet * cependant mon idée de projet était sérieuse et si tu as des remarques... Cette machine pourrait révolutionner le monde ... Ou le détruire comme toutes les inventions de l'homme ..._

**_*Il grimaça et se cacha à moitié dans sa serviette en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres. La remarque suivante le laissa muet de stupeur. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire, et était sur que ce n'était qu'un prétexte... Avait-il donc vraiment affaire à un génie qui s'ignorait ?* Toutes les inventions ont le potentiel d'accéder à ces deux destins. Et l'un n'exclue pas l'autre, là est le drame *philosopha-t-il, plutôt content de changer de sujet* Mais est-il bien sage pour moi de rester près de vous alors que mon sang vous... attire... tant ? *Ses pommettes rosirent de nouveau, pour son plus grand malheur*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement. Quel homme intéressant était ce... Une chance qu'il ne l'ai pas tué avant d'en connaître plus* et bien je suppose que ce serais vrai pour un jeune vampire mais je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air. Je sais me contrôler. *Il haussa les épaules *_

**_*Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait en effet pas songé que Loki pouvait être, eh bien... très très vieux. Il avait bêtement assimilé sa jeunesse de visage à une jeunesse tout court. Idiot de sa part.* Je suppose que je devrai vous faire confiance. Sur ce point. *Sur les autres, c'était encore à voir. Il n'avait définitivement pas encore pardonné le cruel jeu sur son esprit* Et quel âge avez vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_ **

_*Il haussa très vaguement les épaules * en effet... *Il ricana un peu et resservit leur coupes pour en prendre une gorgée * certes c'est indiscret mais à vrai dire j'ai perdu le compte. Une demi douzaine de siècle dirons nous, un peu moins il me semble._

**_*Il resta un instant silencieux, quelque peu... choqué ? Il n'aurait pas dû cela dit, car après tout quand on était immortel, on pouvait bien dater de l'aube des temps ... Mais c'était si surréaliste. Loki Laufeyson était surréaliste.* Eh bien... Je dois être un bébé , pour vous . * La comparaison était un peu malsaine maintenant qu'il y songeait mais ... Bon. *_ **

_*Il rit légèrement en faisant tourner le verre de vin entre ses doigts* pas exactement, et comme si j'étais... Bloqué dans le temps. Tu comprends ? Je ne suis... Ni plus vieux... Ni plus jeune. Je suis juste bloqué. *il haussa les épaules* comparativement certes ça pourrait semble à ce que tu dis. Mais en soi... Tout ce que j'ai en plus c'est de l'expérience ._

**_*Il sourit légèrement en regardant le vin tourner dans la coupe , comme hypnotisé un instant, avant de hausser un sourcil , jurant avoir entendu un sous entendu dans le dernier mot* Expérience ? *s'enquit-il en relevant les yeux sur lui, ceux ci légèrement plissés en se demandant ce qu'il entendait exactement par là *_ **

_*il haussa un sourcil en portant le verre à ses lèvres, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son ventre. Il sourit innocemment* et bien j'ai plus vécu que toi, donc j'ai pu faire plus de chose en conséquence j'acquière plus d'expériences ..._

**_*Il plissa les yeux, le sentiment de malaise revenant, un atténué par le vin. Il poussa un sourire sur ses lèvres , refusant de perdre la face à nouveau en tremblant devant une dépravation qui n'était certes pas la sienne mais qui n'avait rien d'effrayer en soi* Vous n'êtes pas bien précis . *remarqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut neutre *_ **

_*Il rit un peu et secoua la tête, il finit son assiette, se rendant juste compte qu'il avait fini, et reprit son verre* parce que ça ne concerne rien de particulier. J'ai mené mes expériences dans tout les domaines. *il haussa nonchalamment les épaules * quitte à vivre longtemps autant essayer de faire le plus de choses possibles *_

_**Vu comme ça. *souffla-t-il simplement avec un fin sourire, secouant légèrement la tête. Il se faisait trop d'idées.* Je me demande ce que je ferais si j'étais immortel... *pensa-t-il tout haut avant de frémir * Non pas que ce soit une option. *Précisa-t-il rapidement en ramenant son regard sur lui, finissant son assiette et se cachant à nouveau derrière sa serviette pour s'essuyer les lèvres* Vous ne m'avez toujours pas vraiment répondu. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous amusé avec ma tête ? L'enivrement de la**   **chasse ?**_

_***** Il fit jouer ses doigts sur le bord du verre, soupirant un peu* disons ... Disons simplement que ... Oui. C'est à peu près ça. *faisant tourner un peu son vin, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer de nouveau*_

**_*Il fronça le nez, pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse* Vous ne semblez pas entièrement convaincu de votre propre affirmation. *constata-t-il en regardant le liquide couleur sang danser dans le globe de verre*_ **

_*Il frissonna et secoua la tête. Regardant le verre de l'humain, ses doigts autour, les yeux remontant le long de son bras et sur sa gorge, ses lèvres avant de fixer ses yeux * lorsque les personnes qu'on laisse approcher risquent de courir à votre perte. On s'habitue à la solitude. Et j'aime lier l'utile à l'agréable, avec un peu d'amusement *il savait qu'il regretterait sans doute ces mots à un moment ou à un autre * charmer quelqu'un c'est tout un art, plein de subtilités. Je m'y suis mal prit cette fois mais pour ma défense Cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais pas échoué si lamentablement *echappant un petit rire.* et puis j'aime mériter mon trophée. Je ne voulais pas juste prendre comme ça. Je voulais que tu viennes de toi même jusqu'à moi._

**_*Il tressaillit, luttant pour n'en rien montrer, ses doigts se crispant tout de même un peu sur le pied de sa coupe. Ignoble plan que celui que Laufeyson lui avouait ainsi à mi-voix. Il ne paraissait pas forcément fier de lui, mais cela ne changerait rien au caractère vicieux de ses désirs, et de sa machination. Il se mordit la lèvre, se forçant au calme, à analyser la chose en scientifique, la tête froide. Mission impossible. Mais il pouvait au moins faire semblant.* Je vois. *Derrière le choc, il ressentait une certaine fierté de lui avoir si bien résisté.* Vous avez peut-être raté, mais je suis là, maintenant. Le sort a plutôt joué en votre faveur. Enfin, si on oublie le fait que me tuer vous mettrait en mauvaise posture face à Fenrir. *Ça, il l'avait compris. Et en était doublement heureux. L'affection du garçon le touchait en elle-même, mais si en plus elle devenait protection...*_ **

_*Il sentait une colère sombre monter en lui, un éclat écarlate assombrissant le vert de ses yeux avant qu'il ne se calme. Il pouvait comprendre après tout, comment apprécier l'homme qui voulait vous tuer, il força un sourire poli* il s'en remettrait j'en suis sur... *reposant son verre* mais il me semble que j'ai été assez clair sur le sujet. Dois je vraiment te rassurer une fois de plus ?_

**_*Il soutint son regard, quand bien même il vit la colère y passer. Il se sentit presque, presque coupable de jouer sur son affection pour le petit et de s'en servir comme rempart, mais au point où il en était, il avait besoin de toutes les garanties possibles. Sans avoir peur de la mort, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas accompli tout ce qu'il devait accomplir* Un accident est vite arrivé. *souffla-t-il, baissant les yeux, l'image de sa mère lui venant un instant, lui faisant baisser les yeux* J'en sais quelque chose._ **

_*Il fronça les sourcils à ces phrases énigmatiques, incertain de leur nature * c'est une menace ? * il commençait à appréciait l'homme, qu'il les menace et il changerait rapidement d'idée et tant pis pour l'Histoire *_

**_*Il fronça les sourcils, s'extirpant de ses pensées et comprenant que ses mots avaient été mal interprétés* Non ! Non... L'accident serait que vous ne sachiez plus vous contenir. Et je sais quelque chose des accidents vite arrivés parce que... *Il ne voulait pas parler de sa mère, pas à lui, pas maintenant* Eh bien vous connaissez l'état de mon coeur. *éluda-t-il*_ **

_*Il resta un moment perplexe, le scrutant, il savait que ce n'était pas une menace mais il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose... Il pinça ses lèvres et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait aucun droit de le questionner s'il ne voulait pas lui parler *_

**_*Il reprit un peu contenance et inspira profondément avant de sourire, détachant sa serviette* Merci pour le repas... *Il hésita un instant. Aller prétendre dormir et songer à un plan d'évasion ou accorder le bénéfice du doute et redescendre dans cet atelier ? Dilemme cornélien...* Et si nous allions voir cette machine ? *finit-il par demander. Après tout elle était réellement intéressante..*_ **

_*Il secoua la tête * pas de quoi. *décidément il allait de surprise en surprise ce soir. Il hocha doucement la tête * comme il te siéra... *il se levait prudemment, commençant à se demander s'il ne jouait pas une quelconque manigance avant de décider que peu importait. *_

**_C'est pour ça que je suis venu après tout. *Il esquissa un petit sourire, bêtement fier de l'avoir pris au dépourvu, même si vraiment il n'avait aucune arrière pensée sinon celle de ne pas mourir ici, ou pire, être transformé à son tour. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Fenrir qui leur fit un grand sourire et décida de lui suivre un moment, trottinant entre eux sur ses courtes pattes*_ **

_*Il hocha la tête en le guidant, souriant alors que le tout petit sautillait autours deux, il eut une touche de mélancolie, Fenrir serait malheureux lorsque Tony partirait... *_

**_*Il sourit et ébouriffa les mèches de l'enfant aux yeux dorés, celui ci faisant semblant de s'en offenser avant de leur courir dans les jambes, tout malicieux. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour demander à Loki de le prendre et embrassa sa joue, avant de faire un signe de la main à Tony et de repartir dans les couloirs pour gagner sa chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls près de la forge allumée de l'atelier* Votre maquette ?*s'enquit-il en montrant cette dernière sur le plan de travail*_ **

_*il sourit au manège du petit, il l'avait toujours intrigué, il se demandait tout le temps ce qui pouvait bien dans sa petite tête * oui... Imagine la quatre fois plus grande *souriant doucement *_

**_*Il hocha la tête, étudiant l'objet sous toutes ses coutures avec intérêt , essayant de se mettre dans un état d'esprit propice au travail . Il était vraiment bien, quand il était entièrement plongé dans une invention. Il était heureux, et plus rien ne le troublait . * Je pense que cette partie pourrait être améliorée. La rentabilité de la machine serait meilleure . Vous avec de quoi dessiner des plans ?_ **

_*Il hocha la tête et alla lui chercher lui nécessaire* ça ira ?*lui ramenant parchemins vierges et plume à encre observant ce qu'il faisant *_

**_Parfait. *Il s'autorisa un sourire en prenant papier et plume, installant le tout à la grande table de dessin ouvragée, très jolie, qui trônait près de la maquette* Regardez. Cette partie, là, la triangulaire derrière laquelle vous avez placé les engrenages. Supprimez - la, elle ne vous sert pas à grand chose au fond pour l'usage que vous voulez faire de la machine. Elle est une sécurité supplémentaire c'est vrai mais regardez, avec l'espace qur vous gagnez en l'enlevant, vous ajoutez une turbine, et vous obtenez le double des résultats._ **

_*Il écouta avec attention, penché à côté de lui* en effet... Et ça la ? Je me demandait si le plomb était vraiment un bon matériau pour cette pièce. Quelque chose de plus léger peut être ? Pour éviter de ralentir le mécanisme ?_

**_*Il observa la pièce et hocha la tête* Le changement de matériaux pourrait être une judicieuse idée , en effet. Je suis en train de mettre au point un alliage à la masse très réduite, je pourrais peut-être en faire le test sur cette machine ?_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil, intéressé et intrigué par le projet* pourquoi pas. Quel est-ce ? *prenant la plume en effleurant ses doigts sans le vouloir, ne s'en formalisant pas et notant le changement sur le croquis *_

**_*Il jeta un petit regard involontaire à la zone de ses doigts qu'il avait touchée, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était lui aussi en répondant * Vibranium. Solide et léger, le compromis parfait. Enfin si je réussis ._ **

_C'est un projet d'envergure ! Je suis sur que ça aboutira... *Il nota le nom du composant, ajoutant quelques notes de ci ce là. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent là à modifier les plans mais lorsqu'il releva le nez la nuit était bien avancé.* il se fait tard... Je pense que nous en avons assez fait pour le moment ? Un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal._

**_*Il releva les yeux sur la fenêtre à son tour, l'emplacement vague de la lune derrière les nuages et les bourrasques de neige lui indiquait presque 1 heure du matin * Je me sens étrangement mieux ... *partagea t il sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction* Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me formaliser, mais pourquoi le tutoiement ?_ **

_*il sourit à l'aveu qu'il lui fit. Échappant un petit rire à la question * pourquoi pas ?_

**_*Il haussa légèrement les épaules* Je ne sais pas, parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas , je suppose. *Il faillit ajouter "intimement" mais se mordit la langue de justesse , rouge *_ **

_*il sourit et hocha la tête, observant son rougissement mais ne le faisant pas remarquer * vous ferait-il plaisir que j'abandonne le tutoiement ? Je n'aime pas vouvoyer. C'est trop formel. Je m'y plie dans certaines occasions mais lorsque ce n'est pas strictement nécessaire ..._

**_*Il haussa les épaules, cachant son embarrassement idiot - il avait quarante ans nom de nom, il n'était plus un enfant !- en se replongeant un peu dans les schémas* Faites comme bon vous semble, j'étais simplement curieux de savoir.._ **

_*Il sourit un peu plus en le voyant faire, ne répondant que par le silence. Il posa la clef de l'atelier à côté de lui* ne veillez pas trop tard... Bonne nuit *il s'éclipsa sur ses mot découvrant Fenrir endormit de l'autre côté de la porte, sans doute les écoutant avant se s'endormir bercé par les termes scientifiques qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le souleva délicatement et alla le coucher avant de se retirer lui même dans sa chambre *_

**_*Il se retint d'échapper une question narquoise sur ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il veillait effectivement trop tard, préférant éviter de piquer le vampire qui après tout avait été plutôt courtois dans les dernières heures. Si on oubliait sa tentative abjecte sur sa personne, imputable sûrement à des instincts qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment réprimer... Non, Laufeyson pouvait être quelqu'un de tout à fait bien. Et puis il avait de bonnes idées, scientifiquement parlant. Tony travailla encore une heure sur les schémas, puis prit la clé, sortit en fermant la porte et alla se coucher, tombant comme une masse*_ **

_*Il veilla longtemps, le sommeil était optionnel pour lui, prenant un livre quelconque de sa bibliothèque, il se reposa un peu pour le reste de la nuit. Il se leva avec le soleil, la neige tombant toujours à perte de vue. Il déambula un peu dans le manoir, écoutant la vie se réveiller peu à peu entre ses murs*_

**_*Il s'éveilla après environ 10 heures de sommeil sans rêve, agréablement reposé, malgré tout l'étrange de sa situation. S'étirant dans un grognement d'aise, il paressa au lit un instant, avant de rouler en dehors et de s'habiller prestement. Héla avait déjà déposé son petit déjeuner sur la petite table qui jouxtait le mini salon dont été pourvu sa chambre, et il se nourrit rapidement avant d'aller se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, vérifiant au cas où qu'il n'avait pas été mordu dans son sommeil - savait-on jamais -. Après quoi il quitta sa chambre à pas de loup, voulant explorer le manoir aujourd'hui*_ **

***A 9 heures 30 tapante, Fenrir galopait dans le manoir, courant en riant gaiement, il rejoint Hela en cuisine qui lui avait préparé une pâtisserie tout chaude sortant du four.**   _Loki souriait en entendant le monde s'agiter, Stark et les enfants. S'il était assez ... Agréable avec lui peut être reviendrait il au moins pour Fenrir. Pour le moment il les appréciait. Mais seulement peut être parcequil y était forcé...?*_

**_*Tony se perdit évidemment un peu dans les ailes qu'il n'avait pas encore visitées, tournant en rond entre des chambres désertes où tout semblait presque tomber en poussière et une véritable salle de bal au beau parquet encore ciré mais couvert de poussière également. Cette demeure avait du être splendide, autrefois... Arrivant dans une galerie dont l'accès était condamné, il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un instant avant d'outrepasser l'interdiction et d'entrer découvrant une série de portraits peints à moitié dissimulés derrière des voiles noirs*_ **

_*il tiqua en comprenant ou il se trouvait, oh... Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit ? Il le rejoint silencieusement, s'adossant à un mur derrière lui en attendant qu'il le remarque. C'était la salle de ses ancêtres, la se trouvaient tout les tableaux de ses prédécesseurs...*_

**_*Sourcils légèrement froncés, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour faire glisser une des tentures noires, dévoilant le visage taillé à la hache d'une homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnante. Un oeil lui manquait, dissimulé derrière une oeillère. L'oeil qu'on pouvait voir était d'un bleu perçant. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis un très furtif souffle derrière lui le fit se retourner dans un sursaut. Soupirant en le reconnaissant dans l'ombre, il murmura nerveusement* Vous pouvez arriver normalement, vous savez..._ **

_*il ne pût retenir un frisson a l'apparition de l'homme haï. Ses iris se teintant de rouge un bref instant. Même ainsi il pouvait sentir son regard empli de dédain sur lui. Il se secoua un peu* mais je suis arrivé le plus normalement du monde..._

**_*Il frémit en percevant le cramoisi des iris, reculant un peu avant de comprendre que cette colère ne lui était pas adressée. * Eh bien vous pourriez arriver anormalement, en faisant des bruits de pas, par exemple._ **

_*Il sourit un peu* ce serait moins amusant... *il avança un peu, venant à ses côtés et osant braver le regard à l'œil unique*_

**_Parlez pour vous... *Il grogna un peu, puis leva le regard sur l'homme dans le tableau, n'osant guère poser de question. * Un aïeul ? *finit il quand même par demander *_ **

_*Il grimaça un peu* plus ou moins... C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. *il secoua doucement la tête *_

**_*Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Une bien mystérieuse réponse que celle-ci...* Je vois. *Il lui jeta un petit regard puis passa au portrait suivant avec une certaine hésitation*_ **

_*Il se crispa un peu mais ne le retint pas, fixant le voile qu'il le regardait faire doucement glisser. Le laissant tranquillement agir.*_

**_*Il découvrit le visage doux et souriant d'une femme aux cheveux flamboyants, striés de quelques bandes grises. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais... aimante*_ **

_*Il échappa un sourire et soupira un peu, c'était elle qui l'avait construit, lorsqu'elle avait disparu et... À la suite des événement ... Il avait lentement abandonné les principes qu'elle lui avait inculqué. Pourtant il lui vouait toujours le plus grand des respects*_

**_*Il leva brièvement les yeux sur le vampire, cherchant une explication silencieuse dans ses yeux. Surpris de le voir sourire, il essaya de mettre un rôle sur le visage. Mère ? Grande soeur ? Tante ? Le problème avec les immortels était que l'âge n'était pas vraiment un repère.* Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui? *s'enquit-il, choisissant de dévier le sujet*_ **

_*Il manqua de sursauter, perdu dans ses pensées * je n'ai rien prévu de particulier. La neige tombe toujours... Mais moins fort, d'ici demain peut être pourrons nous dégager une voie mais en attendant je suis sur que les enfants apprécieraient jouer dehors un peu *_

**_*Il arqua les sourcils. Jouer ? Même les plus vieux. Voilà qui était... Eh bien, inattendu. Sans doute parce que Tony n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouer beaucoup étant petit. D'ailleurs...* Je n'ai jamais joué dans la neige..._ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil à la confession à demi mot, faisant une légère moue. * Pas d'inquiétude, je suis sur, que vous le vouliez où non, qu'ils vous entraîneront dans leur jeux *il lui fit signe de le suivre et revint vers l'étage des chambre, lui trouvant un manteau épais et un pour lui même._  À peine enfilait t il le sien que Fenrir débarquait en traînant Sleipnir derrière lui, fonçant à toutes jambes vers la porte, suivit de près par une Héla sautillante et un Jorm bien plus calme.

**_*Il se laissa entraîner, n'ayant guère le choix à vrai dire, pris dans le tourbillon des jeunes gens surexcités . Attendri dès qu'il vit Fenrir tout enroulé de fourrures, petite balle toute chaude et toute sautillante, il se plia de bon coeur à tous ses jeux, même si son "vieux" dos lui faisait plus d'une fois sentir l'inconvenance de certains mouvements. Ils finirent par tous se lancer dans la construction d'un graaand bonhomme de neige et d'un igloo pour le plus jeune*_ **

_*Loki les surveillait de loin aidant un peu de temps à autre, pour le moment donnant disertement des coups de main au plus jeune qui avait des difficultés à porter trop de neige... Et puis... Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, c'était coureur d'avance et ça terminait toujours ainsi. Un Fenrir tout malicieux fit une boule de neige et la balança au visage de Sleipnir qui en essayant de lui renvoyer toucha Jorm... Et la bataille de boule de neige fut lancée. L'une d'elle par mégarde atteignant la nuque de Tony, Loki retenant un rire à difficulté *_

**_*Tony poussa un couinement des moins virils en recevant le projectile gelé contre la nuque, la neige descendant horriblement le long de son échine et son dos, le faisait sautiller dans tous les sens* Petits montres, vous allez voir ! *cria-t-il en ne pouvant contenir un sourire, son esprit d'inventeur se mettant en marche alors qu'il se trouvait un coin en hauteur et se contruisait rapidement un fort d'où il se mit à bombarder tout le monde, une boule égarée venant heurter Loki en pleine face*_ **

_*Il y eut un moment de latence avant qu'il ne rentre dans le jeu, un large sourire aux lèvre alors qu'il trichait un peu pour envoyer à la suite des dizaines de boules de neiges en vengeance sur l'inventeur.*_

**_Ce n'est pas du jeu ! *protesta Tony sans même s'en rendre compte, s'amusant beaucoup trop, plus que jamais à vrai dire, pour penser à l'incongruité de la situation, les jeunes riant de plus belle et se construisant leur propre fort pour attaquer les adultes. Le tout se joua bientôt sur le champ de bataille, toutefois, leur petit cercle s'échangeant boule après boule, avant que Fenrir se mette à courir vers une pente douce sur laquelle il aimait faire la luge, s'y laissant glisser tout joyeux,suivi par les autres*_ **

_*Il reprit son souffle alors qu'ils s'échappaient, il riait doucement, le pauvre bonhomme de neige victime des tirs perdus n'ayant plus grand chose d'humain. Il j'étais un coup d'œil à Tony pour vérifier que tout allait bien.*_

**_*Il riait à en perdre haleine, ayant attrapé Hela dans ses bras et l'ayant déclaré son otage jusqu'à ce que Jorm le bombarde pour la libérer et parte avec elle et Sleipnir rejoindre Fenrir au bas de la pente. * Ah mais vous ne nous échapperez pas comme ça ! *sourit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, vérifiant que son coeur était toujours en place avant d'entreprendre de les poursuivre, échangeant un bref regard pétillant avec Loki*_ **

_*Il sourit un peu plus et courrait après eux avec lui manquant de tomber une ou deux fois le long de la pente, retombant presque en enfance. *_

**_*Il se laissa dépasser par Laufeyson qui était beaucoup plus rapide et agile que lui, s'autorisant de petites pauses pour ménager son coeur mais s'assurant de garder le rythme... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne les pieds dans une branche et débaroule la pente en tournant sur lui même, happant les jambes de Loki au passage et l'entraînant dans sa chute*_ **

_*Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il amortissait la chute de l'inventeur, se retrouvant bloqué et haletant légèrement par la course sous lui*_

**_*N'ayant pas davantage compris ce qui se passait, il rouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant le roulé boulé terminé, papillonnant un peu, surpris de sentir quelque chose de froid mais pas du tout constitué de flocons sous lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête pour tomber nez contre nez et yeux dans les yeux avec le vampire*_ **

_*Il se figea de stupeur, n'osant pas bouger un cil ou dire quoi que ce soit, leur deux visages extrêmement proche, lui ramenant à l'esprit le rêve... Il se secoua un peu pour reprendre consistance, balbutiant un peu* de.. Est ce que ça va ?.._

**_*Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un bête poisson pendant quelques instants avant de toussoter et de rouler sur le côté, les joues rouges- heureusement, elles l'étaient déjà avant, du fait de la vivacité de leurs mouvements et du froid.* Tout va bien. Entier. Je pense. Et vous ? *s'enquit-il en se levant , faisant un geste de la main pour rassurer Fenrir qui accourait - même si le sourire du petit laissait penser que son émotion du moment n'était pas l'inquiétude*_ **

_*le gloussement du petit le tira de sa torpeur et il se redressa vivement à son tour, époussetant son manteau * oui... Oui ça va .*tout le monde revenant doucement vers eux, pensant inconsciemment de même concernant ses joues rosies *_

**_*Il sourit aux petits et ajouta son mouchoir comme un drapeau blanc* Paix mes amis ! Je propose que nous rentrions au chaud et que je vous prépare ma recette secrète de lait au chocolat sur le feu !_ **

_*Il rit doucement alors que les enfants faisaient de gros yeux à la proposition acquiesçant avec joie. Tous rentrés et attendant impatiemment l'humain à l'intérieur. Loki se trouva attendrit par tout cette vie... *_

**_Ils vont trop vite pour moi ... *remarqua t il en souriant, restant un peu à la traîne, Loki l'accompagnant.* Désolé pour tout à l'heure . La chute. *dit il précipitamment*_ **

_*Il rit un peu en se passant la nuque * oh.. Ce n'est rien. je suppose qu'à moins que la chute ait été volontaire... * Riant un peu et Lui tenant la porte à l'entrée *_

**_*Il rougit et secoua la tête* Non, certes non... *Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour pallier à sa gêne et entra rapidement, souriant en voyant les enfants qui l'attendaient avec impatience, Hela ayant déjà sorti les ingrédients* Prêts pour de la magie ?_ **

_*Il rit un peu alors que les petits S'agglutinaient autour de lui, Fenrir tapant dans ses mains pour signifier son empressement, faisant un large sourire*_

**_*Il embrassa la tête du plus jeune sans même y réfléchir. La dernière fois qu'il s'était occupé d'un enfant remontait à plus de dix ans maintenant, il avait oublié à quel point cela lui faisait du bien. Versant des proportions astronomiques de lait et de chocolat fondu dans la marmite qui attendait sur le feu, il touilla soigneusement le tout* Amenez vos tasses !_ **

_*Tout les petits se mettait en file avec leurs tasses, Hela ayant prit soin de prendre les plus grandes tasses pour tout le monde. Il rit doucement en observant la foule*_

**_*Il rit doucement et les servit copieusement, ébouriffant les cheveux des jeunes hommes et faisant un nouveau baise main à Hela, avant de regarder Loki* Vous en voulez ? *Il se mordilla la lèvre et lui remplit une tasse. Alors qu'il opérait, une toute petite écharde plantée dans son doigt se libéra, faisant tomber une minuscule goutte de sang dans le liquide chaud qu'il tendit à Loki*_ **

_Merci... *il décida d'en prendre pour lui faire... Plaisir ? Il leva sa tasse à leur santé, prenant une gorgée et manquait d'échapper sa tasse en sentant le goût de... De... Oh mon dieu c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ...*_

**_*Il arqua les sourcils en voyant sa réaction, ne songeant pas une seconde à quoi elle pouvait être due puisqu'il n'avait même pas senti l'écharde. Il rit légèrement* J'en conclus que tout le monde aime ! *sourit-il en s'en servant aussi sans se douter de rien.*_ **

_*Il resta un moment stupéfait, il pouvait même sentir le goût sucré du chocolat, il se retint de boire d'un coup toute la tasse. Les enfants acquiesçant joyeusement. Il hésita un moment à le boire. Il céda cependant, savourant sa tasse lentement, goutte après goutte.*_

**_*Il sourit, presque heureux que le vampire, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier nourriture et boissons en général, apprécie son chocolat. Il s'installa entre Hela et Fenrir, son coeur se réchauffant autant que son corps au sourire des jeunes gens qui les entouraient*_ **

_*Fenrir commençait à s'endormir, assis à côté de Tony, il laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur ses genoux* je crois qu'il y en a qui vont aller faire la sieste ...*regardant Sleipnir qui commençait à dodeliner de la tête également *_

**_*Il sourit doucement en caressant la petite tête ébouriffée de l'enfant, hochant la tête en direction de Loki* Je suis bien d'accord... *Il souleva délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule* Où est sa chambre ?_ **

_*il frémit, se levant et lui faisant signe de le suivre, Hela allant guider Sleipnir vers sa chambre. Il prit soin de prendre plusieurs pas d'avance sur l'homme. Après ça mieux valait ne pas rester trop près de lui*_

**_*Il ne remarqua pas vraiment le changement chez Laufeyson, concentré sur le fait de transporter le petit sans le réveiller. Une fois dans la chambre, il le déposa doucement dans son lit et le couvrit chaudement, le regardant dormir un instant*_ **

_*Il resta sur le pas de la porte en le regardant faire, se retenant de lui sauter dessus sur le champ pour boire à la source jusqu'à la dernière goût de sang dans son corps*_

**_*Après un bonne nuit murmuré au petit qui faisait un câlin à son doudou, il éteignit la lumière et entreprit de quitter la pièce, stoppé dans son élan par l'air qu'affichait le visage de Loki*_ **

_*Il se recula alors pour qu'il ne l'approche pas trop, se secouant et forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres *_

**_*Saisi malgré tout par l'expression... horrible, pour tout dire...qu'il avait surprise un instant sur ses traits, il força lui aussi un sourire et passa devant lui, un souffle de vent venu d'une fenêtre oubliée faisant voltiger son parfum , pour leur plus grand malheur à tous les deux*_ **

_*Il se sentit faiblir en prenant de plein fouet son odeur, fermant les yeux alors se ses pupilles prenaient une teinte rouge sang. Il se teint au rebord de la porte pour se retenir, concentrant son regard sur le petit être endormi pour se calmer. Il respira à fond et s'échappa sortant dehors à toute vitesse avant de ne commettre l'irréparable *_

**_*Il tressaillit en le sentant disparaître à toute vitesse derrière lui, se retournant dans le couloir pour ne plus rencontrer que la lueur fantomatique des torches. Frissonnant, il se hâta en direction de sa chambre, fermant la fenêtre et ajoutant des bûches dans le feu avant de se dévêtir et de se glisser sous les épaisses fourrures, s'y enfouissant jusqu'au nez*_ **

_*il se sentait brûler littéralement, sentant comme de la lave couler dans ses veines, croyant mourir un moment, il gémit un peu. La torture le mettant à mal. Il résistait de toutes les fibres de son âme. Lorsqu'il sembla un peu calmé, il retentira, épuisé, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre *_

**_*Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, craignant... que craignait-il ? La mort ? Oui, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur... Mais il y avait autre chose... Il n'émit le doigt dessus que lorsque le sommeil l'eut enfin pris, et qu'il plongea de lui même sans aucune manipulation, cette fois, dans une série de rêves doucereux, où les draps de satin et les yeux verts lui susurraient mille et une caresses..*_ **

_*il ne fut pas soulagé par le répit des songes, hanté par le goût du sang qui avait coulé entre ses lèvres, même aussi infime. Il était si délicieux, son goût ... Si ... Si... Comment pourrait il faire pour vivre ainsi sans avoir l'occasion d'en avoir encore... Plus encore. Ça l'obsedait peu à peu. Il voulait le garder jalousement pour lui, se repaître de son sang et sa chair pour toujours. Un homme si désirable comment pouvait il ne pas être encore marié à la plus belle des femmes *_

**_*Il s'éveilla en sueur, le corps brûlant, les yeux grands ouverts sur une image qui ne voulait pas partir, ce visage extasié de l'homme qui s'était glissé sous lui, qui avait crié son nom... Frémissant de toute part, il ferma fort les yeux en se cachant sous sa couverture, mordant un bout de tissu. Par tous les saint...*_ **

_*il eut un moment d'accalmie ... De courte durée puisqu'il entendait le souffle haletant de Tony aussi fort que s'il était tout contre son oreille. Il échappa un gémissement, il allait mourir par sa faute il en était sur. C'est pour ça qu'il ne ramenait aucune de ses proies au manoir. C'était une erreur... Et cette tempête qui n'en finissait pas.. Sa chance s'était retournée contre lui*_

**_*Refusant tout net de trouver à nouveau le sommeil, il alluma toutes les bougies et lampes et se rua vers la petite bibliothèque de sa chambre pour trouver autant de livres que possible, sur tous les sujets possibles. Tout sauf penser, il ne devait pas penser. À quarante ans, on ne se remettait pas en question, non non non...*_ **

_*Il pût le suivre à l'écoute, c'est la que le mot "malédiction" prenait tout son sens. Qu'il aurait été simple d'emprunter les couloir secret qui comme par hasard s'achevaient juste derrière lui , se glisser lentement derrière lui le saisir par la nuque et... Non. Non ! il se prit la tête entre les mains la secouant pour se sortir ces idées sanglantes de la tête *_

**_*Il se battit contre le sommeil par la lecture pendant plusieurs heures, avant de se dire qu'il devait absolument bouger, car les mots commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Passant une peau de loup sur ses épaules, il prit une bougie et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs, gagnant les escaliers. Il prenait un risque immense. Et il le savait. Pourquoi ne reculait-il pas ? Il ne le savait plus lui même*_ **

_*Il brûlait à mesure qu'il le sentait évoluer dans le manoir, des flash du rêve lui revenant, la tête lui tournait doucement, comme ivre. *_

**_*Il fit par s'arrêter dans l'atelier, bougeant un peu tous les meubles pour réaménager la pièce, d'une part, puis refaisant encore et encore des dessins et des schémas, d'une autre*_ **

_*Il se leva, enfilant une robe de chambre écarlate, comme dans un état second, les iris aussi rouges que le vêtement, il entra à la volée dans l'atelier, s'arrêtant un moment derrière lui, mû par une dernière tentative de contrôle *_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? va-t-il croquer ? va-t-il resister à son bas désir ? Est-ce que Tony va se mettre a courir comme un lapin ? refaire une crise cardiaque ou lui envoyer son poing dans la figure... ? J'essaie d'envoyer la suite le plus rapidement possible ! A bientôt, en esperant toujours que ca vous plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit._

_See you_

_-S_


	3. It's just a Goodbye

_Hey hey hey ! ^^ un autre chapitre un peu plus court désolée mais j'essaie de faire de bonne coupure et je suis sure de le sortir ce soir ;) bonne lecture_

_petit rappel perso :_

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

* * *

_***Il était en train de travailler activement à redessiner complètement les plans lorsque le son très atténué d'un souffle saccadé bruissa juste derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux. Et voilà.* Fais vite... *souffla-t-il après un instant de latence. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Loki souhaitait lui faire, le dévorer ou le faire sien... Mais l'un dans l'autre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter. Trop fatigué, et son désir était trop fort*** _

_*il le saisit par le col, comment voulez vous qu'il résiste lorsqu'il lui donnait presque la permission, presque avec douceur il vint le plaquer au mur, se serrant à lui alors que ses lèvres effleuraient sa gorge, sentant le sang battre tout contre, et le mordait, sentant à nouveau le goût de son sang sur sa langue le goûtant avidement, gémissant contre sa peau, c'était si bon... *_

_***Il se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance - à quoi bon ? -, son coeur menaçant de rompre à tout instant alors qu'il croisait le regard rubis, les canines au triangle parfait, prêtes pour lui. Et étonnamment... Il se sentait prêt pour elles. Pour la première fois, il était suffisamment près de l'être pour percevoir son propre arôme, boisé, fruité. Enivrant. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa à la morsure, et il crispa ses mains sur la robe de chambre écarlate, la douleur le réveillant d'un coup. Il aurait pu vouloir fuir, paniqué, mais il inspira à pleins poumons le parfum de paradis qui émanait de son tueur. Et la douleur de la piqure passée, il se surprit à se sentir envahi d'une douce chaleur, son ventre secoué de soubresauts... agréables. Il y avait pire, comme mort*** _

_*La morsure d'un vampire était reconnue pour être des plus agréable lorsqu'ils le décidaient. Il glissait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre courant sur sa cambrure et jusqu'à ses reins, le pressant contre lui*_

_***Un nouveau gémissement le prit, différent, loin de la douleur ou de la crainte de la mort, éperdu dans des sensations inattendues, comme surpris de ressentir cet étrange extase, de se perdre si aisément dans les attentions de son assassin. Ses mains qui faiblissaient se resserrerent sur la fine robe de chambre, glissant dans son dos*** _

_*Il luttait contre lui même et les gémissement de plaisir de sa victime n'étaient pas pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Le sentant serrer ses vêtements d'une poigne faiblissante, sentant l'homme fort s'abandonnant à lui... Cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque et il réussit à ôter ses crocs de la peau délicieuse, glissant sa langue sur les plaies, les faisant disparaître par la même, la culpabilité le rattrapant * je... Pardonne moi… *haletant, déstabilisé, s'accrochant au mur et tombant à genoux devant lui*_

_***Sentant ses sens devenir plus précis que jamais alors même qu'il se sentait sombrer vers le dernier sommeil, laissant filer entre ses lèvres des soupirs de la dernière indécence, il poussa un gémissement surpris et presque outré quand il arrêta, revenant brutalement à lui, faible mais conscient ... et en vie* Que ...? *Il baissa les yeux sur lui, frémissant de le voir à genoux devant lui *** _

_*Il releva les yeux vers lui, le vert y chassant lentement le rouge avec l'épuisement, ses lèvres peintes du carmin de son sang. Il n'avait pas laissé son venin passer dans ses veines, il ne le transformerait pas en l'ignoble créature qu'il était. Et il avait su s'arrêter avant de ne faire de vrais dégâts ... *_

_***Il se sentit chanceler. Il n'avait aucune idée de la quantité de sang qu'il lui avait pris mais c'était suffisant pour le faire se sentir très très faible. * Tu ... Pourquoi tu ...? *Vacillant, il tomba à genoux face à lui, se retenant par réflexe sur sa robe de chambre, la faisant glisser *** _

_*Il le rattrapa en le sentant faiblissant * doucement... Doucement ... Tu as perdu pas mal de sang... *ne faisant pas attention alors qu'il le déshabillait presque à moitié, légèrement inquiet de son état.. Il lui en voudrait plus que tout demain sans doute, il venait de détruire l'espoir des enfants quant à un possible retour de leur invité... *_

_**C'était ... C'était...*Il vacilla de plus belle , manquant s'étaler complètement sur lui dans sa perte de connaissance , mais luttant encore . Il était ivre, littéralement ivre. Plus encore que le vampire lui même , alors que c'était ce dernier qui avait bu pourtant . Ô ironie du sort. Et ce parfum...* Fantastique... *Murmura-t-il avec un sourire idiot. Il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied de toute sa vie, pour parler poétiquement *** _

_*il sentit un soubresaut dans son estomac, avait il perdu assez de sang pour délirer ou était il sincère ? Il le serra un peu contre lui pour le soutenir en le sentant basculer légèrement, ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse en plus*_

_***Souriant toujours malgré la douleur qui revenait peu à peu dans les trous formés par ses dents, il se laissa aller , inspirant à nouveau son parfum - aux vertus aphrodisiaques de toute évidence - à pleins poumons.* Mmh... Dormir... *souffla-t-il ensuite en battant des paupières celles ci se faisant lourdes *** _

_*Il le souleva et le porta en princesse, le sentant s'endormir lentement contre lui, ce n'était pas plus mal, son corps avait besoin de repos. Il le ramena dans sa chambre et le coucha délicatement sur les fourrures qu'il avait mises à sa disposition._

_***Il rigola tout aussi bêtement en se sentant soulevé comme un enfant , se tenant par instinct à son cou , en profitant pour prendre un peu plus de son délicieux arôme. Une fois au lit, il grogna d'aise en se roulant en boule, un tout petit gémissement glissant dans sa gorge toujours ouverte et sanguinolente, sa peau presque aussi pâle que celle du vampire* Mmh... Pourquoi tu sens bon comme ça ?** _

_*Il secoua la tête un peu déboussolé, on ne lui avait jamais fait cette remarque auparavant* je ne sais pas... *il remonta les draps sur lui* dors maintenant... Nous... Tu n'auras qu'à me faire appeler si tu veux en reparler demain..._

**_*Il arqua les sourcils , comme surpris * Parler de quoi ? *s'enquit il naïvement avant de tomber comme une masse dans un sommeil profond, un doux petit ronflement ronronnant dans sa gorge alors qu'il se bouinait contre un oreiller , sommeillant comme un bienheureux *_ **

_*il échappait léger sourire alors qu'il s'endormait, caressant ses cheveux un moment puis ses lèvres du bout du pouce avant de se retirer, se retrouvant tremblant dans sa chambre, n'en revenant qu'à moitié de ce qui venait de se passer*_

**_*Il dormit bien (mieux que jamais en fait) et longtemps, s'éveillant alors que le soleil brillait à nouveau, timidement mais bien présent, haut dans le ciel. Souriant mais encore un peu paresseux, il se frotta les yeux, sa main dérivant dans son cou par mégarde, le faisant sursauter. Les souvenirs d'hier remontant à sa mémoire, il se sentit rougir vivement. Pas de colère. De gêne, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Il avait désespérément apprécié... Sauf qu'il aurait dû mourir. Et maintenant il vivait, et devait gérer ses propres réactions, les comprendre, les accepter...*_ **

_*Il avait été trop excité pour dormir, entre la culpabilité et la béatitude. En réalité, il avait fini par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, le trop plein d'émotions le vainquant, s'éveillant au son des couverts que Hela commençait à ranger. En voyant le grand soleil, son humeur s'assombrit et il se nicha sous les draps... Il ne sortirait sans doute pas de cette chambre aujourd'hui à moins qu'on le demande mais il en doutait. *_

**_*Il avait passé la majorité du reste de la matinée à réfléchir. Sur lui, sur l'homme qui lui avait fait ces choses innommables et délicieuses, sur ce qu'il devait en conclure... Il était un homme assez impulsif, mais il était aussi un scientifique, doué d'un sens de la réflexion hors du commun. C'est en partant de ce postulat qu'il s'observa lui même comme un sujet d'étude. Et il ne pouvait conclure qu'une chose : malgré tout ce que Loki Laufeyson pouvait être et avait pu faire, quelque chose en lui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Et pourtant le soleil revenait... Si lui ne revenait pas, on se poserait des questions. ON viendrait voir... Loki... Les enfants ne seraient plus en sécurité. Il devait montrer qu'il allait bien. Il se mordit la lèvre. Puis se leva, s'habilla, demanda à Hela ou était la chambre de Loki, et s'y rendit aussitôt. Ils avaient une discussion importante à avoir*_ **

_*Il entendit qu'on approchait, et le subtil parfum ne pût pas lui laisser de doute sur la nature de la personne. Il se redressa un peu et se donna un air un peu moins pitoyable qu'il paraissait, attendant au plus calmement possible*_

**_*Il entra doucement mais sans hésitation, refermant la porte derrière avant de venir se poster devant le vampire, à un petit mètre. Il avait l'air étonnamment plus fatigué que lui. Étrange comme les rôles semblaient inversés.* Le soleil est revenu... *dit-il avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même, se demandant si Loki ne lui avait pas injecté un peu de ses manières suaves en le mordant*_ **

_*Il força un sourire, jetant un coup d'œil au dehors et hocha vaguement la tête * je sais... Je... Ferais de mon mieux pour le tenir éloigné de la ville si c'est que tu souhaite... *ses yeux restant obstinément fixés sur le temps au dehors. Remontant un jambe contre son torse et croisa ses bras par dessus*_

**_*Il secoua lentement la tête et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, à côté du lit, exposant posément son plan et ses raisons* Je vais rentrer pour que mon père et nos employés ne s'inquiètent pas. S'ils venaient à venir ici pour me chercher, les enfants et toi pourriez avoir des problèmes. Pour le bandage, je dirais que je me suis accroché à une branche ou autre idiotie. Puis je travaillerai sur mon vibranium. Et je reviendrai._ **

_*son regard revint sur lui, l'impression d'avoir un tout autre homme en face de lui. Un peu surpris par ce caractère posé qu'il entrevoyait. Il hocha doucement la tête, hésitant quand à sa réponse, choisissant la sécurité * je suis sur que les enfants seront ravis de te revoir..._

**_*Il sourit en hochant la tête* Ravissement partagé... *Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux, ne sachant trop s'il devait ou non poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres* Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?_ **

_*il jouait avec la fourrure entre ses doigts une seconde avant de répondre * je t'ai dit que je ne te tuerais pas... Non seulement parce que les enfants m'en voudraient... Mais aussi... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, destiné à de grandes choses. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'arracher au monde par mon égoïsme. je ne me suis fixée que deux limites dans ma ... "vie". La première, les enfants, la seconde, je n'interviens pas dans l'histoire. *voilant le reste et le plus important de la réponse. Estimant que c'était déjà bien assez*_

**_*Il hocha lentement la tête, restant malgré tout un peu sur sa faim, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Mais qu'aurait-il fait de la réponse qu'il soupçonnait ? Était-il prêt à la recevoir ? Il en doutait. Il sourit donc* Eh bien... Merci. J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur de tes espérances..._ **

_*Il ne pût retenir un rire à ses derniers mots, se déridant un peu, après tout... * ce serait plutôt à moi de dire merci. Et je dois avouer que tu as été même bien au delà ... *son regard s'égarant un peu sur lui avant qu'il ne se reprenne.*_

**_*Il frémit légèrement en se remémorant les sensations grisantes de la veille * Eh bien... C'est... flatteur, je présume. *Il sourit en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, puis regarda la porte un instant* Bien... Je pense... Que je devrais y aller..._ **

_*il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre * je vais réunir les enfants, ils ne te le pardonneront jamais si tu ne leur dis pas au revoir *souriant un peu. Il se redressa et se leva, se changeant d'un claquement de doigts pour quelque chose de plus habillé. *Sleipnir a sûrement refait une beauté à ton cheval, attends toi à retrouver un animal capricieux les premiers temps._

**_*Il rit doucement en imaginant les enfants le bouder à sa prochaine venue. Un peu surpris de le voir s'habiller d'un claquement de doigt, il se fit ensuite la réflexion que franchement plus rien ne devrait l'étonner ici et sortit de la chambre avec lui dans un soupir * Le malheureux, je le comprends.. je serais surpris qu'il me laisse le monter à nouveau.._ **

_*Il rit un peu* il y avait circonstance. Je suis sur qu'il se montrera clément envers toi... *le suivant un peu. Il se demandait se qu'en dirait les enfants, le bandage n'était pas très discret..._

**_*Il eut un petit sourire, bêtement content que Loki reconnaisse ses torts. Comme si cela lui donnait des raisons de plus de lui pardonner... Comprenant l'inquiétude du vampire, il se dit que le fait qu'ils arrivent ensemble et souriants éviterait le gros des questions ou du moins de l'inquiétude. Et de fait, si les jeunes eurent l'air surpris, ils ne semblèrent pas s'alarmer* Je dois rentrer chez moi... Mais je reviendrai vite. *leur promit Tony en voyant déjà les lèvres de Fenrir s'affaisser*_ **

*** le petit regarda Loki d'un air implorant, ne pouvant que hausser les épaules pour signifier son impuissance, alors il fonça dans les jambes de Tony pour lui faire un gros câlin, les trois autres se retenant visiblement de faire de même ***

**_*Le coeur de Tony se fissura doucement à la vue du petit et il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, embrassant son front* Je promets que je reviendrai ... Et avec une surprise ! D'accord ? *Regardant ses yeux pleins d'eau, il déglutit avec peine, se sentant immensément coupable*_ **

_*Il se grimaça un peu de voir Fenrir ainsi, il avait beau afficher un masque froid la plupart du temps il tenait énormément à eux_ **. Le petit hocha cependant la tête et serrait ses petit bras autour de son cou pour un dernier câlin.***

**_*Il sourit doucement et embrassa sa petite tête bouclée en le serrant fort contre lui, songeant déjà à ce qu'il lui ramènerait à son retour. Il finit par le laisser à contrecoeur, dans les bras de Hela, à qui il fit un baisemain avant de serrer la main des autres enfants, arrivant enfin devant Loki, ne sachant trop comment le saluer* Comte Laufeyson. .._ **

_*il les regarda faire avec émotion, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient un tel contact avec quelqu'un. Il se sentit un peu gêné ne sachant pas non plus, s'attirant inconsciemment le regard blasé de Fenrir qui leva les yeux au ciel * Monsieur Stark..._

**_*N'ayant pas vu le regard de Fenrir, il resta un peu gauchement sur place avant de se ressaisir* À bientôt. *souffla t il en faisant un signe de tête de convenances , avant de sortir rejoindre son cheval qui l'attendait dans l'allée centrale, requinqué mais méfiant. Tony prit quelques minutes pour le réhabituer à lui, le flattant doucement avant d'enfin monter en selle. Il coinça ses pieds dans les étriers et fit un dernier signe de main à la petite .. famille ... qui le regardait depuis le porche*_ **

_*Ils firent signe de même et Fen courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour y pleurer, brisant un peu le cœur à Loki... Il retint Hela alors qu'elle allait à sa suite. S'y dirigeant lui même et prenant le petit dans ses bras alors qu'il serait sa peluche, caressant doucement sa tête et le berçant. Il n'en dit rien mais un doute poussa dans son esprit. L'homme pouvait très bien changer d'avis et ne jamais revenir ... Après ce qu'il avait fait qui lui en voudrait après tout ? Il se sentait coupable, d'avoir amené l'homme aux enfants, il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient le temps de s'y attacher, puis de l'avoir fait fuir ainsi, il faudrait peut être qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, il se rendait compte de la solitude à laquelle il les contraignait tous, il devrait sans doute apprendre à... ouvrir le manoir au monde ? non. c'était trop dangereux, si on découvrait son secret il serait tué, les enfants seraient soit seuls, soit tués avec lui. Il ne le permettrait pas.*_

* * *

_**Voilà pour cette fois, la suite ce soir sans doute, en espérant que ça vous aura plu** _

_**-S** _


	4. Running back to you

_hey ! nous voilà de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauv-hem pardon c'est reflexe ) bref ^^ tony est parti et notre petite 'famille' l'attends, va-t-il revenir ou rameuter tout le village aux portes du manoir fourches et flambeaux dans toutes les mains ? naaaah z'allez voir :3 j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Petit rappel :_

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

_Bonne lecture !_

_-R_

* * *

**_*Loki n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Tous les jours que Tony passa dans l'usine familiale à travailler sur le vibranium et à supporter la présence de son père, tous ces jours là furent motivés par la seule idée de revenir avec le produit fini au manoir. Et avec un cadeau pour tous les enfants en prime. Il passa une bonne partie de ses nuits à confectionner le cadeau du tout petit, ayant ciblé un besoin particulier. Le jour, Banner, le seul collègue qui le supportait vraiment, s'inquiétait de le voir si pâle et si peu apte au sommeil, mais il le rassura en lui disant qu'après tout on était en hiver, et que personne n'avait vraiment bonne mine. Excuse un peu bancale mais comme Banner était discret, il n'insistait pas. Après une semaine de labeur, tout était fin prêt. Tony prévint Howard qu'il retournait voir le comte et resterait chez lui pour une durée indéterminée, le temps de faire des tests . Il lui promit un rapport tous les deux jours sur l'avancée des choses - ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ...- puis se rua presque à l'écurie, attachant une petite carriole solide de son invention à la selle d'un autre de ses chevaux , plus robuste, et fouette cocher ! En direction du manoir. Il comptait arriver sans se faire annoncer , pour leur faire la surprise.*_ **

_*Il avait réussit tant bien que mal à remonter un peu le moral des enfants en leur rappelant qu'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Les jours s'affilaient et Fenrir passait le plus clair de son temps sur le perron, à attendre. Des fois il rentrait et se postait à la fenêtre. Jouait calmement. C'était simple. Le manoir paraissait bien trop calme. Un jour le petit vit un poix noir au loin... Un cheval. Ce n'était pas le messager puisque son cheval était blanc. Il se redressa derrière sa fenêtre, fixant le point qui se rapprochait, il courut dehors, rapidement suivit d'Hela de peur qu'il ne se blesse en fonçant dans les pattes du cheval dont le son des sabots leur parvenait à présent.*_

**_*Tony sourit largement en voyant , avant même d'entrer dans la cour du manoir , la petite forme énergique de Fenrir dévaler les escaliers. Le coeur bondissant et empli d'une agréable chaleur, il ralentit l'allure de son cheval, passant du galop au trop puis au pas, arrivant prudemment devant le perron partiellement enneigé, riant doucement alors que Fenrir tendait ses petites mains vers lui en sautillant pour le faire descendre de cheval plus vite , puis courait vers la carriole pour essayer d'en voir le contenu* Eh bien qui voilà ? *Sourit il en mettant pied à terre* Aurais - tu grandi en une semaine petit singe ?_ **

_*Jorm et Sleipnir étaient arrivé une seconde après, et Loki, alerté par le bruit dévalait les escaliers, en face de la porte au moment ou il posait pied à terre. Il n'y croyait plus à vrai dire. Il se retrouva figé un moment._ **Le petit riait silencieusement au surnom qu'il lui attribua et hocha vivement la tête en lui montrant avec ses doigts de combien il avait grandit ***

**_*Tony rit franchement et happa le petit dans ses bras fatigués mais forts, posant un baiser sur ses joues rondes* Oh mais c'est que tu seras plus grand que moi bientôt ! *Sourit il avec un clin d'oeil tout en saluant les grands garçons en souriant, embrassant la main de Hela et tournant finalement son regard vers Loki, pétrifié dans les escaliers* Comte Laufeyson..._ **

_*Il se reprit, souriant au spectacle attendrissant, Hela etait toujours un peu rougissante aux baisemains de Tony. Il s'accouda au cadre de la porte et souriait doucement * monsieur Stark..._ ***Fenrir se frappant franchement le front l** _'_ **air presque désespéré par ces deux grandes personnes qui semblaient faire exprès de ne rien comprendre***

**_*Tony sourit malicieusement au rougissement adorable de la jeune fille puis haussa un sourcil quand le petit dans ses bras se tapa le front du plat de la paume * Eh bien jeune homme ? Quelle idée de se frapper ainsi ? *Il sourit en lui prenant la main, ne comprenant absolument pas le pourquoi de son geste évidemment *_ **

*** il secoua doucement la tête et haussa les épaules, soupirant un peu et laissa passer. Il glissa son regard sur ses frères et sœur de cœu Jorm et Sleip lui faisant un clin d'œil et Hela un sourire malicieux***

**_*Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda Loki pour voir s'il comprenait quelque chose au complot. Mais il semblait aussi perplexe que lui. Choisissant de laisser ça de côté, il reprit l'attention du petit en lui demandant s'il voulait aider à transporter ce qu'il avait dans la carriole à l'intérieur* Attention, il y a des choses fragiles ! Et ça c'est ta surprise . *Il montra un paquet qu'il garda avec lui* Tu l'ouvriras tout à l'heure , mh ?_ **

_*ils l'aidèrent tous à décharger. Le petit Fenrir dont les yeux s'illuminèrent au mot surprise attendant avec impatience en sautillant toi autour de lui, faisant rire Loki par ce spectacle *_

**_*Il rit tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui promettant qu'il saurait vite s'il était sage. Ces mots magiques firent de Fenrir un modèle de calme alors qu'il aidait à transporter le contenu de la carriole à l'intérieur. Gardant seulement la surprise et un autre grand paquet fin et rectangulaire, Tony laissa Sleipnir s'occuper du cheval et monta les marches vers Loki , souriant en lui tendant le grand paquet* Votre vibranium, mon cher._ **

_*il sourit en recevant le paquet, imposant et étonnamment léger en effet* c'est visiblement un réussite. Félicitation. Et merci. *il pourrait peut être remplacer beaucoup de matériaux sur la machine au profit du vibranium... à voir ...*_

**_Tout le plaisir a été pour moi... *Il sourit même si son corps protestait encore vigoureusement des heures sans sommeil. Il profita du fait qu'il était près de Loki pour respirer son parfum dans un souffle de vent , l'air de rien , avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de rejoindre Fenrir * Quiii veut voir sa surprise ?_ **

_*le petit leva sa main bien haut en essayant de contenir ses sautillements comme demandé, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte . *_

**_*Il rit doucement et le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine, posant le paquet devant lui et lui laissant le soin de déballer la grande peluche - plus grande que lui - munie d'une bouillotte parfaitement isotherme, qui lui garderait chaud les nuits d'hiver, quand il n'aurait pas de grande personne toute chaude contre qui se coller*_ **

_*tout le monde les suivit, curieux de voir quel cadeau il avait bien pu faire au tout petit. Il eut des étoiles dans les yeux et serrant la peluche dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui tout en retournant contre Tony, se serrant contre lui pour lui dire merci *_

**_*Il rit tendrement, heureux que cela lui plaise, le coeur aussi chaud que la peluche tandis qu'il tenait le petit contre lui et embrassait sa tête* Hep, vous trois, regardez donc sur le buffet, je pense qu'il y a des surprises pour vous. *sourit-il malicieusement en montrant le comptoir aux trois plus grands. Une robe toute neuve , isotherme aussi, attendait Hela, un équipement de cavalier à la fine pointe attendait Sleipnir et une gros livre de partitions attendant Jormungandr, qu'il avait entendu jouer du piano à la dérobée de temps en temps*_ **

_*Ils vinrent tous le remercier et le serrer dans leurs bras, même la timide Hela. Loki était un peu en retrait pour sa part, un sourire aux lèvres. Observant les enfants qui s'amusaient déjà avec leurs nouveaux jouets, Hela avait filé dans sa chambre pour enfiler la robe, Sleipnir était déjà aux écuries, Jormungandr lisant son livre presque compulsivement et Fenrir serrant son nouveau doudou préféré en collant un peu Tony. Loki lui sourit * j'ai l'impression qu'ils apprécient vraiment leur présent. Merci pour eux._

**_*Il sourit en les voyant filer chacun dans un coin du manoir pour tester leurs surprises, bêtement heureux de leur avoir fait plaisir, jurant entendre un petit ronronnement heureux dans la gorge de Fenrir qui se bouinait contre lui. Relevant les yeux sur Loki, il sourit* J'en suis ravi... J'espère que le vôtre... le tien, te plaira. *Il sourit. Oui il parlait du vibranium. Mais pas forcément uniquement. Si Loki était disposé à répéter l'expérience de la semaine dernière et était capable de se contrôler... Eh bien, Tony se voyait mal refuser. Addiction ? Quel était cet étrange mot...?*_ **

_*Il sourit, ne saisissait pas les subtilités de ses mots, même s'il cru entendre un sous entendu qu'il ne comprit pas. Se réjouissant naïvement du tutoiement sans lui faire noter. Il hocha la tête * c'est parfait. .._

**_*Il sourit en retour, s'attirant un regard plein d'espoir de Fenrir qui se demandait si les adultes n'avaient pas enfin compris* Allons tester ce métal ? *suggéra Tony, Fenrir sautant à bas de la table et trottinant dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre pour installer son doudou dans sa chambre *_ **

_*Il hocha doucement la tête et le guida vers l'atelier, surpris de voir que le parfum semblait toujours aussi addictif, lui donnant envie à nouveau, mais de manière moindre. Un désir latent. *_

**_*Il sourit et frémit en se retrouvant sans l'atelier , regardant le mur ou il l'avait plaqué une semaine plus tôt, semblant pouvoir voir leur empreinte... Il posa et déballa le vibranium sur une table, calmement, son coeur battant un peu plus vite.*_ **

_*Il suivit son regard, se demandant s'il avait peur... entendant les battement de son cœur accélérer doucement il redressa un peu* tout va bien ? *scrutant son visage et ses yeux*_

**_*Il sursauta presque au son de sa voix, perdu dans ses pensées. Souriant, il se retourna vers lui.* Parfaitement bien. *Il fit un pas vers lui et soutint son regard un instant puis se tourna vers les plaques de vibranium pour les lui montrer avec plus de précision *_ **

_*Il sentit un long frisson descendre le long de son échine, il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui présentait. Souvent dérangé dans son attention par le mouvement de ses lèvres ou le mouvement de sa jugulaire alors qu'ils se tenaient à moins d'un mètre *_

**_*Il lui expliqua en détails les utilisations possibles du métal* Viens, touche. *lui proposa-t-il dans un élan enthousiaste , prenant une de ses mains pour la poser sur une plaque de vibranium qui n'attendait que cela pour dégager de petites vibrations d'énergie*_ **

_*Il sursauta au contact direct de sa part. Le premier volontaire en fait, puis fit passer sa stupéfaction dans l'excuse de la découverte * c'est ... Surprenant. *détaillant le matériau semblable à du fer banal, peut être en plus lisse. Qui vibrait sous ses doigts *_

**_*Il sourit* N'est ce pas ? Le vibranium est insensible à la rouille, et par le taux d'énergie qu'il dégage, il bonifie n'importe quel assemblage dans lequel il est utilisé, rouages, moteurs... *Il fit un geste de la main pour montrer que l'énumération se poursuivant et tourna un regard brillant vers le vampire*_ **

_*Il l'écoutait avec un certaine fascination, souriant à son regard * c'est fantastique ... Je l'avais dit que tu ferais partie de l'histoire ... *il rit doucement en gardant ses yeux dans les siens *_

**_*Il sourit puis haussa les sourcils, assez intrigués* Comment fais tu pour savoir cela ? *s'enquit-il en se hissant sur la table de travail, s'y asseyant, jambes ballantes, juste en face de lui, le regardant , tête penchée sur le côté*_ **

_*Il fit un pas vers lui et sourit un peu* je suis vieux... J'ai connu certains des plus grands, je commence à reconnaître le génie quand je le vois ... *son regard s'égarant sur lui*_

**_Tu es un vil flatteur ou je ne m'y connais pas... *Il lui rendit son sourire, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre en sentant son regard glisser sur lui, gardant le sien sur les canines pour l'instant normales*_ **

_*Il rit un peu* non. Je suis très sérieux *il sentit ses joues brûler à l'air sur son visage, hésitant un peu et osant faire un pas de plus * un sou pour vos pensées ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?..._

**_*Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre quand ils ne furent plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, arquant un sourcil amusé à sa question* Tiens je ne la connaissais pas celle-là... Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense ?_ **

_*Il hocha silencieusement la tête, scrutant les traits de son visage, croisant les bras pour ne pas se permettre de poser ses mains sur lui*_

**_*Il nota son geste, ce dernier le faisant bêtement sourire alors qu'il prenait un air songeur. C'était vrai ça, à quoi pensait-il précisément ? * À la semaine dernière... *conclut-il assez largement*_ **

_*penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté * c'est à dire ? *souriant un peu et fixa un moment son sourire *_

**_Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu dégages un parfum aussi... entêtant. Ce n'est pas très naturel tout ça. *Il sourit, ses pommettes devenant tout de même un peu chaudes*_ **

_*Il fronça légèrement les sourcils * je... Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ... *Il f_ _it une légère moue, il était sincèrement déconcerté par l'aveu et ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû*_

**_*Il fronça les sourcils à son tour* Quoi, tu ne te ... sens pas ? Je sais bien que les autres perçoivent mieux nos arômes corporels que nous-mêmes, mais tout de même... *Il pencha la tête sur le côté, résistant à l'envie de le renifler pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé*_ **

_*Il fit une moue et secoua la tête.* les seuls arômes que je perçois sont ceux du sang... De même pour le goût. *haussant vaguement les épaules *_

**_Oh... Voilà qui est... dommage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. *Il sourit légèrement et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, passant mécaniquement ses doigts sur sa carotide*_ **

_*Il rit un peu* si, je sais. C'est peut être ça le pire. *ne pouvant empêcher son regard de saisir le passage des doigts sur la peau fine sous laquelle le sang battait. Il pouvait encore voir la marque de ses crocs, pale sur la peau légèrement basanée *_

**_*Il fit la moue* C'est presque triste... *Notant son regard, il ramena sa main sur ses genoux, faisant balancer ses jambes dans le vide* Peut être est ce une forme de phéromones dégagés pour donner à tes ... victimes ... une mort aux sensations... agréables ._ **

_*il rit un peu et secoua la tête * on s'y fait. *il haussa les sourcils à sa suggestion.* c'est ... Possible. On ne m'en a jamais parlé auparavant et mon... Mentor ... Ne m'as pas enseigné grand chose sur le sujet_

**_*Il eut un petit sourire, haussant un sourcil* Serais-je le premier à sortir vivant d'une... dégustation ? *Il plongea son regard dans le sien, parfaitement vert pour l'instant. Il faisait des efforts pour se contenir, c'était presque touchant*_ **

_*Il soutint son regard, souriant un peu à ses mots * c'est joliment dit... Mais oui. J'ai entendu parler de vampires qui arrivaient à faire ça. Je ne pensais pas en être capable..._

**_*Il rit doucement* Heureux de t'avoir amené à te prouver le contraire à toi-même... *Il sourit en jouant distraitement avec une plume qui traînait par là*_ **

_*Il eut un éclat de rire leger à ses mots, le regardait faire avec la plume et se secouait un peu* que veux tu faire ? *se rendant juste compte alors qu'ils étaient extrêmement proche, trop pour les convenances, pas assez pour son compte*_

**_*Il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissé sur sa plume et les posa à nouveau sur les siens, notant un tout petit éclat cramoisi, comme étouffé.* Je ne sais pas... *Vilain mensonge, mais avait-il envie d'avouer ses désirs coupables ?* Ma curiosité scientifique m'amène à m'interroger... sur ta capacité à t'arrêter à temps une nouvelle fois..._ **

_*Il entrouvrît les lèvres de surprise, fermant les yeux pour ne pas réagir trop vite. Il gronda légèrement * ne ... Ne me tente pas._

**_*Il sourit, assez fier de son effet* Tu as bien voulu me tenter, moi... *Il se pencha légèrement en avant vers lui, sa gorge découverte*_ **

_*il enroula une main autour de son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux libres, ses canines brillant légèrement avant qu'il ne se rétracte, ses lèvres contre sa gorge brûlante mais se retenant de mordre* non... Je... Il ne faut pas. Je pourrais te tuer... *_

**_*Il frissonna en le laissant faire, sa peau se couvrant d'une chair de poule agréable, ses narines frémissant en sentant son parfum parfait , enivrant.* Tu ne me tueras pas... *souffla-t-il, frémissant de toutes parts, sa main venant instinctivement se tenir à son vêtement comme la dernière fois*_ **

_*Il frissonnait de désir contre sa peau, sa main libre venant sur sa cuisse, captivant un dernier éclat de lucidité pour susurrer * repousse moi si je vais trop loin... *plantant ses crocs dans la peau tendre, lui semblant encore meilleur que la première fois. La main sur sa cuisse remontant jusqu'à sa hanche passant au creux de ses reins alors qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes pour avoir une prise plus ferme sur sa gorge, fourrageant ses cheveux de son autre main*_

**_*Il frémit longuement, tressautant en sentant sa main sur sa cuisse, contact encore inexpérimenté* Promis... Ah... *Il plissa le front et entrouvrit les lèvres sur un gémissement en sentant ses canines aussi aiguisées que deux petites lances pénétrer sa peau. S'agrippant à lui, il frissonna en sentant le lent parcours de sa main, la douleur laissant vite place à une lancinante volupté comme la dernière fois, le parfum du vampire l'enivrant *_ **

_*Il sentait plus encore ses réaction, grimpant sur la table et à cheval sur ses hanches sans déloger ses lèvres de sa gorge, se forçant à ne pas le vider de son sang, suçant lentement le liquide precieux*_

**_*Il tressaillit de plus belle , un nouveau petit gémissement lui venant quand il s'installa à califourchon sur lui , ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour le tenir, son visage se perdant dans le creux de sa gorge, se noyant dans son arôme*_ **

_*Il commençait à sentir la tête doucement lui tourner, comme devenant ivre peu à peu. Il sentit ses bras autours de ses hanches, son visage dans son cou, envoyant de curieux frissons sur la peau où son souffle se répercutait. *_

**_*Il sentit doucement ses forces l'abandonner, mais pas forcément à cause du sang qui coulait lentement hors de sa gorge . C'était plus... moins... enfin, différent...* Monsieur le comte... *Il sourit légèrement contre sa peau en glissant lentement une main jusqu'à ses longs cheveux, aussi doux et parfumés que ceux d'une femme *_ **

_*il s'arrêta la, tant qu'il le pouvait encore, de peur de perdre ses moyens, le souffle court ses iris rouges, rouge presque ecclipsé par le noir de ses pupilles. Il posait son front sur le sien le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il l'avait fait ... Et avait encore plus envie du retourner ... *_

**_*Il gémit quand ses dents quittèrent sa peau, les deux petits trous béants laissant s'échapper deux filets de sang, son front brûlant semblant fondre contre celui glacé de Loki.* Trop tôt... *se plaignit-il, avide de plus, presque en transe, oubliant ses retenues *_ **

_*Il ne se le fit répéter deux fois, reprenant d'assaut sa gorge, le poussant doucement à s'allonger sur la table, gémissant contre sa peau*_

**_*Il poussa un geignement en se laissant faire, le bois dur semblant pourtant un merveilleux matelas , un élan de plaisir indécent le prenant quand il revint en lui, son esprit lui criant un instant de se reprendre avant de basculer définitivement*_ **

_*Il l'enlaçait et le serrait contre lui, se délectant, les yeux fermés de plaisir et glissant ses doigts sur la peau lisse de sa nuque_ _, de longues minutes s'écoulant encore alors qu'il savourait le sang riche au goutte à goutte_ _*_

**_*Il haletait contre sa peau, inspirant à pleins poumons le parfum émanait de son corps , perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire trop faible , il souffla doucement son nom*_ **

_*le murmure suffit à l'alerter et à se dominer à nouveau, repu cette fois, toujours sur lui, comme ce jour dans la neige mais inversé, il trouva juste assez de force pour fixer un nouveau bandage d'un claquement de doigts et éviter qu'il ne perde plus de sang. *_

**_*Il gémit doucement et son dos, cambré sans qu'il s'en rende compte, retomba sur la table. Haletant mais souriant, comme sous l'effet de la plus délicieuse des liqueurs, il laissa retomber ses bras et ferma les yeux * Mmh..._ **

_*il avait le souffle court, donnant l'impression qu'ils s'étaient adonnés à une tout autre sorte d'activité. Il sourit doucement, cet homme serait sa perte. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la raison lui disait qu'ils devraient bouger au cas où les enfants débarquent mais il ne pût s'y résigner pour le moment.*_

**_*Il sourit en entrouvrit faiblement les yeux, la douleur se manifestant un peu mais restant très vague, son corps exultant encore de cet étrange et addictif plaisir , ses doigts remontant dans ses cheveux pour en dégager le parfum et le respirer encore *_ **

_*Il frémit à la caresse, se redressa juste assez pour voir son visage, rassuré du voir d'y plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait autant aimer ça, c'était un flirt avec la mort. Lui faisait il confiance à ce point ? Son "parfum" dont il lui avait parlé le poussait il à faire cela ? *_

**_*Il sourit grandement puis plus faiblement en sentant un certain engourdissement le prendre. Il grogna, ne voulant pas quitter le parfum si agréable, et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, s'accrochant à lui en respirant son souffle, soupirant d'aise* Mmh..._ **

_*Il souriait en retour, surprit alors qu'il le ramenait plus près, il soupirait lorsque sa raison reprenait le dessus * il faut que tu te repose je pense... Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre *se redressant au prix d'un immense effort en le prenant dans ses bras *_

**_*Il se cramponna à lui en melounant un petit peu* Mmh... Pas partir... *Il resta accroché à son cou tout le long du trajet et même quand il le posa dans son lit, grognant un peu* Parfum... Bon... *geignit -il comme un gamin qui ne voulait pas quitter son doudou*_ **

_*il fit une léger moue alors qu'il refusait de le lâcher* tu veux que je reste avec toi ?_

**_*Il fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête* Muiiii... *Nichant son visage dans son torse et le respirant encore à fond*_ **

_*Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'allongeant à côté de lui et le laissant se nicher contre lui*_

**_*Il sourit et ronronna presque de contentement en se roulant en boule contre lui, le nez dans son cou* Sens bon..._ **

_*Il rit un peu en le laissant faire, répondant doucement * toi aussi... Tu sais j'ai presque l'impression que c'est toi qui va me mordre quand tu fais ça..._

**_*Il eut un rire endormi* Je pourrais! J'ai des dents pointues aussi ! *Il ouvrit les lèvres et fit mine de s'approcher de sa gorge ... avant de s'endormir tout net *_ **

_*Il bénit toutes les divinités possibles et inimaginable de l'avoir endormi avant, le cou était souvent le centre névralgique des vampires... Qu'il le morde revenait tout simplement à mettre Loki dans une très mauvaise posture. Il se serrait sentit assez mal de rester avec lui avec ce genre de... problème ensuite. Il aurait voulut s'échapper qu'il n'aurait pas pu, le petit humain ayant mine de rien une bonne poigne. Il se résigna à simplement veiller sur lui alors*_

**_*Il dormit comme un bébé jusqu'au lendemain, sa perte de sang le faisant sommeiller douze heures d'affilée dans une tentative de retrouver des forces. Il était encore pâle quand il se réveilla ... dans les bras du vampire. Il se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant très bien de la veille. La différence avec la semaine dernière était qu'il n'avait même plus envie de prétendre à une certaine retenue ou réserve. Il était bien. Avec ce parfum...*_ **

_*Il avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, s'endormant trois ou quatre heures avant lui, il ne rêvait pas, juste un sommeil sombre de repos. Il s'éveillait doucement en sentant un peu de mouvement contre lui, recontrant le chocolat tendre de ses yeux en ouvrant les siens*_

**_*Il tressaillit quand l'émeraude pur de ses yeux se présenta à lui. Il eut un petit sourire bête , ses pommettes chauffant quand même un bon coup * Bonjour... *fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement * bonjour ... *assez étonné même s'il n'en montrait rien, qu'il soit toujours niché contre lui. S'attendant à ce que une fois réveillé, il s'éloigne au plus possible. Il saisit aussi l'adorable rosissement de ses joues sans en dire plus*_

**_*Il porta une main à son cou, sentant encore les deux points sensibles ou il avait mordu mais sans réelle douleur* Eh bien ... tu vois, tu t'es contenu. *Il eut un petit sourire en se mettant en position assise , pris aussitôt se vertige et lui retombant dessus *_ **

_*il étouffa un grognement en amortissant le poids de l'inventeur sur lui* pas assez on dirait. Tu es sur que ça va ? *se mordant la lèvre et se sentant coupable de son état *_

**_Mais oui ... Je vais juste... Ne pas trop bouger... Pour l'instant ... *Il profita de leur proximité pour prendre une nouvelle bouffée de son parfum, avant de se rallonger confortablement *_ **

_*Il fermait les yeux en le laissant faire, il y eut quelques coups à la porte et avant quoi que ce soit Hela apparut à la porte*_

**_*Il sursauta un peu et rougit pour de bon en voyant Hela apparaître , remontant instinctivement les draps sur lui, réflexe idiot car ils étaient habillés*_ **

_*Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, pleine de malice sans même faire une remarque * j'étais venue plus tôt mais vous n'étiez pas réveillés alors... *elle posa le plateau avec deux petits déjeunes fumants sur la table de nuit. *_

**_*Il rougit de plus belle et regarda Loki d'un air résigné* Merci Hela... *tâcha t il de sourire en prenant un bout de pain sur un plateau pour se donner une contenance, se cachant sous un coussin des qu'elle fut sortie, mortifié*_ **

_*Après un moment de surprise, il ricana un peu à la vision de Tony se cachant sous les coussin * et bien ? *Soulevant l'objet de son visage *ça ne sert à rien elle est déjà sortie elle ne peut déjà plus te voir_

**_*Il rougit de plus belle et se cacha à nouveau en grognant* Elle a pensé des choses... *Il frissonna. Il n'en était plus au stade de ne pas envisager que ces choses puissent lui plaire - il commençait tout de même à comprendre que oui, quoi qu'il en pense, Loki tout homme qu'il était l'attirait d'une façon ou d'une autre - mais pas à se montrer ainsi aux "enfants"*_ **

_*Il secoua la tête , se redressant dans le lit pour prendre un peu de sa tasse de the, grimaçant au goût absent après une telle explosion de papilles la veille * je pourrais démentir. Elle saura que c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas._

**_Mmh... *Méfiant , il finit par soupirer en sortant de sa cachette et prenant un croissant beurré qu'il mâchouilla machinalement, avant d'éclater de rire* si mon père me voyait ..._ **

_*Il sourit doucement et victorieusement lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette, se trouvant inquiet à ses mots * eh bien ?_

**_*Il calma son rire nerveux et secoua la tête* Je suis déjà une honte pour lui, penses-tu... *Il pouffa et plongea dans son café*_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil et fit une moue.* tu n'as pas besoin de lui... Il se rendra compte de ta valeur sur son lit de mort. *il secoua la tête et sourit en coin* et puis... Je ne vois pas comment il serait mis au courant._

**_*Il arqua un sourcil à son tour et haussa une épaule* Oh mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de lui... Je le sais depuis un bon moment, même... J'imaginais juste sa tête... *Il sourit puis fit la moue* Il a des yeux et des oreilles partout. .. Enfin peut être pas ici je te le concède._ **

_*Il rit un peu* ça doit en faire... *il soupira doucement et se redressa un peu* ton père est si dur que ça avec toi ?_

**_*Il haussa les épaules* Il n'a jamais été doué pour montrer de l'affection . *Se redressant à son tour dans les oreillers et buvant son café *_ **

_*Il fit une petite moue, il se mordit la lèvre, il connaissait les problèmes de paternels ... * ça arrive. .. *Il laissa son regard glisser sur sa gorge* ça va pour... ?*montrant le bandage.*_

**_*Il sourit puis rit franchement en le voyant un peu gêné* Très bien. Je ne sens presque plus rien. Tu dois avoir une salive aux pouvoirs cicatrisants étonnants..._ **

_*il sourit doucement et hochait doucement la tête * belle déduction.. C'est le cas en effet. Mais je veux dire, par rapport à la perte de sang. Tu es encore un peu pale ..._

**_*Il haussa les épaules* Eh bien j'ai perdu du sang , quoi... On ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que j'aie un surplus de globules rouges dans la face ._ **

_*Il rit doucement haussa la tête *certes ... *il se mordilla l'intérieure de la lèvre, hésitant à demander* combien ... Combien de temps restes-tu à nos côtés ?_

**_*Il arqua un sourcil, jurant qu'il le sentait comme... gêné. * Durée indéterminée, ai-je dit à mon père et mes collègues. Mais je dois envoyer un rapport tous les deux jours sur l'avancée des travaux._ **

_*Il hocha doucement la tête * nous pourrons commencer dès que tu le souhaiteras. *il haussa les épaules, après tout il avait le temps. *_

**_Mmh, quand je serai capable de me lever ... *Il sourit en s'étirant , au fond il aimait bien rester au lit, avec cet homme au parfum si enivrant à côté de lui *_ **

_*Il rit doucement à ses mots * tu as dormi presque 12 heures tu sais ... *le regardant s'étirer, son regard se trouvant attiré par un bout de peau sur ses hanches qu'il dévoila dans son mouvement*_

**_Raison de plus, un corps au repos tend à rester au repos ! *Il sourit puis capta son regard et arqua un sourcil * Eh bien ? Je pensais que tu ne mordais qu'au cou ..._ **

_*Il sursauta et détourna vivement le regard en grommelant un peu et se levant* c'est le cas. Mais je peux très bien mordre ailleurs... *il sourit un peu* je te rejoins dans l'atelier plus tard, il faut que je me change *et qu'il se lave mais curieusement parler de bain avec lui ne semblait pas la meilleure des idées. Il fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna *_

**_*Il rit en le voyant gêné. Bien fait, pensa-t-il puérilement, en songeant aux fois où le vampire avait entrepris de le troubler. * Bien... À tout à l'heure... *Il le laissa sortir puis se rallongea en enfouissant son nez dans les coussins imprégnés de son odeur, finissant par se lever et s'habiller à son tour, gagnant l'atelier prudemment, sujet aux vertiges*_ **

_*Il prit son temps, se prélassant dans le bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse, essayant un peu de se changer les idées en vain, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant sans cesse, ses gémissements, son goût, son odeur alléchante, la manière dont il s'aggripait à lui, le désir dans ses yeux... *_

**_*Il attendit quelques minutes qu'il arrive puis décida de commencer à travailler tout seul. Un Fenrir timide mais souriant vint trottiner jusqu'à lui, son doudou dans les bras, et tira la manche de Tony pour un câlin* Bonjour toi... *Il sourit en le prenant dans ses bras*_ **

_*Il sortit du bain, n'ayant pas réussit à calmer son esprit, plutôt le contraire, mais se sentant au moins un peu plus détendu. S'habillant rapidement, il sourit en entrant dans la pièce au moment ou il prenait le tout petit dans ses bras, le regardant presque avec attendrissement comme il se lovait contre le torse de Tony en suçotant son pouce*_

**_*Il sourit à Loki comme il entrait et lui fit un petit signe de la main sans lâcher l'enfant du regard, ce dernier tenant toujours fermement la main de son doudou de sa main libre. Il embrassa la petite tête bouclée* Tu as bien dormi avec le doudou chaud ? *demanda-t-il tout en montrant du menton l'avancée de ses travaux à Loki*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement et vint caresser discrètement la tête du petit qui sourit un peu plus à l'attention avant d'aller observer de plus près ce qu'avait commencé Tony. Fenrir leva un regard pétillant sur le génie et hocha la tête avec un large sourire plein de petites quenottes *_

**_*Il rit doucement* Tu m'en vois ravi, petit singe ! *Il embrassa son front puis chuchota sur l'air de la confidence* Tu sais pas quoi ? Je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle surprise pour toi... Ce sera pour Noel. *Il déplaça les boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front en souriant*_ **

***Les yeux du petit étincelèrent alors qu'il tapait dans ses mains, l'air vraiment radieux à l'aveu et plaquait un bisou sur la joue de l'inventeur avant de lui faire un gros calin ***

**_*Il rit doucement et le serra tendrement contre lui en ébouriffant ses mèches, avant de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, posant son doudou sur ses genoux* On va travailler un peu. Tu peux regarder si tu veux !_ **

***il hocha la tête en serrant son doudou contre lui,** _Loki blanchit un peu en voyant une ou deux gouttes de sang sur la table, les essuyant rapidement et discrètement avant de se reconcentrer sur la machine * ça devrait être achevé assez rapidement ..._

**_*Tony haussa un sourcil en voyant Loki paniquer, puis, comprenant pourquoi, pâlit un peu à son tour mais n'en montra rien au petit qui regardait la maquette et les dessins avec curiosité en suçotant son pouce de plus belle* Oui nous avons bien avancé... *toussota l'inventeur en venant près du vampire*_ **

_*Il échappa un petit rire nerveux et envoya un outil à Tony* allez... Au travail fainéant... *souriant malicieusement en se mettant lui même à travailler les morceaux de vibranium pour les adapter au mieux à leur invention*_

**_Fainéant, moi ? Qui ai travaillé une semaine durant pour créer ce magnifique métal ? *fit-il mine de s'offusquer en souriant et attraper l'outil, se mettant lui aussi à tailler, plier, façonner*_ **

_*Il rit doucement * c'est vrai c'est vrai... Alors un peu plus que fainéant *lui faisant un clin d'œil, remontant ses manches *_

**_*Il lui tira enfantinement la langue pour le plus grand plaisir de Fenrir qui fit toutefois mine de rien et les regarda travailler un instant avant de s'endormir. Ils travaillèrent quelques heures avant que les pièces soient achevées* Et voilààààààà ! La maquette est viable. As-tu un appareil photographique ? J'enverrai le rapport à mon père ce soir..._ **

_*Il hocha la tête en s'épongeant le front * attends ... Je dois avoir ça quelque part... *il fouillait dans ses placards, sortant victorieusement un vieil appareil un peu poussiéreux * voilà. Tiens. *le lui tendant après l'avoir un peu épousseté *_

**_*Il sourit et replaça par un étrange instinct une mèche de Loki qui lui tombait sur les yeux - sans doute pour sentir son parfum à nouveau, oui sans doute* Merci ! *sourit-il en entreprenant de régler l'appareil et de prendre quelques clichés de leur travail*_ **

_*Il se figea un peu à son geste, faisant mine de rien, le laissant poursuivre sans rien dire, essuyant ses doigts salis par le travail avant de prendre Fenrir dans ses bras pour le sortir de la table inconfortable sur laquelle il était.*_

**_*Il sourit en finissant les clichés, l'appareil dans les bras alors que Loki avait Fenrir. * Une salle ou je pourrais faire développer tout ça ? *s'enquit-il en agitant l'appareil.* Une chambre noire, avec une lumière rouge..._ **

_*Il hocha la tête * je vais juste ... *il appela Hela qui étrangement rappliqua dans les quelques secondes, lui confiant Fenrir pour qu'elle aille le coucher dans son lit. * suis moi. *il se dirigea vers la partie abandonnée du manoir, une petite salle dérobée faisant office de chambre noire juste là. Frigga y avait passé pas mal de temps, elle aimait prendre des photographies, il y avait des centaines d'albums cachés dans son ancienne chambre et qu'il prenait soin à dissimuler à qui que ce soit *_

**_*Il sourit en regardant Hela transporter le petit jusqu'à sa chambre, rougissant au regard malicieux qu'elle jeta par dessus son épaule et s'empressant de suivre Loki, découvrant avec fascination les zones abandonnées* C'est... Il y a vraiment tout ici !_ **

_*il rit un peu * ce manoir est plus vieux que moi... Alors oui... Avec le temps des installations ont été rajoutées et on a beaucoup de choses ici. *lui ouvrant la porte *_

**_*Je comprends que tu n'aies pas besoin de sortir souvent... * Il sourit et entra en regardant tout autour de lui, curieux. * Bon ! Je vais développer tout ça, écrire un rapport rapide et... On a des messagers ?_ **

_*Il hocha la tête * oui... Un jeune garçon qui vit un peu plus bas, non loin. Je vais demander à Jormungandr d'aller le quérir pendant que tu t'occupes de ton rapport ... *Il sourit doucement .* tu as besoin d'aide peut être ?_

**_*Il sourit en posant l'appareil sur une table poussiéreuse qu'il entreprit de débarrasser un peu.* On ne sera pas trop de deux, oui. *Il hocha la tête , retenant un mordillement de lèvres. Tous seuls dans une petite pièce sombre. Que diable pouvait-il arriver...?*_ **

_*Il hocha la tête * ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, il faudra que tu me guides un peu au début *venant à ses côtés en observant le matériel devant eux*_

**_C'est très simple au fond. *lui assura-t-il en souriant.* Il faut commencer par nettoyer. Vilain négligent. *Il lui jeta un clin d'oeil et un torchon à la figure*_ **

_*Il rit un peu en rattrapant le torchon, le poussant gentiment en vengeance * on ne peut pas tout faire non plus. *haussant les épaules, commençant à nettoyer*_

**_Hé ! Attention à ta force, tu es plus costaud que tu ne le penses. *fit-il mine de se plaindre en atterrissant contre le mur, souriant tout de même et nettoyant son coin de la pièce*_ **

_*Il fut surprit lui même de sa force, se passant la main sur la nuque de gène * mh, désolé... *rassuré de toujours voir un sourire à ses lèvres *_

**_Excuses acceptées, mais fais attention, Dracula. *Il sourit avec amusement et finit de laver et ranger sommairement les lieux, avant de sortir les plaques* BON ! Développement des clichés..._ **

_Ou quoi ? Mortel... *ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus, il n'avait pas bavardé ainsi avec qui que ce soit depuis des lustres ... *_

**_Ou je ne te laisse pas boire pendant deux jours. *Il prit un air victorieux d'avance en baissant la luminosité pour entamer le développement*_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil* vraiment ? *le rejoignant, avançant juste derrière lui et susurrant les lèvres presque contre son cou* c'est cruel..._

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre dans un sourire et frissonna, cachant au mieux sa réaction en continuant tranquillement ce qu'il faisait* Peut-être..._ **

_*Il sourit et vint à ses côtés, toujours proche cependant * comment je peux t'aider alors ?_

**_Peux-tu de tes délicates mains apposer le papier photographique sur les plaques ? *sourit-il*_ **

_*il rit un peu à la formulation* pas besoin d'en rajouter autant *s'exécutant cependant*_

**_Pff, moi qui voulais être poétique... *Il fit la moue puis sourit en le laissant faire, s'occupant d'une autre plaque en parallèle* Dès que l'image est claire, suspends-les sur le fil._ **

_*Il rit un peu encore* c'était bien tourné je dois avouer *il hocha la tête à ses indications, les suivant à la lettre, voyant lentement apparaître leur maquette sur l'image et la suspendant une fois qu'elle paraissait assez nette *_

**_*Il sourit et fit les mêmes étapes que lui jusqu'à ce que tous les clichés soient bien accrochés. Cela fait, il les regarda avec satisfaction* Bien ! Maintenant... Attendons qu'ils sèchent. Je vais écrire mon rapport en attendant. *Il jeta un regard à l'heure* Puis nous pourrions manger dans le jardin d'hiver. Il serait magnifique si on l'entretenait plus..._ **

_*Il acquiesça* va rédiger ton rapport, nous nous occupons du reste *souriait il en jetant un coup d'œil aux images qui s'affichaient comme par magie* '_

**_Oui monsieur le comte. *sourit-il en filant vers sa chambre, se plaçant devant son bureau et commençant à écrire rapidement, pressé d'en finir, pour tout dire. Entre écrire à son père et passer du temps avec la petite famille Laufeyson...*_ **

_*Il le laissa filer et avertit Hela qu'ils mettraient le couvert dans le jardin d'hiver pour ce midi. La jeune femme semblant agréablement surprise par cette initiative puis il rejoint Jorm un peu plus loin * Notre invité aura besoin d'un messager cet après-midi, nous ferons venir Elysio et je me disais... Pourquoi ne l'accompagnerais tu pas en ville ? Tu pourrais aller faire quelques courses... Et en profiter pour passer du temps avec lui. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

*Jormungandr était en train de répéter une mélodie du livre que Tony lui avait offert quand Loki arriva. Il eut un petit sourire. Si Tony avait besoin d'un messager c'est qu'il ne comptait pas repartir tout de suite. La mention d'Elysio le fit toutefois bien vite rougir, et il bafouilla* Eh bien, je, oui, ce serait, ça me ferait, ça me ferait plaisir. Merci...

_Prends toi un peu d'argent au cas où *lui faisant un sourire en coin et ébouriffant ses cheveux * juste ... Fais attention *il les laissait tous libres mais il s'inquiétait toujours un peu quand ils s'absentaient. Il pressa gentiment son épaule*_

Je ne pense pas qu'on va sortir beaucoup lui et moi... *Il eut un sourire à la fin malicieux et embarrassé, puis le remercia d'un sourire presque enfantin et fila demander un cheval à Sleipnir pour partir chercher Elysio*

_Mhmh... *levant les yeux au ciel et le laissant s'échapper, à peu près sur que Sleipnir y mettrait son grain, il mît la table et prépara le repas avec Hela et Fenrir, jouant aux cartes en attendant le retour de Tony, Fenrir sur ses genoux, n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa peluche *_

**_*Tony finit à la va vite son rapport, le cacheta et le descendit au rez de chaussée, la confiant à Jormungandr qui l'informa de la situation très brièvement. Puis il rejoignit tout le monde en souriant, tout content de voir le petit garder son doudou près de lui* Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?_ **

***il sourit et descendit des jambes de Loki pour venir se bouiner contre les jambes de Tony en hochant avec ferveur la tête ***

**_*Il rit tendrement en le prenant sur ses genoux, embrassant son front.* Ça me fait très plaisir petit singe... *Il sourit, les yeux brillants, puis regarda Hela* Que nous as tu fait de bon dis moi ?_ **

_*Elle sourit doucement trouvant absolument adorables ces deux la* et bien ce sera des asperges en entrée, du riz et du poulet aux épices Colombo comme plat principal et un fondant au chocolat pour le dessert._

**_Mmmmh ! Cela me semble délicieux ! *Il n'osait pas demander qui lui avait appris à cuisiner de peur de réveiller des souvenirs d'enfance douloureux mais se promit de lui offrir des livres et de l'équipement de cuisine.* Eh bien, bon appétit !_ **

***Sleipnir les avaient rejoint discrètement et Fenrir vint se placer comme un grand sur une chaise... Rehaussée tout de même de deux épais coussins** _._ _Et il fallut bien dire que c'était délicieux. *_

**_*Rassasié, il tapota son ventre bien plein en souriant* Savoureux ! Bravo Hela ! *Il applaudit la jeune femme qui rosit et aida Fenrir à se debarbouiller, croisant ensuite le regard de Loki , qui lui n'avait pas eu son vrai repas. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre *_ **

_*Il rit doucement à l'enthousiasme de Tony et au rosissement de Hela, Sleipnir félicita aussi sa sœur de cœur avant de retourner aux écuries après de petites excuses pour être si absent. C'était un garçon timide. Il était plus à l'aise avec les bêtes qu'avec les gens. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il pût quasiment lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait, devant faire preuve d'un grand effort pour ne pas frissonner_

**_*Tony esquissa un fin sourire en voyant les yeux du vampire rougeoyer l'espace d'un instant, puis regarda Sleipnir s'éloigner* Il parle bien peu... Que lui est il arrivé ? Enfin je veux dire ... Comment en es tu venu à l'adopter ?_ **

_*Il pressa un peu ses lèvres entre elles et commençant à raconter * j'étais en voyage en Norvège, nous sommes tombés sur une petite cabane en ruine, il y avait une jument, son poulain de quelques jours... Et un petit garçon de quelques mois . Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il n'avait pas l'air violenté ou quoi que ce soit il a juste été abandonné. La jument l'avait protégé et allaité._

**_*Il fit de grands yeux, franchement surpris. Il ne pensait pas que la grande complicité du jeune homme avec la race équine venait de la.* Ah ça ... C'est... Impressionnant. *Il hocha la tête.* Et Jormungandr ?_ **

_*Il rit un peu et fit une petite moue à sa réaction, comptant l'histoire de Jormungandr à la suite * sa mère était veuve, endettée à cause du coût de l'alcool et des jeux... Alors elle a décidé de se débarrasser de lui puisqu'il représentait une dépense inutile... Il avait 5 ans lorsqu'elle l'a mît dans un sac en prétextant un jeu... Et l'a balancé dans la rivière. Il a faillit se noyer... On peut dire que pour cette fois je suis vraiment arrivé à pic_

**_*Il grinça des dents et serra les poings en secouant la tête. Une autre question lui vint mais il préféra ne pas la poser . Pas devant les petits . En changeant de sujet et parlant de tout et de rien il aida Hela à débarrasser puis rejoignit Loki sur la terrasse. * Loki ?_ **

_*Il avait bien sentit la colère de l'homme, se doutant bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers lui, il sourit doucement lorsqu'il revint * oui ?_

**_*Il posa ses mains sur le rebord des jolies colonnades qui servaient de balustrade.* Les enfants... Tu ne comptes pas les... Les transformer ? Tu vas les regarder grandir, vieillir... mourir..._ **

_*il sourit à sa question, semblant alors fatigué et mélancolique malgré le rehaussement de ses lèvres* je leur ai dit qu'à 20 ans passés ils pourraient décider, mais pas avant, je sais que Hela et Fenrir seraient les plus intéressés, ça rendrait sa langue à Fenrir et ôterait les marques de brûlures sur son corps pour elle . Mais ce serait égoïste et cruel de les transformer uniquement parceque je veux les garder avec moi * soupirant doucement * et... Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Fenrir et je n'en aurais confirmation que dans quelques années, mais je ne sais pas s'il n'abrite pas un loup dans son âme... *se mordant la lèvre en cherchant sa réaction *_

**_*Il hocha lentement la tête, souriant à l'idée que le petit ait sa langue à nouveau puis restant un instant choqué par la révélation* Un ... loup ? Même toi tu penses que parce qu'il a les yeux de cette couleur inattendue il est une créature hors du commun ? *s'amusa-t-il finalement, le choc passé* Mais pour sa langue... Elle pourrait lui revenir plus tôt que prévu. *Il sourit*_ **

_*Il secoua la tête * je suis un vampire je ne me fie pas à ce qui est visible... Ce sont de pressentiments... * Il hocha la tête à sa conclusion * oui... Oui mais à quel prix... Le passage est douloureux et ne parlons pas du reste de la vie ensuite. Le pire quand on est jeune vampire c'est la faim insatiable... C'est dur de s'arrêter de tuer après... C'est une malédiction .._

**_*Il hocha lentement la tête, grimaçant légèrement puis souriant à nouveau * Je ne parlais pas de sa transformation. Je parlais de lui rendre la parole par un autre moyen... J'y travaille ._ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil à cela * vraiment ? Comment est ce possible ?! *le regardant avec intrigue, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une farce de mauvais gout *_

**_La science, mon cher. J'ai fait une étude sur les prothèses récemment . La langue est un muscle compliqué mais je suis sur de pouvoir y arriver. *Il sourit *_ **

_*Il l'écoutait avec attention, un fin sourire devant orner ses lèvres tout du long* si je peux apporter mon aide de quelque façon que ce soit..._

**_Je devrais sans doute aller chercher du matériel en ville mais je pense que nous pourrions faire cela ici...*Il sourit puis s'approcha d'un pas, l'air mutin* Pas faim ?_ **

_*Il hocha doucement la tête * alors nous irons en ville au plus tôt *souriait il, il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il approchait, grondant à nouveau* Tu es fou Tony c'est... C'est trop tôt... *meme si son regard continuait à s'égarer sur sa gorge *_

* * *

**_je préviens la suite sera plutôt chaude ;) je vous coupe juste avant parce que j'ai pas la foi de continuer pour aujourd'hui ^^' j'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas !_ **

**_Si jamais le cœur vous en dit laissez une petite review ca nous fera très plaisir !_ **

**_a bientôt pour la suite :)_ **

**_-S_ **


	5. Young Romance

_alors alors... comment vous expliquer hem... là ça va quasiment être que du lemon et on commence par ça d'ailleurs ^^ donc je mettrais les warnings en esperant que ça vous plaira ;)_

_Petit rappel :_

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

_Bonne Lecture !_

_-R_

* * *

**_*Il arqua un sourcil amusé* Je dirais trop tard ; l'heure du déjeuner est passé et tu sais bien que tu n'es pas rassasié... *Il sourit en regardant ses lèvres, inspirant profondément pour sentir son parfum*_ **

_*Il secoua doucement la tête, non il n'était pas rassasié, approchant un peu, fatigué de toujours devoir essayer de se maîtriser, de s'en empêcher lorsqu'ils le désiraient autant tout les deux et de manière si évidente, il ne réfléchit pas cette fois, l'attrapant par le col et l'attirant à lui, ses crocs se fichant à nouveau en lui, un soupir de délice passant presque aussitôt ses lèvres *_

**_*Il sourit en se sentant attiré, gémissant doucement à la morsure, tenant bon alors que la douleur se faisait aiguë puis disparaissait et laissait place au plaisir qu'il redécouvrait toujours et dont il ne semblait pas vouloir se lasser , ses mains passant sur le torse du vampire *_ **

_*Il frémit alors qu'il sentant ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses mains passant sur ses reins l'attirant plus près, remontant dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque*_

**_*Il sourit de plaisir, un soupir passant ses lèvres alors qu'il basculait la tête en arrière et se laissait attirer, frissonnant, ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux *_ **

_*Il sentait son frisson, le sang coulant délicieusement dans sa gorge, ses mains serrant le tissus au niveau de ses hanches * mmh ..._

**_*Il se tint à lui en se sentant délicieusement faiblir peu à peu, s'asseyant sur la balustrade en le laissant s'installer entre ses jambes, murmurant son nom et respirant à plans poumons son parfum *_ **

_*Il frémit à son murmure, se retirant, une larme de sang au bord de ses lèvres, haletant, ses mains sur le plat de ses cuisses, revenant prendre sa gorge de plus belle,*_

**_*Il gémit en le sentant se retirer et se tint davantage à lui, soupirant d'aise en le sentant revenir de l'autre côté, resserrant sans s'en rendre compte ses cuisses autour de lui pour le garder tout près, ses bras autour de son cou *_ **

_*il gémit contre sa peau, il était si bon, au goût ou en comportement, l'enlaçant étroitement, se gorgeant lentement de lui, gardant en tête une limite pour s'arrêter à temps*_

**_*Il murmura à nouveau son nom tout contre son oreille , enroulant ses jambes autour de lui pour plus de proximité encore, se sentant doucement glisser vers une délicieuse torpeur *_ **

_*Il frémit doucement, sentant l'ivresse du sang l'atteindre peu à peu, son murmure le faisant légèrement frissonner. Ses mains effleurant l'extérieur de ses cuisses serrées autour de lui, échappant un grondement de plaisir contre sa peau*_

**_*Il tressaillit, sentant malgré la torpeur la caresse de ses mains, une cabriole encore inconnue dansant dans son ventre* Mmh... Loki... *Il se mordit la lèvre, trop prit par le plaisir pour songer à ce qui était en train de se passer et aux réserves qu'un lui en pleine possession de ses moyens aurait pu avoir *_ **

_*Il mordit un peu plus fort, ralentissant la succion et continuant ses caresses et gémissant doucement *_

**_*Il poussa un gémissement plus appuyé, l'étouffant en se mordant la lèvre, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses cheveux* Ha... Pas ici..._ **

_*Il soupira de frustration, de desir, et se recula, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir encore, apposant sa main sur la blessure pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le précieux élixir* où ?_

**_*Il geint à la douleur de son départ, se tenant à lui* Mh... Chambre... *Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur et le taquinant en mordillant son cou à son tour *_ **

_*il frémit, réagissant à ses légères morsures si délicieusement mal placées* no-.. Tony... *il n'eut pas la foi de marcher jusque-là, les téléportant directement , tombant sur le lit alors qu'ils y apparaissaient, glissant sa langue sur la plaie ensanglantée, mordillant la peau, y faisant jouer ses canines sans la percer*_

~~ **_/!\ WARNING LEMOOOON /!\_ ** ~~

**_*Il sourit puis poussa un petit couinement surpris à la téléportation, sensation encore inconnue, tombant sur le lit dans un frémissement, basculant la tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge dans un soupir, parcourant son dos du bout des doigts*_ **

_*il se pressait contre lui à nouveau, ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassant sa gorge, recueillant les larmes de sangs qui s'échappaient de sa plaie*_

**_*Il haleta doucement, la douceur sublimée par la délicatesse de ses attentions et le musc enivrant de son parfum* Mmmh... *Il frémit en sentant son bassin contre le sien, se tortillant légèrement sous lui*_ **

_Aah.. Tony... *son tortillement ne l'aidant pas le moins du monde à se contenir, tirant légèrement sur sa chemise le mordant à nouveau *_

**_*Il retint un petit cri. Loki ne l'avait jamais mordu aussi souvent en une seule fois. Et c'était si bon... Il l'aida à se débarrasser d'une partie de sa chemise, ses doigts fourrageant dans ses cheveux*_ **

_*il sentait son visage le brûler agréablement, donnant inconsciemment un petit coup de bassin, ses doigts atteignant la peau chaude de son ventre , remontant doucement jusqu'à son torse *_

**_*Il étouffa un gémissement de désir à la friction tentatrice occasionnée par son coup de bassin, se sentant frissonner de toutes parts, son ventre se rétractant un instant sous les doigts froids avant de frissonner, glissant sa main dans son dos*_ **

_*Il se maintint dans ses ardeurs, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait face au visage de la tentation que Tony incarnait. Sentant ses frissons contre ses doigts, fermant les yeux de délice, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait procurer du plaisir à cet homme *_

**_*Toujours à demi-conscient, enveloppé d'une ardente torpeur, il souffla son nom à nouveau et entreprit d'écarter sa chemise à son tour pour découvrir la peau si douce et parfumée, trouvant la force d'y faire courir ses lèvres à son tour*_ **

_*Il gémit contre sa peau, la caresses de ses lèvres ... Il se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder se mordant légèrement la lèvre, le rouge presque totalement ecclipsé par le noir de ses pupilles ... Ses mains serrant légèrement ses hanches *_

**_*Il sentit sa respiration se raccourcir en captant le regard du vampire, se sentant prisonnier de sa poigne... et n'en ressentant rien sinon du désir. Il regarda ses lèvres en soupirant, son visage pâle pour cause de perte de sang demeurant brûlant*_ **

_*il tressaillît à son regard, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, hésitant, le laissant décider, caressant à peine, adoucissant sa poigne *_

**_*Il frissonna, son esprit se ressaisissant l'espace d'un instant le temps de décider. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Oh que oui. Les conséquences ? Il verrait plus tard. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les faisant se rencontrer en un baiser*_ **

_*il soupira de soulagement et de plaisir, prolongeant le baiser, pressant leurs lèvres avec un brin de désir, y faisant courir sa langue pour demander l'accès à plus*_

**_*Il tressaillit, le doux contact des lèvres froides lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir, ses doigts venant au devant de sa chemise pour en défaire quelques boutons, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant prudemment, inhabituées à être celles qui recueillaient au lieu de donner*_ **

_*Il frissonna et sa langue vint rejoindre la sienne, l'attirant dans un ballet mirifique qui le rendit haletant. Ses mains courraient sur son torse, lui ôtant sa chemise complètement .*_

**_*Il gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, répondant avidement au baiser, le goût de ses lèvres encore plus délicieux et addictif que son parfum. Il entreprit de le débarrasser de sa chemise aussi, glissant ses doigts sur son torse*_ **

_*Il frémit et poursuivit délicieusement le baiser, se redressant pour le laisser la lui retirer, il dérivait ses lèvres vers sa gorge, retirant encore les perles de sang qui roulaient sur sa peau avant de descendre ses lèvres sur la peau pale de son torse mais toujours si merveilleusement brûlante *_

**_*Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plein accès à sa gorge, frissonnant de part en part en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. Se mordant la lèvre, il suivit du regard son déplacement sur sa peau, frissonnant à ses baisers sur sa peau rendue tellement sensible*_ **

_*Il s'attarda sur ses pectoraux, ses canines pinçant le bourgeon rosé et sensible, ses doigts caressant ses hanches *_

**_*Il tressaillit et frissonna, les points sensibles (très sensibles dans son cas) de son torse durcissant sous ses attention, ses hanches levant entre ses mains*_ **

_*Il revint à ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement et se pressant contre lui, frémissant alors que leur torses nus s'effleuraient*_

**_*Il frissonna et grogna d'envie contre ses lèvres, faisant danser ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les descendre le long de son dos, triturant les limites de son pantalon*_ **

_*Il ondulait des hanches contre les siennes et gémit en sentant ses mains si bas, sa langue caressant désespérément la sienne *_

**_*Il sourit à son gémissement, appréciant d'avoir un peu de contrôle tout de même, descendant un peu plus bas, baissant son pantalon pour dévoiler la chair rebondie* Mmh..._ **

_*Il haletant un peu, soulevant ses hanches, autant pour aller à la rencontre de ses mains que pour l'aider à se débarrasser complètement du vêtement encombrant. Il inversa leur position et lui retira son pantalon à son tour, observant le corps rêvé, réalisant d'ailleurs que les proportions n'étaient absolument pas exagérés dans le dit rêve *_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre, se faisant lascif et souriant légèrement , les yeux brillants de désir. Frissonnant en se retrouvant dénudé sous lui, il glissa ses doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire* A la hauteur de tes espérances ? *susurra-t-il dans un souffle, finissant de le déshabiller à son tour*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement, caressant ses lèvres et laissant sa main courir sur son torse, son ventre finement sculpté et glissant sur le joli V qui se dessinait plus bas* mh... Et même plus encore... *il vint poser une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire, le crépitement agréable du feu... Les fourrures sur lesquelles ils reposaient * cependant je devrais sans doute t'apprendre à préparer avant de reproduire... Ça... Sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendants des semaines_

**_*Il arqua légèrement les sourcils puis rougit en comprenant l'insinuation et surtout en se souvenant qu'il était totalement ignorant sur le sujet. Il n'aimait pas trop être novice en la matière, mais son désir était plus fort, et même s'il était embarrassé, il le regarda avec attention et envie* Dis-moi..._ **

_*Il sourit en coin, un air prédateur, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres * Hm... Pour commencer, la sensation est horrible si il n'y a pas de lubrification avant. Alors ... *Il promena son doigt contre ses lèvres avant de l'amener aux siennes, le suçotant lentement, puis un deuxième* ainsi c'est moins imposant, plus doux... *descendant ses doigts humides jusqu'au point de désir, caressant le pourtour de son entrée*_

**_*Il se mordit la lèvre, un petit sourire désolé pointant en se souvenant qu'il n'avait rien lubrifié du tout dans ce fameux rêve. Le rouge aux joues, il sursauta légèrement en sentant ses doigts à ce point encore vierge, se rétractant par instinct avant de se pousser à se détendre, la sensation n'étant pas désagréable... * Mmh... Je me permets d'émettre des doutes sur l'efficacité de la salive, dans ce cas, peut-être que de l'huile serait plus optimisée pour cet usage... *professa-t-il en scientifique*_ **

_*Il rit un peu à ses joues rouges et à son sourire désolé, il haussa un sourcil à ses remarques et sourit doucement * en effet mais c'est pour te dire ce qui est nécessaire de faire dans le cas ou cela serait inaccessible... Il existe même ... En orient, des huiles spécialement inventées pour cela. Et par chance.. J'ai beaucoup voyagé. *se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pendant qu'il lui expliquait cela, en sortant une fiole finement ouvragée, la remuant sous son nez*_

**_*Il hocha lentement la tête puis se sentit frémir en comprenant qu'il avait de fait tout ce qu'il fallait sous la main. La petite fiole était très jolie mais il fut principalement intéressant par le parfum de jasmin qu'elle dégageait. Huiles essentielles. Il n'aurait sincèrement jamais pensé à en faire cet usage, mais...* Tu utilises souvent ce genre de lotion ? * s'enquit-il dans un murmure et un petit sourire*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, faisant une petite moue* de temps à autre ... *mordillant sa mâchoire, enduisant ses doigts de l'huile parfumée, reprenant son mouvement circulaire, attendant qu'il se détende vraiment avant d'introduire le bout d'un doigt*_

**_*Il fit une petite moue à son tour* Avec qui ? *demanda-t-il plus par curiosité que jalousie... ou pas, d'ailleurs, savait-on jamais. Il se mordit la langue , commençant à apprécier les petites caresses sur l'anneau de chair sensible. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation avant de les écarquiller dans un gémissement, surpris*_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil à sa question * ça dépends... Proies.. Connaissances... Rencontres fortuites... *Il sourit à sa réaction, retenant un frisson en sentant l'antre encore inviolée si serrée... *_

**_*Il se mordit la langue et tâcha de se détendre pour l'accueillir convenablement en lui, la sensation pour l'instant sans douleur mais étrange, le faisant rougir* Mh... et je rentre dans quelle catégorie..?_ **

_* son va et viens était lent, faisant de petits mouvement circulaire, susurrant contre son oreille * toi tu es ta propre catégorie._

**_Mmmh... C'est à dire ? *Il sourit puis gémit doucement et serrant ses mains dans les fourrures, se cambrant sous lui, inspirant son parfum à pleins poumons*_ **

_C'est à dire qu'avant tu étais ma proie mais maintenant ... Je ne te tuerais pas, je ne te reléguerais pas au rang de connaissance encore moins de rencontre fortuite ... *insérant un second doigts, lentement, lorsqu'il le sentit assez détendu*_

**_Mmmh... Je suis indéfinissable... J'aime bieeeaah ! *Il se cabra sous lui en se tenant aux draps, respirant fort pour se détendre, gémissant doucement contre son oreille et relevant instinctivement les cuisses*_ **

_*Il frissonna à ses gémissements, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, sa main libre, glissait sur son membre ... * dis moi ce que tu ressens ... *Souriant un peu plus et entamant un mouvement de ciseaux*_

**_*Il se mordit la langue pour contenir un gémissement, son membre s'éveillant lentement mais sûrement à ses attentions, sa peau se réchauffant de seconde en seconde* Hmm... C'est... C'est nouveau... C'est.. Aaaaah ! *Il se tendit d'un coup, manquant venir sur le moment en le sentant frôler une zone inexplicablement sensible* Que... Qu'est-ce que..._ **

_*Il se mordit les lèvres à sa réaction * oh... Je ne pensais pas la trouver si tôt ... *il mordilla ses lèvres, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure * c'est fou non... Tout les hommes cachent la une source de plaisir qu'ils n'assouvissent jamais* ses doigts insistant sur cette petite boule de nerfs sensible*_

**_*Il le regarda, complètement éberlué. Tout scientifique qu'il était, il n'avait jamais eu vent de telle particularité biologique... Et à vrai dire s'en fichait complètement à cet instant, incapable de réfléchir en sentant les longs doigts fins appuyer sournoisement sur ce point* L...Loki ! Loki, non, je vais, je vais... *Pris d'un soubresaut, il vint sur son ventre avant d'avoir pu se contenir, poussant un gémissement misérable*_ **

_*Il fut un peu surpris de le voir venir si tôt, pas tant en y réfléchissant, après tout s'il découvrait juste cette partie de son anatomie. Il sourit en voyant son air de plaisir, le sentant se resserrer sur ses doigts. *_

**_*Il resta complètement dans les vapes un instant, regardant le plafond avec incrédulité , les doigts crispés sur les draps, avant de rougir violemment, honteux d'avoir cédé si vite, roulant sur le côté et se cachant sous un coussin*_ **

_Tony !... *riant doucement et retirant le coussin, venant prendre tendrement ses lèvres * voyons il n'y a rien à se cacher ..._

**_Mmh... *Il grogna en retournant se cacher aussitôt qu'il eut libéré ses lèvres, tenant fermement le coussin sur sa tête, rouge comme une tomate*_ **

_*il secoua la tête et caressant son torse, et y posant une série de baisers doux* Tony... C'est pas grave. *caressant ses épaules *_

**_Tu aurais pu prévenir ! *Il leva un regard honteux sur lui, une petite moue aux lèvres en sortant le bout du nez de sa cachette, frissonnant doucement à ses baisers *_ **

_*Il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, souriant légèrement amusé * Je ne pensais pas que je la trouverais si tôt ... *mordillant le lobe de son oreille *_

**_Mais tu aurais pu me dire que ça existait ! *Il feignit un air boudeur , frémissant doucement malgré lui a son mordillement* Mmmh..._ **

_J'oublie toujours ... *Il sourit à son frissonnement ', suçotant la peau sous son oreille, mordillant le lobe*_

**_Tu oublies que ça existe ? *Il arqua un sourcil puis sortit un petit peu plus de sa cachette en savourant ses attentions* Mmh... Moi qui pensais tout savoir ..._ **

_J'oublie que certaines personnes ne savent pas ... *ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux et dans son cou, suivant la courbe de sa délicieuse cambrure *_

**_Mmmh... Avoue que tu as fait exprès oui... *Il lui pinça légèrement les côtes en fermant les yeux, frissonnant doucement* Ça marche chez toi aussi ?_ **

_J'avoue que c'était tentant... *riant un peu * et bien je suis à peu près certain que ça marche pour la majorité des hommes * souriant un peu et effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, appréciant cette nouvelle intimité*_

**_Mmh... Rappelle moi de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce... *Il sourit et happa ses lèvres dans un lent baiser, tout en taquinerie et délicatesse, glissant un bras autour de sa taille fine*_ **

_Je n'y manquerais pas... *il caressa son torse en le laissant faire, l'embrassant tendrement en retour*_

**_*Il sourit en le serrant contre lui , baissant un regard malicieux sur le membre de son amant , encore tendu, et fit une petite moue * Mmh... Désolé..._ **

_Ça va ... *il rougit un peu de se retrouver si visible, posant son front sur le sien alors qu'il tentait de se calmer *_

**_Shhhh surtout ne perds pas cette fougue... Dans quelques instants on pourra poursuivre... *Il sourit en caressant son front du sien, embrassant son menton *_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil surpris et l'embrassait doucement * moi qui pensait être prévenant en te laissant attendre avant de faire vraiment plus*se mordillant la lèvre inférieure *_

**_*Il fit une petite moue, puis esquissa un petit sourire lubrique , les yeux brillants .* Tu ne sais pas le monstre que tu as créé en me faisant découvrir cette volupté... *susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le creux de la gorge *_ **

_*Il gémit à son mordillement * n... Non... Pas là Tony.. *son estomac se tordant agréablement * Tony ..._

**_*Il arqua un sourcil amusé puis sourit malicieusement en se mettant à suçoter la peau au dessus de sa carotide* Mmh... Pourquoi donc ?_ **

_Aah... C'est... C'est sensible ! *se mordant les lèvres et sa tête s'enfonçant dans le coussin, retenant un soupir de plaisir*_

**_Mh... je constate... c'est amusant... *Il rit doucement et lui maintint les hanches dans le matelas en se plaçant sur lui, dessinant un suçon rosé sur sa peau*_ **

_*Il se cambra sous lui, retenant un gémissement et serrant ses mains sur ses épaules * Tony... C'est cruel ..._

**_Cruel ? Je veux te faire du bien moi... *Il fit une petite moue en glissant lentement le plat de sa langue sur le tracé de sa carotide, caressant doucement le creux de ses reins*_ **

_*Il se mordait les lèvres et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre lui* Tony... *Il tendait le cou pour lui laisser plus de surface , le plaisir le faisant presque trembler à chaque mouvement sur la peau si sensible*_

**_*Il sourit et glissa cinq doigts dans ses cheveux pour doucement tirer sa tête en arrière, reprenant de doux mordillements en ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes *_ **

_Oui... *il suivait le mouvement de son bassin, ses mains venant agripper ses hanches et la peau rebondie plus bas, le pressant avec plus de force contre lui*_

**_*Il frissonna au contact de ses mains sur son postérieur, se mordillant la lèvre avec un petit sourire coquin en suçotant doucement sa peau* Mmh... Loki..._ **

_*Il caressait la peau tendre et embrassait son épaule, la mordillant doucement* oui Tony ?..._

**_*Il sourit en ramenant son visage devant le sien , caressant ses lèvres des siennes * Rien ... J'avais envie de dire ton nom..._ **

_*Il gronda de désir en reprenant ses lèvres avec faim, se languissant peu à peu, son envie grandissant de plus en plus et le malmenant *_

**_*Il rit doucement et répondit au baiser en roulant sur le dos pour le ramener sur lui, enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille et se pressant contre lui en frémissant*_ **

_*Une main venant serrer sa cuisse, il continuait à l'embrasser, ondulant des hanches contre les siennes, apprenant son corps, grognant contre ses lèvres * j'ai envie de toi ..._

**_*Il tressaillit de tout son long, un petit sourire paraissant sur ses lèvres à ces mots ô combien enivrants* J'ai envie de toi... *répondit-il sur le même ton, tressaillant à la friction de leurs intimités*_ **

_*Il sourit en retour à sa réponse, venant susurrer contre son oreille * je vais te prendre Anthony Stark... Et à l'apogée de ton plaisir, je te mordrais encore ... *ses doigts glissant sur sa cuisse, un sourire prédateur glissant sur ses lèvres, comme un loup s'apprêtant à dévorer l'agneau, faisant passer sa seconde jambe autour de ses hanches, récupérant la fiole d'huile sans le quitter du regard *_

**_*Il tressaillit de tout son long, un gémissement de désir passant ses lèvres à ses mots, ses pupilles s'élargissant d'un seul coup à la perspective de plaisir qui s'ouvrait à lui. La respiration saccadée, la peau brulante et son désir parfaitement réveillé, il fixa la fiole en se mordillant les lèvres, écartant davantage les cuisses pour lui*_ **

_*Il fut absolument ravi de sa réaction, il s'en appliqua à nouveau sur les doigts, constatant agréablement qu'il était toujours assez étiré, glissant en lui un doigt, puis deux, allant jusqu'à trois tout en évitant sa prostate cette fois, l'estimant prêt et le voyant aussi impatient que lui, il entra lentement en lui, échappant un râle de plaisir *_

**_*Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant un petit grognement de frustration en sentant qu'il évitait sciemment ce point si sensible découvert plus tôt et qu'il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau* Ooh ! Oh, Loki... Loki ! *Il serra les dents, une très légère douleur due à l'inhabitude pointant, vite disparue toutefois grâce au lubrifiant. Il serra ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, haletant*_ **

_Oh Tonyyy... *Ses mains fixées sur ses hanches, mordillant sa gorge alors qu'il commençait à effectuer de longs va et viens, le sentant si délicieusement étroit*_

**_*Il gémit contre sa peau en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'agrippant à ses épaules, geignant plus encore en le sentant bouger en lui* Ohhh... Oui..._ **

_*Il haletait, frissonnant à ses geignement, continuant ses mouvement avec douceur, retrouvant sa prostate, la frappant un fous sur trois *_

**_*Il poussa un petit cri très peu digne en le sentant trouver à nouveau ce point sensible, ses ongles pourtant courts griffant un peu la peau claire alors qu'il réclamait plus d'un murmure et d'un coup de bassin*_ **

_*Il gémit longuement à ses réclamations, obéissant docilement lorsque ses reins allaient et venaient de plus belle, plus profondément. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour palier à ses propres gémissement * Oh oui ...oui..._

**_Loki... *Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, se cambrant contre lui, son corps pâli par la perte de sang reflétant les lueurs dorées du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, ses muscles roulant au rythme des coups de reins de son amant *_ **

_*Il s'abandonnait à la contemplation de cette grand œuvre qu'était son corps, admirant son visage si expressif au plaisir, frémissant lorsqu'il l'appelait, continuant ses vas et viens langoureux, frappant presque à chaque fois sur cet endroit vertueux qui lui avait fait perdre pied une fois déjà, haletant contre sa gorge, gémissant longuement *_

**_*Il se sentit lentement faiblir vers sa petite mort alors que son amant frappait ce mystérieux point de plaisir sans nom, retenant ses cris pour ne pas alerter tout le manoir, mordant ses propres lèvres et bientôt la peau de Loki, gémissant sans fin en bougeant avec lui, demandant encore et encore *_ **

_*Il gronda de plaisir à sa morsure, le sentant se débattre avec lui pour accentuer les mouvements, il soulevait un peu plus ses cuisses, ses doigts glissant sur son membre délaissé et tendu*_

**_*Il poussa un couinement de plaisir, rougissant en haletant contre sa peau* Aah... Ha... Loki je vais... *Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant*_ **

_Oui... Oui ! Viens... *fidèle à ses mots mais aussi parce que sa gorge ainsi exposée était irrésistible, il le mordit une fois encore, ses coups de reins ne s'en faisant que plus puissants, ses caresses plus appuyées, ses mouvements plus profonds*_

**_*Il crut mourir de plaisir en sentant ses dents transpercer sa peau , ses mouvements se faire plus vifs encore, un hurlement de plaisir lui échappant sans qu'il puisse le retenir, son plaisir jaillissant longuement sur leurs ventres , son corps tremblant*_ **

_*Il étouffa un hurlement contre sa peau, le sentant se refermer si fermement autour de lui, venant au plus profond de lui, ne ralentissant et stoppant ses mouvements qu'une fois l'orgasme de son humain semblant s'être calmé, relâchant très doucement sa gorge, y posant quelques baisers avant de le lui bander, difficilement mais il le fallait pour eviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang ailleurs qu'entre ses lèvres*_

**_*Il gémit longuement, épuisé mais comblé, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur de doux râles de délices un peu absents alors que son amant s'occupait de bande sa gorge, son souffle anarchique soulevant les cheveux fins du vampire dont il caressait distraitement les reins , desserrant peu à peu sa prise*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement à ses caresses, prenant tendrement ses lèvres alors qu'il finissait son œuvre, le goût du sang toujours présent étant bien plus agréable qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il se retira doucement en sentant sa prise se desserrer, frissonnant un brin *_

**_*Il gémit doucement contre ses lèvres en le sentant se retirer, la sensation soudain de vide le déconcertant et le poussant à se serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou , respirant son parfum* Mmmh..._ **

_*Il enlaça ses bras autours de lui, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux, ses doigts caressant sa peau, remontant une fourrure sur eux.*_

**_*Il sourit en ronronnant presque d'aise, se nichant au creux de ses bras sans se soucier le moins du monde du froid de sa peau, générant suffisamment de chaleur pour deux*_ **

_*Il retint un rire au bruit de gorge qu'il émit, souriant un peu et continuant à laisser ses doigts courir sur la peau brûlante, sentant sous son autre main, le cœur battant du plus jeune... Le sien s'étant arrêté il y a bien longtemps .*_

**_*Il frissonna, se faisant tout mou et tout faible contre lui mais adorant cette sensation. Il finit par trouver la force de lever les yeux sur lui* Mh... Qui eut cru..._ **

_*Il rit un peu à ses mots * c'est quand personne ne pense que c'est possible que les surprises s'enchaînent ... *venant cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres *_

**_Je confirme... *Il sourit contre ses lèvres et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre en caressant ses cheveux puis son torse* Vais-je avoir du mal à m'asseoir ?_ **

_*Il rit un peu plus à la question, suçotant sa lèvre en retour * non, ça devrait aller. J'ai été plutôt doux... Mais tu risques de le sentir un peu tout de même * faisant une petite moue désolée *_

**_Mmh... *Il rit doucement à sa main et vint ébouriffer la soie noire de ses cheveux* Pour rien au monde ne voudrais-je pas le sentir un peu... *Il sourit en se nichant contre lui, fermant les yeux*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et protesta un peu alors qu'il le décoiffait, cependant après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait leurs coupes à tout les deux ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête en le serrant contre lui, se sentant repus et léger *_

~~ **_/!\ fin de warning /!\_ ** ~~

* * *

*Jorm avait quitté le manoir sur le dos du meilleur cheval, du plus beau aussi. Il soupçonnait Sleipnir d'avoir fait exprès. Rosissant à cette pensée, il garda néanmoins le sourire, plus qu'heureux de revoir son messager. Arrivant devant la demeure, un peu reculée mais tout de même plus près de la ville que le manoir, il mit pied à terre et vint toquer*

*Il sursauta, il n'attendait pas de visiteur aujourd'hui, le temps qu'il se rappelle son métier, il souriait et allait ouvrir la porte* bonjour ...

*Il rosit de plus belle en découvrant le jeune messager tout ébouriffé, visiblement surpris dans son sommeil* Bonjour Elysio...

*Il rougit un peu, ayant oublié de s'arranger un peu avant d'ouvrir * Oh je… bonjour, désolé je ne suis pas très présentable ... *se mordillant la lèvre en resserrant un peu son peignoire sur lui *

*Il rit légèrement.* Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de ma faute, j'arrive à l'improviste... J'aurais besoin de vos services, pour poster une missive. *Il se serait tapé. Pour quelle autre raison aurait il eu besoin de ses services ?*

*Il hocha doucement la tête * je vous en prie, mon travail inclu que je doive me tenir prêt à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, juste le temps de revêtir quelque chose de plus convenable et je suis à vous .*s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser passer, il se retint de s'écraser la tête contre la porte à la formulation plutôt douteuse qui lui avait échappé et s'échappant vers sa chambre pour aller se changer *

*Il hocha la tête et sourit, entrant gauchement dans la petite maison où le jeune homme vivait seul depuis... depuis aussi longtemps que Jormungandr pouvait se rappeler, à vrai dire. Il n'avait encore jamais osé lui poser de questions à ce sujet. Attendant qu'il revienne, il observa les lieux simples mais chaleureux, la petite pièce principale ou brulait un feu accueillant*

*Il s'habillait sobrement et le rejoignait avec un petit sourire poli * voulez vous un thé... Ou autre chose ?

*Il détailla discrètement le port élancé du jeune messager, avant de ramener son regard sur ses mains* Je veux bien un thé, je vous remercie. *Il sourit en relevant les yeux sur lui*

Je reviens dans un instant. Mettez vous à l'aise .. * Il baissa les yeux timidement et alla faire chauffer l'eau, préparant un plateau et le ramenant, deux tasses, sucre, lait et des biscuits, il alla chercher l'eau chaude, les servant tout deux* attention c'est brûlant ...

*Il s'assit sur un joli petit canapé tout blanc, comme la majorité des items dans la maison. Il fit bien attention de ne rien salit avec ses vêtements un peu poussiéreux et sourit en accueillant sa tasse entre ses mains* Merci... Comment vous portez-vous ? L'hiver n'est pas trop rude ?

*Il sourit doucement * je vous en prie *récupérant sa tasse à son tour * et bien les tempêtes sont redoutables mais le toit tient bien et les cheminées sont en marche alors... *portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il s'agissait d'un mélange de son invention, de plusieurs sortes de thés blanc et l'ingrédient secret : caféine. Essentiel pour les longs voyages * et vous ? Tout se passe bien au manoir ?

*Il sourit et hocha la tête, regardant le plafond où de solides poutres étaient arrimées* Oui... *Il souffla sur sa boisson avec un petit air pensif, hésitant un instant* Le maître a un nouvel ami...

*il haussa un sourcil * un ami ? Voilà qui est fantastique, vous disiez l'autre jou que vous trouviez votre manoir trop vide. Un peu de visite doit lui donner bien plus de vie non ?

*Il sourit grandement et hocha la tête* Oui, ils ont commencé à dépoussiérer la maison... La salle de photographie, le jardin d'hiver... *Il sourit et but une nouvelle gorgée puis baissa les yeux et proposa timidement* Vous pourriez venir. Vous penser seul ici à longueur d'année me serre le coeur.

*Son cœur ratait un battement et reprenait plus fort * merci, je... Pourrais vous rendre visite de temps à autres en effet ... Je ne veux pas m'imposer ... *Il reposa sa tasse vide *

Pensez-vous, ça m... nous ferait très plaisir. *Il sourit , sentant ses joues chauffer et rougir alors qu'il plongeait dans sa tasse et regardait dehors* Je peux vous accompagner une partie du chemin si vous voulez. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti.

*Il sourit doucement * vraiment ? *il le détailla un moment du regard lorsqu'il détournait les yeux au dehors. * avec plaisir. Votre compagnie m'est plaisante.

*Il eut une petite attaque cardiaque et sourit en ramenant son regard sur lui* La votre me l'est aussi... Nous devrions faire vite avant que la tempete ne prenne de l'ampleur... *diagnostiqua-t-il après un nouveau regard dehors, posant sa tasse*

*Il sourit et débarrassa le plateau, revenant avec son manteau et sa besace* la tempête vient du côté du manoir, si on va vers la ville on pourra la fuir à temps. J'espère qu'elle ne durera pas trop longtemps que nous puissions rentrer avant la nuit * faisant une petite moue* mais ça m'étonnerait, aux vues de la tempête de la semaine dernière, elle devrait durer quelques heures tout au plus

*Il fit la grimace en regardant dehors* J'espère... *Quoique. Les tempêtes de neige avaient l'air de catalyser les amours... Il rougit et se tapa mentalement à cette pensée avant de récupérer son manteau et de glisser la missive dans la poche intérieure pour ne pas qu'elle se mouille* Allons-y ! *Il sourit en ouvrant la porte, un souffle de vent polaire s'y glissant*

*Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de le suivre jusqu'aux écuries, récupérant sa jument, Ivoire, entièrement blanche à l'exception d'une mèche noire dans sa crinière. Il la sella et monta sur son dos * prêt ? Si nous allons à bonne allure le temps restera agréable pour nous

*Il hocha la tête* Prêt. Je vous donnerai la missive quand nous nous séparerons. *Il sourit et donna un gentil coup d'éperon à son destrier, contemplant celui d'Elysio avec admiration* Magnifique créature... *murmura-t-il, ne sachant trop si c'était pour l'animal ou pour l'homme qu'il parlait*

*Il flatta l'encolure de sa monture* merci, Ivoire est presque aussi vielle que moi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours été à mes côtés. *souriant gentiment *

Fidèle destrier, littéralement. *Il sourit en flattant son propre cheval qui se faisait un peu jaloux. Il demeura silencieux un instant, puis : * Vous... vivez seul depuis longtemps ?

*Il rit doucement * il me semble oui, j'ai ... Une histoire compliquée. Je ne me souviens pas de ma famille, j'ai réussit à me débrouiller pour vivre assez bien, votre famille m'y a beaucoup aidé. Monsieur Laufeyson me paie bien trop cher pour le peu de courses que j'ai à faire. *Il haussa les épaules * votre cheval est sublime également, comment l'avez vous nommé ?

Monsieur Laufeyson est généreux, je ne peux dire le contraire. *Il rit doucement en secouant la tête puis sourit en caressant les oreilles de son cheval* Il n'est pas à moi précisément mais c'est mon petit chouchou. Il se nomme Snaak. Quand il était petit, au lieu de hennir, il sifflait comme un serpent. *Il rit légèrement en tapotant la tête de sa monture, taquin*

*Il haussa un sourcil et rit doucement * en effet c'est amusant . Ce nom lui va bien. *Il avança un peu sa monture pour caresser la crinière de celle de Jormungandr *

*Il fut surpris de le voir faire mais sourit et rendit la pareille à Ivoire qui hennit gentiment, donnant un petit coup de museau à Snaak qui émit un petit sifflement avant de sembler se reprendre et de hennir, un peu nerveusement. Jorm fronça les sourcils, puis leva la tête* Oh oh...

*il rit un peu au sifflement du cheval, se figeant de stupeur en voyant ce que Jormungandr voyait * bon... On a pas le choix. On est plus près de la ville ... *Il soupira * il va falloir braver cette tempête d'ici la. Ça va aller ? Je suis désolé si j'avais su...

*Il grimaça puis effaça ses excuses d'un geste de la main. * J'en ai vu d'autres. *Il sourit et donna un petit coup de talon dans le flanc de sa monture* Dépechons-nous. Un bon galop, ça fait toujours du bien ! *Il sourit et partit en effet au galop sur le chemin couvert de poudreuse*

*Il rit un peu à ses mots et partit au galop après lui * allez Ivoire, va au même rythme que Snaak d'accord ? *la jument piaffant un peu avant d'obéir à son maitre, près d'une heure plus tard, les lumières de la ville étaient en vue, il fut soulagé quelque part, il n'était pas particulièrement friant du froid. *

*Il sourit et s'assura que Ivoire gardait bien le même rythme que son cheval et que Elysio restait près de lui, pas question de le perdre dans la tourmente* Connaissez-vous une auberge ou nous pourrions faire halte en attendant que ça cesse ?

*Il hocha la tête * le dragon d'or est plutôt confortable et raisonnable dans ses tarifs. De plus, c'est en centre ville, c'est moins exposé qu'en périphérie. Il y a beaucoup moins de brigand et on peut y dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

*Il opina du chef* Va pour ça alors ! Allez encore un petit effort Snaak... *Ils menèrent leurs chevaux jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ville. Pas un chat dehors évidemment. Ni même une souris. Un palefrenier vint en courant prendre la bride des chevaux pour les mettre au chaud alors que les deux jeunes hommes entraient dans le lieu dit *

*Il s'ébroua une fois à l'intérieur, trempé par la neige, il n'aimait pas les températures extrêmement froides * enfin ... *Il avança vers le guichet avec Jorm * bonjour ! quelle tempête hein ? Pourrions nous avoir deux chambres s'il vous plaît... *le réceptionniste eut l'air gêné * je suis désolé messieurs je n'ai plus qu'une chambre de libre * il se retourna vers Jorm et sourit * ah ... Tu veux qu'on cherche une autre auberge ou ça ne te dérange pas... ? *interieurement espérant qu'il ne serait pas dérangé du tout *

*Jorm sourit inconsciemment au tutoiement mais se reprit rapidement et feignit de ne pas y accorder d'importance , de même qu'à cette histoire de chambre* Ça ne me dérange pas . Et puis nous n'allons pas ressortir pas le temps. Même les chevaux refuseraient. *Il sourit et le réceptionniste hocha la tête , au fond content de remplir toutes ses chambres malgré le désagrément * Suivez - moi .

*Il se rendit compte de son tutoiement juste alors et rosit en suivant le réceptionniste la tête basse, il leur ouvrit la porte sur une chambre plutôt spacieuse sans être immense, une cheminée dans un coin dans laquelle le feu crépitait déjà et un lit deux places assez étroit. * merci ... *bredouillait il en entrant *

*Jorm découvrit les lieux en même temps que le jeune messager et rosit en voyant le lit, en détournant rapidement le regard pour remercier le tenancier lui aussi . Celui ci leur souhaita un bon repos en promettant qu'un plateau repas leur serait amené, offert par la maison pour s'excuser du dérangement, puis s'éclipsa* Bien... Bien bien bien...

*Il sourit timidement en se retrouvant seul avec lui, deux jeux de clefs sur la table principale * je suis désolé de vous imposer tout ces désagréments si j'avais su... *il se mordilla la lèvre, et bien en vérité s'il avait su il n'aurait sans doute pas bataillé bien plus que cela. Mais ça il ne fallait pas le dire.*

*Il secoua la tête* Allons ne dites pas n'importe quoi, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Et ce n'est qu'une nuit... *Il se détourna pour retirer son manteau, se mordillant la lèvre . Oui juste une nuit... * C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir demandé de porter cette missive aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû mieux observer le ciel ce matin avant de partir.

Qu'une nuit en effet... *Il sourit un peu malgré un petit pincement au coeur, y avait il un dieu des tempêtes de neige qu'il pouvait prier ? * c'est mon métier que d'affronter le temps pour porter un message. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. *allant étendre son manteau sur une chaise près du feu* je suis grassement payé pour ça

Mmh... *Il fit la moue mais n'insista pas et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils près du feu, observant les flammes et se réchauffant par la même occasion. * Vous pouvez prendre le lit maintenant si vous voulez , vous me paraissez fatigué.

*Il secoua légèrement la tête * plus tard... Je pense que je vais plutôt aller utiliser la salle de bain, je suis gelé. Reposez vous près du feu plutôt. *souriant gentiment en prenant la direction de la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau, la trouvant délicieusement chaude refermant la porte sans y mettre le verrou par habitude, elle s'entrebâillait sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Il retira ses vêtements, les laissant un à un tomber sur le sol avant de se glisser dans la baignoire, inconscient qu'il pouvait être vu durant tout se temps *

*Jorm hocha distraitement la tête et le remercia d'un sourire avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation du feu ... jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans la salle de bain non verrouillée attire son oeil. Le rouge et le chaud lui montèrent immédiatement aux joues alors que la peau satinée du jeune messager se dévoilait peu à peu à sa vue. Honteux mais incapable de détourner le regard, il frissonna en faisant glisser ce dernier sur la chair rebondie et... Il maudit la vigueur de son corps et détourna les yeux, cachant son désir sous un coussin et essayant de le faire partir en songeant à autre chose *

*Il échappa un soupir de bien être en se relaxant dans l'eau chaude, s'immergeant complètement une seconde, refaisant surface. Il ignorait complètement le spectacle qu'il avait pu donner. Il se pencha au bout d'un moment au dessus de la baignoire pour récupèrer le savon qui était resté sur l'étagère, hissant jusqu'à ses hanches hors de l'eau. Il réfléchissait en se savonnant, les convenances voudraient qu'il propose de lui laisser le lit et de s'installer sur le fauteuil pour la nuit mais à vrai dire, il l'appréciait et il aurait bien voulu profiter de cette nuit pour être un peu plus proche. Parler. Son esprit dériva légèrement un moment, lui faisant monter le rose aux joues. Il secoua la tête et se rinça rapidement avant de sortir de son bain, enfilant un peignoir avant de sortir avec ses affaires, elles étaient aussi trempée de neige mieux valait les mettre à sécher avant de les remettre. Il sourit à Jormungandr en sortant de la salle de bain ainsi vêtu * désolé pour cette tenue... Vous devriez faire de même cependant vous pourriez attraper froid même devant la cheminée. Et il y a un autre peignoir à disposition dans la salle de bain si vous le désirez

*Il avait à peu près réussi à se changer les idées quand il sortit, la vision idyllique de sa silhouette fine dévoilée par le peignoir manquant lui arracher un hoquet de surprise. Se maîtrisant de justesse - il avait beaucoup trop imaginé pareil instant et dans des rêveries trop peu catholiques pour être à l'aise -, il effaça les excuses d'un geste de la main puis se mordilla les lèvres en regardant la baignoire d'où émanaient d'agréables vapeurs chaudes et parfumées * Ce pourrait être une très bonne oui... Je vais peut-être me laisser tenter. Vous devriez sécher vos cheveux rapidement de votre côté, c'est vous qui allez attraper froid sinon. *Il hésita un instant, voyant qu'il avait déjà utilisé sa serviette.* Tenez, prenez ça. *Il retira sa chemise et la lui tendit* Je n'en aurai pas besoin, je resterai en peignoir. *Il sourit timidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, rouge*

*Il dut en appeler à toutes les fibres de son corps pour ne pas réagir alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise sous ses yeux, rosissant un peu en le remerciant, le regardant s'éloigner vers la salle d'eau, il attendit qu'il ait fermé la porte pour porter le vêtement à son visage, fermant les yeux en l'y enfouissant dans le tissus doux et parfumé, retrouvant l'odeur légère, subtile et entêtante. Il rougit vivement en se rendant compte de son geste, se giflant mentalement en faisant comme si de rien était en commençant à sécher sa tignasse blanche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se réjouir un brin comme le parfum de l'autre imprégnait ses cheveux ainsi*

*Il manqua bien se gifler en se glissant dans l'eau. Lui donner sa chemise, vraiment ? Il leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira de bien être en sentant l'eau chaude tout autour de son corps fatigué... L'eau dans laquelle Elysio avait baigné quelques instants plus tôt. Il frémit à cette pensée et essaya de se vider l'esprit, jetant un petit regard à la porte et faisant la moue. Il soupira et se délassa un instant avant de sortir, se sécher rapidement les cheveux et le corps puis enfiler son peignoir et gagnant la chambre* Je ferai demander de l'eau propre et chaude, ces bains sont décidément addictifs...

*Il avait vaguement séchés ses cheveux, avec la chemise et l'avait étendue sur une autre chaise, presque religieusement, il s'en trouva assez pathétique. Avant de revenir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il rit doucement à sa déclaration * n'est ce pas ! Ils font un mélange spécial dans l'eau, ils ajoutent des huiles essentielles il me semble. Qu'ils ne font pas payer puisque le gérant à réussit à faire plusieurs ristournes sur ses dépenses et qu'il peut bien se permettre ça pour fidéliser sa clientèle *riant un peu. Il fut interrompu par trois petit coups sur la porte, il resserra le peignoir autour de lui avant d'aller ouvrir, un femme de chambre venait leur porter un plateau repas assez bien garni, il la laissa entrer et la remercia avant qu'elle ne s'en aille*

*Il était sur le point de le rejoindre et de commettre une quelconque nouvelle bêtise en le complimentant sur la couleur étrange mais fascinante de ses cheveux lorsque l'appel du ventre le sauva du ridicule . Remerciant lui aussi la femme de chambre qui leur adressa un petit regard mutin qui le fit rougir d'autant plus , il alla poser le plateau bien garni sur la petite table qui se trouvait entre les deux fauteuils, près de l'âtre. Il prit le pichet de vin et en versa deux coupes, tendant la première à son compagnon* Après vous...

*Il ne remarqua pas l'air de la jeune femme et le rejoint près du feu, prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait * merci *il tendit son verre comme pour un discours * à la neige ... *un sourire taquin au lèvres * et à la chance d'avoir une chambre et de ne pas devoir coucher dans les écuries de l'hôtel

Tiens, c'eût été autrement intéressant, ça... *Il rit doucement et trinqua avec lui en le regardant dans les yeux, avant de boire une longue gorgée, laissant l'alcool râper doucement son palais.* Délicieux, ce vin. *remarqua-t-il, impressionné, même si évidemment cela ne pouvait battre le vin du manoir. Il observa le jour qui déclinait rapidement, réveillant la fatigue dans ses muscles, puis se secoua pour servir une assiette d'un peu de tout à Elysio, la lui tendant*

*Il sourit un peu, devant se gifler mentalement pour ne pas sortir une bêtise ou même y penser * oui enfin ça voudrait dire pas de bains... Ni de chauffage, et de la paille pour lit. *Il ne dériva pas son regard du sien alors qu'ils trinquaient, goûtant le vin * je n'en bois pas souvent et pour cause... Je tiens très mal l'alcool. Je m'en tiendrais à ce verre pour ce soir... *faisant un petit sourire d'excuse. Il se sentit un peu impoli de se laisser servir ainsi et rougit légèrement * merci. *Attendant qu'il se fut servi à son tour* Bon appétit

C'aurait été spartiate mais la chaleur animale nous aurait très certainement gardés loin du froid. Mon frère adoptif a survécu grâce à une jument. *Il sourit puis s'amusa doucement de le voir gêné de se faire servir* C'est mon travail, au manoir. *lui rappela-t-il alors même que le jeune messager n'avait fait aucune réelle remarque* Bon appétit ! *Il leva sa fourchette comme pour trinquer à nouveau, mangeant une bouchée avant d'esquisser un petit sourire taquin* Vous ratez tant de bonnes choses en ne buvant pas souvent...

*il haussa un sourcil à l'anecdote * vraiment ? Quelle chance. Enfin non ce n'est pas une chance d'avoir vécu ça *se rattrapait il* je veux dire qu'il a eut de la chance d'être sauvé ainsi... * toussotant de gène, il aurait voulu se faire un nœud avec sa langue autours de son cou pour ne plus dire de bêtises. Le repas était délicieux alors il mangea avant de sortir une énième ânerie* ah oui ? Comme quoi ? *prenant une énième gorgée de vin *

*Il sourit puis rit franchement en le voyant ainsi s'empetrer, lui désignant d'un sourire et d'un clin d'oeil qu'il ne lui tenait absolument pas rigueur de son adorable maladresse - meme si le terme adorable n'était que très très implicite.* Eh bien... *Il but à son tour* Le goût de tout ses alcools délicieux, forts ou non, sucrés ou non, pour commencer... Puis la douce chaleur dans le ventre... Le grisement agréable, la tête qui tourne juste assez pour chatouiller l'esprit, pas assez pour devenir désagréable... La possibilité de dire ce qu'on pense sans oser le dire en temps normal... *Il fit un petit geste de la main pour montrer qu'il y avait tant d'autres possibilités*

*Il hocha doucement la tête en l'écoutant attentivement, devrait il avouer qu'il ressentait déjà les trois quarts de ces symptômes lorsqu'ils etaient ensembles ? NON * et la migraine le matin suivant au réveil * un sourire malicieux aux lèvres * cependant vous avez raison ce vin est très bon. *ses mots raisonnant dans sa tête : la possibilité de dire ce qu'on pense sans oser le dire en temps normal... *

Noooon, le mal de tête survient seulement lorsqu'on verse dans l'excès. Il faut simplement savoir se controler. *Il sourit et but une autre gorgée en mangeant un peu, ses propres mots lui semblant une parole prophétique. Il se secoua un peu. Fallait il être fou... Le repas étant délicieux mais bourratif, le sommeil vint à lui assez rapidement, aidé par le bon vin* Je pense que je ne vais guère m'attarder...

*Il sourit doucement * je vois que vous êtes connaisseur... * il manqua s'attendrir en le voyant ainsi piquer du nez, la fatigue le rattrapant à son tour* il se fait tard ... Il fini son assiette et alla déposer le plateau vide devant la porte comme il était d'usage*

Connaisseur oui... *Il sourit puis sentit ses paupières franchement lourdes et trouva la force de se lever pour atteindre le lit. Par réflexe, il s'apprêtait à retirer son peignoir mais rougit derechef et le remit en se glissant sous un premier drap, laissant à Elysio l'option de se glisser sous celui du dessous pour que leurs peaux n'entrent pas en contact, si jamais...*

*il le laissa s'installer, par miracle n'ayant pas vu le moment ou il retirait son peignoir, ou par malheur... Il se glissa à ses côtés un peu timidement, au même niveau que lui, sans y faire attention à priori* j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de problèmes auprès de monsieur Laufeyson par ma faute à votre absence ...

*Il sourit en le sentant hésiter à s'installer et l'encouragea du regard. Il n'allait pas rester tout au bord du lit et risquer de tomber à tout instant, quand même ! * Pensez-vous... Il m'a presque chassé du chateau pour que je prenne l'air... Il ne m'en voudra pas. Il est très généreux, vous le savez déjà. *Il sourit en glissant sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les bras derrière la tête*

*Il resta sur le côté, face à lui, détaillant son visage dans la pénombre. * mh... Certes il l'est mais je comprendrais qu'il soit inquiet de ne pas vous voir revenir à la nuit tombée. *jouant distraitement avec un bout de literie pour penser à autre chose *

*Il sentit son regard sur lui mais se persuada bien vite qu'il était en train de rêver et ferma à demi ses paupières pour reposer ses yeux* Ne vous en faites pas, vous dis-je... Vous êtes d'un naturel inquiet, me trompé-je ?

*Il rit un peu * certes ... Je m'inquiète rapidement et pour pas grand chose souvent. *se massant un peu la nuque de gène *

C'est une charmante qualité, ne croyez pas le contraire... *Il sourit en lui jetant un petit regard amusé*

Vous croyez ? * faisant une petite moue, attrapant son regard une seconde, une courte seconde durant laquelle le vert envahissait tout son monde *

Bien sûr... Vous êtes altruiste et soucieux des autres, qui ne considérerait pas cela comme une qualité ? *Il sourit en se nichant confortablement dans les coussins, fermant les yeux*

*Il se retrouva muet un moment à ses mots * je... Merci.. *rosissant un peu, se sentant reconnaissant que la luminosité soit moindre... Ce qui voulait dire... Ce qui voulait dire que le feu était entrain de s'éteindre, il se glissa hors du lit pour remette des bûches dans le foyer avant de revenir vers le lit*

*Il sourit puis arqua un sourcil en le voyant se lever. Prévenant Elysio * Merci... Je le ferai la prochaine fois. *Il sourit et attrapa la fourrure encore pliée à leurs pieds et la montant sur eux en rosissant lorsqu'il la passa au dessus du corps svelte à côté de lui. Il marqua un petit temps, yeux clos , puis murmura* Je n'ai point connu ma famille non plus... Ma famille de naissance veux je dire .

*Il sourit doucement * reposez vous, vous paraissez épuisé je peux très bien m'occuper du feu. Et puis je suis sensible au froid, une baisse de température me réveillera quoi qu'il arrive *riant doucement, il l'écoutait en silence, les mains croisées sur le ventre alors qu'il était sur le dos * ah oui ? À ce que j'ai comprit Monsieur Laufeyson vous a tous recueillit ... Que vous ait-il arrivé ? Enfin je veux dire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret .

*Il eut un petit sourire* Oh non... En parler ne me dérange pas... Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir été un enfant malheureux. Je n'ai pas assez d'attachement à ma mère pour porter la honte de ses agissements . *Il expliqua en quelques mots ce qui lui était arrivé* Je suis heureux auprès de Mr Loki et de mes frères et soeur de coeur. *Il sourit doucement en regardant la lune par la fenêtre, à peine dévoilée par les nuages de neige*

*Il l'écoutait avec attention, il avait mal pour lui et découvrait avec surprise son histoire, il était épaté par le sang froid dont il faisait preuve. Il suivit son regard et le regardait lui à son tour, observant le reflet argenté dans ses yeux * si vous êtes heureux ainsi alors c'est l'essentiel ...

J'ai confiance en ma bonne étoile depuis ce jour, disons. *Il rit doucement en croisant son regard puis ramena ce dernier sur le plafond, plus du tout fatigué soudain *Et vous ? N'avez vous jamais eu envie de savoir d'où vous veniez ?

Oui... Non pas vraiment en fait. Je ne sais pas... Peut être pour savoir pourquoi ils m'ont laissés mais sinon... Je me dis que s'ils m'ont abandonné je n'ai pas envie d'en connaître plus ... *jouant distraitement avec la fourrure, il haussa les épaules * je n'ai pas cherché encore, un jour peut être.

*Il hocha doucement la tête* Je comprends... Rien ne presse après tout. Si votre vie vous convient... *Il sourit en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, la retirant rapidement toutefois , les joues roses, croisant ses bras au dessus de la fourrure et fermant doucement les yeux *

*Il sentit sa peau brûler sous sa main, rougissant doucement, il sourit légèrement * oui... Oui ma vie me convient ainsi. Je- j'ai une belle maison et un bon travail. *il fit une petite moue * je ne suis pas à plaindre.

J'en suis heureux. *Il sourit* Mais n'hésitez pas à venir au manoir , quand vous souhaitez de la compagnie... *Il avait soufflé cela dans un petit murmure , comme s'il n'osait pas le dire* Bonne nuit à présent. Reposez vous, la route sera longue demain si vous pouvez partir.

Il me plairait de vous voir plus souvent en effet *il fit une légère moue *Je n'ai pas sommeil... *soupirait il, comment voulez vous qu'il dorme lorsqu'il était si proche et si distant à la fois. Il n'était pas idiot il savait pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait. Mais ça ne se faisait pas, les coutumes d'usages ... Il n'était pas normal. Il fallait qu'il se sorte ça de la tête une bonne fois pour toute*

*Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre et déglutit. Le regard baissé sur ses mots, le coeur battant, il avoua* Moi non plus. *Il tourna légèrement son visage vers lui, ne sachant trop ce qu'il voulait y trouver. Un écho, une réponse silencieuse, une autorisation ...*

*Il sentit son visage brûler ses joues rougir, il sourit très légèrement et soutenait son regard, détaillant ses traits et se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre*

*Il sentit son ventre se tordre doucement, son souffle s'accélérer. Que faire que dire comment pourquoi... Avant de pouvoir réfléchir, il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa tempe pour en chasser une mèche *

*Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer, caresser son visage. Il frissonna lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, posant ses doigts sur les siens par réflexe *

*Il tressaillit et se figea. Avait il vraiment fait cela ? Et Elysio avait il ainsi répondu ? Mon dieu...* Je... *Il rougit comme une pucelle effarouchée, serrant ses doigts dans les siens *

*Il se figea un peu en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait très bien avoir fait ça par gentillesse ? Le retenir c'était bien trop ... Clair. Il le sentit serrer ses doigts et se demanda s'il allait les lui retirer ... Il fit un petit sourire et se força au calme * oui ?

*Il entrouvrit les lèvres, perturbé par son sourire . Que signifiait il ? Est ce qu'il riait de lui ? Était ce une blague ? Non Elysio était bien trop gentil pour jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments . Mais savait il seulement que sentiments il y avait ? Était il juste aussi troublé que lui ? Comment pour faire taire ces questions qui pourtant ne passaient pas ses lèvres , il plaqua celles ci sur les siennes dans un geste de passion désespérée*

*Il gémit de surprise, tremblant contre ses lèvres serrant ses doigts sur les siens en fermant les yeux, commençant à répondre après un moment de stupeur *

*Il se tendit doucement en l'entendant gémir, prêt à se reculer, rougissant déjà de honte. Mais déjà Elysio répondant à son baiser, et tout n'était plus qu'une mer de bien être, et ses pensées n'existaient plus*

*Il y croyait à peine, c'était forcément un rêve, forcément ou bien le vin était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru et il était totalement ivre, il ne s'agissait que d'une hallucination. Il glissa ses mains sur sa joue puis sur son cou, sentant son pouls rapide sous ses doigts comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. *

*Il se mordit la lèvre... sauf que non, ce n'était pas la sienne* Mh, désolé... *Il rougit en regardant la lèvre du jeune homme rougir sous la morsure involontaire* Désolé, désolé, je n'ai jamais...

*Il frémit à la morsure, souriant à son bredouillement. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres * chhh... *ses doigts effleurèrent sa mâchoire et il revint à ses lèvres, embrassant tendrement *

* * *

_**wala wala c'est tout pour ce soir :3 un chapitre en plein dans la romance j'espere que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à nous reviewer ce que vous en avez pensez** _

_**à bientôt pour la suite :)** _

_**-S** _


	6. A letter

_**Un peu de retard et ça risque pas de s'arranger dans la semaine a venir mais le temps me manque cruellement et j'aimerais laaaargement faire passer la ff en premier mais il y a des choses qu'on aime pas faire et qui faut quand même faire dans la vie *soupir* bref j'espère a moins poster la suite dans la semaine à venir ^^** _

_**Petit rappel :** _

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

toujours en espérant que ça vous plaira .

Bonne Lecture

-S

* * *

*Il tressaillit, dépassé par les événements, honteux mais heureux qu'il prenne les choses en main* Elysio... *Le souffle chancelant, il rapprocha doucement son corps du sien, renouvelant le baiser dans un soupir, goûtant ses lèvres avec plus de gourmandise*

*Il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il en avait rêvé si souvent... Ses mains courraient sur ses joues et ses pommettes, dans son cou et sur sa nuque, savourant le baiser doux, la nouveauté.

*Il frémit de tout son long, n'arrivant pas à croire pleinement à ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce donc cela... Était-ce donc ainsi que l'on faisait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il se laissait porter, frémissant, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et ne rompant le baiser que quand il fut sur le point de perdre son souffle*

*il était un peu essoufflé et soupirait d'aise contre ses lèvres, frissonnant de le sentir si proche, de le sentir l'enlacer ainsi* Jormugandr ... *posant son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux et souriant tendrement*

*Il eut un petit rire euphorique et secoua la tête, peinant encore à y croire, ses doigts redessinant encore distraitement et timidement la courbe de ses reins* Elysio... *Il gloussa comme une écolière* Si l'on nous voyait... *Il déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres et son menton*

*Il pouffa un peu avec lui, ses doigts caressant son torse doucement, répondant à ses baisers, se cambrant légèrement sous ses doigts* je m'en ficherais... j'en serais fier.*nichant son nez dans son cou, y déposant un baiser et y inspirant son odeur légère derrière le parfum des huiles essentielles du bain*

Mmh... A vrai dire... Moi aussi. *Il sourit et, pris d'un élan, roula sur lui pour mieux le voir, contemplant son visage. Prenant alors conscience du tendancieux de cette position, il rosit mais resta sans bouger, contemplant son beau visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux*

* il sursauta lorsqu'il passa au dessus de lui, liant ses bras autour de ses hanches, rougissant en pensant que seuls les peignoirs les séparaient. Il sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien, se mordillant la lèvre .*

*Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour et caressa doucement son visage, son cou, ses épaules... Du bout des doigts, il effleura son torse, dessinant le v que traçait l'encolure du peignoir, se risquant un tout petit peu en dessous, frémissant*

*il le laissait faire, sentant sa peau se piqueter la où ses doigts passaient. Il tirait tout doucement sur la ceinture de son peignoir, se défaisant étonnement facilement, libérant ses hanches de la pression de la bande de tissu. Il rosit un peu et murmurait* tu sais je n'ai jamais ...

~~ _**/!\WARNING LEMON (ça risque d'arriver encore hm ^^) /!\** _ ~~

*Il rougit et se mordilla la lèvre, retirant son peignoir à son tour, doucement, le laissant simplement glisser sur sa peau, contemplant timidement la peau opaline qui s'offrait à lui. Rougissant de plus belle à ses mots, il secoua la tête* Moi non plus...

*Il rit doucement, se laissant dévêtir et caressant la ligne douce de ses épaules * nous voilà bien ... *Il caressa ses joues colorées, l'embrassant à nouveau, ils avaient du temps après tout, la tempête ne semblait pas faiblir autant en profiter *

*Il rit nerveusement puis glissa ses bras autour des hanches fines, le serrant contre lui en répondant au baiser* Nous trouverons bien... *Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, puis s'enquit avec un petit sourire* Depuis combien de temps..?

* il rosit à sa question, à continuer ainsi il allait devenir apoplectique. Il sourit doucement * à peu près au moment ou tu m'as emmené la première missive... *tendant le cou en le laissant faire* mmmh... Et toi ?

*Il arqua les sourcils, surpris, agréablement, évidemment* Oh... *Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre puis poursuivit ses attentions contre la peau tendre de sa gorge* Eh bien... À peu près pareil... *Il rit doucement en happant la peau au dessus de sa carotide*

*Il frissonna sous ses attentions * Aah~ je... Si longtemps quel gâchis... *se mordant la lèvre inférieure, caressant le creux de ses reins*

*Il frissonna en entendant ses doux gémissements, n'en revenant pas d'être celui qui lui procurait ces petits plaisirs* Je confirme.. *Il tressaillit sous ses caresses , pressant timidement son bassin contre le sien, rougissant en sentant son membre contre le sien *

*Il sourit à sa confirmation, se cambrant légèrement alors qu'il pressait leurs hanches, émettant un énième gémissement, légèrement honteux d'être aussi expressif *

*Il rit doucement et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.* Le rouge te sied bien ... *Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, conscient d'être tout aussi coloré et l'embrassa tendrement, ses doigts dérivant doucement au bas de son dos *

*Il rit un peu et pinça gentiment sa hanche * toi même ... * entrelaçant ses doigts derrière sa nuque et glissant ses cuisses autours de son bassin*

*Il sourit au pincement et lui mordilla la gorge en vengeance, frémissant en le sentant ainsi se refermer autour de lui comme pour le garder contre lui éternellement ...* Elysio ...

*il frissonna doucement et vint voler ses lèvres, serrant légèrement ses cuisses sur lui, pressant un peu plus son bassin au sien* oui...Jormungandr ...

*Il laissa filer un gémissement en le sentant ainsi pressé contre lui* Tu cherches les ennuis... *Il sourit en glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses, les serrant un peu, caressant la peau tendre, ses lèvres dans son cou *

*il frémit, l'enlaçant étroitement, un sourire malin aux lèvres * c'est toi qui a commencé... *échappant un petit rire léger, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux *

Mmh... Mais tu as continué... *Il parlait franchement pour ne rien dire , mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, tout frémissant qu'il était , glissant ses lèvres sur son torse *

*Il frémit à la caresse de ses lèvres * mh... C'est vrai. Mais c'est une chose bien différente des ennuis que je recherche *prenant un petit air coquin même si intérieurement il n'en menait pas bien large *

Dis moi, petit malicieux ... *Il sourit et vint chatouiller son cou en baisers taquins, le bloquant entre ses bras et pressant son corps chaud contre le sien*

*Il rit doucement, se retrouvant immobilisé par son corps, partagé entre les chatouilles et l'excitation de leurs deux corps collés * Mmh... Comme si tu avais besoin que je le dise...

Besoin non. .. envie oui. *Il sourit en continuant sa gentille torture contre sa peau , descendant ses lèvres sur les points sensibles de son torse, les taquinant avec une petite hésitation *

*il tressauta à son action, échappant un gémissement en découvrant ces point sensibles. * Jorm ...

*Il se mordilla les lèvres et releva les yeux sur lui, mi inquiet mi mutin * Oui Elysio ?

*il frémissait doucement, grondant de frustration comme il arrêtait * non s'il te plaît continue~

*Il rit légèrement* À ce point ? *s'enquit il en faisant tentativement danser sa langue sur le petit bourgeon de chair rose *

*Il gémit légèrement, découvrant de toutes nouvelles sensations, se mordant la lèvre aussi rouge de plaisir que honte * mmh... Oui..

*Il sourit, frémissant de le voir si sensible déjà, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore... Il rosit à cette pensée et caressa ses hanches du bout des doigts, venant suçoter son autre point sensible* Tu es adorable...

*Il frissonnait en le sentant faire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en glissant ses doigts dans son dos* ah.. Si moi je suis adorable il n'existe pas de mots assez forts pour toi

*Il sourit en mordillant doucement la chair tendre devenue un peu plus dure* Je ne suis pas adorable je suis diabolique, si je me fie aux sons que tu produis... *Il sourit et descendit au hasard ses baisers sur son ventre*

Ou divin... Ça dépend du point de vue ... *ses mains caressant ses épaules et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau alors qu'il embrassait son ventre *

*Il rit doucement* Tu me flattes, petit messager... *Il sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien, appréciant ses caresses d'un petit soupir d'aise tout en parsemant son ventre plat , aux muscles doucement définis, de petits baisers, descendant progressivement*

*Il frémit, se cambrant légèrement sous lui* je... Ah je ne fais qu'être sincère ... *il serrait ses doigts sur les fourrures, la chaleur de la pièce semblant augmenter peu à peu sans que le feu en soit l'origine *

Es-tu seulement capable de mentir mon Elysio ? *Il sourit en montant ses doigts sur son torse, caressant ses points sensibles alors que ses lèvres arrivaient sur son V, le redessinant lentement*

*Il retint un long gémissement * bien sur ... Mmh... Mais je préfère éviter .. *Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et pour tout dire son esprit était déjà parti loin de lui, de cette chambre et des milles lieues environnant*

Tu es un ange... *Il sourit et massa du bout des doigts les deux boutons de chair durcie, ses lèvres dérivant lentement vers son aine, son pubis... frôlant la base de son membre*

Je ne suis pa-Aah !*il gémit et se cambrant sous ses lèvres * Jormungandr... *il haletait et se mordait les lèvres, gémissant doucement * que... qu'est ce ?

*Il frémit et sourit à ses réactions, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait mais encouragé de le sentir si réceptif* C'est bon ? * s'enquit-il en rosissant, déposant un nouveau baiser sur la peau rougie*

*il se mordit la lèvre cruellement à son baiser * je ... Oui mais... Ce... C'est *il rougit franchement. C'était dégradant pour Jormungandr pensait-il mais en fait, même ainsi il était étrangement ... Supérieur. * oui...

*Il rit doucement et caressa ses hanches pour les détendre* C'est tout ce qui compte... Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte... *Il déposa de nouveaux petits baisers sur le membre qui lentement se dressait sous ses attentions*

*Il haletait de plaisir, serrant les doigts dans les draps * Jorm... *se détendant malgré lui sous ses doigts et lèvres *

Elysio *Il souriait au petit surnom, montant une main jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant doucement en contemplant son visage, hésitant un instant avant de faire courir sa langue sur toute sa longueur*

Aaah ! *amenant son poing à ses lèvres pour se faire taire, surpris lui même par l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, le souffle court *

*Il tressaillit à ses réactions, n'en revenant pas de vivre cet instant, avec lui, maintenant... D'être la source de son plaisir. Il prit doucement son poing* Ne te retiens pas... *Il glissa ses lèvres le long de son membre, hésitant un instant avant de les refermer sur son extrémité*

*Il frissonna * mais.. Il ah... On va nous entendre... *grondant de plaisir, étouffant tant qu'il pouvait ses gémissements alors qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur lui*

Mmh... Je suis sûr que les pièces sont bien insonorisées... *Il sourit puis se tut pour concentrer ses lèvres sur son membre, faisant courir lentement sa langue sur le gland rougi*

*Il gémit légèrement au début, puis plus fort en sentant le mouvement de sa langue sur lui, se sentant faible *

*Il frémit à ses gémissements, une main revenant sur son torse , sentant le battement de son coeur alors qu'il descendait lentement ses lèvres entièrement sur lui *

*Il gémit longuement, sa main enlaçant son poignet, caressa sa peau doucement * oh... Oh Jormungandr... Jormungandr... ! *se mordant les lèvres, la nouveauté de la sensation de chaleur humide autour de son membre était grisante... *

*Il gémit en entendant son nom ainsi geint, le gardant entièrement en lui puis remontant doucement, le lâchant et lui adressa un petit regard* Elysio ...

*Il gémit légèrement de frustration et souriait en le voyant remonter jusqu'à lui, reprenant ses lèvres lorsqu'il le pût, frissonna tout contre * oui...

*Il sourit en l'embrassant tendrement, enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de lui, ses hanches ondulant instinctivement au dessus des siennes, son membre se pressant au sien, la friction lui arrachant un gémissement*

*il gémit et l'embrassait désespérément, ses cuisses se resserrant autours de ses hanches, ondulant des hanches avec lui par réflexe au plaisir qu'il lui procura par ce simple geste * Jorm... Jormungandr ...

*Il gémit contre ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, les pressant entre ses doigts et soufflant son nom, pressant davantage son bassin contre le sien, esquissant un petit mouvement de va et vient, gardant son membre contre le sien* Ha ... Elysio ...

*Il se cambrait, se pressant contre ses mains, la respiration rapide et rauque. Frissonnant à ses gémissements * Oui ... oui... *ses mains courant sur ses épaules, sa nuque et son dos* oui !

*Il tressaillit, souriant contre ses lèvres* Est ce que... Je ne sais pas comment faire ... Je ne sais pas s'il y a plus... Mais... mais c'est bon, ainsi... Non ? *Il le regarda, soucieux de vraiment faire la bonne chose, ondulant encore son aine contre la sienne *

*Il haletait, les joues roses de plaisir, souriant à ses bredouillements, posant une série de baisers fiévreux dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire * je ne sais pas non plus-ah mais oui... oui c'est-mh c'est bon ainsi

*Il sourit, tout content, ronronnant presque sous ses baisers et tendant le cou pour demander plus alors qu'il guidait une main entre eux, happant leurs membres et les pressant ensemble en esquissant un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin*

*Il sourit à sa réaction, continuant ses baisers, couinant de plaisir en le sentant faire, suivant son mouvement et gemissant longuement * Aaah ...

*Il rit doucement à son adorable couinement, revenant prendre ses lèvres dans un gémissement alors que le plaisir affluait en vagues et que son besoin se faisait ressentir plus fort , le faisant accélérer *

*Il haletait, se tortillant sous lui, les larmes aux yeux de plaisir, se sentant faiblir sous ses doigts* oh ... oh ! Jormungandr c'est. .. c'est. . Jorm !

*Il étouffa un gémissement contre sa peau, la peau brûlante de désir et d'un plaisir grandissant * Elysio... C'est...? *Il sourit légèrement et resserra la prise de sa main sur eux deux, grondant de plaisir en donnant des coups de bassins plus effrénés*

*il gémissait plus fort à ses coups de reins, ses cuisses se resserrant sur lui, ne faisant plus attention à rien sinon leur plaisir, ne faisant pas même attention à la tête du lit qui frappait le mur à chaque coup de rein -* c'est... ah c'est bon. Encore... encore...

*Il gémit avec lui, étouffant le volume de sa voix dans leurs baisers ou contre sa peau, soufflant doucement* Oui... Oui Elysio... *Il accéléra encore, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour aller et venir plus vite, la friction délicieuse de leurs membres tendus l'enivrant de plus en plus* Oh Elysio... Je..

*il gemissait de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se tordant sur les draps, c'était si bon, tout allait si vite, lui donnant le tournis* oui ! Oui ! Je je vais ...*il ne savait pas quoi mais ça venait*

*Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, le plaisir qu'il lisait sur les traits de son amant décuplant le sien alors que ses hanches se démenaient de plus belle, son souffle erratique se coupant alors que ce même plaisir explosait en sensations parfaites dans son ventre. * Elysio ! *Il vint contre ses doigts, son membre et son ventre, gémissant *

*Il se sentit peu à peu perdre pied dans son plaisir. Il haletait, tremblant sous la teneur des sensations, hurlant presque en venant une seconde après lui, l'air sur son visage suffisant à le faire céder*

*Il poussa un gémissement euphorique et épuisé tout à la fois, souriant de plaisir en continuant les va et vient jusqu'à ce que leur jouissance à eux deux s'estompe doucement, le laissant pantelants et comblés.* Elysio ...

*Il vint prendre ses lèvres désespérément, frissonnant de plaisir, l'enlaçant fermement et le serrant contre lui* jormungandr...

*Il rit doucement contre ses lèvres, se pressant contre lui sans se soucier le moins du monde des traces de leur péché qui tachaient encore leurs ventres, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou* Elysio...

~~ _**/!\ FIN DE WARNING (ce n'est qu'un aurevoir `OwO') /!\** _ ~~

*il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, encore tremblant de délice, soupirant d'aise. C'était forcement un rêve. .. c'était trop pour en être un.* je t'en supplie dis moi que c'est réel et que je ne fais pas une hallucination *nichant son visage dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur*

*Il sourit tendrement et roula doucement sur le côté , face à lui, caressant le creux de ses reins et de son dos* Je te jure que ce n'est ni un rêve ni une hallucination, mon petit messager du septieme ciel... *Il sourit en embrassant sa gorge*

*il releva le menton, tendant le cou pour lui laisser plus de surface, soupirant de bien être, encore envahis de la douce torpeur de l'orgasme. Souriant à ses mots * merci...

*Il rit doucement et déposa encore une flopée de baisers sur sa peau, avant de ramener le drap qui avait glissé sur eux, rose de plaisir. Il se nicha contre lui en fermant les yeux, se mordillant les lèvres* Nous n'avons en effet pas été très discrets...

*Il rit doucement et se blottit aussi contre lui, glissant de doux baisers sur sa peau* oui... Nous verrons si la direction se plaint demain... *venant voler un baiser sur ses lèvres, osant à peine y croire *

*Il sourit , ses caresses montant dans les cheveux pâles, les caressant tendrement* Peu importe leurs mots ou leurs regards... Je suis comblé. *Il monta la fourrure sur eux, un soupir d'aise passant ses lèvres*

*Il soupira d'aise, se laissant aller contre lui, frémissant de bien être* et moi donc, je me fiche de ce que l'on dira... Je me sens bien...

*Il sourit et embrassa son front en fermant les yeux , se laissant glisser vers le sommeil réparateur et magnifiquement doux qui l'envahissait* Bonne nuit Elysio ...

*Il sourit doucement et nicha son visage dans son cou * bonne nuit Jormungandr *il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil à son tour *

*Il s'éveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard, parfaitement reposé et comblé, ses bras toujours autour de son... son amant . Il sourit à cette pensée et le contempla *

*Le matin vint tout en douceur et il s'éveillait lentement, découvrant le visage endormit de son tout nouvellement amant, de ses traits fins. Il rosit en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille *

*Il sourit en notant son rosissement, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts* Bonjour... *Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres *

*Il frissonna son baiser, fermant doucement les yeux puis vint en cueillir un énième sur ses lèvres * bonjour ... *un petit sourire venant se glisser immuablement sur les siennes*

*Il rit bêtement et glissa quelques baisers sur son cou en caressant la peau extraordinairement tendre dont il avait tant rêvé* J'avais tant songé à cet instant ..

*Il sourit sous ses baisers et le caressait à son tour, remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux * que devrais je dire...

*Il arqua un sourcil doucement amusé et roula sur le dos pour l'entraîner sur lui* Mh oui dis moi justement ça m'intéresse ...

*Il rit doucement en se laissant entraîner sur lui, glissant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, caressant son torse du bout des doigts * ça a été dur de faire comme si de rien était toutes ses longues années

*Il sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine , caressant la peau chaude et douce* À qui le dis tu... *Il eut un soupir à fendre l'âme puis sourit en l'embrassant* Six ans ? Sept ans ?

*Il frémit d'aise en se nichant contre lui, hochant la tête, il caressait ses cheveux et se mordilla la lèvres* presque sept ans ...

*Il soupira de plus belle puis sourit dans ses caresses* Quels idiots nous faisons... *Il enfouit son visage dans son cou puis regarda dehors* Il ne neige plus.

*Il rit un peu* oui... *il suivit son regard et sourit doucement * comme si elle n'attendait que ça... * pensant à voix haute*

*Il rit doucement* Les éléments auraient décidé que notre indécision avait assez duré ? Intéressant.. *Il sourit et se redressant mollement en position assise pour s'étirer *

*Il le laissa faire, caressant la chute de ses reins et soupirant d'aise. * je ne suis pas sur de croire au hasard *Il se redressa à son tour glissant un baiser dans son cou, remarquant les traces de leurs action de la veille, rougissant un peu* nous devrions nous laver avant de repartir...

*Il sourit et rosit en remarquant après lui les souvenirs quelques peu indécents laissés sur leur ventre et les draps* Hem... Oui, sans doute. *Il sourit puis fit la moue * L'eau sera froide ... Si nous la voulons chaude nous devrons appeler quelqu'un ... Je n'ai envie de voir que toi .

*Il rit doucement et s'attendrit à sa dernière phrase, venant prendre ses lèvres tendrement * tu es adorable ... *il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et sourit * ou bien ... je porte rapidement la missive et on passe chez moi prendre un bain avant de rentrer chez toi ?

Mmmh... Cette idée me plaît bien aussi... tu as une baignoire chez toi ? *s'amusa t il en lui volant un baiser sur le menton , avant de quitter le lit au prix de gros efforts, se cambrant en s'étirant *

*Il sourit doucement * oui j'en ai une. *caressant ses formes du regard, observant les délicats muscles rouler sous sa peau douce. Il se levait pour l'enlacer légèrement, ses lèvres dans sa nuque puis dans son cou, posant un baiser sur son épaule avant d'aller chercher leurs vêtements, secs à présent *

*Il sourit et rosit de plaisir en sentant son regard sur lui, bêtement fier. Lui volant un baiser en attrapant ses vêtements, il s'habilla sans hâte , contemplant avec un frissons d'aise le paysage froid du dehors, emmitouflé dans ses chauds vêtements , son amant dans les bras *

*Il soupirait de bien être, ne se doutant pas qu'un jour il aurait pu vivre cela. Il caressait ses doigts et se glissait contre lui * je vais à la réception pour rendre les clefs. Tu veux bien aller chercher les chevaux en attendant s'il te plait?

*Il hocha la tête et sourit en lui volant un énième baiser. Caressant le creux de ses hanches du bout des doigts encore un instant, il finit par s'autoriser à s'éloigner de lui et passa son manteau , lui envoyant un baiser de la main et sortant en gloussant vers les écuries *

*Il rit doucement au baiser envoyé, faisant mine de l'attraper. Il s'appuya un moment sur le mur lorsqu'il refermait la porte, l'impression que des milliers de papillons parcouraient ses entrailles, c'était merveilleux. Et aussi foutrement difficile de se tenir en sa présence. Il récupéra les jeux de clefs et leurs affaires, réglant la note avant de rendre les clefs, recevant un regard prudent de la part du réceptionniste qu'il ignora en beauté, rejoignant Jormugandr, Snaak et Ivoire, il connaissait le tavernier comme un homme discret, c'était son travail après tout, tout deux ne risquaient pas de représailles*

*Il sourit en le voyant arriver, détaillant sans plus aucune honte désormais le roulement de ses hanches et la brise dans ses cheveux , sans plus se soucier des regards potentiellement de travers des passants* Prêt ? *Il lui tendit la bride d'ivoire en souriant*

*Il rosit à son regard, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de venir dévorer les siennes * Toujours, et toi ? *récupérant sa jument et caressant ses oreilles *

De même ! En route compagnon ! *Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et grimpa sur sa selle, flattant l'encolure de Snaak et le laissant discuter avec sa nouvelle amie ivoire, avant de donner un gentil coup de talon pour lui faire prendre la route, attirant subtilement Elysio par le col pour qu'il reste à ses côtés*

*il sourit et rit doucement à son geste, Ivoire calant son pas sur celui de Snaak, ils semblaient s'apprécier eux aussi également, caressant subtilement ses doigts * dépêchons nous d'aller livrer cette missive

*Il sourit en accrochant furtivement ses doigts , se mordillant légèrement les lèvres avant de hocher la tête avec approbation , tout aussi impatient que son amant * Excellente initiative... *Il sourit et fit partir sa monture au trot*

*Il rit légèrement en le suivant, une fois arrivé devant l'important édifice. Il descendit de sa monture alors qu'on venait lui ouvrir, s'excusant pour son retard en accusant la tempête de la veille et remettant la lettre à un certain Jarvis qui le fit patienter un moment pour lui donner quelques affaires supplémentaires. *

*Il attendit patiemment et rit en le voyant revenir chargé comme une mule , l'aidant à hisser son chargement sur la selle des deux chevaux, arrimant le tout facilement avant de guider les chevaux dans un coin de rue , désert , lui volant un baiser avant de reprendre la route vers la maison du jeune messager *

*Il sourit en savourant le baiser qui avait le délicieux goût de l'interdit, ils partirent au galop, ralentissant et s'approchant pour prendre sa main lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la ville, entrelaçant leurs doigts*

*Il sourit en serrant sa main dans la sienne, savourant le pas tranquille de leurs chevaux , la brise dans ses cheveux et dans ceux de son amant . Puis, comme le vent se faisait plus froid , il accéléra la cadence pour arriver au chaud rapidement *

*Les chevaux s'accordaient l'un à l'autre avec un naturel déconcertant, et ils furent enfin chez lui. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans les écuries, délestant les chevaux le temps qu'ils reviennent, puis il déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer *

*Il sourit et le remercia d'un baiser avant de baisser sa capuche , s'ebrouant un peu avant d'entrer , retirant ses bottes pour ne pas salir l'intérieur et le happa par la taille pour un baiser des qu'il fut entré à son tour *

*Il sourit à son baiser, hoquetant de surprise lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres à peine entré, un son de plaisir trahissant alors qu'il répondait au baiser * Mmh...

*Il rit doucement contre ses lèvres , un frisson heureux le parcourant alors qu'il savourait le baiser en l'enlaçant fermement, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux *

*Il sourit de bonheur à l'entente de son rire, ses mains caressant son torse à travers le tissus. *

*Il frémit doucement sous ses tendres caresses , ne rompant l'étreinte que lorsqu'il ne put plus respirer* Mh, où est cette salle de bains ?

*Il sourit et attrapa ses mains avant de l'entraîner vers l'étage, picorant des baisers de temps à autres sur ses lèvres, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, la lui ouvrant et la traversant sans s'arrêter pour déboucher sur une autre pièce, la salle de bain.* nous y voici mon seigneur

*Il rit doucement , se laissant entraîner , sa main dans la sienne. Découvrant la jolie petite salle d'eau tout aussi blanche que le reste de la maison, il sourit * Mazette ! Avec des robinets dorés! *Il sourit et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude avant de se tourner vers lui et d'entreprendre de se déshabiller*

*Il rit doucement à sa réflexion, rosissant légèrement, il approcha en le voyant faire* laisse moi t'aider ... * lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et glissant un baiser sur sa mâchoire, défaisant les boutons de nacre de sa chemise, la faisant glisser de ses épaules, dévoilant son torse et les traces encore bien visibles sur son ventre *

*Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre et sourit en se laissant faire, laissant la chemise légère glisser à terre, rougissant en baissant les yeux sur les traces qui ornaient son estomac.* J'ose espérer que tu es dans le même état, je ne voudrais pas prendre ce bain seul... *Il sourit en lui défaisant sa chemise à son tour, lentement, doucement, ses lèvres contre sa gorge*

*il rit doucement *tu vois... Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas plus sale que toi même ... *glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se laissant manipuler docilement, tendant le cou sous ses lèvres, sa main libre venant jouer avec les lacets de son pantalon, les yeux fermés comme il savourait les taquineries dans son cou*

*Il se mordilla la lèvre* Et tout ça par ma faute, tss tss... *Il fit semblant de s'en vouloir, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, et sourit en embrassant son cou puis son épaule, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons, ses mains descendant lentement aux limites de son pantalon, redessinant ses formes rebondies par dessus le tissu*

*Il sourit un peu plus * mh... Oui ta faute... Je devrais te remercier . *il frissonna à ses caresse, dénouant le lacet et faisant choir les vêtements restants à terre*

Me remercier ? *Il rit doucement puis tressaillit en se retrouvant nu contre lui, caressant ses courbes avant de le dénuder à son tour, reculant doucement vers la baignoire d'où émanaient de douces vapeurs*

*Il sourit en le suivant * Mhmh... Pour m'avoir fait passé sans doute la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais vécu *il caressait tendrement ses hanches nues *

Oh ça... *Il sourit tendrement et lui fit un clin d'oeil en se pressant contre lui, caressant les muscles de son dos avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude, l'attirant contre lui en souriant*

*Il sourit et le suivit dans l'eau, passant ses doigts sur son torse et son ventre, assis à cheval sur ses hanches, venant prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres *

*Il tressaillit doucement à la position hautement évocatrice, qui avait déjà peuplé tant de rêves... hm. Il frémit puis sourit en répondant fiévreusement au baiser, ses bras autour de lui*

*Il frémit à la passion dont il fit démonstration, ses mains courant sur ses épaules, les pressant doucement, sa langue dansant contre la sienne *

*Il gémit doucement dans leur baiser et sourit, rompant l'étreinte de leurs lèvres uniquement pour reprendre son souffle, attrapant ensuite un linge pour les laver doucement*

*Il frémit à son gémissement, faisant glisser le savon sur sa peau, plongé dans son regard émeraude*

*Il sourit tendrement, ses yeux dans les siens, sa main libre venant caresser sa joue et ses cheveux, l'autre nettoyant son ventre après avoir versé un peu de sels de bains dans l'eau chaude*

*Il sourit à sa caresse et frissonnait d'aise en sentant les sels se dissoudre dans l'eau, il lui retournait simultanément des actions *

*Il soupira doucement de plaisir et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, lâchant le gant quand il fut propre, caressant son ventre plat avec douceur *

*Il sourit et se nichait contre lui, frémissant d'aise à ses caresses , caressant le creux de son cou, il se mordit la lèvre lorsque les mots poussèrent contre ses lèvres, il sentait son cœur s'emballer légèrement, même les couples normaux ... Ne disaient pas ça si tôt et ... Et peu importe * je... Je t'aime ...*les petits mots semblèrent résonner comme un cri dans la petite salle de bain, rosissant à peine les eut-il prononcés n'osant plus bouger un cil *

*Il resta un instant silencieux et immobile, comme incertain d'avoir bien entendu, les trois mots faisant lentement leur chemin en lui alors qu'un sourire indicible glissait sur ses lèvres. Caressant doucement les joues roses du bout des doigts , il souffla en retour *Je t'aime ...

*Il frémit à son sourire et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il lui rendit ses mots, venant reprendre ses lèvres, se grondant intérieurement pour avoir ainsi si aisément les larmes aux yeux*

*Il rit doucement et l'embrassa avec fièvre , caressant ses pommettes pour faire disparaître les larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau chaude du bain *

*il répondait à ses baisers, férocement, l'enlaçant, souriant à s'en faire mal aux joues *

*Il sourit et rompit le baiser pour le contempler, caressant ses joues et ses cheveux *

*Il sourit doucement, rosissant sous son regard, son regard courant sur lui, de bas en haut sur son visage, chaque pigment, chaque reflet, chaque goutte d'eau qui roulait sur sa peau *

*Il sourit et rosit un peu à son tour sous son regard* Eh bien, à en croire ce regard on pourrait penser que c'est la première fois que tu me vois. *Il lui fit un doux clin d'oeil en caressant le creux de ses reins*

*Il rit doucement, volant un baiser sur ses lèvres * de cette manière c'est possible. *Il caressait ses joues et sa nuque *

Mui je dois le reconnaître ... *Il sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de frissonner comme l'eau se faisait moins chaude * On sort ?

*Il hocha la tête, sortant et s'enroulant dans une serviette avant de venir lui en tenir une *

*Il le suivit du regard en se mordillant la lèvre , puis se leva à son tour et se laissa envelopper dans la large serviette en souriant *

*Il ajusta le tissus autour de lui et venait embrasser gentiment ses lèvres, un sourire tendre *

*Il sourit et fourragea dans ses cheveux pales, glissant sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner dans la chambre ou brûlait un bon feu *

*Il rosit un peu en remarquant ses dessins aux vues et aux sus de tous, et surtout de Jormungandr. Il les couvrit discrètement d'un voile de soie en le suivant *

*Jormungandr entendit le froissement de soie derrière lui et se retourna en haussant doucement un sourcil, cherchant l'origine du bruit * Que fais tu ?

R-rien, rien du tout *bredouillait il, souriant doucement et se nichant contre lui, liant ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant ses hanches *

*Il arqua un sourcil et eut un petit sourire amusé en encerclant ses hanches à son tour, posant ses lèvres dans son cou * Que me caches tu petit messager ?

*Il frémit et tendit le cou sous ses lèvres * mh... Rien. *glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux *

*Il plissa les yeux et rit doucement en venant mordiller la peau déjà marquée de la veille* Dis moi ... Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse avouer sous la torture ?

*Il frissonnait et se mordait la lèvre * mh... Ça dépends quelle torture ? *il rougit en se rendant compte de ses propres mots et secoua doucement la tête * ce sont... Ce sont des dessins ... Rien de plus.

*Il eut un sourire coquin en réponse à sa question et entreprit de le pousser ostensiblement vers le lit avant de hausser les sourcils* Des dessins ? Pourquoi les cacher ? *Il caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts *

*Il rit doucement et se laissa entraîner vers le lit, caressant son torse sans répondre, il le prendrait pour un fou... Étrange. S'il voyait les portraits qu'il avait fait de lui. *

Dis moi... *insista t il doucement et suavement, embrassant sa gorge et le faisant tomber sur le matelas d'un petit coup de bassin , venant sur lui dans un sourire , l'emprisonnant dans ses bras *

*Il riait doucement en se laissant tomber, l'entraînant dans sa chute et passant ses bras autours de lui* tu vas te moquer de moi... *échappant un léger gémissement *

*Il sourit en glissant ses mains sur son derrière encore caché sous la serviette * Jamais de la vie ... *Il se fit faussement menaçant en descendant ses baisers sur son torse , entreprenant de le couvrir de baisers puis de happer un téton entre ses lèvres *

*Il frissonnait et poussait légèrement sur ses mains, il se cambra sous ses lèvres, gémissant doucement * si... *se mordant les lèvres, caressant ses épaules, ses cheveux * tu... Tu n'as qu'à aller voir si mh... Si tu veux vraiment savoir

*Il sourit et malaxant son derrière entre ses paumes après avoir baissé la serviette , ses dents titillant doucement les points sensibles de son torse* Mmmh... De ce pas . *Il descendit ses baisers sur son ventre , titillant son aine avant de se lever pour aller chercher le paquet dissimulé, le ramenant sur le lit *

*Il gémit doucement en le sentant faire , se mordant les lèvres en se cambrant sous lui, gémissant de frustration lorsqu'il s'échappa. Il le regarda aller chercher les dessins en rosissant de honte, enfouissant le visage sous le coussin alors qu'il revenait. *

Oh, ne te cache mon Elysio... *Il rit doucement en lui mettant gentiment une petite tape sur le derrière . Découvrant les dessins , il resta un instant silencieux, surpris et charmé* Oh Elysio... *Il sourit en regardant ses portraits avant de se tourner vers son amant , s'allongeant près de lui et soulevant le coussin* C'est magnifique ...

*Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il soulevait le coussin, le regardant d'un air prudent, sans réellement lâcher son coussin * vraiment ?... Tu trouves ? *rosissant légèrement *

*Il rit doucement à son air et lui vola un baiser* Oui je trouve ... Je suis terriblement flatté d'être le sujet de ton inspiration ... *Il sourit et glissa son bras autour sa taille * Je t'aime .

*Il sourit à son baiser, se laissant amadouer * tu es un merveilleux modèle ... Traîne un peu plus souvent avec des personnes qui aiment le dessin et ils voudront tous travailler tes traits... *Il passait ses bras autours de son cou lorsqu'il l'enlacait, frissonnant à ses mots * je t'aime .

Tu es terriblement flatteur, définitivement... *Il sourit en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et l'attira un peu plus contre lui* Ferais tu d'autres portraits de moi ? *Il sourit malicieusement en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux *

*Il rit un peu * non : amoureux, c'est pas pareil ... * il répondit tendrement à son baiser * bien sur. Un désir particulier ? *haussant un sourcil intrigué*

Toujours des désirs particuliers quand je suis avec toi ... *Il sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de s'écarter en retirant sa serviette , l'air de rien, s'allongeant * Comme ça ?

*Il se mordit la lèvre et rosit en l'observant faire, il avait eut l'idée de le faire ainsi déjà nombre de fois, en imaginant à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses belles formes sans vêtements pour les cacher mais, par respect pour sa muse, il s'en était toujours abstenu. * tu me le permettrais ?

Bien sûr... *Il sourit en l'attirant à ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, avant de s'installer dans les coussins, cheveux épars et bras derrière la tête* Comme ça , ça te va ?

*il sourit à son baiser, y répondant tendrement, il caressait son cou et son torse avant de récupérer une mine et une feuille vierge, commençant son crayonné, son regard courant impudiquement sur ses courbes voluptueuses * tu es parfait...

*Il sourit en se mordillant la lèvre , suivant lui aussi ses courbes encore partiellement dissimulées sous la serviette , restant parfaitement immobile pour lui rendre la tâche plus aisée, fredonnant simplement une petite chanson *

*Il sourit au petit air qui chantonnait, se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment une jolie voix. Il concentrait son dessin sur son regard et son adorable visage*

*Il sourit et se mordilla doucement la lèvre en se tortillant* Combien de temps ? *s'enquit il en le titillant gentiment du bout du pied*

*Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, l'air taquin * le temps qu'il faudra... Tu es pressé ?

Mh, non, mais une partie de ma morphologie risque d'être modifiée si tu me laisses longtemps comme ça, à imaginer certaines choses...

*Il rit doucement et se pencha pour caresser le haut de sa cuisse * je peux très bien faire la modification ... Dis moi donc à quoi tu penses...

*Il se mordilla la lèvre en souriant , frissonnant doucement à sa caresse et peinant à ne pas bouger son bras pour venir caresser son torse* Mmh... Je me disais... que j'emprunterais un des livres "interdits" de la bibliothèque du manoir... Pour qu'on apprenne... Comment faire...

*Il eut un petit sourire et rosit légèrement * ça me plairait... *se mordant la lèvre et mettant une dernière ombre à son chef-d'œuvre une dizaine de minutes plus tard* voilà... Tu es libre maintenant

*Il sourit a son rougissement et se redressa finalement en s'étirant doucement, venant contre son amant , bras enroulés autour de sa taille fine, pour observer son dessin* Ow... Tu as été flatteur sur les courbes... *Il sourit en embrassant le creux de son cou, un peu rose de se voir ainsi *

*Il rit doucement * je trouve que tes courbes sont très semblables *il frémit et posa le dessin sur la table de chevet, venant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux *

Mmh... Mui? *Il sourit et le serra contre lui, avec délicatesse, ses courbes si fines et sa peau si douce lui donnant une impression de fragilité extrême *

*Il frissonna sous ses caresses et hochait doucement la tête * bien sur ... *caressant ses cheveux*

*Il sourit doucement , glissant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le faire s'asseoir en lotus sur lui, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien * Mon Elysio ...

*Il rit doucement et effleura tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, ses doigts caressant ses épaules * mon Jormungandr...

*Il sourit et rapprocha leurs lèvres dans un baiser , resserrant ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer tout contre son coeur*

*il sourit contre ses lèvres, l'impression de se sentir planer de ce délice qu'il découvrait depuis peu. Il ne rompit le baiser que lorsqu'il fut à quelques secondes de s'évanouir du manque d'oxygène. La raison le rattrapant de peu* on devrait reprendre la route ou ta famille va commencer à s'inquiéter sérieusement …

Mmh... *Devenu tout mou et tout chaud sous l'effet de leur délicieux baiser , il fit une petite moue - il était bien ici ! Mais Elysio avait raison..* Mui ... On devrait... *Il soupira et rompit l'étreinte pour rouler mollement à bas du lit*

*il sourit, glissant ses doigts s'l dans ses cheveux avant de les laisser s'échapper, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de le suivre allant chercher leurs habits dans la salle de bain *

*Il sourit et le remercia d'un énième baiser en récupérant ses vêtements . Il s'habilla en vitesse et vérifia que les marques de leurs ébats sur son cou étaient plutôt bien cachées avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à l'entrée *

*il sourit contre ses lèvres, ajustant lui même ses habits pour cacher sa gorge... Il fallait dire que Jormungandr s'en était donné à cœur joie, son cou marqué de plusieurs taches violacées et ce pour son plus grand plaisir. Il enlaça leurs mains, bien décidé à garder un contact physique avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment *

*Il sourit et lui vola un baiser alors qu'ils passaient leurs manteaux et sortaient ensuite dans le froid pour aller vers l'écurie ou attendaient leurs chevaux. la route était presque déserte jusqu'au manoir, ils pourraient se tenir la main ou se voler des baisers sans rien risquer. Cette pensée le mettant de très bonne humeur , il sella Snaak et monta rapidement, paré au départ*

*Il sourit et le suivit presque en sautillant, montant Ivoire en rechargeant les affaires que l'homme lui avait remises. Reprenant la main de Jorm alors que les chevaux prenaient la route au petit trot *

*Il sourit et tint sa bride d'une main, la sienne de l'autre, lui chipant un baiser de temps a autres , lorsque la route ne nécessitait vraiment aucune concentration* Tu resteras au moins à souper avec nous, j'espère ?

*Il était incapable de s'arrêter de sourire, au final Snaak et Ivoire connaissaient très bien la route et se dirigeaient presque seuls, leur laissant tout le loisir de s'embrasser. Il hésita * je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas m'imposer . *Caressant le dos de sa main du pouce *

Pffff penses-tu ! Maître Loki et mes frères et soeur seront beaucoup trop heureux de pouvoir rire de moi et me taquiner quand je rougirai... *Il sourit en portant sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Le manoir était encore loin mais on pouvait l'apercevoir , puisqu'il était légèrement surélevé *

*Il rit doucement, rosissant lui même au baiser aux allures galantes * pourrons nous nous voir bientôt après ?... *se mordillant les lèvres *

*Il sourit doucement et serra sa main dans la sienne avant d'être obligé de tenir sa bride quand ils traversèrent un pont un peu branlant* Le plus tôt possible. *jura-t-il*

*Il laissa sa main lui échapper en une dernière caresse * bien... J'ai déjà hâte dans ce cas * souriait il doucement, le trajet s'étant passé bien trop rapidement à son goût*

Et moi donc... *Il lui fit un doux clin d'oeil puis stoppa Snaak qui semblait vouloir continuer à trotter, tout plein d'énergie qu'il était. Mettant pied à terre alors que Sleip accourait pour prendre soin des bêtes, tout excité en voyant la magnifique Ivoire... et souriant malicieusement en voyant Elysio, il tendit le bras à ce dernier pour l'aider à descendre*

*Il sourit poliment à Sleip, se retenant de rosir à son air et accepta son aide * merci * mettant pied à terre. Ivoire caressait son nez à celui de Snaak, ils étaient mignons tout les deux... Mieux vallait qu'ils les surveille. Snaak était un mâle et Ivoire une femelle. Et il était tout bonnement intolérable qu'il la monte pour travailler si... Un accident subvenait. Avec le printemps qui arrivait... *

*Il sourit en notant le comportement de la jument d'Elysio, lui adressant un petit regard malicieux avant de lâcher son bras à contrecoeur et de grimper avec lui jusqu'aux marches où Tony et Loki les attendait* Colis bien remis. *Sourit-il à Tony,  ** _lequel remercia les deux jeunes gens d'un signe de tête* Vous n'avez pas été pris dans la tourmente trop longtemps, j'espère ? Vous avez trouvé un logement ?_**

_*Loki avait été vraiment agité et avait fait tourner en bourrique toute la maison, fou d'inquiétude. Il se sentait plus soulagé. Quelque chose dans le comportement des deux plus jeunes cependant le fit tiquer mais il ne nota rien *_

* Elysio hocha la tête * nous avons trouvé une auberge agréable qui a pu nous loger ... *jouant sur les mots, de manière à ne pas faire entendre qu'ils avaient eut une chambre... Une seule. * et la tempête nous a seulement rattrapé lorsque nous étions proches de la ville. Monsieur Stark... Votre majordome, hum Jarvis s'est-il nommé, à donné quelques paquets pour vous. *alors qu'il déchargeait les sacoches d'Ivoire, lui rendant les paquets pleins d'instruments de construction, vêtements et autres. Il n'avait pas regardé ce que contenait les paquets.*

_***Tony sourit en tapotant discrètement l'épaule de son amant pour achever de l'apaiser (il avait été insupportable et adorable à la fois dans son inquiétude), puis serra les mains des deux jeunes gens et remercia Elysio pour les paquets, un peu surpris mais touché que son Jarvis ait ainsi songé à lui* Merci beaucoup. *Il attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et grimpa à l'étage pour aller tout ranger*** _

*Jorm capta le regard de Loki et rosit mais fit comme si de rien n'était* J'ai proposé à Elysio de rester pour souper, voir la nuit si jamais le temps se gâtait, j'espère que cela ne pose pas de problème ? * demanda-t-il à Loki.*

_*Il le suivit du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres autant pour son amant adorable que de la requête de Jormungandr * voyons bien sur que non ça ne pose aucun problème. Ton... "Ami" peut très bien rester dîner et la nuit s'il le souhaite, que le temps se gâte ou non. *souriant un peu plus * tu demanderas à Hela de préparer une chambre de votre choix si Elysio décide de rester * ouvrant la porte et les laissant entrer en s'effaçant un peu de côté *_

*Jorm sourit en entrant avec un Elysio tout rose, ce dernier balbutiant des remerciements. Il le guida plus avant dans la maison pour lui faire faire un tour du propriétaire.  **_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre que Tony partageait désormais avec le maître des lieux, l'inventeur rangeait ses affaires. Une large enveloppe cachetée, perdue entre deux pulls épais, tomba à ses pieds. L'adresse lui fit se mordre les lèvres, et il vérifia qu'il était bien seul avant de lire. Un douloureux pincement au coeur, il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit*_ **

_*Il avait entendu la légère accélération des battements de son cœur aussi, intrigué, il laissa les deux jeunes vaquer à leurs occupations et rejoint sa chambre, et celle de Tony à présent, il frappa à la porte par respect * Tony ?..._

**_*Il sursauta en entendant les petits tocs tocs et se dépêcha de jeter le papier dans le feu. Il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir après tout. S'allongeant dans le lit comme s'il faisait une sieste, il répondit* Mui ?_ **

_*Il ouvrit doucement la porte, observant la posture de son amant, remarquant tout ces petits détails qui ne collaient pas avec la théorie de la sieste mais ne dit rien, il sourit tendrement* tout va bien ?_

**_*Il respira pour ralentir les battements de son coeur et sourit* Oui oui, juste un peu fatigué... Je suis vieux faut croire. *Il lui tendit la main pour le faire venir à lui*_ **

_*il haussa un sourcil * tu penses ? Je dois être un fossile alors... Et puis ta prestance de l'autre nuit me dit le contraire. * ils n'avaient pas... Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis ce fameux soir et il ne tenait pas à l'y pousser. Il voulait prendre son temps avec lui. Il rit un peu * tu n'es pas vieux Anthony mais tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi * le rejoignant dans le lit* repose toi..._

**_*Il eut un sourire en coin et rosit un peu en se souvenant de leur première fois* Mh... *Il vint enrouler ses bras autour de lui comme un enfant autour d'un doudou et inspira profondément son odeur, essayant d'ignorer le pincement au coeur qui demeurait vivace.* Je prends tout à fait soin de moi, l'exercice physique est bon pour la santé.. *Il sourit en lui volant un petit baiser, furtif.*_ **

_*Il leva les yeux au ciel * qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ... Peut être mais si je dois t'anémier tout les soirs pour être sûr que tu fasses une nuit complète ... *répondant à son petit baiser et venant mordiller gentiment son cou*_

**_*Il rit doucement et tressaillit à son mordillement, juste au dessus de la veine où Loki s'abreuvait habituellement* Mmh... Tant que je mange de bons biftecks bien saignants le lendemain... *Il sourit en se nichant contre lui*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et l'attira contre lui* et tu penses un peu à moi ? Je suis habitué à jeûner pendant des semaines je vais grossir si je mange tout les jours. *lui faisant un gentil clin d'œil. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : il ne pouvait pas grossir réellement, quelques rares variations de poids ou de muscle et encore... et s'il pouvait s'abreuver de lui à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit il n'hésiterait certainement pas...*_

**_Pfff, détails... Et quelques rondeurs ne te feraient pas de mal, tu es mince comme un clou... *Il lui chatouilla gentiment les côtes puis s'allongea en travers du lit, la tête sur ses cuisses, levant la main pour caresser sa joue. Puis il finit par trouver la force de se lever. Il avait quelques papiers à remplir.* Je vais travailler un peu... à tout à l'heure. *Il lui vola un dernier baiser puis sortit*_ **

_*Il sourit à son baiser et le laissa s'échapper, attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour foncer vers la cheminé et sortir le papier qui commençait à brunir et qu'il avait légèrement figé hors du temps et discrètement un peu plus tôt en le remarquant. Heureusement le papier était de très bonne qualité et brûlait encore plus lentement . Il déplia le mot avec une légère appréhension... Hésitant. Tony avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets non ? Ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps en somme, il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui ou de prendre ainsi ce qu'il désirait. Sa conscience débattait avec son inquiétude. Un autre femme ? Un autre homme ? Ou pire ? Il ne savait pas mais s'inquiétait. Que ferait il s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il découvrirait ? Au bout de quelques minutes il n'y tint plus et lut la missive, son souffle se coupant et sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, tombant à genoux devant le feu, abasourdi*_

* * *

_**voilà pour aujourd'hui ! ^^** _

_**Oh petit détail pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas parceque ça risque de revenir quand il y a ce symbole ~ c'est tout simplement pour traduire la voix du personnage qui et ben qui se barre en couille je sais pas comment expliquer ça autrement, c'est pour appuyer un gémissement en général** _

_**j'espere que ca vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour nous dire si vous avez aimez ou sinon ce qui vous dérange :)** _

_**-S** _


	7. Sick

hola desolée pour l'attente, je vais etre un peu plus lente dans le jours a venir a cause de petits encombrements peso mais je vous promet de faire au plus vite pour vos donner la suite, en tout cas merci pour toutes les review (7 c'est enormes pour nous deja) et pour toutes les personnes qui nous lisent, vraiment merci :) en espérant que la suite vous plaira !

Petit rappel personnages :

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

pour la lettre : les - symbolisent les endroits brulés par le feu et empêchant la lecture des mots

* * *

**_*Tony travailla à l'écriture du prochain rapport à son père, car de fait les choses avaient déjà suffisamment avancé pour remplir un nouveau dossier. Dans la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient bien dépoussiérée avec Hela, il écrivit pendant une petite heure, avant de continuer sa passionnante lecture sur l'emploi des plantes sauvages. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la botanique, mais il fallait un début à tout, et la végétation entourant le manoir avait piqué sa curiosité . et puis... Il devait garder son esprit occupé. Tout pour ne pas réfléchir au contenu de cette missive. Lorsque trois heures plus tard le dîner fut servi, il descendit rapidement , retrouvant les enfants et Elysio en souriant*_ **

_*il resta là un long moment, lisant encore et encore les quelques phrases annonçant la fin précipitée de son humain. Il savait que Tony était un homme d'âge mur pour un humain mais il ne s'attendait pas à... Devoir le perdre si tôt. En fait il ne savait pas... La partie sur le combien de temps il lui restait avait été étamée par le feu. Il reprit, ou du moins tenta en apparence, contenance en descendant pour le repas, souriant par automatisme à son assemblée, les mots tournant dans sa tête*_

* * *

_"Cher Tony,_

_\- que tu aurais préféré que je te remette cette nouvelle en main propre mais Jarvis m'a informé de ton projet et de l'incertitude de la date de ton retour. Ne pouvant pas me rendre moi même te rejoindre (tu connais mon malaise en voyage), me voyant dans l'impossibilité de confier un message aussi important à un simple coursier qui -sans doute avant toi pour aller commérer et sachant que tu voue une confiance absolue à ton majordome alors je lui ai tout de même confiée cette missive et - - - ne m'en voudras pas pour cela._

_Je viens de finir les analyses médicales que tu m'avais envoyées, malheureusement les résultats ne sont pas réjouissants, il s'avère que tu as une legère malformation au cœur, tes habitudes de vie ne l'ayant pas ménagé, il est très affaiblit et dans un état de dégénérescence. Le cœur est l'un - - - -, on ne peut pas se permettre de tenter une opération à cœur ouvert, et toutes les tentatives sur cobayes de prothèses cardiaques ont échoués. Je travaille sur une solution mais même avec - - - - - ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire et que je doute pouvoir finir d'élaborer dans les délais que nous avons._

_Je suis tellement désolée mais les résultats sont clairs à chaque evaluation et il ne te reste que - - - - - - -_

_Ton ami, le docteur Banner_

* * *

**_*Il sourit à son amant quand il s'assit près et lui et posa une gentille caresse sur sa cuisse, le sentant plus pâle que d'habitude, étrangement. Vraiment il devrait essayer de manger de la viande. Ou lui, Tony, devrait l'abreuver ce soir... Cette pensée lui tira un sourire, et il se perdit dans la conversation de l'assemblée pour oublier les quelques mots et le chiffre qui le hantaient depuis qu'il avait lu ce papier. La soirée fut donc bonne, le souper suivi de jeux de cartes*_ **

_*il frémit à sa caresse, lui donnant envie de pleurer mais refoulant ses sentiments pour caresser ses doigts discrètement. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup... N'étant pas d'humeur à se forcer à se nourrir surtout pour une nourriture qui n'avait pas le moindre goût. Il se décida de mettre cela de côté, ne voulant pas ternir la soirée aux semblant agréables de ses convives *_

**_*Tony capta les réserves de son amant et se mit à craindre que ce satané papier n'ait pas brûlé convenablement. Décidant lui même de mettre cela de côté le temps de la veillée avec les plus jeunes, il souhaita bonne nuit à ceux-ci aux environs de 23h et attira son amant avec lui dans leur chambre. Avait-il envie de parler ? Il ne le savait guère. Dans le doute, il l'embrassa sitôt la porte refermée_ **

_* il le suivit, un peu absent de lui même, ne réintégrant son corps vraiment que lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il glissait ses mains sur ses hanches, répondant au baiser en le serrant contre lui, ces flots de sentiments auxquels il n'était pas accoutumé le dévastant de l'intérieur*_

**_*Il frémit dans la véhémence de ce baiser, comprenant malgré lui le pourquoi de cette force proche du désespoir. Se pressant contre lui, il recula vers le lit, s'y laissant tomber et l'attirant au-dessus de lui sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, craignant les mots qui pourraient leur échapper*_ **

_*il se laissait entraîner, était ce la peur ? Il voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait ? Combien ? Combien de temps pouvait il espérer le garder égoïstement pour lui... Fenrir n'aurait peut être jamais son cadeau de Noël... Combien... Combien de baisers comme celui ci pouvait il encore prendre ou recevoir, comment vivrait il sans ensuite. Ce qu'il lui manquerait, il ne voulait pas accepter ça, il ne voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir... Un larme traîtresse dévala sa joue ... Suivit d'une seconde ... Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Il était impuissant *_

**_*Il gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, enivré par son parfum et leur baiser, se pressant contre lui en quête de plus, souhaitant se perdre dans cette passion insensée et lâche, lâche car elle retardait l'échéance, le moment ou il devrait lui dire... Et pourtant, finalement, l'échéance se rapprocha d'un coup d'un seul, lorsqu'il sentit le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Rompant le baiser, il haleta contre ses lèvres un instant, yeux clos, puis les ouvrit, douloureusement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sa main sur sa joue* Quelques mois... C'est... C'est mieux que rien... *Inutile de se voler la face, il savait*_ **

_*Il frissonna à ses mots et se redressait. La nausée le prenant soudainement .il soupira et détournait le regard... Entre la rage et la détresse. C'était facile à dire ... Mieux que rien ... Mais pour lui était simple : il partait et c'était fini, plus de douleur ou tristesse mais lui... Lui il restait. Seul. Encore. Il posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battement de son cœur, l'organe criminel qui allait lui arracher son humain. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais aimé ainsi... Il aura fallut près d'un demi millénaire pour qu'il aime ainsi.. Et on lui arrachait déjà . * combien ?_

**_*Il déglutit douloureusement, aussi impuissant face à sa douleur que Loki l'était face à sa condition.* Trois... peut être quatre. Je suis désolé... *Il ravala tant bien que mal la boule hérissée de pics qui semblait dévaster sa gorge, ne pouvant guère lutter longtemps toutefois. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa, et il pleura doucement en caressant les longs cheveux fins de son compagnon. Quelques jours à peine, et déjà la douleur d'être séparé de lui par le Sort lui était plus insupportable que toutes les souffrances que son stupide coeur lui avait physiquement fait endurer*_ **

_*il le serra de toute ses forces en l'entendant pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, y cachant ses larmes. Il se calma peu à peu sous ses caresses. Il voulait vivre avec lui. Et si ça voulait dire s'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur lorsqu'il l'abandonnerait alors il le ferait. Il essuya ses yeux rougit et se redressa à nouveau pour voir son amant, caressant ses joues, essuyant ses larmes et venant tendrement prendre ses lèvres, un baiser doux... Au goût salé*_

**_*Il plongea son regard noyé dans le sien, reniflant piteusement, un air de profond remords sur le visage. S'il avait effectivement mieux pris soin de lui... S'il avait été moins enclin à la fête, aux sensations fortes, à la nourriture trop riche et aux alcools trop fort... Ô comme le sort lui faisait payer cher sa non écoute des avertissements de son corps... Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, il répondit à son baiser avec la tendresse résignée qui lentement se faisait la sienne. Jusqu'à ce que...* Je pourrais... Je pourrais... Devenir comme toi..._ **

_*Il sentit son estomac se serrer à ses mots. Oh il le voudrait tellement... Tellement... Mais c'était injuste * non ... Non Anthony. Crois moi c'est peut être pire que la mort que d'être comme moi. * caressant ses pommettes* je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. La douleur de la transformation est intenable ... Il se peut même que tu n'y survive pas. *secouant doucement la tête * je t'en prie ne me demande pas de te faire ça ..._

**_Mais... *Il posa sur lui un regard à nouveau larmoyant, comme un chiot à qui on aurait refusé les miettes du repas.* Mais je veux être avec toi... N'est-ce pas... N'est-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Je, je suis résistant, malgré tout... Et quitte à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre... *Il déglutit, glissant ses doigts sur ses joues* Autant que tu m'apprennes à vivre sans lui._ **

_Je... Veux être avec toi aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande .. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas *sa voix se brisant sur la fin, il avait peur... Il avait peur de le perdre dans le processus. Même s'il survivait il pouvait devenir un monstre, une toute autre personne... Il pourrait s'en prendre aux enfants, à lui, au monde... et il serait sans doute incapable de le tuer, il ne pourrait que tenter de protéger ceux qui lui sont cher* je ne peux pas..._

**_*Il se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre toutes les subtilités du dilemme... Même si Loki lui en avait un petit peu parlé.* Je sais que je serai assoiffé... Je... Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Je suis sûr que si je désire de toutes mes forces ne pas être un monstre, ces pensées m'accompagneront dans le changement... *Lui si scientifique, se raccrocher à pareil espoir étrange... Et pourtant il y croyait vraiment, si pathétique que ce soit* S'il te plaît... Nous.. Nous irons loin, pour ne pas risquer que je fasse du mal à qui que ce soit... Et je suis sûr que tout ira bien..._ **

_*Il resta silencieux, une étincelle semblant grésiller dans le noir... C'était possible. Ils pouvaient faire ça. Il était capable de retenir un jeune vampire, il était puissant, même si les nouveau n'en était souvent d'une force herculéenne il pouvait rivaliser. Sans la menace sur les enfants ... Ils pourraient * laisse moi... Laisse moi y réfléchir,.. S'il te plait._

**_*Il eut un faible sourire, une lueur d'espérance passant dans ses yeux* Oui... Oui,bien sûr. *Il hocha la tête et reprit doucement ses lèvres en se pressant contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum, ce parfum qu'il aimait tant* Merci..._ **

_*tout tournait dans sa tête, il le laissait l'embrasser, il avait besoin d'oublier ça, pour quelques instants au moins il devait mettre ça de côté, alors il se lançait éperdument contre ses lèvres, savourant leur goût, le sel des larmes qui faisait gercer ses lèvres lui offrant une perle de sang délicate, si precieux*_

**_*Il se pressa d'autant plus contre lui, répondant au baiser avec ferveur et faisant danser ses mains dans ses cheveux* Mords moi.. *Souffla-t-il contre son oreille en tendant déjà le cou, le souffle court*_ **

_*Il frémit doucement, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder ça, seulement il voulait faire durer ça. Il sourit contre sa peau, ses lèvres glissant sur sa jugulaire, embrassant, mordillant, léchant... Apposant un suçon et faisant courir ses crocs sur la peau fine enfin, avant de percer sa peau et laisser son goût l'envahir *_

**_*Il frémit et geignit doucement en le sentant jouer si délicieusement avec lui, profitant de ce temps pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et caresser la peau fine de son dos. Un long gémissement étouffé passa ses lèvres à la délicieuse morsure, et il se cambra sous lui dans un soupir*_ **

_*Il frissonnait à sa caresse et son gémissement, ses doigts se perdant dans la délicieuse cambrure qu'il lui offrait, il retint un sourire et basculait leur position sans déloger ses crocs de sa peau, glissant sous lui*_

~~ **_/!\ WARNING LEMON /!\_ ** ~~

**_*Il couina doucement de surprise en se sentant changer de position, rosissant en se retrouvant sur lui, comme dans ce rêve... Il frissonna doucement et garda son visage tout près du sien pour qu'il continue de se repaître de lui, gémissant doucement au plaisir toujours inégalé que cela lui procurait. Ses mains glissèrent sur la chemise du vampire, la défaisant bouton par bouton, ses doigts caressant son torse*_ **

_*Il sourit lorsqu'il commençait à me dévoiler, déchirant sa chemise sans plus réfléchir, il passait ses mains au creux de ses reins, dans sa douce cambrure , s'extasiant silencieusement sur ses formes, ses mains venant se balader sous son nombril, suivant le chemin du bonheur *_

**_*Il tressaillit au crac de sa chemise, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il demeurait bêtement soigneux de la chemise de son amant , suivant le même chemin que lui dans un petit gémissement quand il sentit ses doigts caresser ses zones sensibles au dessus du tissu de son pantalon*_ **

_*Il aurait presque grogné de frustration alors qu'il continuait de lui défaire ses boutons lentement, souriant à son gémissement, le prenant pour une victoire même s'il semblait décidé à lui rendre la pareille, il défit le fin lacet de cuir qui retenait le pantalon de s'enfuir, merveilleux pantalon d'ailleurs qui, non content de mettre en valeur ses yeux, son teint et ses cheveux, moulait magnifiquement bien ses jolies fesses qu'il vint presser entre ses doigts en glissant sous le tissu*_

**_*Il grogna de désir en se cambrant pour pousser ses fesses vers ses mains, appréciant plus que de raison ce contact encore assez nouveau pour lui, au fond.* Mmh... *Enivré par la morsure qui se poursuivait et par les caresses nouvelles, il alla un peu plus vite, caressant son ventre,son bas ventre, défaisant son pantalon à son tour pour venir le prendre lentement en main *_ **

_*Il gémit contre sa peau et fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'à le lui retirer entièrement, ses mains remontant sur ses cuisses et ses reins, le pressant contre lui, continuant à à sucer son sang* Mmh..._

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre en basculant doucement la tête en arrière, pas trop pour ne pas lui dérober sa gorge* Hm... Loki... *Il ondula ses hanches au dessus des siennes , entraînant la lente friction de leurs membres*_ **

_*il relacha sa gorge, laissant un instant son sang au profit de ses lèvres, gemissant contre elles * Ah... to.- Anthony ... *mordillant ses levres et l'accompagnant dans son mouvement, reprenant d'assaut sa gorge, ik etait si appétissant, comment resister...*_

**_Loki... Lokiiii... *Il gémit contre ses lèvres puis de plus belle quand ses dents glissèrent à nouveau en lui , sa tête tournant délicieusement alors qu'il bougeait sans relâche son bassin , plus vite , de façon plus désireuse *_ **

_* il gémissait contre sa peau, ses cuisses enserrant ses hanches, ses mains glissant dans son dos, s'agrippant a la peau brûlante et halé_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre, gémissant de le sentir ainsi sous lui* Tu... Tu veux ..? *Il arqua doucement les sourcils en cherchant son regard, ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses pales*_ **

_*Il haletait en relâchant sa gorge pour y répondre, il sourit simplement au questionnement, comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident, venant prendre ses lèvres avant de répondre * oui... Oui je veux je veux..._

**_*Il put goûter son propre sang sur ses lèvres, sensations étranges mais... pas déplaisante. Frémissant, il sourit légèrement * Comme dans ce rêve... *Il reprit le dessus en glissant ses lèvres dans sa gorge à son tour, le plaquant au matelas d'un coup de hanches*_ **

_*Il sourit au rapprochement * oui, comme dans ce rêve... Mais si tu pouvais me préparer cette foaaaah ! *se cambrant légèrement sous lui à son coup de bassin, couplé à ses lèvres dans sa gorge * tu veux me mordre toi aussi ? *riant un peu*_

**_Mh, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je te mordais ? *Il sourit en faisant courir le bout de ses dents sur sa gorge, alors qu'il tendait une main pour trouver la petite fiole d'huile essentielle. En faisant couler sur ses doigts, il amena doucement ses derniers entre les jambes de son amant, le souffle court*_ **

_*Il frémit en tourna légèrement la tête pour tendre le cou, écartant plus largement les cuisses lorsqu'il guidait ses doigts vers son inimité. *tu.. Tu le sauras dans quelques mois si nous avons ah... De la chance..._

**_Hm... Nous en aurons... *Il frémit et entreprit de suçoter ardemment le creux de sa gorge, rosissant alors qu'il caressait doucement les pourtours de son entrée, avant de lentement glisser son index en lui* Tu,tu me dis si je te fais mal..._ **

_*Il retint un long gémissement à son suçotement, ses mains serrant ses épaules. Il se cambrait alors qu'il commençait à l'étirer* Aah... Pour le moment ... C-c'est parfait... Hm.. *relevant ses cuisses et gémissant *_

**_*Il tressaillit et hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, encouragé. Il mordilla doucement sa peau en poussant son doigt plus profondément, le bougeant légèrement en lui, comme Loki l'avait fait pour lui, ajoutant un second doigt quand il le sentit assez détendu*_ **

_*Il ne retenait pas ses gémissements cette fois ci, haletant longuement, caressant ses épaules et les glissant dans ses cheveux* ah ... Oui... *se mordant les lèvres et échappant un long gémissement * Oui..._

**_*Il tressaillit en reprenant ses lèvres avec fièvre, l'embrassant longuement et esquissant un petit mouvement de ciseaux en lui pour l'ouvrir davantage, s'assurant qu'il y avait suffisamment de lubrifiant. Le sentant suffisamment détendu, il retira ses doigts en se mordillant la lèvre, plongeant son regard dans le sien et pressant son membre contre lui*_ **

_*Il souriait contre ses lèvres, gémissant, serrant ses doigts sur ses épaules, il frémit lorsqu'il retira les sien, se faisant lascif, emprunt de désir en soutenant son regard, se mordillant la lèvre *_

**_*Il déglutit. Comme son rêve... En bien meilleur... Il garda son regard dans le sien alors qu'il glissait lentement en lui, un gémissement étouffé passant ses lèvres alors qu'il le sentait se serrer autour de lui*_ **

_*il se cambra alors qu'il le sentait se frayer un chemin en lui, se retenant de gémir* oui... Oui continue. *Il serrant ses cuisses sur ses hanches * ah..._

**_*Il retint à grand peine un gémissement plus aigu* Oh, Loki... C'est ... Tu es... *Il se mordit la lèvre en venant reprendre ses lèvres avec fièvre, se glissant entièrement en lui, restant immobile un instant avant de lentement se mettre à bouger*_ **

_*Il haletait, frissonnant de plaisir, tremblant légèrement de sueur froides. Il l'embrassait follement en retour,ses mains caressant son torse et ses points sensibles, gémissant de plus belle lorsqu'il commença à bouger * oui... Oui.._

**_*Il gémit contre sa peau et à ses caresses, submergé d'un plaisir sans nom. Oh c'était si bon... Jamais n'aurait il cru... * Loki... *Il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches , le tenant à accélérant doucement *_ **

_*Il se tordait de plaisir sur les draps, qui eut cru que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça* Oui... *Il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus pour exposer sa gorge, la mordillant légèrement*_

**_*Il gémit avec lui , d'autant plus à son mordillement sur sa gorge encore sensible du moment où il s'y était abreuvé * Oh Loki... Oh... tu es si bon... *Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et souleva ses cuisses pour aller plus profondément en lui, frémissant au son de la chair claquant contre la sienne *_ **

_*Il se retenait de hurler lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate de telle manière qu'il cru qu'il allait venir sur le coup. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès en vengeance pour la dernière fois. Ses pensées rapidement balayée par le plaisir alors qu'il revenait à ce point si sensible, échappant un cri, serrant ses épaules, griffant la peau de son amant par mégarde*_

**_Ça va ? *s'enquit il , presque inquiet de ses réactions , mais comprenant toutefois rapidement de quoi il retournait . Un petit sourire malicieux pointa parmi ses haletements de plaisir , et il souffla* Oh, je l'ai trouvé ? *souffla t il en donnant un coup de reins un peu plus fort , visant la zone qui , il le sentait , faisant davantage réagir son amant *_ **

_oui… *Il frissonna lorsqu'il comprit, déduisant que la suite serait un merveilleux fléau. Il échappa un cri à son coup de rein, bien trop puissant pour sa santé mentale * Tony !_

**_*Il rit doucement en embrassant ses lèvres * Maintenant tu sais ce que tu m'as fait , vilain ... *Il perdit son sourire dans un gémissement en le sentant se serrer autour de lui et se mit à aller plus vite et plus fort , se sentant rapprocher de la fin *_ **

_Cruel.. *se mordant les lèvres, son sourire et ses gémissements démentant ses mots, il ondulait des hanches avec lui, son changement de rythme le faisant peu à peu perdre pied* oui ! aaaah... Oui !_

**_*Il sourit puis se perdit dans les mouvements frénétiques de ses hanches , serrant les cuisses de son amant et allant toujours plus profondément en lui, cherchant à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, une de ses mains venant caresser son membre délaissé* Loki ..._ **

_*Il gémissait sans pouvoir se retenir, son amant frappant sa prostate a chaque coups de reins, lâchant prise à l'apogée de son plaisir * Ah ! TONY ! *venant sur ses doigts, se resserrant sur lui en spasmes de plaisir*_

**_*Il gémit longuement en le sentant se serrer autour de lui et souffla son nom en reprenant ses lèvres, donnant encore plusieurs coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour dans un râle, n'arrêtant de bouger que lorsque leur plaisir commun commença à s'estomper*_ **

_*Il manqua hurler à nouveau en le sentant se répandre en lui, le pressant contre lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras lorsqu'il cessa d'aller et venir en lui, le souffle court et encore extatique. Il glissait ses doigts dans ses mèches couleur chocolat, caressant son cuir chevelu en reprenant ses lèvres avec tendresse. *_

**_*Il sourit presque sans réussir à croire à ce qui lui arrivait, au plaisir jusque là inconnu qui l'avait envahi* Loki... *Il sourit doucement en répondant à son baiser, se pressant contre lui et roulant sur le côté, face à lui, caressant ses reins*_ **

_*Il échappa un gémissement dans le mouvement, encore sensible, caressant ses joues, continuant à poser de légers baisers sur ses lèvres * Tony... *profitant de ce moment d'insouciance que leur offrait l'instant post-orgasmique*_

~~ **_/!\ FIN DE WARNING /!\_ ** ~~

**_Mon Loki... *Il sourit doucement et le serra d'autant plus contre lui en répondant à ses petits baisers, souriant bêtement , l'impression que tout ne pouvais que bien aller...*_ **

_*Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son air, qu'il était mignon son humain, adorable. Mais il ne le dirait pas, il était à peu près sur que le compliment serait mal prit. C'était un homme fort, "viril". Et sans être macho pour un sou, cela le blesserait sans doute un peu au lieu de l'attendrir. Oh bien sur, Anthony était bien plus que mignon ou adorable, il était sexy, intelligent, amusant, beau, piquant parfois ... De mauvaise foi de temps à autre et avec un ego assez important mais tout cela lui plaisait. Il glissa ses lèvres dans sa gorge pour suçoter le petit filet de sang qui s'en échappait, sans le mordre à nouveau*_

**_*Il gémit doucement en lui offrant son cou avec plaisir, frémissant de toutes parts... Sa peau semblait s'être habituée à la morsure et à l'effet cicatrisant de sa salive : les trous étaient déjà presque entièrement refermés. * Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était mon gout précisément... *Il sourit en caressant ses joues et ses boucles, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux*_ **

_*Il sourit à sa réaction, caressant ses hanches en libérant sa gorge après y avoir fait passer une dernière fois sa langue. Il sourit un peu à sa question * c'est indéfinissable... Comment t'expliquer hum... Si je te demandais de me décrire le goût du poisson que nous a préparé Hela tout à l'heure... Tu me dirais que c'est salé sucré ou autre mais tu ne pourrais que me le décrire par des comparatif que je ne connais pas plus. Je me souviens du goût des choses quand j'étais encore un humain mais... Je ne peux comparer à quoi que ce soit que j'ai jamais gouté. Et chaque personne à sa saveur. Même les vampires._

**_*Il l'écouta avec intention, sincèrement intéressé, souhaitant après tout commencer à apprendre ce q u'il devrait savoir si, un jour, comme il le souhaitait, il devenait comme Loki* Oh ? *Il arqua un sourcil et glissa un doigt le long de la carotide de son amant* Je pourrais te goûter, si j'avais l'équipement pour ? Les vampires boivent mutuellement leur sang ?_ **

_*Il frissonnait un peu * Mh... Oui. Ton goût ne changera pas pour mon plus grand bonheur *ricanant un peu* mais le sang de vampire et moins nourrissant. C'est plus pour le plaisir que cela procure que pour le goût, c'est généralement pendant le sexe qu'un vampire en mordra un autre ou en périodes ou la faim serait intenable et ou aucune autre proie est à portée ... Cependant... Il ne faut jamais boire son propre sang. De toute manière de goût cela paraîtrait infect. Mais cela agirait comme un lent poison, qui lentement nous transformerait en créatures sauvages et affamées . C'est comme boire de l'eau et se sentir plus assoiffé à chaque gorgée... *caressant ses paumettes, de sombres souvenirs lui revenant *_

**_*Il hocha doucement la tête* Je comprends... Merci professeur. *Il sourit et esquissa un doux clin d'oeil en se blottissant contre lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et respira son odeur avec un petit grognement de plaisir, se roulant en boule dans ses bras et sous la fourrure qui les recouvrait* Tu as déjà fait ça ? *s'enquit-il ensuite avec hésitation* Boire ton sang..._ **

_*Il rit doucement à son petit ton d'ironie, le serrant dans ses bras et caressait ses épaules. Il eut un petit silence à sa question * non... Pas moi. Je déteste perdre le contrôle et la ce serait clairement me laisser dominer par ma nature animale. Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai vu... *il prit une grande inspiration et racontait * j'ai eut un frère jadis, pas de sang, mais de cœur. Même si on a voulu nous le faire croire. Il n'a pas supporté le poids de l'éternité, il avait été transformé de force alors pour... Punir son créateur, il a commencé à se nourrir de lui même. Il m'en parlait et j'essayais de l'en empêcher mais j'étais somme toute impuissant et... On m'empêchait d'agir. J'étais tout jeune à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. Alors je l'ai vu lentement décliner jusqu'à devenir cette créature... Ce n'était plus lui. Mais au moins ça m'a servi de leçon. *faisant une petite moue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensée. Même ainsi le vieux fou avait été ébahis devant la force mentale de son fils, quel courage de se détruire ainsi pour s'accrocher à ses valeurs ! Une fois encore et ainsi jusqu'à la fin libératrice de l'homme, il s'était retrouvé faible et inférieur. *_

**_*Il grimaça légèrement, caressant doucement son amant en le sentant se crisper à ce souvenir* Pourquoi l'avait - il changé de force ? *s'entendit-il demander d'une petite voix, levant légèrement les yeux sur lui, craignant à vrai dire la réponse et bénissant le ciel que rien de cela n'arrive entre eux. C'était même plutôt l'inverse... Loki qui hésitait et lui qui voulait...*_ **

_*il soupira en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux * c'était son fils de sang, et il le voulait pour héritier au cas ou et cela pour l'éternité. Ayant subit une perte avec not... La mère de celui ci, il a préféré ne pas le perdre lui. Et ce n'était pas homme à demander la permission avant d'agir. Pour lui il s'agissait forcément d'un grand honneur qu'il nous faisait.*_

**_*Il fronça doucement les sourcils en l'écoutant, puis se hissa sur un coude* Ces portraits... Dans l'aile Ouest ? C'était eux ? L'homme sévère, la femme rousse... Ton frère de coeur était là aussi ? *Il se mordilla la lèvre. Le fait d'avoir vu ces visages, s'ils étaient bien ceux qu'il pensait, le rendait soudain encore plus sensible a ce récit dont il visualisait les personnages*_ **

_*Il hocha la tête * Odin est l'homme sévère *souriant un peu à la descriptiô* Thor son fils et Frigga, la femme.. *il haussa les épaules* ils sont tous morts de manières peu joyeuses. * il se mordit la lèvre, c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre *_

**_*Il le regarda avec une douce désolation, caressant ses joues du bout des doigts* Frigga... Votre mère ... Ta mère adoptive ? Comment... ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, mais..._ **

_*Il sourit gentiment et caressait ses doigts avant de les enlacer aux siens * Odin s'est nourrit d'une femme, la femme d'un ennemis de la famille des Odinson, un politicien un peu véreux, un monstre parmi les hommes. Jusqu'à être rassasié. Et il a découvert et bien... Moi. J'avais quelques jours. Et il a décider de me voler comme punition supplémentaire contre cet homme. Frigga venait d'avoir Thor, il avait tout juste 5 mois. C'était une femme généreuse. Un modèle. Elle m'a accepté comme si j'étais de son sein. Elle m'a appris le respect.. La ruse... Elle m'a donné des armes qui pouvaient vaincre sans la violence, sans la force brute. J'ai eut une enfance à peu près normale. Et Laufeyson à découvert la machination d'Odin. Il a tué cette perle rare qu'elle était en vengeance. Une vie pour une vie. Mais il n'a pas osé s'attaquer à nous. Nous étions encore très jeunes. Frigga s'était opposé à Odin toute sa vie pour qu'il ne nous transforme pas. Lorsqu'elle est morte il a eut la parfaite excuse et personne pour l'en empêcher. Alors il nous a transformé. Thor s'est perdu lui même, c'était la fierté d'odin, même ainsi, dans l'autodestruction. Je crois même lavoir vu sourire quand Thor est devenu fou et qu'il l'a déchiré... Littéralement... En deux. Il devait être fier de sa puissance. Et puis.. Dans un effort de lucidité, Thor m'a supplié de l'achever. Il souffrait. J'ai refusé, il s'est attaqué à moi... Et je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'avais que 17 ans à l'époque ..._

**_*Tony se mordilla les lèvres, frissonnant douloureusement en imaginant la douce femme au gentil sourire assassinée pour une cruelle histoire de vengeance. Il secoua la tête, peiné pour son amant, le calinant doucement comme pour lui faire oublier la peine... Puis se figea complètement * Attends... Tu avais 17 ans quand tu as été transformé ? Donc tu... tu as encore 17 ans ? *Il fit les gros yeux en le regardant*_ **

_*Il se laissa câliner et jura intérieurement lorsqu'il échappa son âge au moment de la transformation. Bien sur ç'aurait été bien trop beau d'espérer qu'il ne le noterait pas. Il releva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire coupable, se mordant la lèvres inferieure* oui mais j'ai plusieurs siècles à mon actif disons que ça s'annule ..._

**_Mais, mais mais tu es un enfant ! *se récria-t-il en se redressant en position assise* Je pourrais être ton père ! ... Si nous étions nés à la même époque. *Il grimaça légè qui pensait que l'air juvénile de Loki ne lui était venu qu'à sa transformation en vampire*_ **

_*Il soupira et croisa les bras* et moi je pourrait être ton arrière arrière grand père si je n'avais pas été transformé... La barbe... *haussant les épaules, il tiqua cependant à ses mots, le fixant dangereusement et faisant claquer sa langue en signe de mécontentement * je ne suis pas un enfant._

**_*Il frémit à son regard et recula légèrement , sourcils froncés* Techniquement... Tu n'es pas tout à fait un adulte non plus. Pardonne-moi d'avoir des scrupules. *Il fit une petite moue*_ **

_*Il grogna un peu et se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas qu'il s'éloigne ainsi, surtout après de telles confessions ou il avait plus besoin de réconfort que de se voir rejeté * tu n'en avais pas tant il y a quelques instant..._

**_Je ne savais pas... Enfin, je veux dire, dans les faits, il est vrai que l'expérience vaut plus que le nombre d'années, mais permets-moi deux secondes pour être troublé, quand même ! *Il eut un petit sourire timide en posant sa main sur sa jeune joue*_ **

_*Il grommela tout de même, ne le regardant pas mais ne repoussant pas sa main non plus, il appréciait trop ses contacts pour ne plus les vouloir d'une manière ou d'une autres. Il soupira * je suppose que je peux comprendre ..._

**_Merci. Jeune homme. *Il pouffa légèrement et vint embrasser son front en se nichant de nouveau contre lui. Dix sept, vingt, trente ans... Qu'importait, finalement. Le choc passé, il trouvait sa réaction bien ridicule.*_ **

_*Il sourit malgré lui et se bouina dans ses bras * si mon corps et jeune je suis loin de l'être, que ce soit dans ma force physique, dans ma réflexion ou dans mon innocence... *ses doigts jouant juste au dessus de son cœur *_

**_Innocence ou absence d'innocence ? *Il sourit en caressant ses longs cheveux puis le creux tendre de ses reins, entremêlant leurs jambes les unes aux autres*_ **

_*Il rit un peu, passant se bras autours de son cou * à ton avis ? Vieillard... *lui faisant un clin d'œil * de plus 17 ans ou pas je suis quand même plus grand que toi..._

**_Pff, simple injustice biologique, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, hein ! *il sourit en lui chatouillant légèrement les cotes, un baiser sur sa tempe*_ **

_*Il rit doucement à ses chatouilles et vint dévorer ses lèvres en vengeance en basculant au dessus de lui*_

**_Hey ! *Il rit doucement en faisant semblant de se débattre* Mmmh, je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime..._ **

_*Il gloussait comme une écolière contre ses lèvres, semblant réellement avoir 17 ans ainsi* c'est ça... Pauvre petit homme prisonnier du grand méchant vampire ..._

**_Muiii... Devrais-je appeler à l'aide... Me débattre... *Il sourit en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour faire semblant de les tirer légèrement*_ **

_*Il rit doucement, souriant en laissant sa tête suivre le mouvement de ses doigts * si tu crie les enfants vont débarquer et tu souhaite vraiment qu'ils nous voient... Dans cette position ? *haussant un sourcil, ils étaient toujours nus et sales de leurs ebats*_

**_Mmh... Je suis sur qu'on aurait le temps de se cacher sous les couvertures... *Il sourit en titillant sa pomme d'Adam du bout des dents, doucement, en se dandinant légèrement sous lui*_ **

_*Il frissonna à son geste et se recula, grondant un peu avec un sourire en coin * tu me cherches... ? *plissant légèrement les yeux*_

**_*Il prit un air des plus innocents et surpris, croisant ses bras sous sa tête * Je me vois pas où tu vas chercher ça ..._ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil, le mouvement faisant clairement saillir les muscles de son torse et de ses bras,les redessinant du bout des doigts * Mh... Dans ce cas... *se penchant pour embrasser son cou, ses baisers descendant sur son torse et son ventre... Plus bas... Avant de remonter embrasser son front et se nichant à ses côtés * bonne nuit..._

**_*Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre en frissonnant avant de pousser un petit grognement frustré. * Sale gosse ! *Il sourit en lui mettant une claque sonore sur le derrière, néanmoins trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre maintenant* Mh, bonne nuit. *Il glissa à nouveau la couverture sur eux et embrassa sa tempe*_ **

_*Il ricana à sa protestation et à son grognement, enserrant sa taille, il émit volontairement un petit gémissement peu innocent contre son oreille à la petite claque, peu importait le résultat : la gène, le désir/frustration. Il sourit cependant, se calmant un peu en nichant son visage dans son cou, volant une énième fois ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux*_

**_*Il tressaillit légèrement au gémissement qu'il émit , grognant que c'était de la triche avant de soupirer doucement en le serrant contre lui , embrassant son front et fermant les yeux à son tour, tout pincement au coeur oublié. Ça marcherait , oui ... pour l'éternité .*_ **

_*Il sourit à son grognement, enveloppé dans la chaleur de l'homme, il s'endormait en caressant la peau tendre de son torse, sentant son cœur battre sous sa paume, un cœur faible pour un être aussi fort. S'endormant bercé par les battements régulier rassurants sous ses doigts. *_

**_*Il le regarda s'endormir entre ses cils, l'observant avec une tendresse fascinée. Si jeune et si âgé... Caressant ses cheveux , il s'assoupit quelques minutes après lui, plongeant dans un doux sommeil, rythmé par les caresses de ses doigts , et s'éveilla reposé, vers 9 heures du matin ._ **

_*Il s'était réveillé peu avant lui, plongé dans sa concentration, observant son amant endormit, de la petite houppette de ses cheveux décoiffés par leur activités de la veille, les traits fins de son visage, ses longs cils sombres, la ligne de son nez qui se retroussait très légèrement, ses lèvres fines d'un rose sombre et profond. Encadrées par une moustache et son petit bouc, un fin colleret de barbe soulignant la courbe de sa mâchoire... Il sentit une sombre créature dévorer ses entrailles lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le joli chocolat irisé d'or de ses yeux *_

**_*Il sourit légèrement en le découvrant , le saluant d'une voix encore rauque et venant prendre doucement ses lèvres .* Mmh... Ça va ? *s'enquit il ensuite en voyant son air . Il caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire en haussant doucement les sourcils *_ **

_*Il l'embrassait doucement en retour, souriant tendrement. Il hocha la tête doucement et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux * ça va oui... *il se sentait merveilleusement bien et en même temps un papillon sombre tournait dans son esprit. *_

**_Sur ? *Il sourit en se nichant contre lui et embrassant son front clair ou un nuage gris semblait vouloir passer* Je te sens soucieux , mon jeune aimé. *Il sourit en insistant sur le jeune*_ **

_*Il gronda et balança son coussin dans sa figure en riant * tais toi humain ! *Il chatouilla ses côtés en vengeance, pinçant ses hanches*_

**_*Il rit doucement , rire étouffé sous le coussin, puis couina honteusement en se dandinant sous les chatouilles* Jamais, suceur de sang !_ **

_*Il souriait pleinement en entendant son rire, enlevant le coussin et le regardant avec un sourire dangereux, venant prendre ses lèvres et cessant ses taquineries*_

**_Tu ne me fais pas peur. *sourit-il en répondant doucement à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et se nichant contre lui*_ **

_Ce ne serait pas amusant si tu avais peur de moi... *mordillant ses lèvres en le serrant dans ses bras, caressant ses hanches et la courbe de son dos*_

**_Mmh, je pourrais faire semblant, ça ferait un jeu très drôle... *Il sourit et roula sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches en caressant son torse*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et embrassait ses lèvres en se laissant dominé, il caressait le bas de son ventre, remontant sur son torse* faire semblant d'avoir peur de moi ?_

**_Mmh, oublie, c'est un... fantasme... bizarre. *Il sourit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille si fine et le serrant contre lui*_ **

_*Il embrassait en retour et soupirait de plaisir, caressant ses joues et liant ses bras autour de son cou. * mh... Raconte moi._

**_Mmh... Eh bien... L'idée d'être menacé... D'être une victime... Pliée à la volonté du prédateur... Peut être assez... Intéressante pour certains ._ **

_*Il sourit en l'écoutant, glissant ses lèvres dans sa gorge * mh... Fantasme de soumission. Il fallait le dire plus vite. *mordillant sa peau et caressant ses hanches * si tu veux je pourrais très bien t'attacher..._

**_*Il rougit légèrement* Ça sonne tout de suite un peu honteux, fantasme de soumission. *Il rit légèrement en se nichant contre lui, caressant son torse qu'aucun battement ne venait soulever* Mmh... Gardons l'idée pour ce soir..._ **

_*Il rit doucement et embrassait son front* c'est loin d'être honteux ... *posant un baiser sur ses lèvres, se lovant contre lui* pourquoi pas..._

**_*Il sourit en caressant sa peau douce* Mh... On devrait peut être se lever un de ces quatre... *Il fit une petite moue*_ **

_*Il l'embrassait tendrement et le serrait dans ses bras avant de se redresser * tu as raison... Mais je vais prendre un bain avant... *posant un baiser dans son cou avant de sortir du lit, allant jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrant, il s'arrêtait et se retournait en souriant * et tu vas m'y rejoindre_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre en suivant l'ondulation parfaite de ses hanches jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains, un grand sourire lui montant aux lèvres à ses derniers mots* Je pensais que tu ne le dirais jamais... *Il sourit et rejeta les draps en se levant à son tour*_ **

_*Il ricana à son air et sa réponse, laissant la porte ouverte alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain, ouvrant l'eau, se laissant glisser dans la grande baignoire en l'attendant*_

**_*Il prit le temps de grignoter un croissant pris sur le plateau que Hela avait amené un peu avant qu'ils se réveillent, puis passa la robe de chambre de son amant, trouvant que le rouge lui allait fort bien, et le rejoignit innocemment en souriant*_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant entrer dans sa robe de chambre... Trop grande pour lui mais lui allant merveilleusement bien au final. Il sourit doucement * on a froid petit homme ?_

**_Sans toi contre moi, toujours, jeune homme. *Il sourit et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire, ses doigts descendant le long de son torse et son ventre, sous l'eau*_ **

_*Il grogna un peu et sourit à sa caresse, glissant ses doigts sur sa joue, il passait sa main dans sa nuque et l'attirait à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement *_

**_*Il sourit et répondit lentement au baiser , défaisant la ceinture de la robe de chambre et la laissant glisser à terre avant de rompre le baiser le temps de se glisser dans la baignoire, contre le torse de son amant*_ **

_*il sourit contre ses lèvres et observait le tissu glisser sur sa peau, tomber au sol et l'enlaçait, le serrant dans ses bras, soupirant d'aise et nichant son visage dans son cou*_

**_*Il sourit doucement, ronronnant presque d'aise au contact chaud de l'eau et tendre de sa peau, posant sa tête sur son épaule et soupirant d'aise* Mh... Quoi de mieux qu'un bain..._ **

_*Il rit doucement et caressait son torse, posant un baiser sur sa joue* exactement... *attrapant un linge et le savon, le glissant sur son torse*_

**_*Il sourit en se laissant faire avec plaisir, fermant les yeux et savourant le passage du linge savonneux sur sa peau.* Mh... Tu es plutôt doué... Tu fais des massages aussi ? *Il sourit en rouvrant un oeil*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement, continuant a caresser sa peau* c'est possible... qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ? *posant une serie de baiser sur sa machoire*_

**_Mmh... Le droit de m'attacher au lit pour notre... petit jeu ? *Il sourit en tendant le cou pour le lui offrir, frissonnant doucement*_ **

_*il haussa un sourcil et glissait ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire et mordillait la peau douce * Mh. .. ça me va parfaitement *caressant son ventre * apres le bain. C'est bien allongé sur un bon matelas qu'on fait les meilleurs massages *lui faisant un clin d'oeil*_

**_Mh, oui monsieur, tout ce que monsieur voudra. *Il sourit et se laissa faire, se sentant devenir tout mou contre lui, confortablement installé dans l'eau chaude qui commençait à le friper comme un raisin sec - même si sec n'était pas tout à faitsa condition actuelle*_ **

_*Il sourit et le serrait tendrement contre lui, continuant a déposer de légers baisers dans sa gorge*_

**_Mh, mais c'est que je vais finir par m'endormir... *Il rit doucement puis se retourna entre ses bras pour se serrer contre lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille*_ **

_*Il rit un peu, le serrant dans ses bras et l'amenant a ses lèvres, savourant un léger baiser* sortons que je puisse te faire ton massage_

**_Mmmh, mui... *Il tenta tant bien que mal de quitter le lit de chaleur dans lequel il était si bien, s'enveloppa vite dans une serviette pour ne pas prendre froid et en tendant une son amant*_ **

_*Il sourit et accepta sa serviette* merci*lui volant un baiser*_

**_*Il sourit et mordilla sa gorge joyeusement avant de se dandiner jusqu'à la chambre, laissant tomber sa serviette une fois sec et se jetant à plat ventre sur le lit*_ **

_*il rit doucement, retenant un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla son cou, se mordillant la lèvre lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa serviette. Il venait s'asseoir sur ses hanches, posant un baiser sur sa nuque et commençant a masser le bas de son dos*_

**_*Il sourit en se dandinant de plus belle sous lui, les bras croisés et la tête dedans, inspirant doucement et grognant déjà de plaisir au début du massage * Hm, oui, je savais que tu serais doué..._ **

_*Il sourit a son compliment, embrassant la courbe de ses épaules, remontant doucement ses mains le long de son dos, dénouant tout ses muscles*_

**_*Il frémit doucement et soupira d'aise en se laissant faire, se mettant à fredonner une mélodie entrainante et douce tout à la fois en profitant de ses attentions*_ **

_*Il gardait un sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant pas s'en défaire. Il continuait son massage en écoutant le doux grondement de sa voix. Son petit fredonnement *_

**_*Il finit par s'endormir à moitié, ramolli autant par le bain bien chaud que par le massage, ses fredonnements devenant des marmonnements voir des ronrons contents*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement en le sentant lui échapper peu a peu, amusé et attendrit par les petits sons qu'il émettait. Glissant un baiser sur la peau chaude et tendre. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il le sentit complètement détendu*_

**_*Il s'éveilla un petit peu quand il arrêta, souriant à son baiser et se tortillant doucement sous lui pour se retourner et voler ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou*_ **

_*il desserra la prise de ses cuisses sur ses hanches pour le laisser faire, retrouvant avec plaisir ses lèvres, caressant son torse* alors ?_

**_Alors... Les gens sont des ignares. Les vampires sont des anges, pas des monstres, t-t-t-t... *Il sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille*_ **

_*Il rit doucement * ça c'est parceque tu ne m'as pas connu avant... Et puis tu étais loin d'avoir cet avis il n'y a somme toute pas si longtemps *haussant un sourcil et se laissant glisser à ses côtés, l'entraînant à ses côtés et se retrouvant face à lui, lui volant un baiser *_

**_Mui mais n'est-ce pas seulement quand on apprend à connaître quelqu'un qu'on a le droit de décider de la vraie valeur qu'il représente à nos yeux ? *Il sourit en se nichant contre lui* Avec tout ça il va être midi et on ne sera toujours pas sortis de cette chambr !_ **

_Mh... Ça dépends. Mais généralement oui.. .* le laissant faire, souriant en le voyant de bouiner contre lui.* à qui la faute ?_

**_C'est toi qui as voulu prendre un bain ! *protesta-t-il dans un sourire, lui mordillant le torse avant de se redresser.* Allez, trêve de flagorneries, comme dirait mon grand père._ **

_*Il pinça ses hanches * je n'allais tout de même pas sortir aussi sale que je l'étais... .*le laissant lui échapper * allons y..._

**_Sale, sale, c'est un bien grand mot... La sève de la vie... *Il sourit et se tortilla sous le pincement avant de le tirer pour qu'il se soulève à son tour* Hop jeune paresseux !_ **

_*Il leva les yeux au ciel et rit * "la sève de la vie" ... *en fait il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il échappa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il le tira hors du lit* Hey ! *il gronda un peu et eut un sourire sombre * ce soir nous réviserons ton comportement et ton langage ..._

**_*Il prit un sourire tout à fait innocent et glissa un doigt sous son menton avant de se dandiner jusqu'à ses vêtements* Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi... *Il lui lança un regard mutin en s'habillant *_ **

_*Il rit doucement en le détaillant, suivant le mouvement de balancier de ses hanches. Il s'habillait à son tour, se recoiffant un peu, venant lui voler un baiser ensuite, ébouriffant ses cheveux en vengeance * allons y..._

**_Hey ! *Il sourit en plaquant sa main sur ses cheveux , même si dans les faits , être ébouriffé ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire * Ça sent déjà le booon rosbif, mmh ! *Il sourit en se léchant les babines , lui tenant la main en descendant *_ **

_*Il rit doucement, pas étonné qu'il ait faim, avec la perte de sang et leur activités de la veille... Il se laissant entraîner en serrant sa main*_

**_*Il sourit a tout le monde quand ils arrivèrent en bas, faisant un signe de la main à un Elysio qui regardait leurs mains liées avec un air ... surpris * Bonjouuur !_ **

_*Il sourit à la surprise évidente du petit messager, ne manquant pas le regard qui lança à Jormungandr... Encore moins l'immense marque violette que le tissus dévoila lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Il sourit en coin et soupira un peu, ça devait bien arriver un jour, il vaudrait mieux qu'il lui parle... Au plus vite. *_

**_*Tony capta le regard de Loki mais ne le comprit pas vraiment. Décidant qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, il se concentra sur le mirifique repas préparé avec amour par Hela (aidée d'un Fenrir très consciencieux et fier de lui). Il prit le petit sur ces genoux en souriant et l'aida à manger tout en discutant avec les autres*_ **

_*Il mît cela de côté le temps du repas, s'attendrissant sur Tony qui aidait Fenrir à manger. Généralement c'était lui ou un des enfants qui s'en chargeait, il savait que Sleipnir jalousait un peu Tony pour cela, il s'occupait beaucoup de Fenrir avant, le surprotégeait même. Mais il l'appréciait autant que les autres. Les discussions allaient bon train, il ignorait les regards amusés que lui lançaient les enfants concernant sûrement sa relation avec Tony, le fait qu'ils arrivent main dans la main. *_

**_*Tony ne pensait même plus à rosir des regards taquins de tout un chacun. Notant bien que Sleipnir était un peu triste de l'attention que Fenrir donnait à Tony, il bisouta le petit et l'envoya rejoindre son grand frère pour un groooos câlin. Quand le repas fut fini, tout le monde sans exception mit la main à la pâte pour la vaisselle, qui fut donc bientôt terminée. Puis chacun eut l'occasion de vaquer à ses occupations*_ **

_* après cela, il entraînait discrètement Jormungandr jusque dans la bibliothèque, Sleipnir avec Fenrir dans ses bras ayant accaparé Elysio, semblant tout deux parler d'Ivoire, Snaak et des autres chevaux de la maisonnée. Il fallait bien qu'il lui avoue un jour mais bon... Il lui semblait que c'était encore tôt... *_

*Jorm se laissa entraîner avec perplexité mais surtout curiosité* Eh bien, père ? *s'enquit-il en posant sur lui un regard plein d'interrogations. Il le regarda fermer la porte et sentit un peu de nervosité le prendre sans trop savoir pourquoi*

_*Il prit une profonde inspiration* tu devrais t'asseoir... *l'amenant jusqu'au petit salon aménagé, le faisant prendre place dans un fauteuil et s'asseyant en face de lui* il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Étant donné que j'imagine qu'Elysio ne s'est pas fait cette jolie marque en se cognant le cou à un meuble. *haussant un sourcil* de même pour toi *souriant un peu* bref, je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur que ça t'effraie un peu ..._

* * *

_walaaaa c'est tout pour cette fois ;) la suite dans un délai encore incertain, nous espérons que ça vous aura plus :)_

_-S_


	8. Hermaphrodite

hey hey ! ^^ voilà la suite, et avant dernier chapitre ^^ c'est parti avec la révelation de Lokes a son lille* jormungandr, j'espere que vous apprécierez :)

petit rappel :

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

*pas une faute d'orthographe :3 c'est "petit" en vieux norrois : un soit disant

* * *

_*Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et commenca * je t'ai caché une partie de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ses problèmes d'argent que ta mère t'a... Abandonné. Elle misait ses espoirs sur toi pour que tu lui rapporte de l'argent plus tard en épousant une femme de bonnes conditions * il prit sa respiration * mais elle a découvert... Un spécificité chez toi. Qui fait qu'elle a pensé que tout mariage serait… impossible. c'est que.. Tu es... Hem... Hermaphrodite._

*Il entrouvrit les lèvres et ouvrit grand les yeux* Je... Beuh... Je... *Il savait ce que ce mot improbable signifiait, évidemment. Il avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il en avait vu passer, des choses étranges. Mais il ne pensait pas en être une* Mais... Je n'ai jamais... vu... *Il se mordit la lèvre en rougissant, baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe*

_*Il laissa l'idée faire son chemin en silence, se mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre * quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai.. Usé d'un petit tour de magie pour cacher l'essentiel mais je pouvais simplement retarder et dissimuler en somme c'est toujours là et en état de marche... Et vu que... Ton compagnon et toi risquez de vouloir et bien... Tu sais... Je préfèrais éviter que tu le découvre sur une grossesse involontaire ... *faisant une petite moue, non pas qu'il n'accueillerait pas l'enfant mais... Jormungandr était jeune, peut être trop pour avoir un enfant et supporter une grossesse *_

Je... je ne sais que dire, je... Je pourrais avoir des, des enfants ? Moi ? *Il leva sur lui des yeux plutôt effrayés. Il avait toujours considéré être un homme, et un homme... Ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants n'est ce pas ? Il déglutit, résistant à la tentation de vérifier par lui même* Que... qu'est ce que Elysio va dire , comment vais je lui dire ?

_*Il hocha doucement la tête * tu pourrais être père si tu le souhaite *Il posait ses mains sur ses épaules en le voyant paniquer un peu* calme toi, ce n'est rien de... Grave. *massant un peu ses épaules * tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite, mais ne tarde pas trop, il a le droit de savoir et je suis sur... Il t'aime, Elysio, ça se voit comme un éléphant dans un placard à balais, je suis sur qu'il l'acceptera. Qu'il t'acceptera._

*Il se mordit la lèvre et se tritura les doigts , Peinant à y croire, Peinant à croire que lui, il était... * Je, je ne veux pas être comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche comme ça. Je suis un homme , j'ai toujours été un homme. *Il se leva fiévreusement.* Garde... garde l'enchantement sur moi, je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux pas savoir .

_*Il souffrir un peu* je ne pourrais pas le garder éternellement ... Et ça n'affecte que ta vision lui il pourra le voir... *caressant sa joue en essayant de le calmer * même si j'étends l'enchantement à sa vision... Il finira par s'en rendre compte. *il soupira * je ne peux pas jouer avec ta mémoire ... Si tu oublies un accident pourrait arriver et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de l'apprendre en tombant enceint._

*Il frémit d'horreur en imaginant Elysio découvrant cette chose entre ses jambes et secoua vivement la tête* Je ne veux pas, je préfère... Qu'on ne me touche plus. Ce n'est pas ... Ce n'est pas bien, c'est une aberration de la nature, et ça ne sert à rien. Tony, Tony est un scientifique, il pourrait me l'enlever !

_*Il prenait son menton pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui* non, ça pourrais te tuer, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et tu n'es pas un aberration de la nature, pour une quelconque raison je ne sais quelle divinité à décidé de te donner ce don. Ce n'est pas une malédiction mon enfant, tu pourrais avoir une famille plus tard, une famille bien à toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je sais que beaucoup auraient aimé être comme toi. Tu es né ainsi, tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser cette partie de toi, tu peux très bien vivre avec sans rien changer... Juste un peu plus de prudence ..._

Je ne crois en aucune divinité, tu le sais mieux que personne. *protesta-t-il.* Je suis un homme, un homme ! Pas une... une chose. *Il secoua la tête et se dégagea de sa prise en refermant ses bras sur lui-même, des larmes de confusion et de colère aux yeux.*

_Je sais... je sais... *souffrant de son rejet mais ne pouvant pas le lui reprocher aux vues de la situation, il resta un peu a l'écart en le laissant respirer un peu.* tu n'es pas une chose, tu es toujours un homme, un homme qui peut enfanter mais toujours un homme oui..._

Ne me mens pas plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, s'il te plaît... *Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux et secouant la tête. Il fuit son regard en se repliant encore un peu sur lui même, décidant finalement qu'il avait besoin d'air et quittant la bibliothèque pour sortir , évitant soigneusement le salon ou Elysio discutait avec les autres*

_Je ne te mens pas... *le laissant sortir, il avait sans doute besoin de temps. Il resta dans la bibliothèque, prenant sa tête entre ses mains*_

**_*Tony qui était monté écrire était en train de descendre quand il vit Jorm sortir rapidement , les larmes aux yeux . Fronçant les sourcils, il hésita à le suivre puis gagna la pièce dont il sortait , trouvant Loki, un peu alarmé* Que se passe t il ?_ **

_*Il soupira en se redressant à la question de Tony* j'ai fait une erreur ... Une grosse erreur ... *se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, fatigué, se sentant coupable* je ne suis pas un bon père..._

**_*Il fronça doucement les sourcils et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, près de son amant * Tututut pas de grosses déclarations comme ça ... *Il glissa sur ses genoux en caressant ses joues* Quelle erreur ?_ **

_*il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux et soupirant doucement et lui racontant * j'ai cru bien faire en lui cachant ce qu'il était, pour qu'il grandisse normalement, il avait cinq ans... Je ne pouvait pas... Juste à cet âge la lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment un garçon ..._

**_*Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien pour le coup * Pas un homme ? Que veux tu dire ? Qu'est il ? *Il pencha la tête sur le côté , un peu perdu * Mais tu as bien fait de vouloir qu'il ait une enfance normale ..._ **

_*Il sourit un peu* il est hermaphrodite... j'aurais dû lui annoncer plus tôt au moins. Il a peur de perdre Elysio..._

**_*Il fit de grands yeux, surpris et fasciné tout à la fois , sa curiosité de scientifique prenant le dessus un instant avant qu'il ne l'a chasse * Le pauvre ... Il lui faut le temps d'accuser le coup... Ne t'en fais pas. *Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres* Peut être a-t-il peur des changements que cela implique en lui tout simplement.. découvrir que l'on n'est pas tout à fait ce que l'on pensait être. .. Ce n'est pas facile_ **

_*Il secouait doucement la tête * il ne l'accepte pas, il veut... il voulait te demander de le lui retirer. .. une telle opération comporte de grands dangers j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire..._

**_S'il me le demande, je lui dirai tout ça , et qu'il est parfait comme il est , ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que j'aille voir ou il est , ce qu'il fait ? Il n'est pas fou, il ne se fera pas de mal ..._ **

_*Il hocha la tête * je veux bien, je n'aime pas le savoir seul... et je ne pense pas qu'il apprecierait me voir pour le moment *posant un baiser sur son front*merci. .._

**_Tu restes son papa qu'il aime. *Il sourit en embrassant sa tempe.* Il te pardonnera vite. *Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux puis se leva et partit à la recherche du jeune homme, qu'il trouva dehors, de toute évidence décidé à se laisser mourir de froid* Chocolat ? *proposa-t-il en lui tendant un plateau de confiseries happé en cuisine*_ **

_Je l'espère... *Il le laissa s'éloigner, soupirant doucement et s'allongeant, peu après Fenrir fit une entrée timide, il leva un petit regard vers lui qui le fit sourire * tu as tout entendu pas vrai ? *il hocha doucement la tête en approchant* tu sais ce n'est rien de grave. Tu l'aimeras toujours pareil hein ? *il hocha la tête vivement et le fit rire doucement avant de venir se coucher sur son torse, caressant doucement sa tête... il s'endormit. Il soupira a nouveau, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était un loup... risquait il la même réaction plus tard si cela s'avérait vrai et qu'il n'en disait rien ? ... *_

*Il leva les yeux vers lui, il devait avoir l'air vraiment pitoyable, il essuya de sa manche les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues * merci... *en prenant un petit morceau, le sucre lui apportant un semblant de réconfort*

**_*Tony sourit doucement et laissa le plateau tout près du jeune homme, sachant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin de plus. Il lui tendit également son mouchoir, puis s'assit sur la rambarde, les jambes pendant dans l'air* Loki s'en veut, tu sais..._ **

*Il soupira en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux * je sais... ça ne change rien au fait qu'il m'ait menti. ..

**_Il a voulu que tu grandisses normalement... C'était peut-être une mauvaise décision mais elle a été prise avec de bonnes intentions._ **

*Il hocha doucement la tête, levant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui* est ce qu'une opération comporterais vraiment des risques ?

**_*Il le regarda avec douceur, posant sa main sur son épaule* Nous n'avons pas encore les moyens de pratiquer ce genre d'opération sans risque, en effet. Mais même si c'était le cas... je te demanderais d'abord 'y réfléchir, longuement._ **

*il eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et baissa les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, encore les larmes aux yeux* je sais pas ce que je vais faire...

**_*Il hésita un instant puis descendit de son perchoir et vint doucement le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui* Là là... Tu es jeune et tu as pris une sacrée nouvelle dans la figure, c'est normal.._ **

*Il se retenait de sangloter, se laissant aller dans ses bras* je ne suis pas ... je ne veux pas être. .. Ça... *il se frotta les yeux.* Elysio ne voudra sans doute plus de moi... jamais. Et je comprendrais...

**_*Il secoua doucement la tête en lui frottant le dos, trouvant si touchant que Jorm n'essaie même pas de cacher sa relation avec Elysio. * Allons... Tu ne l'as pas choisi pour rien, il est formidable, ce garçon... Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourrait pas te rejeter._ **

*Il renifla un peu* oui, mais il n'est pas fou.. *secouant la tête* ce n'est pas juste. ..

**_T-t-t, tu verras... Il t'aimera quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait ? *Il sourit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux*_ **

*Il sourit un peu a son geste* je ne sais pas. .. j'espère ... *ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et enroulant ses bras tout au tour*

**_Tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, c'est normal... Laisse-toi le temps, va ! *Il sourit doucement*_ **

*Il hocha doucement la tête* merci... *il n'y croyait qu'à moitié a vrai dire. Qui voudrait d'un monstre de foire... surtout si ça pouvait avoir un enfant*

**_Toujours la pour mes enfants adoptifs, eh ! *Il sourit en le recoiffant et lui remettant sa veste comme il faut * Fais moi un sourire ?_ **

*il sourit doucement* alors c'est officiel avec père ? *essayant un peu de se changer les idées, ça lui faisait du bien d'être écouté même s'il était bouleversé. Il n'aurait pas pu en parler avec ses frères et soeurs, ni Loki et encore moins Elysio... Tony était un terrain neutre. *

**_*Il rit doucement et se passa une main sur la nuque en rosissant* Officiel est un grand mot . C'est officiel dans le manoir, oui. Au grand jour, ça attendra sans doute un peu... *Il sourit en se rasseyant sur la rambarde, laissant apparaître les marques de morsure sur son cou *_ **

*Il sourit son regard accrochant les marques de morsures * wow... je vois ca. *riant un peu, même s'il était encore secoué de soubresauts a cause de ses sanglots *

**_*Il sourit et rosit un peu en remontant un peu son col* J'ai de la chance qu'il sache se maîtriser... Pourquoi tu penses que je ne mange que de la viande rouge depuis quelques jours ? *Il lui lança un clin d'oeil *_ **

*il rougit un peu et rit doucement * je demanderais discrètement a Héla d'en faire un peu plus.

**_C'est gentil. *rit il doucement en refermant sa veste alors qu'un vent frais venait frapper leurs visages * On rentre ? *Sourit il doucement*_ **

*il rit un peu et hocha légèrement la tête * oui... *frissonnabt un peu * il commence a faire vraiment froid...

**_*Il hocha la tête et sourit doucement en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager , sachant qu'il n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver les autres tout de suite *_ **

*Il sourit un peu et se leva, resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de lui, il avait vraiment fois, une fois la rage passée.. *

**_*Il lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et le laissa retourner vers ses frères et soeur ... Et Elysio. De son côté, il rejoignit Loki , qui n'était plus dans la bibliothèque mais errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine *_ **

_*Il avait été déposer Fenrir dans sa chambre et ensuite il n'avait plus su quoi faire, il ne voulait pas aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre, il ne voulait pas aller au devant des autres alors qu'il se sentait si coupable, alors il déambulait dans l'aile condamnée*_

**_Loki ... *Sourit-il en venant enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille , son front contre le haut de son dos* Mon jeune et fringant petit vampire... *Il caressa doucement le bas de son torse *_ **

_*il caressait ses doigts, souriant un peu, soupirant légèrement d'aise même s'il était encore tendu* c... Ça s'est bien passé ?_

**_*Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque* Oui ... Il est secoué , mais plus calme déjà. Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps va ..._ **

_*Il frémit doucement * j'ose l'espérer..._ _*se retournant pour le prendre dans ses bras, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux l'enlaçant *_

**_*Il sourit et se nicha contre lui , tête contre son torse* J'en suis sûr... crois - en ma vieille expérience... *Il leva les yeux sur lui, malicieux *_ **

_*Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa une pichenette sur son front * arrêté avec ça... T'es un petit jeunot pour moi... *lui faisant un clin d'œil * bon... Et si nous travaillons un peu sur notre projet commun hum ?_

_**Hey mon beau front au teint de sable chaud des plages espagnoles ! *se plaignit-il avant de sourire et de hocher la tête* J'approuve !** _

_*Il rit franchement * et ben faut croire que quelqu'un sur la plage qui a prit un coup de soleil *il sourit à son approbation et prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts et l'entraînant jusque dans l'atelier *_

**_*Il sourit et le laissa l'entraîner , retrouvant atelier ou tout avait commencé avec plaisir , la cheminée réchauffant agréablement la pièce * Mh... par quoi veux tu commencer ?_ **

_*Il haussa les épaules * pourquoi pas le cœur de la machine, c'est l'élément le plus important, celui qui lui fournira toute son énergie... D'ailleurs je suis sur que ce système pourrait être réutilisé sur d'autre machine..._

**_*Il hocha la tête, puis se figea un instant , une idée s'allumant dans ses yeux * Le corps humain est il une machine, Loki ? *s'enquit il en arquant un sourcil *_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant dans son air le génie se réveiller, il sourit doucement à ses mots * dis moi tout au lieu de poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse._

**_*il se mordilla la lèvre.* Eh bien... Tout dépendant de la forme d'énergie que nous choisirons d'utiliser... Il est possible que le mécanisme soit adaptable sous forme de prothèse biologique. Pour mon coeur . *précisa-t-il*_ **

_*Il se mordit la lèvre en l'écoutant ... * oui... Ça pourrait être une solution mais il faudrait faire des test, ce qui prendrait énormément de temps, et ... C'est dangereux. Le cœur est la partie presque la plus importante de l'organisme ... Une opération... Ce serait très dangereux_

**_*Il fit une petite moue * Certes ... Mais... Enfin... C'était une idée... Si ça ne marche pas sur moi, ça pourrait en aider d'autres après ... *Il eut un petit sourire et lui vola un baiser avant d'aller travailler sur les plans *_ **

_*Il sourit et vint embrasser sa tempe* mais c'est une bonne idée... Seulement je refuse que tu serve de cobaye.*caressant ses hanches en observant son travail *_

**_Mh, protecteur va... *Il sourit et se tourna pour lui voler un baiser avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche , dessinant avec agilité et rapidité ses idées, perfectionnant celles qu'il trouvait meilleures tout en appréciant les caresses de son amant *_ **

_*Il l'aidait, faisant de petites précisions de ci de la... Corrigeant ou perfectionnant ses idées *_

**_*Il souriait à chaque ajout qu'il faisait , toujours pertinent* Mmh, mon génie à moi ..._ **

_*il rit un peu, ses bras autour de sa taille posant un baiser dans son cou* Non, tu es le génie, moi, je suis juste le méchant vampire qui te garde prisonnier. *il caressa ses cheveux*_

**_Mmmh oui c'est vrai... J'oubliais... Vilain , vilain vampire ... *Il rit sous cape et se retourna entre ses bras en enroulant les siens autour de son cou* Et comment vas tu m'empêcher de fuir cette fois ?_ **

_*Il sourit en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres * je te montrerais ça se soir... *lui faisant un clin d'oeil*_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre avec un petit sourire * On n'est pas déjà le soir ? Je ne vois pas beaucoup de lumières ..._ **

_*il rit doucement et caressait le creux de ses reins * après le repas... Je veux avoir toute la nuit pour m'occuper de toi..._

**_*Il frémit de tout son long, ses joues rosissant doucement * Mmh... Monstre, tu fais grandir mon anticipation ... *Il sourit*_ **

_*il sourit un peu et caressait ses joues, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux * la patience... La patience mon petit humain, c'est essentiel dans la traque..._

**_*Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en plongeant son regard dans le sien, encore vert mais brillant déjà d'un petit éclat cramoisi* Mmh... Ta patience à toi, mais la mienne alors ?_ **

_Et bien le stress qui monte...*glissant ses doigts sur le bas de son ventre, remontant doucement * qui prends au entrailles et donne peu à peu l'impression d'être en danger ..._

**_Mh... *Il frémit de plus belle et sourit en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes* Pour ça il faudrait que tu me coures après... Que je sois seul dans ces grands couloirs et que je sente une étrange présence dans mon pauvre dos ..._ **

_*Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure * c'est amusant que tu dises ça... Personne ne vient dans cette aile du manoir... Et elle est très grande contrairement à ce qu'on pense... Et elle est très sombre. *souriant d'un air prédateur.* je me souviens de cette nuit ou tu rentrais chez toi, j'ai peu entendre ton cœur s'emballer lorsque je te suivais, quel instinct..._

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre de plus belle, son sourire faisant naître un long frisson le long de son échine.* Mh... J'ai une très bonne ouie et un très bon sens de la préservation... *Il glissa un doigt sur son torse, le faisant doucement descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre* Va pour l'aile ouest, alors... Je mangerai beaucoup de viande rouge au diner. *Il esquissa un sourire mutin*_ **

_*Il sourit d'autant plus, sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres comme s'il se pourléchait d'avance de son homme, il rit doucement à sa dernière phrase * adorable petite créature ... *ses doigts glissant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son petit bouc* je suis sur que nous allons bien nous amuser_

**_J'suis pas adorable, je suis un homme mature et plein de charme ! *fit-il mine de se vexer avant de sourire et de glisser une main dans ses cheveux* J'ai déjà hâte... * Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, la petite clochette du repas retentit. Hela appelait tout le monde à table*_ **

_*Il rit doucement à sa petite envolée* je me demande... Si tu penses déjà à tout ce que je pourrais te faire, à toi te que je vais te faire... *se mordillant la lèvre, il sourit un peu plus au son * c'est bientôt l'heure, en route, il se poseront des questions si nous sommes en retard *Mettant une petite claque sur ses fesses en l'entraînant vers la porte*_

**_Je pense à beaucoup trop de choses pour mon petit cerveau humain... *confirma-t-il dans un sourire, avant de couiner légèrement à la claque et de la lui rendre en petit pincement, lui prenant la main pour gagner la salle à manger ou ils étaient attendus.*_ **

_*Il rit légèrement à ses petits pincements, le suivant avec un léger sourire, il fut soulagé de voir Jormungandr bien présent aux côtés d'Elysio*_

**_*Tout aussi soulagé que son aimé, il espéra en silence que Jorm trouve le courage d'avouer la vérité à Elysio, ne serait ce que pour qu'il voie à quel point cela n'importerait pas pour le jeune messager... Le repas se déroula somme toute dans la bonne humeur, chacun se changeant les idées en racontant les nouvelles venues des villages des environs, etc*_ **

_*Il faisait discrètement du pied à Tony sous la table, s'amusant de sa force d'esprit à tenter de rester calme, les potins allant bon train, on aurait presque dit une table de commères*_

**_*Tony jeta un regard de fausse désapprobation à son amant, lui rendant ses taquineries en lui laissant voir sa carotide qui palpitait sous sa peau, bien visible et o combien aguichante. Le dessert et les tisanes finies, ils firent la vaisselle tous ensemble comme d'habitude, puis chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Il était temps.*_ **

_*Il eut du mal à ne pas le mordre sur le champ et sortait tranquillement de la pièce avec lui, il attrapa un chandelier au passage, le lui confiant* j'étais sérieux c'est très sombre la bas... *souriant doucement * même pas la lueur de la lune ... *une fois arrivé dans l'aile ouest dans laquelle ils s'en foncèrent un peu, il s'éclipsa doucement et discrètement, se dissimulant dans les ombres. Le jeu commençait *_

**_*Après s'être une énième fois mordu la lèvre en prenant le chandelier, il hocha la tête dans un sourire, et eut à peine le temps de dire ouf avant que son amant ne disparaisse dans les ombres derrière lui. Souriant, le coeur battant, il avança à travers l'aile abandonnée, découvrant de nouveaux couloirs, réfléchissant aux moyens de survie qu'il emploierait s'il risquait vraiment sa vie*_ **

_*Il le suivait silencieusement, le plancher craquant sombrement un peu partout, brouillant les pistes, il souffla dans sa nuque et s'éclipsa a nouveau*_

**_*Il eut un petit sursaut qui faillit bien être accompagné d'une couinement des moins dignes, heureusement retenu de justesse. Un petit sourire parut sur ses lèvres, les cheveux sur sa nuque hérissés alors qu'il entrait innocemment dans une pièce, anciennement une salle de danse, et typiquement le genre de pièce qui contiendrait des passages secrets - il devait y avoir des passages secrets dans ce manoir, ce n'était pas drôle, sinon*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement, c'est amusant comme il allait juste la où il fallait, il allumait par magie une bougie fixée au mur*_

**_*Il se força à ne pas sursauter, cette fois, ne comptant pas lui donner ce plaisir, non mais. Se mordant la lèvre du bout des dents, il s'approcha des murs et en fit le tour pour chercher une ouverture dérobée. La pénombre n'aidait pas la recherche mais la rendez diaboliquement plus intéressante*_ **

_*Il l'observait chercher avec amusement, s'il savait vers quoi il se dirigeait... Il misait sur la curiosité naturelle de l'homme, les énigmes étaient quelque chose qu'il appréciait hautement, le jeu, il espérait qu'il allait réussir *_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre. Les murs n'avaient rien donné, il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus précis... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait, peut-être avait-il juste très très envie que cette pièce soit aussi mystérieuse qu'elle en ait l'air. Après avoir testé les chandeliers, la cheminée, les vieilles armures, les tableaux... Il finit par se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol, testant les carreaux de marbre un par un* Aha ! *sourit-il en en trouvant un un peu chambranlant. Le retirant, il posa sa chandelle sur le sol pour mieux voir et appuya sur une petit panneau de bois. Le bruit d'un mécanisme rouillé se fit entendre en dessous, et il dit se déplacer avant qu'un escalier descendant apparaisse* Héhéhé. *Il sourit et reprit rapidement le bougeoir, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui puis descendant*_ **

_*Il sourit en se suivant, prenant garde a être bien dissimulé, il attendit un peu et referma la porte dissimulé, une fois sur le plat, a quelques mètres de la pièce, il apparu devant lui, les iris cramoisis et soufflant la bougie. Le plongeant dans le noir le plus complet *_

**_*Il sursauta visiblement, cette fois, son coeur tressautant et son ventre faisant une cabriole avant qu'il n'y voie plus rien. Le souffle chancelant, il resta immobile, tendant un bras vers l'avant pour voir s'il était toujours devant lui*_ **

_* il sourit dans l'obscurité en le voyant sursauter, se glissant derriere lui et pinçant ses hanches avant de s'éloigner, attendant de voir comment il réagirait, deja fortement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait *_

**_*Il sourit légèrement et ferma la bouche pour l'empêcher de trop entendre son souffle chancelant, même s'il devait entendre son coeur battre la chamade. Laissant tomber la bougie qui ne lui servait plus à rien, il se mordit la langue et avança à tâtons, frissonnant au pincement mais ne laissant pas échapper un son. Lorsqu'il heurta ce qui semblait être un lit, il eut un petit rire*_ **

_*Il sourit a son rire et illumina la pièce, allumant les quelques bougies et la cheminée d'un mouvement de la main, se retrouvant juste derrière lui, immobile, silencieux*_

**_*Il frissonna puis décida de jouer le jeu entièrement, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux, cela allait de soi. Se retournant, il montra les dents * Arrière, vampire !_ **

_*il sourit largement, la porte de la chambre se claquant et se verrouillant, un cliquetis lui informant qu'ils étaient bel et bien enfermé dans la chambre* tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin tout seul humain. .. tu ne peux plus me fuir*_

**_Un Stark ne fuit pas ! *dit-il fièrement en relevant le menton, retenant un petit sourire, le ventre papillonnant agréablement* Il résiste tant qu'il en a la force._ **

_Ici tu n'es pas un Stark... ici tu es simplement... la proie. *il avançait doucement vers lui, l'air dangereux, ses crocs brillant doucement*_

**_Tu peux me retirer ce que tu veux mais pas mon nom ! *siffla-t-il en attrapant un chandelier vide comme arme, reculant jusqu'à être bloqué contre le lit*_ **

_Ce que je veux, vraiment ?...*Il souriait plus largement et donna l'illusion que le chandelier se transformait en serpent * ne me résiste pas trop petit homme. .._

**_*Il sursauta par principe, mais se souvint rapidement de la première illusion dont il avait été la victime et inspira longuement, gardant le serpent dans sa main* Juste assez ? *proposa-t-il en laissant passer un petit sourire cette fois*_ **

_*Il sourit a son sang froid, il avait du cran, il lui arracha l'arme de fortune * et maintenant ? *il souriait largement *_

**_*Il tressauta légèrement et grogna en se voyant retirer son arme* Tu ne joues pas très justement , vampire ... *Il fit la moue en reculant *_ **

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu être juste ... *l'air presque diabolique, il soupira * disons que je te laisse une chance, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et il recula un peu* court petit lapin, c'est ton seul échappatoire. 10 secondes. .. 10... 9..._

**_*Il fronça les sourcils, puis hésita un instant. Quel plaisir serait le plus grand, celui de se faire attraper, ou celui de rendre les armes après une "rude bataille" ? Mh... Sans doute un peu des deux. Il prit ses jambes à son cou*_ **

_*il sourit en le voyant détaler, continuant le décompte* 7...6...5...4...3...2...1... *il partait a sa suite et le suivait, courant après lui en fredonnant une petite melodie enfantine*_

**_*Il fit les gros yeux en regardant par-dessus son épaule. C'est qu'il faisait vraiment peur son vampire à lui quand il voulait ! Il redoubla de vitesse, slalomant à travers la salle de bal et retournant dans les couloirs en tournant et retournant sans cesse*_ **

_*il se tut alors, se rendant complètement silencieux, le son même de sa course disparaissant. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et il savait qu'il commençait à avoir peur c'était des siècles d'entraînement après tout. .. *_

**_*Il ralentit légèrement en ne l'entendant plus, sachant bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.. Enfin que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée s'il ne voulait réellement pas qu'on l'attrape. Il regarda derrière lui en se mordillant la lèvre, le coeur battant*_ **

_*Il le vit se retourner à travers les ombres, disparut et réapparut juste derrière lui, susurrant contre son oreille* je t'ai attrapé petit lapin..._

**_*Il tressauta légèrement, sa peau se piquetant de frissons quand le souffle chaud de son murmure caressa son oreille et son cou* Que vas-tu faire de moi ?_ **

_* il rit doucement * mh... Tu as sans doute déjà une idée non ? *Il mordilla la peau tendre de sa gorge en enroulant ses doigts autour de ses poignets*_

**_Une petite... *Il fit mine de lui résister, ses mains se débattant et son cou se tortillant* Et ne crois pas avoir la tâche aisée..._ **

_*Il sourit et raffermit sa prise avant de se télèporter avec lui dans la chambre d'où il s'était échappé * je serais déçu que tu ne défende pas au moins un peu *il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire mal alors il modérait sa force*_

**_Oh, te décevoir me briserait définitivement le coeur... *ironisa-t-il avec un sourire avant de couiner idiotement à la téléportation. Lui lançant un regard noir - de désir, mais shh - il se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla à nouveau pour tâcher de se défaire*_ **

_*Il relâcha ses poignets mais les enfermait tout deux à nouveau* je vais prendre mon temps ne t'inquiète pas... Tu me supplieras toi même d'en finir... *sentant lentement sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il se retenait lui même d'aller trop vite, de le dévorer de suite , il avait faim de lui*_

**_*Il tressaillit de tout son long. Il aurait sans doute été prêt à le supplier tout de suite... Mais ça n'aurait pas été très drôle. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre * C'est ce que nous verrons... *Il recula, jusqu'à sentir à nouveau le lit contre l'arrière de ses genoux*_ **

_*Il sourit alors qu'il reculait, le poussant sur le lit et s'asseyant sur lui pour l'immobiliser , maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main*_

~~ **_/!\ WARNING LEMON /!\_ ** ~~

**_*Il laissa filer un grognement en tombant sur le lit, n'ayant pas le temps de se relever avant qu'il s'installe sur lui et le prive de tout mouvement* Je ne savais pas que les vampires n'étaient que des chats jouant avec leurs proies..._ **

_*Il rit doucement et lia ses mains avant de s'occuper de ses jambes * ne t'attends pas à me voir miauler... *Pinçant sa joue , la caressant avant de glisser dans son cou et sur son torse *_

**_*Il frémit en sentant ses membres être restreints par les liens qui étaient déjà arrimés au lit. Il prendrait bien soin de lui demander pourquoi il avait ça dans son manoir, après tout ça...* Dommage... Ça m'empêcherait de penser à ta tête de fantôme psychopathe..._ **

_*il sourit en l'observant ainsi, en croix de St . André, haussant un sourcil * "fantome psychopathe" *il rit doucement, donnant un coup de hanche vengeur, entre choquant leur bassin, ses mains toujours sur ses poignets liés, le rouge de ses yeux plongé dans le brun irisé d'or de ceux de Tony*_

**_Parfaitement, fantôme psychopaah ! *Il se mordit la langue pour couper court au gémissement qui lui avait échapper, le coup de bassin l'ayant pris au dépourvu au sens le plus délicieux du terme.* Psychopathe et pervers... *souffla-t-il en soutenant son regard*_ **

_*il sourit doucement au son qu'il emit et caressait sa joue* pervers ? Moi ? Voyons ce n'est pas moi qui gemit ... *il glissait ses doigts sur sa chemise, deboutonnant un ou deux boutons*_

**_J'ai été surpris et tu m'as fait mal, ne te fais pas d'illusions... *grommela-t-il en se tortillant du mieux possible malgré sa mobilité très limitée, faisant claquer ses dents dans l'air en essayant de mordre ses doigts*_ **

_*il rit doucement * Oh... tu deviens sauvage... je pourrais te mordre moi aussi*déchirant sa chemise, mordillant son épaule en la dévoilant doucement*_

**_*Il sursauta et grogna de plus belle - de désir, mais encore une fois, shhh - , se cabrant sous lui* C'est un peu ton but, de toute manière... *gronda-t-il en frissonnant sous le passage de ses dents*_ **

_*Il sourit d'autant plus en le voyant se cambrer, il mordillait un peu plus fort son épaule et se redressait, venant caresser le bas de son ventre, s'attardant encore plus bas, encore couvert mais. * Oh... tu as l'air plus heureux de me voir que ce que tu prétends... mh... ?_

**_*Il serra obstinément les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper ses manifestations de désir et de plaisir quand il caressa furtivement son membre encore caché* Réaction purement biologique... *répliqua-t-il entre ses dents*_ **

_Bien sur... si je te dégoûtais tant que ça je ne suis pas sur que tu serais dans cet état * il caressait son torse et et faisait disparaître le reste de ses vêtements * ou du moins certainement pas autant*_

**_Tu n'avais pas prévu un autre usage que la parlotte pour ta sale langue ? *grogna-t-il en se dandinant de plus belle, tressaillait en se retrouvant dénudé sous lui, désespérément exposé et vulnérable et... désireux*_ **

_J'ai dit que je prendrais mon temps mais si tu insiste... *Il sourit sombrement et se penchant pour glisszr sa langue sur les points sensibles de son torse*_

**_*Il retint mal un sourire et feignit un froncement de sourcils , grognant en se secouant pour chasser sa langue de sa peau* Cesse ! *ordonna-t-il en ravalant un gémissement d'envie*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et se mordilla la lèvre en se redressant* c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses, y laissant de belles marques écarlates*_

**_Mais tais-toi... *gronda-t-il en ouvrant les lèvres sur un début de gémissement, le stoppant à mi-chemin et luttant pour rester parfaitement immobile, évitant à ses hanches de se lever vers ses lèvres*_ **

_Je fais ce que je veux... *il descendait le long de son corps, venant mordre sa hanche *_

**_*Il se tendit sous lui en le sentant frôler de si près ses zones sensibles* Enfant gâté..._ **

_*Il ricanait doucement* certes... *il faisait glisser ses doigts sur le membre en semi érection, bien décidé a le faire se tendre au plus possible*_

**_*Il laissa filer un petit gémissement désespéré, comme s'il essayait de ne pas ressentir la caresse donneuse de plaisir qui glissait sur lui*_ **

_Allons petit humain, ne t'empêche pas tout seul de prendre du plaisir * venant mordiller sa mâchoire, de la pointe de la canine*_

**_On ne dit pas à un homme qui va mourir ce qu'il doit faire , mal élevé... *souffla-t-il dans un nouveau petit tortillement *_ **

_Ne veux tu pas avoir du plaisir une dernière fois alors ? *Caressant ses lèvres du bout du pouce, ondulant longuement des hanches*_

**_Me laisses - tu seulement le choix ? *Il serra ses mains sur ses liens, ne pouvant retenir un râle de plaisir et d'envie au lent frottement de son bassin contre son membre exposé*_ **

_Tu peux toujours résister... tu n'obtiendras rien tant que tu ne me l'aura pas demandé explicitement, *Il sourit a son râle, il commençait à lâcher prise, il vint nicher ses lèvres dans son cou, ses canines effleurant la peau si sensible* tu sais combien tu aime ca, quand je te mord..._

**_Cours toujours, dans ce cas... *geignit - il en gigotant de nouveau bien que plus faiblement, un long frisson de désir désespérant le faisant se cambrer au passage de ses dents sur sa gorge plus sensible à chaque morsure* Je ne vois pas... de quoi... tu parles..._ **

_Vraiment ?*susurrant tout contre sa peau, aimant le sentir se cambrer sous lui* moi je crois que tu sais parfaitement *glissant sa langue sur la peau puis la suçotant*_

**_Ferme - la... *souffla-t-il en se mordant cruellement la lèvre, son coeur ratant un battement sur deux mais se sentant plus vivant que jamais , la flamme bondissant au creux de son ventre , tant du désir de résister que de celui de lâcher prise *_ **

_*Il gronda contre sa peau sans stopper ses attentions, ses doigts griffant ses hanches . Sa main libre venant dans ses cheveux, tirant sur la douce toison pour tendre sa gorge*_

**_*Il émit un gémissement faussement douloureux quand ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière, fermant les yeux avant de les entrouvrir sur son visage , véritable appel à la luxure , et de laisser filer l'éclat d'un clin d'oeil avant de faire mine de détourner la tête du mieux possible *_ **

_*Il sourit a son clin d'oeil discret, sa prise se transformant en caresse, serrant ses hanches entre ses doigts * tu essaies encore de m'échapper ?_

**_On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. *ironisa-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard, lui cachant son cou du mieux possible, maîtrisant son plaisir pour le moment, les assauts sournois ayant momentanément cessé *_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil, qu'il était fort son petit homme* tu sais... je ne suis pas obligé de te mordre au cou... il y a tellement d'endroit ou les veines passent..._

**_*Il fit des yeux immenses, autant lui que son "personnage", car pour le coup il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Se tendant, il eut le réflexe de tirer sur ses liens* Non..._ **

_*il rit doucement a sa réaction* on a peur petit homme ? * descendant lentement le long de son corps* tu sais que tu n'as qu'à le dire..._

**_Dire quoi ? *gronda-t-il en s'agitant du mieux possible pour le faire débarquer de lui, l'adrénaline faisant honteusement grimper ses envies *_ **

_Ce que tu veux. *souriant alors qu'il arrivait entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres glissant près de son aine*_

**_Je ne veux rien de toi ! *couina - t - il en tentant en vain, évidemment, de lui fermer ses cuisses, ses mains se tenant à ses liens*_ **

_*il maintenait ses cuisses ouverte et continuait ses caresses du bout des lèvres * Menteur_

**_*Il tressaillit, gémissant doucement, brûlant et la peau rouge en plusieurs zones diaboliquement stratégiques.* Si tu penses savoir ce que je veux, il m'est inutile de le dire ._ **

_*Il souffla doucement le membre tendu, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la peau sensible * je veux l'entendre_

**_*Il poussa un geignement de désir désespéré, devant se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas accéder à sa requête, détournant le regard avec un air résolument farouche, démenti par tout le reste de son corps, ce traître *_ **

_*Il sourit a son gémissement, continuant ses effleurements * tony... dis le..._

**_Mmmmh... *gronda-t-il pour ne pas laisser échapper plus évidente grossièreté, davantage due à son plaisir coupable qu'à une envie d'insulter , évidemment *_ **

_*Il se redressa et s'asseyait sur ses cuisses, le fixant un sourire aux lèvres et attendant simplement *_

**_Je te hais. *décida-t-il, son membre douloureux d'envie n'aidant guère sa cause, son coeur battant idiotement non plus *_ **

_*Il sourit et caressait très légèrement sa cuisse * mh... je peux comprendre. Veux tu que je te laisse ainsi ?_

**_*un gémissement de frustration désespérée passa entre ses lèvres à cette seule idée, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir , il secoua la tête* Non..._ **

_*il sourit sombrement a son aveux* alors dis moi exactement ce que tu veux que je te fasse_

**_Finis ce que tu as commencé ! *gronda-t-il en serrant les mains sur ses liens*_ **

_J'ai dit "exactement"... *minaudait il, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur ses hanches *_

**_Bourreau... *souffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, détournant résolument le regard alors qu'il murmurait* Prends moi entre tes lèvres ..._ **

_*Il rit doucement * bien... Tu vois quand tu veux * il se penchait à nouveau, faisant glisser sa langue tout du long avant de venir prendre entre ses lèvres le bout rougit, suçotant doucement *_

**_*Il gronda sans répondre et se tendit à la caresse de sa langue puis ses lèvres, un gémissement étranglé roulant dans sa gorge alors qu'il se cambrait sous lui*_ **

_*il passait ses mains sur son ventre venant caresser les points sensibles de son torse, ses lèvres descendant jusqu'à la base du membreIl sourit alors qu'il le sentait aller et venir entre ses lèvres, émettant un léger gémissement, creusant ses joues en remontant le long de son membre, accentuant la pression qui s'y exerçait*_

**_*Il frissonna de tout son long, tremblant quand ses lèvres arrivèrent à son extrémité plus que sensible, se sentant déjà terriblement et honteusement proche* Ooh... Oh..._ **

_*Il continuait son manege, lentement mais précisément, la langue se mêlant au ballet, sentant son sexe se tendre de plus en plus, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps son petit humain inexpérimenté *_

**_*Il gémit sans parvenir à se contenir, respirant fort, agitant les mains en rêvant de tenir ses cheveux, ses hanches esquissant un mouvement de va et vient léger mais frénétique, son corps tremblant alors qu'il se sentait approcher du point de non retour *_ **

_*Il remarqua son mouvement des mains, dans un tel état il était peu probable que leur jeu fut la première chose qu'il eut en tête ... Même dans le jeu il était moins probable encore qu'il se prive du plaisir qu'il ressentait apparemment. Il détacha ses mains d'un claquement de doigts et gémissait alors qu'il l'avait entièrement en lui, de légère vibration s'en répercutant sur le membre*_

**_*Il fut surpris de sentir ses mains libérées mais en profitant aussitôt pour les accrocher dans ses cheveux, s'y tenant fermement et les tirant légèrement quand le plaisir se faisait trop grand* Oh je... Je vais..._ **

_*Il sourit et se redressa vivement, immobilisant à nouveau ses mains et le tenant ainsi éloigné encore un moment de son orgasme* pas si vite ma jolie petite proie, j'ai dit que je prendrais mon temps..._

**_*Il gardait la tête basculée en arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes sur des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, persuadé de sentir bientôt le plaisir le submerger... Et resta un instant complètement éberlué en sentant les lèvres délicieux le quitter et ses mains à nouveau prisonnières, son désir à son paroxysme battant furieusement dans ses veines* Traître ! *finit il par s'écrier dans un demi grondement demi gémissement*_ **

_*Il ricana doucement et caressait son torse * allons trésor... J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé pourtant non, posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres-* qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te faire maintenant ?..._

**_Je ne suis pas ton trésor. *siffla-t-il en se dérobant furieusement à son baiser, la frustration faisant rougir son visage et battre son coeur encore plus fort . S'appliquant à penser à autre chose qu'à la créature enchanteresse au dessus de lui, il rêva d'une douche d'eau glacée placée au bon endroit , pour mettre fin au supplice.*_ **

_Bien sur que tu l'es *Il gronda en le voyant faiblir * tt-tt-tt arrête avec ces vilaines pensées je te veux dans toute ta splendeur ... *Ses doigts glissant lentement sur sa hampe pour maintenir son attention sur lui*_

**_*Il gronda furieusement, un gémissement se mêlant hélas à sa protestation alors que son désir honteusement laissé à son pic dansait une valse enflammée dans son ventre* À la réflexion mords moi là, ça drainera le sang. *siffla t il en fermant les yeux*_ **

_Mh... Attention humain... Je pourrais te prendre au mot ... *se mordillant la lèvre, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres, commençant d'une main à déboutonner son veston, puis sa chemise *_

**_*Il frissonna à l'idée qui n'était pas vraiment agréable, la peau sensible supporterait sans doute mal la perforation. Lui jetant un regard assassin, il tortilla son cou de sorte à cacher son visage sous un coussin, continuant, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour retenir ses gémissements d'envie *_ **

_*Il sourit et écarta un peu le coussin pour dévoiler son visage, se retenant de mordre alors qu'il voyait sa jugulaire saillir, battant sous sa peau* allons ne cache pas ton joli minois..._

**_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon joli minois ? *grogna t il en refusant toujours de le regarder , autant par rébellion que par peur de n'être que davantage excité par la vue de son corps qui se dénudait. Déjà que sa main refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher, faisant naître les gémissements les plus humiliants...*_ **

_*Il rit doucement, lâchant le membre bien tendu pour saisir son visage le forçant à regarder * ne détourne pas le regard ... * faisant glisser le tissus de ses épaules *_

**_Je fais ce que je veux. *souffla-t-il, parodiant sa réponse de plus tôt en soutenant son regard rouge, le défiant en silence sans poser un seul coup d'oeil sur la chemise qui glissait*_ **

_*Il rit un peu* copieur... *n'aimant pas qu'il lui résiste tant même si au fond ça l'amusait, retirant complètement sa chemise *_

**_*Il haussa les épaules* Un copieur et un sadique, jolie équipe. *Il eut un demi sourire , un peu de meilleure humeur depuis que son desir frustré avait légèrement baissé*_ **

_* il rit un peu et caressait ses hanches * un sadique pervers non ? * finissant de se déshabiller * j'ai faim ..._

**_J'avais quelques autres qualificatifs peu sympathiques en tête , mais je les garderai pour moi. *jetant un rapide regard à son corps dénudé* Tiens donc. Tu veux un sandwich ?_ **

_*Il sourit * mh... Ça pourrait se faire mais je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller d'énergie pour un clone pour le moment, je garde l'idée pour un autre soir * caressant sa gorge, c'est toi que je veux ..._

**_*Il fronça les sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'allusion tout de suite. Un frisson le parcourt quand il saisit enfin et il plissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas se laisser coincer entre deux anges de la frustration , non mais...* Eh ben fais toi plaisir, chaton, au point où on en est._ **

_*Il rit légèrement à son frisson lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il sous entendait. Il haussa un sourcil * chaton ?_

**_*Il haussa une épaule* J'aurais pu trouver plus vexant pour me venger, considère -toi heureux. *Il tendit le cou avec résignation. De toute évidence monsieur Loki ne penserait qu'à lui ce soir*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement et caressa sa jugulaire, soupirant un peu, il n'aimait pas non plus cette résignation. Tony était un vrai feu follet, plein de sentiments. Il ne savait plus trop s'il jouait ou si ce jeu commençait à lui déplaire lui même *_

**_*Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant attendre* Eh bien ? Tu m'as à ta merci, profites - en. Tu préfères que je me débatte ? *s'enquit il non sans surprise. Évidemment il aurait aimé lui demander de le satisfaire avant, mais il avait sa fierté, tout de même.*_ **

_*Il gronda légèrement et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, l'amenant contre ses lèvres et l'embrassant profondément, ne serrant pas assez pour lui faire mal ou suffoquer, juste la, rappel au danger qu'il représentait. C'était bien ça qu'il voulait il lui semblait , le frisson *_

**_*Il sursauta et se tendit, surpris par la brusquerie du geste et gémissant contre ses lèvres en sentant sa langue envahir péremptoirement sa bouche, se sentant doucement faiblir, frémissant de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils, songeant , l'espace d'un infime instant, à ce qui arriverait si vraiment il le mettait en colère.*_ **

_* il fit perdurer un moment le baiser avant de se redresser, il fixant de son regard rougeoyant, l'air réellement intrigué * je n'arrive pas à te cerner... Tony Stark... Ça me trouble. Que veux tu... Vraiment ?_

**_*Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle , haletant encore du baiser et perplexe* C'est quoi cette question ? Il était pas question de me cerner mais de faire des galippettes ce soir , je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. *Il haussa les épaules. S'il avait eu besoin de plus de preuve qu'il n'était pas un homme patient , il l'avait obtenue quand Loki lui avait refusé son orgasme.*_ **

_*il retint un sourire, vexé... Il était vexé. Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres * Je vois... Mais je veux juste faire durer ton plaisir * susurrait il tout contre, il affaiblit les liens discrètement, s'il tirait dessus un peu trop il se libérait. Ça pourrait être amusant ça aussi. Il se demandait comment il se vengerait, quitterait il simplement la chambre ? Ou trouverait il un moyen plus inventif... Pour le moment il était dominant et il se comportait ton comme, assis sur ses hanches et ondoyant légèrement *_

**_Tu ne l'as pas fait durer tu l'as coupé net. *grommela-t-il, secouant ses hanches sous les siennes* Je boude. *Il fit la moue, frémit mais tâcha de n'en rien laisser paraître, le corps encore horriblement sensible du plaisir qu'on avait empêché d'atteindre son paroxysme quelques instants plus tôt. *_ **

_Et si je te le rends ? * souriant doucement et cherchant son regard, pressant ses hanches continuant son mouvement contre son bassin *_

**_Ce sera une manoeuvre tout à fait sournoise... *Il gémit doucement en fermant les yeux, serrant ses mains dans ses liens sans toutefois essayer de les défaire, le corps trop faible de cette tension incessante pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour le moment*_ **

_Tu bouderais toujours ? * caressant son torse, mordillant sa mâchoire, une main venant masser légèrement son périné*_

**_Sûrement pas sur le coup , non... *admit - il dans un soupir de désir, un petit couinement lui échappant à la caresser sur la zone sensible qu'était le périnée *_ **

_Pas sur le coup ?*continuant se caresses, les concentrant sur lui, voulant à tout prix plus de ses adorables gémissements *_

**_L'adrénaline et les ...Aah... endorphines me donneront l'impression que rien pourrait... Ow... me faire t'en vouloir... mais une fois l'effet... Mh... dissipé... sois sûr que je fomenterai... ma vengeance... Vil personnage que tu es. *Il sourit malgré tout, les fameuses endorphines commençant à faire leur effet *_ **

_Évidemment ... * continuant ses caresses et mouvements de hanches , frissonnant d'envie, il sourit sombrement, de léger baiser s'égarant le long de son corps et jusqu'à son membre. Ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement * prêt ?_

**_*Il tressaillit dans un gémissement contenu, ses hanches se mettant à onduler honteusement à leur tour. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses battements de coeur accélérant à chaque baiser qui allait plus bas* À ton avis ? *souffla t il a sa question*_ **

_*Il encerclait ses hanches et le reprenait entre ses levres, souriant de le voir ainsi, se doutant bien que la revanche serait terrible ...*_

**_*Il gémit longuement en se tenant d'autant plus fort à ses liens, jurant mentalement que s'il lui faisait une nouvelle fausse joie il lui plantait un pieu entre les jambes, mais oubliant bien vote ces pensées meurtrières en se plongeant corps et âme dans son plaisir *_ **

_*Il entendit les liens craquer légèrement alors qu'il tirait dessus, reprenant le mouvement de ses lèvres, ses mains venant presser la chair tendre et rebondie*_

**_*Il se mordit la lèvre en geignant de plus belle, ne sachant s'il voulait presser ses fesses vers ses mains ou monter ses hanches vers ses lèvres* Han..._ **

_*sa langue courrait autour de lui, levant les yeux vers lui, appréciant son air, ses gémissements, il gémit a son tour et continuait a faire jouer ses lèvres sur lui*_

**_*Il entrouvrit les yeux, gémissant légèrement en croisant son regard, un petit sourire lui venant avant d'être coupé par un couinement lorsque sa langue toucha sa veine la plus sensible*_ **

_*il se retint de sourire pour ne pas faiblir dans sa prise, insistant sur cet endroit si sensible qu'il venait de découvrir, caressant le creux de ses reins *_

**_L-Loki..! *Il se mordit la langue et serra un peu plus ses liens entre ses doigts faiblissant, ses hanches tressautant légèrement sous le coup du plaisir* Aw, oui..._ **

_*Il le sentit si proche... il savait que même s'il s'arrêtait simplement pour prendre sa respiration, Tony le tuerais sans doute. Son pouce revenait masser son périné et il accélérait les mouvements de ses lèvres et la pression de sur son membre *_

**_*Il retint à moitié un petit cri aigu, l'accumulation des plaisirs le prenant au dépourvu, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux* L-Loki ! *gémit-il en arrachant les liens de ses mains sans même s'en rendre compte, venant tenir ses cheveux, les caresser, masser sa nuque, ses hanches accompagnant les va et vient de sa bouche* Aaah, aaaah oui ! *Il se mordit un poing et avant de pouvoir le prévenir, se laissa submerger par le plaisir , jaillissant entre ses lèvres dans un cri rauque*_ **

_*Il gémit lui même en le sentant faire, un peu surpris puis s'adaptant à ses mouvements pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore, avalant tout ce qu'il lui venait, continuant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se calmer peu a peu, caressant ses cuisses*_

**_*Il gémit sans discontinuer dans le paroxysme de son plaisir, ce dernier le laissant haletant alors qu'il fermait les yeux, voyant des étoiles pendant un instant, décrispant sa prise dans ses cheveux et les caressant lentement* Loki... *un sourire absent et comblé étirant ses lèvres*_ **

_*Il sourit et remontait le long de son corps, glissant ses lèvres dans sa gorge sa mâchoire et ses joues * oui ?_

**_*Il soupira d'aise et frémit aux caresses de ses lèvres, l'embrassant furtivement dans un dernier gémissement* Rien..._ **

_*Il sourit au léger baiser, glissant ses doigts sur ses hanches, nichant son visage dans son cou, ses bras dans le creux de ses reins*_

**_*Il frémit doucement en se pressant contre lui, ses bras enroulés en collier brûlant autour de son cou, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu * Mmh.._ **

_*Il souriait en glissant a ses côtés, le serrant contre lui, caressant ses pommettes, puis passant ses bras autour de ses hanches*_

**_*Il sourit en se tournant du mieux possible sur le côté malgré ses jambes encore attachées, faisant une petite moue mi souriante en se nichant contre lui*_ **

_*Il défit le reste de ses liens, le serrant dans ses bras, prenant ses lèvres et l'embrassant délicatement * ça va ?_

**_Très bien ... *Il sourit et répondit au baiser en se nichant contre lui dans un soupir, la peau encore brûlante et le coeur battant*_ **

_*Il rit doucement, caressant ses cheveux, mordillant gentiment ses lèvres, le gardant contre lui silencieusement *_

**_*Il sourit et garda les yeux fermés un instant pour finir de retrouver son souffle , souriant dans le mordillement , puis haussant un sourcil en rouvrant les yeux * Plus faim ?_ **

_*Il sourit doucement * Tony ... J'ai tout le temps faim de toi... *Il caressait ses hanches et volait doucement ses lèvres *_

**_Flatteur... *Il sourit et répondit au baiser avec un petit grognement de bien être, la caresse de ses lèvres apaisant les morsures qu'il s'était lui même infligées plus tôt * Tant qu'on ne parle plus de sandwich ..._ **

_*Il rit doucement * ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. L'idée te déplaît tant que ça ? *lui faisant un clin d'œil, suçotant légèrement ses lèvres *_

**_Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Esprit tordu... *Il secoua la tête et frémit au_ _suçotement_ _... aguicheur, un petit grognement passant ses lèvres *_ **

_*Il rit doucement et caressait le creux de ses reins* je dois l'avouer... *il massait doucement son dos, souriant à son petit grognement *_

**_Où va la jeunesse franchement... *Souriant légèrement, soupirant et gémissant d'aise à son massage, ses vieux reins en ayant bavé durant l'heure où il avait été attaché*_ **

_*Il rit un peu et pinça ses hanches, mordillant sa mâchoire* ne me cherche pas petit mortel... *souriant en coin*_

**_*Il se tortilla au pincement et sourit* Sinon quoi, vampire ? *souffla-t-il en levant le menton fièrement *_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil * mh... Je pourrais te dévorer ... *caressant son menton*_

**_*Il sourit légèrement et feignit l'incompréhension* Pourquoi diable ferais - tu une chose pareille... *frissonnant doucement à sa caresse *_ **

_*Il rit doucement à son choix de mots * et bien il paraît que je suis l'un de ses rejetons... Au diable... Alors pourquoi pas ? * mordillant sa gorge*_

**_Diantre... Je suis bien mal tombé, décidément... *Il sourit et tendit le coup dans un petit gémissement , se mordillant la lèvre* Que dois je faire pour éviter d'être mangé tout cru ?_ **

_*Il suçotait la peau dans sa gorge et encerclait ses hanches * mh... Laisse moi y réfléchir... *caressant sa peau, son torse et s'attardant autour de son nombril * il y a tant de chose que je désirerais ...*_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre en souriant et tressaillit à ses caresses , gémissant doucement * Mmh... Développe, développe ?_ **

_Mh... Je pourrais demander que tu me lègue ton âme puisque je suis un démon... Ou simplement ton corps. Ton sang pourrait suffire également. Et disons qu'en échange.. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras... *souriant à son gémissement, gardant ses caresses au niveau de son bas ventre sans s'attarder plus bas*_

**_Eh bien ... tu n'y vas pas de main morte... *Il rit légèrement , sa respiration faisant lentement monter et descendre son ventre sous sa main * Si mon sang peut suffire... Va pour ça... Chaton. *Souriant légèrement*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement et grogna un peu* je n'ai rien avoir avec ces petites bestioles duveteuse ... *ses lèvres caressant la peau fine * que me demanderas tu en échanges ? *souriant contre sa peau*_

**_Hum... Tout le plaisir que tu sais donner... Et le moins de frustration possible ! *précisa t il en levant un doigt, l'air faussement menaçant, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire* Et tu as tout d'un chaton, arrête ..._ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil et sourit, pourtant un peu de frustration était toujours suivit d'un plus grand plaisir * bien sur, si sa majesté l'ordonne *une main dans son dos l'autre sur sa cuisse, l'amenant sur sa hanche, s'approchant un peu pour prendre ses lèvres * je ne suis pas un chaton ... *donnant un coup de bassin, leur jambes entrelacées, venant mordiller sa peau*_

**_Majesté ? Tu flattes de mieux en mieux, mon petit félin ... *taquina-t-il dans un sourire avant de frissonner doucement, un gémissement lui échappant à son coup de bassin* Hmmmm... Loki. .. *Il haleta doucement contre ses lèvres , son bassin tendant automatiquement vers le sien *_ **

_*Il l'amenait plus près de lui dans le lit, leur corps s'épousant parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre. Il ondulait lentement des hanches contre les siennes, encouragé par ses gémissements, ses lèvres retrouvant sa jugulaire pour un joli suçon avant de sortir les crocs éraflant très légèrement la peau pour le moment *_

**_*Il tressaillit, le fait que son amant soit encore partiellement habillé, contrairement à lui, ajoutant à la sensation de domination et faisant battre son coeur plus fort encore. Se mordillant la lèvre, il frémit doucement en sentant ses crocs acérés frôler sa peau*_ **

_*Il bascula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui à nouveau, reprenant son mouvement en serrant ses cuisses, plantant lentement ses crocs dans la peau douce et brûlante *_

**_*Il sourit et tressaillit tout à la fois, un gémissement entre les lèvres alors qu'il sentait ses crocs entrer lentement dans sa peau , la douleur lui faisant écarquiller les yeux avant de se muter en plaisir, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement*_ **

_*il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen un jour de lui ôter cette douleur du début, il n'aimait pas le sentir se tendre ainsi, il ne voulait lui faire ressentir que le plaisir... Continuant ses mouvements du bassin, de manière plus appuyée, fermant les yeux de délectation, gémissant contre sa peau*_

**_*Il se détendit sous lui, ses crispations ne venant plus que du plaisir qui le prenait, le faisant gémir doucement , ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules alors qu'on se sentait délicieusement faiblir sous lui* Oh Loki... *Il frémit puis eut un petit sourire à son gémissement * Je suis curieux... ah... est-ce que mon goût change de foaah en fois ?_ **

_*Il sourit contre sa peau sans cesser ses mouvement* mmh... Non. Mais ton sang à quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque... *susurrait il, lui laissant ainsi un court instant de répit avant de reprendre la lente succion de son sang*_

**_*Il sourit, frémissant de désir aux mouvements de son bassin* Mmh... Tiens donc... Voilà qui est intéressant... on peut littéralement dire que me sucer t'excite... *Il eut un sourire lubrique en lui pinçant doucement la hanche avant de gémir quand il plongea à nouveau en lui *_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil à son langage, voilà qui était nouveau, mordant un peu plus fort en réponse au sous entendu, il soulevait légèrement ses cuisses , souriant à son gémissement, caressant le creux sensible de ses reins *_

**_*Il couina légèrement en le sentant mordre plus fort , se tendant sous lui et crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux* Eh du calme je plaisantais... *Il sourit et écarta les cuisses en refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille*_ **

_*Il adoucit sa prise, il fit disparaître le reste de ses vêtements pour plus de contact, se pressant à lui, reprenant ses mouvements*_

**_*Il tressaillit de tout son long en sentant sa peau nue enfin contre la sienne* Ah... Oui... *Il se mordit la lèvre et glissa ses mains dans son dos, bas, plus bas, pressant la chair ronde entre ses doigts *_ **

_*Il frémit, tant à ses sons de plaisir que de ses mains sur sa peau, suivant l'impulsion que lui donnaient ses mains, ondulant des hanches lentement, gémissant contre sa peau*_

**_*Il sourit et geignit doucement en rejetant un peu plus la tête en arrière et massant sa chair au rythme de ses ondulations, bougeant doucement avec lui en frémissant*_ **

_*il se retenait de trop perdre le contrôle, l'homme si merveilleux sous lui risquant de lui faire perdre la tête d'un instant à l'autre, surveillant ses constantes discrètement pour ne pas aller trop loin*_

**_*Il faiblissait toujours doucement sous lui, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien au contraire. Un doux sourire aux lèvres , il se laissait dériver vers un état de torpeur , soupirant d'aise *_ **

_*Il sourit à son soupir, une main glissant dans ses cheveux, les caressant puis les tirant légèrement en arrière, en douceur, pour lui faire tendre le cou*_

**_*Il gémit , revenant un peu à la conscience en se sentant tiré , sa peau se tendant autour des ouvertures pratiquées par ses dents* Hmmki..._ **

_*Il ne sut pas comment interpréter le gémissement, sa main libre caressant sa hanche* mh ? ..._

**_Bon... c'est bon... *Il sourit et soupira d'aise sous lui, ronronnant presque, ses mains caressant sa peau et ses cuisses, sa propre peau devenant de plus en plus pâle *_ **

_*Il sourit à ses soupirs, commençant à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il le vit pâlir, retirant ses canines aiguisées de sa peau à grand effort, glissant sa langue sur les plaies jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrête de saigner *_

**_*Il sourit doucement en le sentant se retirer, il aurait aimé plus mais savait bien que Loki faisait cela pour sa santé.* Mon Loki... *Il sourit, un peu gaga de tout ce sang perdu*_ **

_*Il se mordit la lèvre en souriant, se redressant pour regarder son visage, caressant ses joues et effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, se perdant dans son regard * Oui..._

**_*Il sourit toujours un peu idiotement et se redressa pour lui voler un baiser, ses bras encore enroulés autour de sa taille.* Il faut que tu me fasses des choses avant que je tombe dans les pommes ... *professa t il très sagement*_ **

_*Il rit doucement à sa tirade * mmh... Quel genre de choses ? *mordillant le lobe de son oreille , répondant au baiser volé tendrement *_

**_Mmh... Ce que tu veux... Plaisir... Pas frustration... *Il leva mollement un doigt de menace et répondit au baiser dans un doux soupir*_ **

_*Il sourit à son excuse de menace, il se redressa doucement et vint s'asseoir sur ses hanches, ses mains sur son torse et récupérant une petite fiole d'huile, en enduisant son membre en le caressant doucement, suivant la veine principale du bout du pouce en taquinerie*_

**_*Il suivit ses gestes avec une curiosité semi réveillée, frissonnant de tout son long et se cambrant au début des caresses, un petit gémissement passant ses lèvres* Mmh... Quoi tu fais ? *s'enquit-il, se souvenant fort bien que l'huile n'allait as là, d'habitude...*_ **

_*Il sourit un peu, continuant légèrement ses caresses, après tout il avait dit ce qu'il voulait * tu es un génie non ? Devine. *glissant ses lèvres au creux de sa gorge, posant un suçon juste là_

**_*Il fit une petite moue et gémit légèrement aux caresses trop volatiles à son goût* Génie qui vient de perdre 1 litre de sang... pas envie de réfléchir... Mmh... *Il souleva les hanches et tendit le cou dans un grognement d'aise*_ **

_*Il rit doucement et se susurrait contre son cou * et bien tais toi et laisse toi faire . *Il se redressait, glissant ses mains sur son torse, relevant son bassin , laissant un moment de suspend avant de s'empaler lentement sur lui *_

**_*Il arqua les sourcils en comprenant finalement et se cabra de plaisir sous lui en sentant lentement ses parois se resserrer autour de son membre, ses mains volant à ses hanches pour les soutenir du mieux de ses forces chancelantes* ha.._ **

_*Il haletait en le recevant entièrement en lui, un long frisson courant dans son dos alors qu'il se cambrait lentement contre lui, commençant à aller et venir sur lui *_

**_*Il laissa filer un doux gémissement, ouvrant mieux ses yeux fatigués pour le voir entièrement, caressant sa peau du regard et du bout des doigts, suivant la courbe de ses reins et le ramenant contre lui pour prendre ses lèvres*_ **

_*Il gémit lorsqu'il l'attirait contre lui, d'autant plus par le changement de position, l'embrassant longuement et cotonnant à ondoyer des hanches contre lui, serrant ses épaules, frissonnant de plaisir* Oh... Tony..._

**_*Il tressaillit de part en part et bougea doucement ses hanches lui aussi, pour ne pas laisser son amant faire tout le travail. Enroulant ses bras autour de son bassin, il l'embrassa avec une langueur fiévreuse, gémissant son nom*_ **

_*Il sourit à ses gémissement contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant en retour avec plus de passion, il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, serrant ses doigts sur ses mèches *_

**_*Il sourit à son tour en pressant la chair rebondie entre ses doigts, la malaxant lentement alors que du bout des doigts il caressait les pourtours détendus du point de son désir, mordillant légèrement ses lèvres*_ **

_*Il gémissait plus fort, nichant son visage dans son cou, murmurant le nom de son amant contre sa peau, se resserrant volontairement autour de lui à ses caresses, caressant les points sensibles de son torse*_

**_*Il retint un petit cri aigu en le sentant faire pression autour de son membre sensible, trouvant la force de se redresser en position assise et le gardant contre lui, à laide de ses bras passés autour de lui, caressant sans cesse sa peau alors qu'ils filaient vers l'apogée du plaisir* Loki..._ **

_*Il gémit un peu plus fort alors qu'il se redressait, le changement de position touchant sa prostate. Il haletait, de plus en plus proche, venant reprendre ses lèvres, caressant son dos, ses épaules... *_

**_*Il sourit contre ses lèvres, glissant doucement sa main entre eux pour caresser son membre tendu, s'attardant sur l'extrémité humide en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou* Viens ..._ **

_*Il se retint encore et à grand peine à ses mots, ses mains dans ses cheveux, le serrant contre lui* mords moi... *susurrait il contre son oreille*_

**_*Il arqua les sourcils, surpris par la demande, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de crocs, lui... Malgré tout, quelque chose dans sa voix fit grandir son excitation, et il obtempéra aussitôt, plantant ses dents dans sa gorge*_ **

_*Il criait à sa morsure, ses mouvements de hanches s'affolant complètement, allant et venant sur lui en se resserrant violemment, venant entre ses doigts, son plaisir semblant sans limite, tremblant dans son extase, dévasté par l'orgasme *_

**_*Il poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant la violence de son plaisir, retenant un cri en sentant ses mouvements autour de lui aller a une vitesse presque surhumaine* Loki... Loki, Lokiii ! *Il plongea à nouveau ses dents dans sa peau pour étouffer d'autres cris alors qu'il venait à son tour, se répandant en lui*_ **

_*Il criait à nouveau, sentant ses dents dans sa chair et sa semence s'écouler en lui, haletant, ne s'arrêtant de se mouvoir qu'une fois épuisé et sentant l'orgasme de son amant décliner * oh... Tony... *cherchant son souffle contre sa peau*_

**_*Il gémit en retombant sur le matelas, sur le dos, son amant au-dessus de lui* Loki... *Il sourit en caressant ses cheveux, embrassant la zone qu'il avait mordue assez vivement*_ **

_*Il soupira d'aise en se bouinant contre lui en soupira d'aise * tu me combles... *Il sentait son cou lui lancer agréablement, frissonnant de plaisir sous ses baisers, se retirant dans un dernier gémissement pour venir se glisser contre lui*_

**_Et toi donc.. *Il sourit et tressaillit à la dernière friction avant de se glisser sur le côté, face à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et caressant du bout des lèvres son cou meurtri, ses paupières se fermant déjà de fatigue comblée*_ **

~~ **_/!\ FIN DE WARNING /!\_ ** ~~

_*Il s'endormait lentement avec lui, caressant ses cheveux, appréciant la caresse de ses lèvres * heureusement que nous sommes loin des chambres, aussi épais soient les murs je ne suis pas sur que nous serions passés inaperçu.._

**_*Il rit légèrement* Bah...Ils sont grands... Même Fenrir comprend parfois mieux que nous ce qu'il se passe... Et puis je pense ne plus avoir la capacité de rougir avec tout ce que tu m'as pris..._ **

_*Il rit doucement et rosit un peu pour sa part * désolé ... * posant un baiser sur la fossette d sa joue, ses paupières papillonnant de fatigue *_

**_Ne t'excuse certainement pas... *Il sourit et répondit à son baiser en fermant les yeux, se laissant glisser vers le sommeil, dormant profondément quelques secondes plus tard*_ **

_*Il sourit un peu à sa réponse, embrassant ses lèvres tendrement et caressant son torse lascivement, remontant la couverture sur leurs hanches *_

* * *

*Dans la chambre d'Elysio, où ce dernier avait tenu à ce qu'ils passent le reste de la soirée pour discuter au coin du feu, Jorm appréhendait doucement ce qui ne tarderait pas à venir, sentant chez son amant les signes d'un désir qu'il ne tentait pas du tout de cacher*

*Il devait s'avouer que son amant était particulièrement source à désir, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce genre de plaisir, il se sentait tout chose, il avait assez envie de retenter l'expérience, surtout qu'il lui avait semblé très en accord avec l'idée en lui parlant de ce certain livre qui leur apprendrait comment faire, pour le moment ils parlaient simplement, bavardant, son regard s'attardait sur lui, ses formes parfaites qu'il avait dessiné et immortalisés. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, au milieux d'une phrase peut-être... Il ne faisait plus trop attention, il ne se souvenait même plus de quoi ils parlaient, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus ils n'avaient pas osé plus que de chaste caresses et très légers baisers. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il caressait du bout du pouce sa joue, se penchant pour prendre tendrement ses lèvres, le baiser allant, venait s'asseoir sur ses hanches en caressant son torse caché par le tissus*

*Il déglutit légèrement, tiraillé entre son réel désir pour son petit messager et sa peur de ce qu'il dirait si jamais ses yeux s'aventuraient trop bas, entre ses jambes, s'ils voyaient... cette chose qu'il était. Il se mordit la lèvre, répondant malgré tout au baiser avec une faim doucement désespérée, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et frissonnant à ses caresses, se disant que, peut-être, s'ils faisaient comme la première fois, il ne verrait pas, il n'aurait peut-être jamais à voir, jamais à lui dire...*

*Il sourit contre ses lèvres, en le sentant réceptif, ses doigts s'attardant sous le col de sa chemise, avant de la déboutonner lentement, caressant la peau qui se dévoilait peu à peu, sans même relâcher ses lèvres *

*Il sourit légèrement et se détendit . Tant que son visage restait là, près du sien, après tout... Il souffla son nom dans un soupir en se laissant faire, entreprenant de défaire son pantalon doucement*

*il frémit et le débarrassait des attaches de son pantalon également, ses lèvres descendant dans son cou... Sur son torse puis son ventre *

*Il tressaillit puis se tendit en le sentant descendre, ses mains qui s'étaient glissées dans ses cheveux se crispant sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter* Elysio... Il faut qu'on parle

*Il releva les yeux vers lui, surprit en le sentant si tendu, étonné de sa reaction. Il rougit et balbutia* je... Désolé je ne savais pas... Je ne voulais pas.. *il s'inquiétait à son regard, est ce qu'il avait changé d'avis? Il voulait peut être arrêter la... Trouver une gentille fille... Ou alors c'était juste lui le problème * je ... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

*Il secoua la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe et déposait un baiser hésitant sur son front* Non mon amour... C'est moi... *Il baissa les yeux, ses doigts n'osant plus courir sur sa peau, comme s'il en avait perdu le droit* Je suis... Je dois te dire quelque chose.

*il sentit quelque chose transpercer son cœur à la soudaine distance qu'il mît entre eux, pas tant physique pourtant mais il le ressentait. il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas le perdre... Il en mourrait certainement s'il le laissait. Il se sentit soudainement vidé de toute énergie, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds alors qu'une idée vague forçait son chemin dans son esprit, il était pale. Très pale * Il... Il y a quelqu'un... D'autre ?

*Il écarquilla les yeux , n'ayant pas du tout vu venir cette conclusion* Quoi ? Non ! Non, Elysio, non, pourquoi croirais-tu une chose pareille... *La main qui était encore sur sa joue glissa, son regard douloureux. C'était si facile pour lui de croire qu'il aurait quelqu'un d'autre... serait-il facile pour lui de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quand il serait dégoûte de lui pour toujours ? Les larmes aux yeux, il secoua à nouveau la tête* Je suis... difforme. En b-bas.

* * *

et voila pour cette fois :) j'espere sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, la suite au plus tot

\- S


	9. The family grows

**_hey voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire, le dernier chapitre ^^ j'ose esperer qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attentes_ **

**_Tony_ **

_Loki_

Jormungandr

_Héla_

**Fenrir**

**Sleipnir**

Elysio

_**Jarvis** _

Bonne lecture :)

_**-S** _

* * *

*Il sentait un souffle de soulagement sur son cœur, il se demandait alors l'origine de son problème, il glissait ses doigts sur sa joue, inquiet de l'embuement soudain de ses yeux, il fronça un peu les sourcils en ne comprenant pas* difforme ?

*Il détourna le regard, le coeur lourd de honte. Il n'avait même pas osé se regarder lui-même, maintenant que Loki avait retiré le sort* Je suis... J'ai les deux... genres. Les deux sexes. *Il déglutit avec peine*

*Il se figea un peu dans sa réflexion et ses mots, répétant lentement * tu as ... Les deux ... Genres... *apres quelques secondes pour assimiler la chose* je ne savais pas que ça existait. Comment c'est possible ? *Plus curieux que surpris par la chose, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment * mais... Ce n'est pas grave... *il haussa les épaules, soupirant légèrement et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux * qu'est ce que ça changera entre nous... ?

*Il rougit de honte à sa première réaction, persuadé qu'il partirait en courant dans la seconde suivante. Un peu surpris de le voir se poser des questions comme un enfant curieux mais mettant cela sur le compte du dégoût, il resta silencieux, les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce que ce n'était pas grave. Levant prudemment le regard sur lui, il se tendit un peu et frémit à sa caresse dans ses cheveux* Je... Mais... Tu... N'es-tu pas... Ne me trouves-tu pas repoussant?

*Il fronça les sourcils et sourit doucement * tu m'as fais peur idiot... Non... Non, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne... Je n'ai jamais vu aussi beau que toi... Et tu me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai que la vraie beauté n'a pas de sexe bien défini... *embrassant ses lèvres * tu es né ainsi... Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, tu sais... Ça ne change rien pour moi, ça ne change rien à la personne que tu es...

*Il leva sur lui des yeux encore un peu incrédules, ses joues rouges de honte et de peur.* Je... Je ne le savais pas, Loki... a voulu me le cacher, pour que mon enfance soit... normale. *Il haussa les épaules* Quelle importance... Je vais maintenant devoir vivre comme un homme et une femme, avec cette idiotie qui arrive une fois par mois et qui cause à Hela les douleurs les plus intenables. *Il croisa les bras sur son ventre avec une moue. Il ne voulait pas*

*Il l'écoutait avec attention puis sourit, caressant ses joues * je suis sur que ça va aller... *Il rosit un peu lorsqu'une image perça jusqu'à son esprit, une image d'un possible futur qu'il tairait très certainement pour le moment ... C'était trop tôt. Il caressait ses joues *

*Il eut un mince sourire, évidemment plus que rassuré de sentir qu'il ne le perdrait pas, qu'Elysio ne voyait pas en lui une bête de foire, mais ne put retenir une moue boudeuse en imaginant tous les inconvénients de la vie quotidienne qui allaient lui venir* Mmh... *Il soupira et cacha son visage contre son torse*

*Il sourit et le serra contre lui. Caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front * ça explique pourquoi tu es si irritable parfois * lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin *

La ferme... *Il sourit un peu, il était presque choqué qu'Elysio soit prêt à plaisanter là dessus mais mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer... Il prit une impulsion pour se jeter sur lui, tombant au-dessus de lui sur le tapis moelleux*

*Il rit doucement et se laissa entraîner , ses mains sur ses hanches en plongeant son regard dans le sien * tu m'as filé une trouille bleue fallait bien que je me venge un peu... *susurrait il sans se départir de son sourire *

*Il leva les yeux au ciel. * C'est moi qui devrais me venger, comment as-tu pu avoir une si vilaine pensée... *Il secoua la tête et lui attrapa les mains pour les clouer au-dessus de sa tete, le regardant en plissant les yeux*

*Il haussa les épaules * tu es tellement ...merveilleux ...Et je ne suis qu'un petit messager, met toi à ma place, refusant mes avances, le regard très sérieux et il faut qu'on parle, ce n'est pas toi c'est moi... C'est tout de même assez ambiguë. Mais je ne douterais jamais que tu puisses trouver un autre, un mieux même peut être avec tes atouts... *se laissant complètement faire, frissonnant un peu sous son regard, souriant légèrement en se faisant lascif...*

*Il leva les yeux au ciel encore* Tu es un petit idiot. Un merveilleux petit idiot que jamais il ne me viendra à l'esprit de remplacer. Sors toi cette idée de la tête. *Il embrassa son front et en revanche, le lâcha et se redressa, finissant sa coupe de vin, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions *

*Il rit un peu, restant allongé sous lui, son regard s'attardant sur la chemise toujours ouverte... Il se redressa, se retrouvant très proche, glissant un bras autours de ses hanches, levant la tête pour venir prendre ses lèvres, le baiser au goût du vin, il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille et les resservir tout les deux * trinquons à ça alors ...

*Il sourit légèrement, encore hésitant face à ce contact physique qu'il avait cru devoir oublier pour toujours* Au fait que tu es un idiot ? *s'enquit il avec amusement, prenant son verre et le faisant tinter contre le sien *

*Il rit un peu et secoua la tête * si ça te fais plaisir de le dire comme ça.. *il prit une gorgée et sourit un peu, c'était le même vin que ce soir à l'auberge. Un hasard ? Peut être. Peu importait. * tu croyais vraiment que ce détail allait me rebuter ? Parce que laisse moi te dire une chose mon amour... Il faudra beaucoup beaucoup plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi.

*Il but à son tour, se faisant la même remarque que lui mais ne disant rien, un sourire heureux bien qu'encore un peu incrédule étirant ses lèvres* Ce détail me rebute bien, moi... je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne fait pas de même pour toi ...

*Il sourit doucement et haussa les épaules * c'est tout nouveau... Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler ta nouvelle ... Capacité et toi aussi je suppose mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça fait sept ans dans quatre jours que j'attends ce moment ... C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'être avec toi...

Il n'y aura rien à assimiler. *décida-t-il dans un petit soupir et un haussement d'épaules* J'ignorerai cette "capacité" aussi souvent que possible. *Il haussa légèrement une épaule et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant , son verre à la main *

*Il le suivit en posant son verre sur la table basse, les yeux au ciel. Il soupira et s'installa à genoux à même le sol. * tu ne seras pas heureux si tu renies une part de toi... Tu... Tu t'effondreras à chaque fois que ta féminité se fera ressentir. ..

*Il baissa les yeux sur lui, une moue renfrognée toujours aux lèvres* Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour faire comprendre à la nature que sa plaisanterie est très peu appréciée... *Il haussa les épaules et finit son verre*

*Il soupira et baissait les yeux * ça n'y changera rien... *il se demandait s'il y penserait de lui même un jour, il ne pouvait pas lui balancer ça comme ça, ils étaient trop jeunes, c'était trop tôt. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir *

On résiste comme on peut. *Il haussa une épaule de plus belle et se recula dans le lit pour se coucher, une main sur le ventre. Captant son regard, il arqua un sourcil* Quoi ? *s'enquit il aussi doucement que possible, ne voulant pas qu'il croie sa colère tournée vers lui *

*Il soupira doucement et vint s'allonger à ses côtés * rien ... * récupérant son verre vide et le posant sur la table de nuit, glissant sa main sur la sienne, pensif un instant *

*Il suivit ses gestes non sans perplexité , entrelaçant par instinct ses doigts aux siens * Si, tu réfléchis... *constata - t-il en posant un doigts sur la barre sur son front*

*il sourit un peu * je réfléchissais.. Juste à plus tard... Dans quelques années ... *Soupirant un peu en serrant ses doigts, est ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours, lui oui c'était évident, il peinait encore parfois à réaliser que Jormungandr puisse être intéressé par lui alors ses pensées sur le long terme ne pouvait qu'envisager le plus sombre lorsqu'il rêvait de quelque chose de bien plus lumineux.. *

Tu penses trop... Une journée à la fois, c'est bien assez étourdissant comme ça non ? *Il sourit et l'embrassa , soulagé, il fallait le dire, de ne pas l'avoir perdu* Merci... *Murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux*

*Il rit un peu * tu as sans doute raison *acceuillant ses lèvres avec un soupir d'aise, venant se nicher contre lui * merci à toi.. *il caressait distraitement son ventre * je peux rester dormir avec toi cette nuit ? S'il le faut je repartirais dans l'autre chambre aux aurores pour qu'on ne remarque rien ...

*Il sourit, une étincelle dans le regard, plus heureux que de raison qu'il lui fasse cette demande. *Bien sûr... Tu sais, ici, tout le monde est au courant, je pense. Pas besoin de nous cacher. *Il sourit et embrassa sa tempe en montant le drap sur eux*

*Il arqua un sourcil * ah bon ? *Rosissant un peu, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air contre ça puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas sommé de disparaître à coup de botte il supposait que ce n'était pas important * bien... *il sourit à son baiser, agréablement niché contre lui. Il lui semblait ne jamais s'être sentit aussi bien que dans ses bras*

*Il rit doucement à son adorable rosissement et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer doucement, se laissant sombrer dans le sommeil, rassuré*

* * *

**_*Le sursis de Tony touchait à sa fin. Un petit mois. Noël approchait, et il travaillait d'arrache pied à son invention pour Fenrir. Mais sa fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, et il s'essoufflait de plus en plus facilement. Le temps était venu, Loki et lui le savaient. Prétextant un voyage d'affaires pour trouver des matériaux, afin de ne pas alerter les enfants, ils préparèrent leur départ pour le chalet que Loki possédait, loin dans la montagne*_ **

_*Il faisait les choses la mort dans lame mais il ne voulait pas le voir mourir... Les enfants étaient assez grand pour qu'ils puissent partir un moment sans problème. Il embrassait une dernière fois les enfants avant de prendre la route. Le silence les accompagnant, il y avait une grande malle à l'arrière ... Il savait être obligé d'en utiliser une partie, mais il espérait de tout cœur que ça ne soit pas absolument utile *_

**_*Assis près de lui dans la voiture que conduisait sagement Helblindi, le cheval préféré de Loki, Tony lui jetait de petits regards à la dérobée, finissant par briser le silence* Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'aller à mon propre enterrement. *Il sourit doucement en posant un baiser sur sa joue*_ **

_*Il souriait légèrement, ses doigts et embrassait ses lèvres doucement, en quelques sortes, le pire c'était qu'en quelques sortes oui, ils allaient au devant de sa mort. Il allait techniquement le tuer. Il soupira un peu* tu es sur de toi ?_

**_Plus que jamais. et nous avons pris toutes les précautions... Cesse de t'inquiéter... Chaton. *Il sourit malicieusement en posant un baiser sur sa gorge, encore marquée de leur ébat d'il y a une semaine, leur dernier avant que le coeur de Tony devienne tro fragile pour risquer ce genre d'activité*_ **

_*Il frémit un peu à son baiser et hocha doucement la tête, ils s'arrêtaient alors * nous y sommes ... *il descendit et tendit sa main à Tony pour l'aider à descendre *_

**_*Il sourit et se laissa aider, devant avouer être plus faible depuis quelques jours* Joli endroit... *Il observa le chalet entouré d'arbres et de neige* Un bel endroit pour renaître._ **

_*Il fut une petite moue* Oui... J'aurais espéré mieux pour toi ... *Il prit la malle et le suivait à l'intérieur * il vaut mieux faire ça au plus tôt ... Tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus je peux le sentir..._

**_Je peux le sentir aussi , va. *Il rit doucement et referma la porte derrière eux pour lui voler un baiser.* Mon seul regret est que tu n'auras pas autant de plaisir à boire mon sang , après ça ..._ **

_*Il l'embrassait tendrement et se glissait contre lui le serrant dans ses bras * Oh pas d'inquiétude crois moi... J'y prendrais toujours un plaisir malsain *Il le dirigeait vers l'une des chambres principales *je vais devoir t'attacher en revanche..._

**_Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ça ton plaisir malsain ? M'attacher ? *Il rit doucement puis entra dans la chambre. Une jolie pièce . Oui définitivement un bel endroit pour renaître.* Je te fais confiance . *souffla-t-il plu sérieusement en passant ses bras autour de son cou *_ **

_*il rit légèrement * non ça c'est ton fantasme à toi... *Il sourit et le serait contre lui tant qu'il pouvait, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle , qu'il perdrait sûrement après, glissant ses lèvres un peu partout sur sa peau* je te previens... ca sera tres douloureux et tu risques de vouloir m'en tuer..._

**_*Il sourit et frémit doucement à ses baisers, fermant les yeux, en profitant tant qu'il pouvait. Dieu seul savait comment il serait après... Même s'il s'accrocherait aussi fort que possible à celui qu'il était maintenant, pour ne pas devenir.. un monstre.* On dirait que tu parles d'un accouchement... *Il sourit n peu puis s'installa sur le lit* Je te fais confiance. Faisons cela._ **

_C'est pire que ca... *Il soupira et sortit les lourdes chaînes de la malle, elles étaient en vibranium. Il soupira et lui banda les yeux* tu es un génie, je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de la manière dont je t'attache ou tu saurais t'en détacher, il utilisa ses dons pour le plonger dans le sommeil le temps de l'attacher solidement, il n'aimait pas ça du tout... il le laissa se réveiller une fois cela fait, lui retirant son bandeau* prêt ? ..._

**_Je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Loki... *murmura-t-il doucement en se laissant faire, son coeur fatigué battant malgré tout plus fort que de raison. Lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil de quelques instants et le vit à nouveau, il sourit, et se nourrit entièrement de ses traits, de son beau visage, priant pour le voir toujours de la même façon après... après.* Prêt. *souffla-t-il*_ **

_*Il se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement et caressait ses joues, il glissait ses lèvres dans son cou et le caressait du bout des crocs le mordant avec presque douceur, commençant normalement, lui procurant le même plaisir que lorsqu'il le mordait avant, pendant quelques longues minutes, semblant pourtant bien trop courtes; il espérait que le plaisir de cela éclipserait partiellement la douleur de la transformation. .. il attendit tant qu'il put... caressant ses cheveux et laissant son venin commencer à couler dans ses veines *_

**_*Il soupira doucement après s'être crispé dans la première morsure, souriant légèrement en se sentant peu à peu faiblir, glisser la délicieuse et réconfortante torpeur. Quelques instants, beaucoup trop courts, s'écoulèrent. Puis une sensation aiguë, horrible, l'impression que des milliers de petites lances le déchiquetaient de l'intérieur, se glissant, se propageant rapidement dans ses veines, s'étendant bientôt dans tout son corps. Il hurla*_ **

_*Il le sentit se crisper et fut obligé de se forcer a rester ici, il avait du mal a continuer mais si il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait, c'était trop tard. La torture se prolongeait et il serrait son amant contre son coeur, sentant les battements de son coeur faible battre de plus en plus fort *_

**_Arrête, laisse-moi, non, arrête, Loki, s'il te plaît, pitié, non, non, non AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *D'interminables secondes qui lui paraissaient aussi longues de des siècles, durant lesquelles il sentit sa peau plus brulante que jamais, son corps plus fort alors qu'il était pourtant si près, si près de la mort... Bientôt incapable de formuler des mots, il cria, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'une heure, un mois, une seconde... Tout se fige*_ **

_*il pleurait, en silence, ses suppliques... ça lui brisait le coeur, il se sentait comme un monstre, plus que jamais. S'il s'arrêtait, il le condamnait, il le tuait. Il le sentit mourir, son coeur s'arrêter et délogeait ses crocs, il se redressait, assez éloigné pour qu'il ne puisse pas le mordre en cas de rage, il le nourrirait lui même lorsqu'il se sentirait mieux, pour le moment il espérait juste qu'il aurait assimilé la transformation *_

**_*Lorsque la sensation d'être figé dans le temps s'estompa, la douleur revint, mais plus lancinante et moins puissante, le laissant gémissant et se tordant sur le lit, les yeux fermés, son esprit oscillant entre la détresse et la colère, luttant pour ne pas céder à cette dernière. Et soudain, un grand vide. La sensation qu'il ne se passait plus rien en lui. Son coeur avait cessé de battre*_ **

_Tony... Anthony. .. *il maintenait ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au lit alors qu'il se tortillait sur les draps, il le sentait se battre mais voulait éviter qu'il se blesse* Reviens moi je t'en prie..._

**_Ah... Ha... * Il gronda en serrant les poings, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, cherchant en lui le mouvement, la vie, la sensation des pulsations dans ses veines, mais rien, rien... Et pourtant il n'avait plus mal. Était-ce fini ? Était-il mort ? S'il était vivant, qui était il, que ferait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux rouges*_ **

_*il retint un sursaut en notant le rouge vif de ses yeux... qu'il était beau... même ainsi. C'était normal. Il pouvait voir ses crocs affûtés sous ses lèvres, il soupira de soulagement, il avait accepté la transformation. Il se retrouva silencieux. Attendant de savoir comment réagir. .. sur ses gardes*_

**_*Il le regarda sans le voir un instant, le temps que le venin quitte ses yeux, achève de les transformer, de les rendre plus forts que jamais. Un dernier pincement là où son coeur battait autrefois. Puis le silence. Et les yeux verts qui le regardaient.*... J'ai faim. *finit-il par souffler*_ **

_* il hocha doucement la tête* nous irons chasser lorsque je serais sur que tu es pleinement maître de tes actes ... mais en attendant tu auras quelque chose d'un peu moins nourrissant * avec une moue d'excuse. Un animal d'abord. .. lui ensuite. *_

**_*Il grimaça* Faim... *répéta-t-il comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il connaissait encore, avant de forcer son esprit, son âme humaine à refaire surface. Il voulut tendre une main pour caresser ses joues, en vain. * Loki..._ **

_*Il hésitait devant les doigts tendus et glissait sa main dans la sienne en soutient... un animal mort ne serait pas nourrissant pour le moment, il avait besoin de quelque chose de vivant et il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul maintenant. Il ne lui tendrais pas le cou pour le moment mais présenta a ses lèvres son poignet, un artère principale était la, ça irait sans doute, il espérait* bois..._

**_*Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son poignet, sans comprendre. * Pas toi. *protesta-t-il, avant que la faim qui le tiraillait ne prenne le dessus, agissant à sa place sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Un gémissent dans la gorge alors que ses crocs de nouveau-né luisaient contre la peau, il mordit avec une vivacité bestiale, grondant de satisfaction en sentant le goût du sang sur sa langue*_ **

_*Il retint un gémissement de douleur, le laissant se repaître, caressant doucement ses cheveux* doucement. .. c'est ça... doucement doucement. .. tu vas t'enivrer si tu bois trop vite._

**_*Il gémit d'envie, ses mains luttant contre ses restrictions pour attraper le bras et mieux s'en repaître* Mmh... *Il mit quelques instants avant d'écouter son conseil et de ralentir, déjà un peu ivre*_ **

_*Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire a son gémissement, continuant a glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux en commençant a ressentir un léger vertige, il pouvait le laisser boire encore un peu *_

**_*Il but trop peu longtemps à son goût, mais sentir Loki faiblir au dessus de lui ramena l'humain en lui a la raison. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour décider de lâcher prise et de donner à son amant le choix de s'éloigner pour éviter qu'il lui prenne plus*_ **

_*Il fut surprit de le voir relâcher sa prise, souriant doucement, ça c'était son Tony, il se pencha pour prendre un baiser sur ses lèvres rouge de sang. * nous te trouverons un diner digne de ce nom je te le promet... Mais il faut que tu te repose un peu... *caressant sa joue, il se banda le bras, histoire de ne pas torturer le plus jeune par l'odeur du sang, il le trouva... Étrangement l'air un peu plus jeune... Les cheveux grisonnant sur ses tempes étaient moins nombreux, les ridules au coin de ses lèvres et de ses yeux un peu plus lisses... *_

**_Je me sens très bien. *protesta-t-il en faisant la moue, agitant à nouveau un peu ses mains pour les libérer, ses nouveaux yeux à l'acuité quasi parfait détaillant longuement son visage* Je veux te toucher... Je veux voir comment je te sens... Je te sens... *Il renifla l'air en fronçant les sourcils, son odorant captant mille parfums de plus qu'auparavant*_ **

_*Il le regardait avec perplexité, s'il s'enfuyait... Il pourrait le rattraper sans aucun doute... Il était encore faible, il sourit en l'observant découvrir ses nouvelles capacité. Il hésitait cependant, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sa seule survie, s'il était le seul engagé il s'en ficherait bien comme de sa première couche mais la... S'il dévorait le village voisin... On ferait sûrement le lien entre lui et le manoir... Et les enfants... Impossible dans ce cas *_

**_*Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu triste l'espace d'un instant* Tu ne me fais pas confiance... *La colère menaça de l'emporter un instant, aidée par la faim qui revenait au galop. Il lutta pour les faire taire toutes les deux* Je ... Je comprends. *Il hocha la tête et soupira, tâchant de ne pas penser au délicieux sang qu'il désirait tant, esquissant un petit sourire en coin* Je maintiens que tu aimes beaucoup trop me laisser attaché..._ **

_*Il tressauta un peu à son saute d'humeur mais ne se formalisait pas, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, riant un peu à ses derniers mots* charmeur.. Je vais te chercher autre chose ... J'en ai pour maximum 20 minutes... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit encore qu'un substitut..._

**_*Il sourit, la caresse dans ses cheveux l'apaisant un peu* Fais vite... *s'entendit-il dire en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, même si en vérité son impatience venait aussi du fait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester si longtemps seul sans lui, maintenant que vingt minutes paraissaient comme des millénaires à son esprit qui fusait à toute vitesse*_ **

_Autant que faire se peut... *il vola un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'échappa de la chambre, fermant tout à clef et partant chasser dans les bois à toute allure, capturant sans tuer, ce qui n'était pas simple... Il revint un chalet, les pièges à la main, au repas trois lapin, un lièvre, deux grosses palombes et cerf qu'il avait assomé, c'était lui le plus dur à transporter mais il n'était pas sur que même tout ça soit suffisant pour palier à la faim d'un vampire nouveau né*_

**_*Tony fit de son mieux pour pallier à son impatience en passant en revue toutes ses nouvelles capacités. Sa vision était impressionnante voire étourdissante, il lui semblait voir des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais pu percevoir auparavant. Son odorat devait théoriquement être dix à vingt fois plus développé, il devrait sans doute attendre à sa première chasse pour mieux en juger. Idem pour son ouïe. Il put suivre, de loin , l'évolution de toute la chasse de Loki. Il sentit bientôt le fumet sanglant des prises, et se tendit par instinct sur le lit, grondant et tirant sur ses liens pour se jeter sur le mets délicieux qui torturait son appétit* Vite... Vite !_ **

_*Il ne pût empêcher un sourire à son empressement, fermant à clef la porte derrière lui et donnant un peu de mou à ses chaînes pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et saisir la plus grosse prise lui même * Voilà..._

**_*Un grognement de désir pur et bestial roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il se redressant d'un bloc et attrapait le cerf entre ses mains, trouvant immédiatement sa carotide et y mordant à pleine dent avec un gémissement . Le goût n'était pas aussi agréable que celui de Loki, mais il avait tellement faim... Il but tous les animaux. Il aurait du être rassasié. Pourquoi ne l'était il pas ? Il ne savait pas... Il tâcha d'être rationnel et d'oublier momentanément sa faim. De penser à plus important . Loki... * Je veux te toucher... *répéta t il*_ **

_*Il regardait ce spectacle avec une certaine fascination un peu morbide, c'était presque excitant de le voir ainsi ensanglanté, il débarrassa tout les cadavres de la et approcha de lui, se mordant la lèvre à sa demande, venant à sa portée, glissant une main sur la sienne, un peu craintif en son fort interieur*_

**_*Il sourit et referma lentement ses doigts sur sa main, découvrant la sensation de sa peau à nouveau, sa douceur lui semblant plus grande encore. Il se lécha les lèvres pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de sang qui y nichaient et s'empêcher de mordre dans ce poignet ou le sang pulsait... Profitant de la latitude qu'il lui avait donnée dans ses liens, il glissa une main à son visage, le détaillant, puis glissant sur son épaules, ses bras, son torse, son ventre... * Loki..._ **

_*Il frémit à ses caresses, se mordillant la lèvre en le laissant faire, il avait envie de le détacher la tout de suite et de se pelotonner contre lui, il frissonna en sentant sa main dériver jusqu'à son ventre * Oui ... ?_

**_*Il garda sa main sur son ventre, sentant avec une acuité parfait les frissons qui se dessinaient sous le tissu. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres de nouveau prédateur, et il l'attrapa par la ceinture pour l'attirer contre lui, prenant ses lèvres avec fièvre*_ **

_*Il manqua de gémir à son sourire et gémit pour de bon lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres, répondant avidement au baiser, se pressant contre lui,ses mains parcourant partout son corps*_

**_*Il laissa filer un gémissement grave, près du grognement félin, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrant possessivement contre lui de toute sa nouvelle force, sa jeunesse retrouvée brûlant son ventre et l'affamant d'une façon toute nouvelle*_ **

_*Il passait ses doigts dans sa nuque, sous le col de la chemise, frissonnant d'aise en le sentant le presser contre lui, se cambrant sous ses doigts en tombant une seconde le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court *_

**_*Il arqua les sourcils en le sentant arrêter, son souffle encore parfaitement égal pour sa part* C'est vrai alors... tu es un vieillard finalement. *Il rit légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'attirant au dessus de lui en caressant ses hanches à travers le tissu, pouvant sentir la tendresse de sa peau malgré le fait qu'elle soit couverte *_ **

_*Il gronda un peu * j'étais juste surpris... Et terriblement excité par ta faute... * tirant sur la chemise en se laissant entraîner dans la chute, reprenant fougueusement ses lèvres *_

**_Excit-mmh... *Il sourit en répondant au baiser avec fièvre, son envie de lui se coulant à sa soif pour le sang qu'il pouvait sentir dans les minuscules veines de ses lèvres* Excité ? *réussit-il à articuler * Par la vision de moi buvant un lapin ? *Il rit légèrement en venant embrasser sa gorge*_ **

_*Il rit un peu, retenant un gémissement au baiser dans son cou. Conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu. Il voulait lui faire confiance * non... Deux semaines, tu es en vie, et entreprenant... .*Il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux * tu es encore affamé pas vrai...?_

**_Deux semaines ? *Il arqua un sourcil sans comprendre, puis fit la moue* Oui mais je peux me contenir si on me fait penser à autre chose ... *Il lui vola un nouveau baiser, ne sachant pas entièrement si ce qu'il disait là était vrai *_ **

_*Il sourit contre ses lèvres, il n'avait pas trop l'impression qu'il avait changé.. Il était plus froid, plus pale... Mais outre les détails physiques il demeurait son Tony... Enfin il l'espérait. Il glissait ses doigts sur sa joue répondant lorsqu'il détachait ses lèvres des siennes * deux longues semaines d'abstinence... *lui faisant un clin d'œil * je crois bien qu'il va te falloir... Quelqu'un ... à manger... Un humain. S'il le faut je t'arrêterais en temps voulu mais le but est que tu cesse de toi même... Pour réussir à contrôler ta faim._

**_*Il rit légèrement* Deux semaines... Horrible supplice . Il faudra remédier à cela bien vite... *Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis fit la grimace, ayant soudain peur de justement ne pas être apte à contrôler cette faim . Après tout Loki lui avait expliqué maintes fois la sensation de soif éternelle qui nous prenait quand on était un vampire nouveau née* Je veux être sur de ne tuer personne ..._ **

_*Il sourit à sa réponse, soupirant doucement d'aise à la caresse dans ses cheveux. Ses mots le rassuraient un peu, son Tony n'aurait jamais accepté de tuer un humain.* je t'arrêterais s'il le faut. Et quand ta faim sera plus stable... Je t'apprendrait mes tours de passe passe._

**_*Il hocha doucement la tête, souriant de le sentir si réceptif à ses caresses* Tours de passe passe ? *Il haussa les sourcils et rit légèrement, s'imaginant un Loki magicien* Bien bien, professeur ..._ **

_*Il sourit et énuméra * hypnose.. Lévitation... Illusion et autre. *haussant un sourcil à l'appellation * bien... *l'embrassant à nouveau, il devrait sûrement partir en chasse pour lui sur l'instant... Histoire qu'il soit au moins un peu repu... Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cas de faim durant plus de deux ou trois jours lorsqu'elle était accompagnée. *_

**_*Il sourit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et répondant à son baiser* J'ai hâte d'apprendre... Tu me détaches quand au juste ? Enfin si tu as dans tes projets de me détacher... *Il sourit en retournant taquiner sa gorge*_ **

_*Il rit un peu, frissonnant de le sentir dans sa gorge, c'était bien trop sensible et Tony le savait *Mh... Quand tu auras passé la faim des nouveau nés ... *ses doigts dans ses cheveux. * ton odorat s'est développé, il suffit qu'un chasseur se blesse dans la forêt et l'odeur de son sang te parviendra... Et la tu risque de devenir intenable. Tu as vu ton engouement pour ses bêtes... Et je sais que tu ne veux pas tuer alors je te garde attaché pour le moment. *il massait doucement ses épaules, presque tout les vampires étaient aussi sensible au cou, c'était la que le venin s'injectait et donc la qu'ils étaient le plus sensible* Tu m'avais demandé ce que ça me faisait hum... ? *venant suçoter la peau juste au dessus de sa jugulaire, il se souvenait avoir été surpris la première fois il se demandait qu'elle serait la réaction de Tony. *_

**_*Il fit une petite moue mais hocha la tête, comprenant et étant tout à fait d'accord. Et puis être attaché avait toujours quelque chose d'agréable , quand Loki était juste là. Souriant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils , sans comprendre de quoi il parlait avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de pousser un petit cri. *L-Loki ! *Il se tendit d'un bloc sous lui, son pantalon se faisant soudain très petit. Le choc passé, il rougit vivement - ignorant que c'était encore possible, mais apparemment oui - , haletant* Espèce de..._ **

_*Il sourit doucement à sa réaction, oui c'était donc bien la... Il continuait à poser de légers baisers partout sur sa peau sensible et riant un peu * Mh ? Ce n'est que juste retour de flamme... Tu t'en amuse depuis si longtemps... *mordillant et taquinant la peau légère *_

**_*Il grogna et lui mit une pichenette sur le front, gémissant doucement en le sentant continuer, le sournois. Rouge comme une pivoine, il détourna le regard pour mordiller l'oreiller, hésitant avant de marmotter * Tu me passes un pantalon de rechange maintenant ?_ **

_*Il haussa un sourcil en l'envoyant si rouge et écarquilla les yeux à sa demande * noooon ? À ce point ? *ricanant un peu* ça risque d'être encore plus intéressant à l'avenir ... *se redressant pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propres, détachant ses jambes le temps de lui retirer son pantalon* mon pauvre chéri... Je suis vraiment un monstre hein *volant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres *_

**_*Encore plus rouge que de raison et honteux d'avoir été si aisément amené à l'orgasme, comme le plus inexpérimenté des puceaux - ce qu'il était d'une certaine façon , maintenant qu'il y pensait -, il se laissa changer en grommelant, répondant au baiser par une morsure vengeur* Zone interdite à partir de maintenant ._ **

_*Il effaça les traces de son plaisir, étrangement fier de l'avoir fait réagir ainsi, le rhabillant après quelques baisers taquins sur ses hanches. Il haussa un sourcil à ses mots * quoi ? Tu te priverais d'une telle source de plaisir ? *caressant ses hanches *_

**_*Il grogna en donnant un coup de hanches * Je te prive toi d'un moyen de me fiche la honte, plutôt, oui. *Il melounna dans sa barbe en se tortillant entre ses mains *_ **

_*Il ricana un peu et posa un baiser sur sa joue* je ne t'embrasserais plus là tant que tu ne m'y auras pas autorisé d'accord *puis un baiser sur son front * je vais te chercher ... Un vrai repas. *soupirant un peu et caressant sa joue. *_

**_*Il grogna encore un peu puis oublia son envie de bouder quand sa soif revint au galop, ses yeux brillant d'un rouge plus vif, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents acérées , louchant malgré lui sur son poignet*_ **

_*Il rit doucement, oh qu'il avait bien fait de le garder encore attaché , voyant sa transformation si rapide. Il posa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever les yeux * contrôle toi Tony... Je reviens au plus vite ..._

**_*Il siffla légèrement quand son regard fut dérivé du poignet tentateur mais réussit à hocher la tête * Vite... *Il se passa la langue sur les dents*_ **

_*Il hocha la tête et disparut. Il y avait une prison non loin, il suivit un parfum agréable mais pas trop pour ne pas compliquer la tâche à Tony, qui le mena à une cellule * bien... Un condamné à mort... Pour plusieurs homicide. Ça ira très bien, il s'éclipsa discrètement avec l'homme endormit jusqu'au chalet, il l'avait assomé lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'éveiller *_

**_*Il pouvait sentir l'arôme du sang chaud, frais et humain à plusieurs centaines de mètres quand Loki se rapprochant . Peinant à tenir en place , les pupilles dilatées dans ses iris rouges quand il entra, il se redressa aussitôt en position assise , tous crocs dehors *_ **

_*Il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant ainsi, il ferait presque peur, il n'avait pas de pitié pour l'homme qu'il portait mais ne voulait pas que son amant s'en veuille plus tard, il Le lui présentait, faisant légèrement tourner la tête de l'homme pour lui faire tendre le cou * Tony... Tony essaye de te calmer un peu._

**_*Il entendit ce que son amant disait, mais l'information ne sembla pas s'acheminer jusqu'à son esprit. A peine la gorge lui était elle offerte qu'il se rua sur elle, attrapant l'homme inconscient et perçant avec une aisance délicieuse le creux tendre de son cou, buvant à même la carotide, de longues et volumineuses gorgées, gémissant de satisfaction *_ **

_*Il caressait ses cheveux en le laissant se repaître, répétant au creux de son oreille de se calmer, observant l'homme pâlir peu à peu, deux doigts sur son poignet, vérifiant son pouls*_

**_Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent beaucoup trop courtes , les mots de son amant finirent par avoir un effet sur lui, et il retira à regrets ses crocs de l'homme. Il était rassasié, à ce stade c'était plus de la gourmandise*_ **

_* ça le rendait presque... Jaloux de le voir ainsi, ses lèvres sur un autre homme, et il n'en fut que plus fier de le voir s'arrêter de lui même * merveilleux * souffla t il, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il avait compté sur l'affectif et le fait que son sang était plus une gourmandise qu'un repas pour qu'il arrive à s'arrêter sur son poignet, les animaux ne nécessitait pas qu'on les garde en vie et lui... Et bien lui il s'attendait à devoir l'interrompre pour éviter qu'il meurt * tu vas être très puissant..._

**_*Il repoussa rapidement l'homme pour ne pas être tenté de le mordre à nouveau et se rallongea dans un grondement d'aise, léchant ses lèvres jusqu'à la dernière goutte* Mmmh... Puissant comment ? *s'enquit-il en fermant les yeux *_ **

_*Il fit disparaître l'homme, le renvoyant dans sa cellule d'un claquement de doigts après avoir nettoyé la plaie, et l'avoir faite disparaître * je ne sais pas. Sûrement plus puissant que moi quand tu seras maître de toi même... La faim est apaisée ?_

**_Mmh... Je pourrai me venger pour le coup de tout à l'heure alors... *Il sourit en l'attirant contre lui par le col, le faisant se coucher au-dessus de lui* Pour l'instant, oui... *Il caressa furtivement ses lèvres des siennes*_ **

_*Il sursauta quand il l'attira au dessus de lui, souriant à la caresse et n'y tenant plus prenait ses lèvres, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux * Mmmh... Comment tu vas faire ça ?_

**_Mmh... Je vais y réfléchir... Et je vais probablement attendre un moment où tu ne verras rien venir. *Il sourit sournoisement en glissant ses mains au creux de ses reins, l'embrassant avec passion*_ **

_*Il souriait contre ses lèvres, pouvant goûter le sang de l'autre dans leur baiser, de pressant contre lui, il serait avec lui pour toujours... *_

**_*Il sourit en le gardant contre lui, soupirant d'aise en fermant les yeux, ses yeux rouges qui voyaient trop bien... Ça faisait presque mal à la tête* Pour toujours. *souffla-t-il, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées*_ **

_*il tressauta à ses mots... Ce devait être un hasard... Forcément un hasard. Il sourit tendrement et glissa un baiser au creux de sa mâchoire. Il le détacherait quand ses yeux auraient reprit leur jolie couleur brune. *_

**_T-t-t-t-t-t, pas touche. *l'arrêta-t-il en sentant ses lèvres un peu trop proche de sa zone à son goût, souriant et lui attrapant la mâchoire pour l'écarter légèrement*_ **

_*Il rit un peu et vint prendre un baiser sur ses lèvres * je t'ai dit que je ne le ferais pas. *glissant ses mains sur son ventre et son torse*_

**_Muais, je me méfie... *Il sourit en l'embrassant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et frémissant doucement à ses caresses. Pour l'éternité... Oui, ça lui plaisait bien*_ **

_*Il répondit tendrement aux baisers et posa sa tête sur son torse, épuisé pour sa part * tu devrais te reposer..._

**_Mui... *Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, se laissant glisser vers un sommeil rassasié*_ **

_*Il veillait sur lui un moment, n'en revenant pas de la chance qu'il avait. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte dans sa contemplation*_

* * *

*À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, dans le manoir laissé sous sa surveillance, Jormungandr observait avec une moue réticente son corps jeune et dénudé dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, grimaçant légèrement*

*Elysio était revenu le voir peu de temps après le départ des deux hommes. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Il sortit recouvert d'une simple serviette sur les hanches de la salle debain, soupirant en le voyant se regarder de la sorte *

*Il sursauta un peu en le voyant arriver et fit mine de rien en allant rapidement vers sa penderie pour se chercher des vêtements, passant sa robe de chambre en premier lieu.* Bon bain ? *s'enquit-il*

*Il approcha et passa ses bras autours de ses hanches, sa voix étouffée par le tissus comme il répondait * il aurait été meilleur avec toi... *caressait doucement son ventre plat * qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprenne que tu es sublime...

*Il soupira en levant les yeux sur le plafond, appuyant sa tête en arrière sur son épaule.* J'ai abandonné l'idée d'être laid, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver cette... chose... handicapante. *Il haussa les épaules*

*Il soupira encore, glissant un baiser dans son cou* c'est un handicap ? Ça t'handicape de quoi ? * bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'il avait tort*

*Il frissonna au baiser et haussa une épaule en faisant la moue* D'avoir la sainte paix dans mon ventre ? C'est toujours agréable de se réveiller dans un bain de sang une semaine sur quatre.

*Il secoua doucement la tête en retenant un énième soupir * donc toutes les femmes devraient refuser d'être des femmes ? ...

Tu sais parfaitement que là n'est pas le problème ! Si j'étais née femme, et uniquement femme, je me serais sans doute satisfait de ma condition. Mais j'ai grandi en homme, et je compte vivre en homme.

*Il fit une petite moue* tu n'es pas qu'une femme... Tu es majoritairement un homme... Mais tu es en partie... Femme. Et moi je trouve ça merveilleux. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est la plus belle chose chez la femme... Le pouvoir, qu'elle utilisera ou non mais qu'elle a, de donner la vie. Et toi tu l'as...

*Il soupira puis écarquilla les yeux et se tendit en se retournant, reculant légèrement, affolé* Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je.. je n'aurai jamais de, de bébé là-dedans ! Je refuse ! *Oui, c'était une belle chose que donner la vie. Pour une femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un enfant ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un enfant dirait d'avoir un être difforme pour parent ?*

*Il fut surprit par sa réaction * calme toi je n'ai jamais dit que toi tu en aurais... Tu sais quoi. Imagine... *venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes. * imagine que c'est moi qui suis hermaphrodite... Tu ferais quoi ?

*Il resta sur ses gardes un instant, le regard affolé, puis arqua les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par sa question* Je... Je ne ferais rien. Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne changerait rien pour moi... mais crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas être comme moi, malgré ce que tu sembles penser...

*Il retint un soupir de soulagement à sa réponse * bien sur que si j'aimerais mais la n'est pas la question. Met toi à ma place, comment tu te sentirais... De me voir agir comme toi tu le fais... ?

*Il fronça les sourcils, puis soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit* Je suppose... que cela me ferait mal pour toi... et que j'essaierais de t'amener à... ne plus penser comme ça. *Il hésita un instant, puis se rebiffa* Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je me débrouillerai avec cette partie de moi, et je m'arrangerai pour que tu n'aies pas à t'en soucier.

*Il avait sentit l'espoir grimper à mesure qu'il parlait puis retomber d'un coup à la fin de sa phrase, il eut sérieusement envie de se frapper la tête contre le premier mur qui passerait. Il prit son mal en patience et ne se dégonfla pas * alors si je suis ta logique tu penses sérieusement que je préfère que tu garde des problèmes pour toi et que tu t'en débrouille seul ? *il soupira* cette partie de toi n'es pas un souci pour moi, c'est la manière dont tu te vois qui me fait du soucis.

J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais t'en parler, dans ce cas. *souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux et croisant les bras. Il savait bien ce que cela signifiait, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu refaire l'amour, peut-être même qu'ils auraient dû rompre... * Je veux juste être un peu normal, pour une fois...

*Il souffrit un peu de ses mots et secoua doucement la tête * si c'est ce que tu pense.. *il soupira encore en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, comment lui faire comprendre... *

*Il soupira à son tour et leva ses yeux sur lui, un regard piteux, de petit chiot perdu.*Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir... *Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, désemparé*

*Il se pencha pour venir embrasser ses lèvres * quoi qu'il arrive tu sais que je serais avec toi... *il sentait son cœur lourd, ne savait plus quoi faire... Quoi dire bon sang, il ne pouvait pas non plus ... Il nicha son visage dans son cou en le serrant dans ses bras. *

*Il soupira, le coeur aussi lourd que le sien, la culpabilité de le voir se faire du souci pour lui remontant vilainement à son esprit* Oh Elysio... *Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et se laissa aller dans son étreinte*

*il soupirait contre sa peau et caressait distraitement son torse, son ventre * si je te répète un millier de fois que tu es parfait et tu dois t'accepter tel que tu es tu pense que ça va rentrer ? *essayait il en dernier recours, presque taquin*

*Il eut un pauvre petit rire et glissa ses doigts sur sa joue pour croiser son regard d'un bleu qui tirait presque sur le violet par moments* Peut-être bien... *souffla-t-il doucement. * Car s'il y a bien une chose que je supporterai moins que moi-même, c'est de te rendre malheureux...

*Il haussa un sourcil , relevant les yeux vers lui, sérieusement ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était creusé le crâne depuis tout à l'heure simplement ça suffisait. Il secoua doucement la tête et prit ses lèvres * idiot...

*Il eut un petit sourire et glissa ses mains au creux de ses hanches en répondant au baiser* Toi-même... *Il roula doucement sur lui pour le contempler, caressant sa joue dun bout d'un pouce*

*Il frémit et sourit contre ses lèvres , ses mains caressant ses épaules * tu me rendras fou un jour ... *il soupira d'aise à sa caresse, plongeant dans le vert incroyable de ses yeux *

N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Je suis vexé... *Il sourit doucement et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant ses cheveux* Je t'aime.

*Il sourit et gronda en reprenant le dessus, venant prendre ses lèvres et le serrant dans ses bras, mordillant ses lèvres en répondant * je t'aime

* * *

**_*Tony et Loki étaient revenus du chalet après deux semaines d'absence. Tony avait réussi son pari : il avait conservé tous ses traits humains, dont sa rapidité d'apprentissage. Il demeurait un jeune vampire et veillait à se contrôler, mais nul besoin de l'attacher désormais, il savait se contrôler, surtout en présence de personnes qu'il aimait. C'est donc sans crainte qu'ils revinrent au manoir, pour préparer Noel avec toute la famille, Tony travaillant d'arrache-pied à son cadeau pour Fenrir. Le soir du réveillon venu, la nuit était tombée avant dix-sept heures. Les lumières extérieures faisaient luire les myriades de petits flocons qui tombaient doucement, nappant de blanc la cour du manoir*_ **

_*Chaque année, les enfants insistaient pour faire une veillée. Ils ne firent pas exception cette fois ci... Sauf que cette fois il y avait deux personnes de plus et que ça changeait tout. Leur projet était presque terminé et dans quelques semaines ils révolutionneraient le monde. Dans quelques heures, le cadet de la famille retrouverait la parole qu'il n'avait jamais eut le temps d'acquérir... D'ailleurs ,le petit était sur exité et ne tenait pas en place, courrant et sautant partout autours des convives *_

**_*Hela s'était surpassée pour le repas, passant les deux jours précédents dans les cuisines alors que ses frères de coeur se battaient avec les emballages cadeau, lui ayant tous trouvé un petit quelque chose pour la remercier dignement. Tony acheva le cadeau de Fenrir in extremis et le déposa dans un joli petit écrin qu'il plaça dans les mignonnes pantoufles qu'il avait sagement posées sous le sapin. C'est alors que l'enfant lui sauta dessus avec d'immenses yeux, semblant demander s'il pouvait déjà ouvrir le présent* On va manger d'abord, petit impatient. *rit-il en ajustant le beau pourpoint prêté par Loki* À taaaaable ! *appelait d'ailleurs la maitresse de maison en souriant, vêtue de la belle robe que Tony lui avait offerte quelques temps plus tôt*_ **

_*Il était légèrement anxieux pour sa part, il avait aussi trouvé des cadeaux à tout le monde. Avec beaucoup de réserves pour Tony... Hésitant longuement avant d'emballer son cadeau le plus vite possible pour ne pas changer d'avis... Il se rendait avec tout le monde dans la cuisine*_

**_*Tony accueillit son amant avec un sourire et un baiser avant de prendre place près de lui à la grande table du repas, qui était ronde, de sorte à ce que tout le monde voie tout le monde, et que personne ne soit seul en bout de table. Tony toussota doucement et leva son verre en souriant* Je tenais simplement à vous remercier.. D'être la famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Malgré des débuts... compliqués... *il sourit à Loki* ... je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Merci, et joyeux Noël. *Il leva son verre et but une petite gorgée*_ **

_*Il souriait tout au long de son discours puis sursauta... Serrant la main de Tony ... Il transforma discrètement le champagne dans la coupe de Jormungandr en une boisson roumaine proche mais sans alcool, il ne ferait sans doute pas la différence. Ils commencèrent tous le repas, il attendit qu'ils soient tous en pleins bavardage pour attirer l'attention de Loki chuchotant à son oreille * concentre toi sur les battements des cœurs de tout le monde. Tu en entends combien dans cette pièce ?_

**_*Tony était en train de manger tranquillement son morceau de dinde - la viande n'avait plus de gout pour lui, mais il s'accrochait au souvenir qu'il en avait pour apprécier tout de meme le repas à sa juste valeur - lorsque Loki posa sa question. Ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui adressa un regard perplexe avant de se plier à l'exercice, croyant à un simple test. * A part les notres... Six. *Il haussa les épaules, puis se figea légèrement. Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Elysio, Fenrir, Hela. Cinq. Alors pourquoi en entendait-il six ? Oh... Ooooh. * Il sait, tu penses ? *souffla-t-il*_ **

_*Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête négativement * ça m'étonnerait ... *Il lui fit un clin d'œil * j'irais lui en parlerais tout à l'heure. *Il rit un peu et continua à manger, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se posent des question il voulait leur laisser la joie de faire la surprise *_

**_*Il sourit en trépignant un petit peu sur sa chaise. Il était déjà assez heureux que Jormungandr ait finalement laissé son amant l'amener à s'aimer tel qu'il était, si un enfant venait couronner cette joie... vraiment Noel serait parfait. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur la plus parfaite. Lorsque le vent fit virevolter les flocons en tornades scintillantes à l'extérieur, tout le monde vint finir son dessert et sa coupe de champagne devant les vastes fenêtres. Du coin de l'oeil , il vit Loki prendre Jorm à part, et sourit en distrayant les autres pendant ce temps*_ **

_*Il sourit un moment en le fixant silencieusement, le regard brillant de malice et quelque chose de joyeux... Il croisait les bras jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir * Jorm... Dit moi ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eut à subir les... Inconvénients mensuels ?_

*Jorm fronçait doucement les sourcils, attendant que son père se décide à lui expliquer le pourquoi de cet air malicieux. Sa question le prit au dépourvu, et il ouvrit et referma la bouche sans rien dire un instant * Je, eh bien, je... *Il compta sur ses doigts et fouilla dans sa mémoire* C-Cinq semaines...

_*Son sourire s'agrandit encore, il se mordait les lèvres pour le retenir un peu * je vais chercher le chocolat spécial déprime que cache Hela ou je peux te prendre dans mes bras et dire félicitation ?_

B-Beuh, mais, mais... *Il posa une main sur son ventre, incrédule, son regard faisant la navette entre son bedon encore plat et le visage souriant de son père* Les.. Les deux ? *Il se jeta dans les bras de Loki sans réfléchir, attirant fatalement l'attention des autres qui s'empressèrent de demander ce qui se passait, Elysio le premier, inquiet*

_*Il rit doucement et et le reçu dans ses bras, le serrant un peu contre lui, il murmura à son oreille * c'est ton secret, fais les attendre un petit peu, tu as l'occasion de les faire tourner un peu en bourrique mh ? *Embrassant son front alors que tout le monde s'agglutinait autours d'eux*_

*Il eut un petit rire malicieux et hocha la tête, assurant aux autres qu'il avait juste eu une bête poussée d'émotions.  **Fenrir fut comme toujours le premier à voir anguille sous roche, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de tirer la manche de son père pour l'attirer au salon ou les cadeaux attendaient.**   ** _Tony rit doucement et échangea un regard brillant avec son compagnon . Il avait tout aussi hâte à vrai dire...*_**

_*Il sourit un peu, le regard brillant pour maintes autres raisons. * bien ... *un fois qu'ils furent tous devant le sapin débordant de présents * qui commence ?_

***Fenrir sauta partout pour signifier qu'il voulait être le premier.***

**_* Tony eut un doux sourire et échangea un regard avec Loki, avant de doucement tendre les pantoufles du petit à ce dernier, pantoufles dans lesquelles l'écrin attendait*_ **

***Le petit se jetait presque sur le petit écrin, l'ouvrant avec un petit éclair de surprise dans les yeux, pas sur de comprendre, levant des yeux pleins d'espoir sur les deux hommes ***

**_*Il sourit tendrement, le fantôme de son cœur qui avait cessé de battre se réchauffant au regard du petit. * Viens me voir et fais aaaah ! *sourit-il en prenant délicatement l'objet qui se trouvait dans l'écrin, sous les regards perplexes des autres*_ **

***il trottina jusqu'à lui et ouvrit grand, avec difficultés tellement il souriait, Loki avait les larmes aux yeux... Et c'était très rare pour lui, depuis l'arrivée de Tony dans sa vie pas mal de chose avaient été chamboulées il pouvait bien se permettre ça ... ***

**_*Il sourit doucement, et avec toute la délicatesse du monde, vint glisser la prothèse de langue entre les lèvres de l'enfant, l'arrimant solidement au moignon de muscle qu'avait laissé la lame qui lui avait cruellement tranché la langue, autrefois.* Tu vas tousser un peu, c'est normal. Maintenant, Fenny, regarde-moi, concentre-toi très fort, d'accord.. ? Et essaie de faire bouger ta langue ?_ **

***Il toussa un peu comme l'avait dit Tony, et fronça très fort les sourcils après quelques essais raté il réussit à faire bouger la langue et à la faire passer entre ses lèvres, puis il fit un grand sourire et rit un peu, surprit par le son qu'il émit, il essayait de parler * à... À... P...pp... Pa... Pa... *Il fit un immense sourire, de grosses larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il se jetait au cou de ses deux pères à ses yeux ***

**_*Il éclata d'un rire heureux en le recevant dans ses bras en même temps que Loki, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Réussi, il avait réussi... * Je compte sur toi pour nous raconter des tonnes de belles histoires, maintenant... *sourit-il à travers quelques larmes, alors que le reste de la famille, le choc passé, venait s'agglutiner dans le calin*_ **

_*Il souriait au milieu d'en toute la cohue, plus qu heureux. Il se nichait tout contre eux, Fenrir surexcité, babillait sans vraiment de sens, exercait sa langue *_

**_*Ils restèrent ainsi collés les uns contre les autres pendant une bonne minute, avant que les cadeaux de chacun soient distribués et que tout le monde commence à déballer joyeusement ses paquets, le froufrou du papier emplissant la pièce. Lorsque vint le tour de Tony, il défit son paquet avec délicatesse, sentant sans trop savoir pourquoi que l'instant était important*_ **

_*Il etait de plus en plus nerveux, c'est fou comme une si petite chose. .. il se mordillait la lèvre, il etait encore temps de pretexter une erreur, quil s'agissait juste d'un joli bijou pour Hela... mais non. Non ce n'était que pas... aujourd'hui ou dans un millénaire. Un petit papier etait fixé sur le couvercle "a passer l'éternité avec toi..." dans une jolie calligraphie qu'il avait passé des heures a travailler nerveusement pendant que Tony avait le dos tourné. *_

**_*Tony vit apparaitre le tout petit écrin cubique avec un mordillement de lèvre. S'il avait encore eu un coeur, il aurait très certainement manqué un battement... Déglutissant, il détacha doucement le petit bout de papier et le porta devant son visage comme pour mieux le voir, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien lu. Il jeta un tout petit regard à son amant, n'osant y croire, puis fit cliqueter le petit fermoir de l'écrin, ouvrant ce dernier pour découvrir un alliance dorée, finement ciselée, simple et belle.* Loki... *Ils n'avaient pas le droit, évidemment, aucun pasteur, aucun maire ne voudrait... Mais au diable l'officialité, c'était une union précieuse comme un trésor caché que lui offrait son compagnon*_ **

_*il sourit en suivant du regard ses réactions, tout le monde eut une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la boîte, il sourit doucement * je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment possible officiellement mais... *attendant sa réponse avec inquiétude*_

**_Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche, de l'approbation de qui que ce soit... *Il rit bêtement et lui sauta au cou, serrant précieusement l'écran* Oui... *il prit ses lèvres avec tendresse, le serrant contre lui*_ **

_*tout le monde applaudissait, il l'embrassait avec force, caressant ses joues et l'enlacant étroitement, plus heureux que jamais. Il sourit lorsqu'il rompit le baiser et leva les yeux vers Jorm, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il fallait continuer dans les bonnes nouvelles*_

*Jorm applaudit presque deux fois plus fort que tout le monde , submergé par les émotions que lui conférait son nouvel état . Captant le regard de son père , il sourit et attendit que les autres se soient un peu calmé pour souffler * Loin de moi l'idée de voler leur moment à nos pères ... Mais je pense que Noël est le jour parfait pour découvrir... *Il prit la main d'Elysio et la posa sur son ventre* L'arrivée d'une nouvelle âme dans la famille .

*Elysio se figea au debut sans comprendre, puis un indicible joie l'envahit peu a peu et souriait largement * oh mon dieu. .. *Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort,pas trop pour la vie qui grandissait en son sein, venant prendre un baiser a ses levres alors qu'il caressait sln ventre* on va... on va etre parent ?

*Il éclata d'un rire incrédule alors que le choc passé, tout le monde applaudissait, les larmes aux yeux . Lui qui il y a si peu de temps refusait l'idée même d'avoir une part féminine ...* On va être parents ... *souffla t il*

*Il rit doucement et le faisait tourner dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. * Je t'aime. ..

*Il rit bêtement et le serra contre lui* Doucement, je suis fragile, maintenant... *Il sourit, tout rose, en accueuillant les félicitations du reste de la famille*

_*Il le reposait, souriant grandement* désolé... *posant un baiser sur sa machoire. Il y eut soudain un petit geignement, personne ne put l'entendre, juste Tony et Loki... tout les autres concentrés sur lebonheur et n'ayant pas les mêmes capacité. Il blanchit doucement et se redressa, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu* Tony.. tu as entendu ?_

**_*Tony qui avait l'ouïe aussi fine que son amant à présent , avait froncé les sourcils en même temps que lui. Il hocha doucement la tête, l'air incertain , lui demandant du regard ce que cela pouvait bien être.* Je vais voir... Reste là. *Il sourit aux autres et prétexta qu'il allait cherchait des cookies pour traquer l'origine du bruit ... Elle provenait de l'entrée. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte Et demeura sans voix.*_ **

_*Il hochait la tete et encaissait Fenrir qui lui sautait dans les bras en riant, coontinuant a essayer de parler correctement, disant tout et n'importe quoi, le faisant gentiment rire*_

**_*Tony resta figé un moment en regardant le ... "paquet" qu'on avait laissé devant leur porte. Un nouveau petit gémissement se fit entendre et il eut aussitôt le réflexe de prendre le petit panier enveloppé de fourrures dans ses bras, et d'entrer* Loki ?_ **

_*Il descendit Fenrir de ses genoux et embrassait son front avant de rejoindre Tony* Oui... ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? *souriant doucement en arrivant a son niveau, regardant curieusement le panier, ne pouvant pas voir ce qui se trouvait dedans* qu'Est-ce ?_

**_*Tony encore un peu sous le choc ne lui répondit pas tout de suite , fixant simplement les deux petits êtres parfaitement identiques - du moins à première vue - qui ouvraient des yeux prudents sur lui * Vois par toi même ... *souffla t il en tendant leurs visages vers Loki *_ **

_*il approchait un peu plus et hoquetait de surprise alors que deux nourrissons les fixait, les yeux encore bleus des nouveaux nés, l'un d'eux agitait les bras vers eux en esquissant un petit sourire. Il aurait pu en tomber par terre. En une soirée ça commençait a faire, il reporta son regard vers Tony* qu'est ce que tu en penses ?... *recueillant avec attention le tout petit qui tendait les bras vers lui, babillant adorablement et essayant de jouer avec ses cheveux, émettant un petit éternuement qui aurait pu le faire fondre lorsqu'une de ses mèches vint chatouiller le bout de son nez*_

**_*Il se mordilla la lèvre. Ce qu'il en pensait... Il y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur eux. Aucune indication visuelle concernant leur provenance. Et si on les avait laissés ici, c'était soit parce qu'on ne les voulait pas, soit parce qu'on était trop pauvre pour s'occuper d'eux... Il penchait pour cette triste option, en voyant les fourrures élimées qui entouraient les petits, mais enturbannées autour d'eux avec soin et amour. Le petit collier qui brilla quand Loki prit un des petits le renforça dans cette idée* Nous les gardons, évidemment... Le temps de connaître l'identité des parents... Si... Si nous les trouvons. *Il sourit doucement en regardant le petit qui restait dans ses bras, riant à l'éternuement de l'autre et en voyant la tête éberluée de leur famille qui les rejoignait, intriguée*_ **

_*Il sourit doucement a sa reponse* ca me va... il faudra leur trouver des noms... *Il caressait la tete du tout petit dans ses bras, les petites meches douces et fines. Il sourit alors que les enfants s'approchaient* decidement ça en fait en une soirée. *Elysio rit un peu* Moi qui ne croyait plus en l'histoire de la cygogne... *_

**_*Tony rit légèrement* Encore heureux qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés dans la cheminée, les malheureux petits... *Celles du château étant toutes allumées, cela aurait en effet été relativement catastrophique* Bon eh bien... Joyeux Noel et bienvenue les petits, ai-je envie de dire en soulevant le bébé qu'il tenait en l'air, le faisant rire, alors que Jorm posait une main sur son ventre en souriant*_ **

_*Il sourit au rire de l'enfant, décidement c'était sans doute la meilleure soirée de sa vie, la nuit serait peut etre fatiguante... mais ca promettait de bonnes aventures dans les temps a venir* Ca doit être ça qu'on appelle le miracle de Noël *chuchottait il* bon... et si tu nous faisais ce chocolat chaud a ta manière que les enfants adorent Tony ?_

**_*Il rit doucement* Moi qui il y a moins d'un an percevait cette magique de Noel comme une niaise croyance populaire... *Il sourit puis hocha la tete à la proposition* Oui capitaine ! *Ainsi fut fait, et après une petite heure passée autour de la marmite de chocolat, chacun regagna doucement ses pénates, Loki et Tony déjà absorbés par les besoins des deux petits êtres qui emplissaient leurs bras*_ **

_*Hela était un peu à part, observant le reste de sa famille, Sleipnir apprenait à Fenrir comment utiliser sa langue et le petit semblait beaucoup s'amuser, Elysio et Jormungandr étaient tout les deux dans un état de béatitude immense. Elle était heureuse pour eux, elle croisa les doigts, soupirant en regardant sa main brûlée... Il lui manquait deux doigts... Peut être pourrait elle demander gentiment à son beau père de les lui remplacer comme Feny et sa langue ... Elle n'aimait pas demander mais elle aimerais sincèrement. On frappa à la porte, ils n'attendaient personnes ... Si c'était un autre bébé ... Elle n'avait rien contre ça mais elle était l'aînée et elle se souvenait très bien du calvaire que pouvait être un bébé la nuit et plus de trois... Ça pouvait être un vrai défi pour les nerfs... Déjà qu'un c'était pas simple et qu'elle avait songé plusieurs fois à étouffer Sleipnir dans son sommeil alors qu'il hennissait à pleins poumons au milieu de la nuit. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se figea devant l'inconnu, recouvert de neige et emmitouflé dans un manteau large et un bonnet qui dissimulaient à eux deux son visage *_

_***Jarvis n'était pas homme à se dégonfler devant une petite tempête. Et il n'était pas homme à désobéir aux ordres non plus. Or, même si sa loyauté allait plus à Tony qu'à Howard, ce dernier lui avait demandé de partir quérir des nouvelles de son fils. Jarvis avait sauté sur l'occasion pour apaiser ses propres craintes, étant resté longtemps sans nouvelle. Le jeune homme, de quinze ans le cadet de son maitre, avant voyagé aussi vite que possible sur un bon et courageux cheval, mais était tout de même frigorifié quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut le réflexe de savancer vers la douce chaleur. A contre jour, il ne voyait pas le visage de celle qui lui avait ouvert, mais sentit que son aspect était un peu effrayant et retira rapidement ce qui cachait son visage* Excusez -moi... Je suis Jarvis... Je suis venu... *Il s'interrompit lorsque son regard croisa finalement celui, magnifiquement clair et curieux, de la jeune femme de maison* Je suis venu... *reprit-il sans pourtant finir, comme figé dans son propre esprit.* Je suis venu. *conclut-il avec un sourire, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui*** _

FIN

* * *

**_Et voilà c'était le dernier chapitre ^^ j'ose esperer que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire. il y aura d'autre fiction de moi et mon amie si vous voulez revoir ces personnages dans d'autres situation ;)_ **

**_-S_ **


End file.
